Deterioro
by Readers Forever
Summary: Mantén una rutina, procura cumplir con todos tus horarios, o ellos lo sabrán, Los has mantenido alejados todo este tiempo, puedes soportarlo por mucho más. Todo es muy simple, si es peligroso: aléjate. Si no te entienden, déjalos de lado y si hay una amenaza, debes reducirla a cero. Perderás amigos, pero todo lo vale. El ambiente controlado es bueno para ti. AU THG
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO.

El patio de la casa estaba hermosamente arreglado para la fiesta que estaba por celebrarse. Los colores morados y azul turquesa inundaban el lugar. Un gran pastel estaba acomodado justo en el centro de una mesa. Poco a poco llegaron los invitados y al cabo de un tiempo había un sin fin de niños corriendo por el lugar.

Toda la alegría contrastaba notoriamente con el semblante de la pequeña festejada. Sus enormes ojos grises estaban fijos en el césped a sus pies, sus manitas entrelazadas en su regazo y solo se separaban para alisar una inexistente arruga de su lindo vestido morado. Disimuladamente acarició una de las dos trenzas, hasta que un carraspeo se escuchó a sus espaldas. Sin la necesidad de girarse para contemplar a la persona que emitió el ruido, la niña le reconoció y de inmediato dejó en paz su peinado.

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus amigos, cariño? — Tom Everdeen sonreía amablemente a su hija.

—Katniss sabe guardar la compostura para no arruinar su vestido que tanto dinero te costó— la abuela habló bruscamente—. Ya se lo he dicho muchas veces, debe de estar tranquila y con todo en orden.

—Madre, es su fiesta de cinco años y lo menos que necesita es a su abuela presionándola como todos los días— Tom habló irónicamente y luchando por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Querido, es mejor hablar adentro— Susan Everdeen habló tranquilamente para evitar alarmar a su suegra y que comenzara un espectáculo, como ya era costumbre de ella.

—No es necesario, hagan lo que ustedes quieran, pero cuando la niña comience a...

La pequeña niña tapó sus oídos con ambas manos antes de levantarse y correr hacia el interior de la casa. Odiaba cuando la abuela tocaba ese tema, siempre la asustaba la manera en la que se expresaba y sobretodo, le asustaba saber que a ella podía pasarle lo mismo, por ello siempre hacia caso de las indicaciones y reglas de la mujer.

Las personas en el jardín se sorprendieron al ver a la festejada correr de esa manera, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron con sus pláticas.

Katniss corrió hasta refugiarse en su habitación. Justo cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta tras ella, notó que estaba acompañada. Una niña, de su edad se encontraba de pie con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Prim!— la niña de ojos grises gritó emocionada al ver a su mejor amiga a su lado. Prim, por su parte se acercó para abrazarla y las dos entraron por completo en el cuarto.

—Te vi triste y vine— la pequeña tenía un vestido amarillo que combinaba con su cabello dorado que se encontraba recogido en dos coletas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si... solo que mi abuela volvió a hablar de eso— Katniss confesó apenada— ayer me prometió que hoy iba a ser un día feliz.

—Tal vez se le olvidó, ella ya es viejita— su amiga ofreció encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puede ser— la niña Everdeen sonrió tímidamente—. Gracias, Prim. Siempre me haces sentir bien.

Las dos niñas se abrazaron fuertemente.

Mientras tanto, Susan y Tom estaban tras la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Los ojos de la mujer estaban derramando gruesas lágrimas, su esposo solo atinó a abrazarla y besar su coronilla.

La realidad de su hija los había tomado por sorpresa.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, adivinen quien regresó!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Recuerden que los personajes no son míos, si no de Suzanne Collins._**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: PIEZAS DE DOMINÓ.

15 AÑOS DESPUES

Desde el inicio supe que este día no iba a ser uno de los mejores.

Normalmente despierto casi en seguida de que la alarma de mi celular comienza a escucharse, no más de cinco segundos, e inmediatamente después me levanto, tomo las cosas necesarias para arreglarme tras una ducha y me encamino hacia el baño de mi habitación. Después de una ducha de exactamente diez minutos, bajo a desayunar con mi familia, recojo mi mochila y salgo camino hacia la escuela. Todo es perfectamente calculado para aumentar mi eficiencia, concentración y puntualidad. Como suele decir mi abuela: "Una mente ordenada, es una mente sana".

Pocas veces he salido de este patrón trazado y esos, no han sido de mis mejores días. Por ello no me gusta permitir que se repitan a menudo.

¿Alguna vez has visto las piezas de dominó acomodadas en hileras? ¿Has notado todo el caos que se puede ocasionar con tan solo empujar la primera ficha? Pues esa es una buena manera de ejemplificar lo que me pasa.

No sé si fue que en realidad estaba muy cansada, pero desperté justo cuando la alarma estaba por posponerse. Asustada, me levanté de golpe y perdí varios minutos buscando la ropa que me pondría. La noche anterior también había olvidado dejarlo todo preparado.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada y las manos me comenzaban a temblar, eso era una mala señal. Traté de recobrar la compostura, no quería perder más tiempo. Con la mirada borrosa, gracias a las lágrimas, me encaminé a terminar mi rutina matutina.

 _—_ _Todo está bien, no te preocupes, solo son dos minutos de retraso_

Ignoré ese pequeño sentimiento de alivio al comprobar la hora en mi celular. Terminé de arreglarme sencillamente y bajé a desayunar.

La estancia de mi casa se encontraba en completo silencio, señal inequívoca de que todos se encontraban en el comedor, esperándome. Deposité mi mochila en el sofá justo antes de encaminarme al encuentro de los demás. Tras las pequeñas puertas de la cocina se podía escuchar el tintinear de los cubiertos, mi mente comienza a maquinar diferentes razones para aquel silencio… han discutido, tal vez por un comentario de mi abuela acerca de mi retraso. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de entrar.

—Buenos días— saludo con la cabeza baja, no quiero ver el rostro de mi abuela.

—Se te hizo tarde— y ahí está ella, ya esperaba su comentario, pero no por eso es menos hiriente.

—Mamá, creí que había sido lo suficientemente claro— papá la regaña en tono severo, entonces sí que han discutido.

— ¿Quieres comer, Katniss? — mamá trata de salvar la mañana.

—Gracias— camino aun con la cabeza baja hasta sentarme en mi lugar, donde ya me espera un plato de tortitas, fruta, un vaso de jugo y en una pequeña servilleta un par de píldoras.

— ¿Qué fue ahora? — mi abuela habla bruscamente

—Mi alarma, tardé en apagarla— respondo antes de que mi papá pueda replicarle algo. No quiero que discutan más por mi causa—. También me demoré en encontrar mi ropa.

—Pero la niña no quiere hacerme caso— replica soltando sus cubiertos con demasiada brusquedad en el plato, por primera vez subo la mirada para verla a los ojos, un grave error—. No te retrases más y come todo.

—Sí, abuela— tomo las dos píldoras juntas con mi jugo de naranja.

Sé que mi papá está por replicar algo, sin embargo por el rabillo del ojo veo como mi madre lo toma por el brazo, interiormente le agradezco que sea ella la que detenga esta discusión en potencia.

Mi atención se centra completamente en el plato de comida frente a mí. Tengo miedo de que si levanto la vista, mi abuela pueda decirme algo más. Debería estar acostumbrada a su forma de ser, después de todo, tengo una vida viviendo con ella. Sae Everdeen o solo la abuela Everdeen, es una de las personas que siempre tratan de mantener todo bajo su control, no puedes contradecirlos a menos que estés dispuesto a mantener una discusión en la que por supuesto ella va a ganar. No puedo culparla, cuando mi padre nació ella apenas tenía 22 años y su esposo la abandonó tras un largo tiempo de maltrato psicológico. Ella sola se hizo cargo de su hijo y tuvo que trabajar arduamente para que los del servicio social no le arrebataran a mi padre de su lado. Todo por lo que ella atravesó sin duda la marcó de por vida y, si aunado a eso, le agregamos su condición, no es muy alentador el escenario.

Como dos tercios de mi desayuno antes de ver disimuladamente la pantalla de mi celular, ¡Genial! Ahora ya voy ocho minutos retrasada de mi horario. Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración y mentalmente me doy un golpe, seguramente ahora todos en la mesa me están observando, casi puedo sentir la mirada de mi abuela sobre mí. Mantengo la vista sobre mi plato para evitar la situación incómoda.

— ¿Todo va bien, cariño? — mamá me pregunta con gentileza.

—Sí. Gracias por el desayuno. Me voy a la escuela antes de que se me haga tarde.

—Más tarde— me corrige la abuela Everdeen.

—Más tarde— repito en un susurro.

—Puedo llevarte en el auto— se ofrece mi padre.

—No. No importa. No quiero que se te haga tarde por mi culpa— levanto la mirada para ver directamente a mi papá.

—Apenas son las 7:40 y no tengo que trabajar hasta las nueve, además si vamos en carro será más rápido.

Su argumento es bueno, pero no puedo. Siempre voy caminando a la universidad, las ventajas de vivir en un distrito relativamente pequeño como lo es el doce. Sé que sería mejor aceptar la oferta de mis padres, pero mi rutina ya ha cambiado lo suficiente.

—Por lo menos deja que te acompañe— debí suponerlo, él tiene algo de qué hablar conmigo, tal vez sea acerca de los comentarios de la abuela. Siempre que hablamos es sobre eso—. Podemos ir caminando.

—Vale— por más que me oponga sé que no voy a cambiar su opinión.

Me despido rápidamente de mi mamá y de la abuela Everdeen. Me dirijo hacia la sala de estar para tomar mi mochila, hago un repaso mental de todo lo que necesito y lo que debo de traer en el interior.

 _—_ _Carpeta, libro, trabajo. Carpeta, libro, trabajo. Carpeta, libro, trabajo…_

— ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? — la voz de papá me sorprende, por ello me giro al instante y en su rostro llego a captar algo diferente, sin embargo se va demasiado rápido como para darme tiempo de darle un nombre.

—Si— él intenta tomar mi mochila, pero me alejo de su alcance. Solo quiere ayudarme y aligerar mi carga, y yo no se lo permito. Ahora sí que identifico la expresión en su rostro, está herido por mi rechazo.

Salimos de la casa en silencio. El cielo está comenzando a iluminarse y el distrito despierta a su vez. Los niños caminan por las calles tomados de la mano de sus madres. Los hombres se dirigen a la mina para empezar su día laboral. Atravesamos los lindes con la Veta, que es el lugar menos favorecido del distrito, tengo vagos recuerdos de haber vivido una temporada en ese lugar, pero eso era cuando apenas era una niña de máximo tres o cuatro años. Actualmente residimos en una zona mejor, pero no tan privilegiada como lo es la de los comerciantes, papá tiene un buen trabajo como para mantenernos en un estatus medio.

Seguimos nuestro camino y de vez en cuando uno que otro trabajador de la mina se acerca para saludarnos, conozco solo a algunos de ellos ya que son los que están bajo el mando de mi papá.

—Recuerdo que este distrito era uno de los más pobres— y ahí está su forma de comenzar una charla, siempre hablando del pasado— por fortuna todo esto ha estado cambiando para bien, mira que tener una universidad en el distrito es un gran avance. No tiene mucha variedad de carreras, pero fue bueno que te interesara una de ellas.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza. Estoy de acuerdo con él. Desde que estaba por terminar el instituto había empezado a investigar sobre carreras universitarias, pero la mayoría que valían la pena, para mí, estaban fuera del doce, tal como contaduría y administración. Siempre me llamaron mucho la atención las matemáticas, tal vez porque solo se debe de seguir una fórmula para llegar al resultado y se debe de mantener un orden para hacer bien el trabajo. Pero las carreras ofrecidas por la universidad eran tan diferentes a lo que buscaba, artes plásticas, filosofía, música y una gran variedad, sin embargo no era la que yo deseaba. Hasta que tomé una decisión tras descartar todas las carreras que definitivamente no cursaría.

—Katniss Everdeen, licenciada en derecho— papá habló con orgullo ocasionando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mi rostro— mi pequeña va a ser una abogada. ¿Te hemos dicho lo orgullosos que estamos de ti?

—Muchas veces

—Pues nunca va a ser suficiente. Lo has hecho muy bien en estos siete semestres, hija. Aunque…— él hizo una pausa, casi puedo jurar que fue para probar mi curiosidad, sin embargo no seguí su juego, simplemente me quedé callada. Ese es mi escape y me ha funcionado—. Hay mejores oportunidades en otros distritos.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. No. Me. Quiero. Mudar— hablé pausadamente gracias al nudo en mi garganta y ni siquiera logro levantar la mirada del camino.

—Tu mamá y yo hemos hablado y creo que es lo mejor para la familia. El Capitolio es un lugar que ofrece muchas posibilidades, e incluso la universidad de ahí es de mucho prestigio—. Su voz está llena de súplica—. Los tres nos instalaríamos en un departamento muy cerca del campus, podríamos mudarnos en cuanto termines este semestre en noviembre, dos meses son más que suficientes para mudarnos.

— ¿Y la abuela?

—Ella podría quedarse aquí en la casa— aceleré el paso, no podía seguir escuchando a mi padre hablar de esa manera—. Kat, cielo… es por nuestro bien estar, es por ti. ¿No te gustaría tener un desayuno sin peleas?

—Son unos egoístas. No pueden, no pueden…— apreté los puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo y respiré profundamente antes de seguir hablando— no pueden hablar entre ustedes y planear algo que me va a afectar. No puedes hacer como si mi abuela no importara y abandonarla. No quiero irme, no quiero irme y no quiero irme.

Papá estaba parado frente a mí con la boca abierta como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Si me lo preguntan, no, no me arrepiento de haberle hablado de esa manera… o por lo menos no lo hacía ese día. Mi instinto de sobrevivencia hablaba por mí.

—Katniss…

—Es suficiente, puedo llegar a la escuela yo sola. Si no te importa ya voy muy retrasada y… sabes lo que pasa.

—Lo sé— mi padre se acercó para besar mi frente, en contra de todo mi ser, me obligué a recibir ese beso—. Te amo, nos vemos en la cena.

—Adiós.

Caminé de nuevo a paso apresurado, en ningún momento me giré para ver a mi padre velar mi camino. No le respondí y tampoco me despedí como siempre. Troné cada uno de mis dedos con tal de calmar la ansiedad que comenzaba a invadirme. No podían obligarme a cambiar de distrito. Son mis padres, sin embargo soy lo suficientemente mayor como para negarme y que me tomen en cuenta.

Las piezas de dominó seguían cayendo y aun no llegaba la hora del almuerzo.

…

Los pasillos de la facultad estaban llenos de estudiantes, aun quedaban cinco minutos para la hora de entrada y a pesar de ello sentía como si hubiera faltado a la primera clase. Caminé con la mirada en el suelo, temía que si la levantaba, todos me verían en forma acusatoria. Muy pocas veces llegaba tarde.

Entré en el aula de derecho fiscal justo a las ocho con un minuto, mordí el interior de mi mejilla tras comprobar el reloj. Por fortuna en las clases podría ponerme al corriente con el resto del día, siempre y cuando todo siguiera su orden natural.

El maestro Boggs llegó a las ocho con cinco minutos, como siempre y se dispuso a dar su clase. Siempre me había gustado su clase, el ritmo que marcaba y las anécdotas personales con las que siempre enriquecía el contenido, eran en verdad alentadoras. Desde el primer día de clases supe que esta materia iba a ser una de mis favoritas, el profesor me dio miedo en cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, con su traje negro y maletín de cuero, un hombre duro que podría pasar como mafioso. Desde ese momento supe que yo nunca cometería un crimen si él iba a ser el fiscal encargado de las acusaciones.

—Hey, chica azucarillo, deja de imaginar cosas y haz apuntes— me sobresalté como si hubieran gritado en mi oído—. El parcial está cerca y voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

—Si tan solo pusieras atención de vez en cuando, Odair— repliqué en un tono más bajo temiendo por que el maestro pudiera oírme.

—Oye, yo pongo atención— giré mi cabeza fugazmente y solo logré captar una blanca sonrisa en el rostro de mi compañero—. Pero me relajo un poquito porque mi amiga es la mejor de la generación.

—Señor, Odair— el profesor se giró hacia él con cara de pocos amigos— ¿Alguna opinión sobre el caso?

—Sin comentarios, señor—. Algunas chicas rieron ante su respuesta, yo solo me enfoqué en mis apuntes.

—En ese caso guarde silencio y ponga atención.

En el resto de la hora no fui molestada nuevamente e interiormente agradecí que él supiera contenerse. Lo último que necesitaba en mi día era que me llamaran la atención. El profesor pidió los trabajos de cada uno de nosotros antes de retirarse del salón.

Revisé la hora en la pantalla de mi celular y me alegró ver que la clase terminó justo a las nueve y media de la mañana, al parecer mi día estaba por mejorar. Sonreí levemente antes de abrir mi mochila, sacar una botella de agua y una pequeña píldora para después tomarla.

—Será que ahora si puedo hablar con la chica azucarillos.

—El chico azucarillos aquí eres tú, Odair.

—Cierto, pero te gusta que te llame así—. Finnick Odair sonrió ampliamente logrando que la sonrisa llegar a sus ojos verdes y, casi como si lo hubiera ensayado anteriormente, pasó su mano por su cabello color cobrizo para alborotarlo. Las pocas chicas que quedaban en el aula soltaron una risita, ¿En serio ellas iban a defender a alguien ante un tribunal?

—Objeción, presunción— dije de inmediato ocasionando que mi acompañante dejara escapar una carcajada.

—Objeción denegada, señorita Everdeen— Finnick puso su cara de chico rudo— oye… ya tomaste tu…

Me congelé ante el cambio radical de tema, solo eso era lo que odiaba de él, en un momento podíamos estar riendo a carcajadas y al otro completamente serios, y viceversa. Sin embargo, nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, pero me agrada el hecho de tener a alguien que se preocupe por mis horarios.

—Sabes que sí, siempre lo hago.

—Vale, solo quería asegurarme… ya sabes, nunca puedes predecir cuándo vas a olvidar algo.

— ¿Eso si quiera es un dicho?

—Ni idea— ambos reímos, ¿ven a lo que me refiero? — vamos, tenemos técnicas de _litigio_. Y, a menos que tengas una buena forma de argumentar nuestro retraso con la maestra, te recomiendo ponernos en camino.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar. En ese entonces tenía la tonta idea de que mi día estaba por mejorar. Por fin me ponía la corriente con mi horario.

Nos apresuramos para tomar nuestros asientos en el salón de clases 112, la mayoría de los alumnos ya ocupaban sus asientos a la espera de nuestra profesora. Mi vista viajó directamente hacia los dos asientos al fondo de la clase y para mi sorpresa, uno de ellos ya se encontraba ocupado. El chico que estaba sentado, en el lugar de Finnick, contemplaba la clase, casi como si esperara que algo sucediera. No era un completo desconocido, desde el inicio del semestre lo había visto en la clase, por ello me molestó que justo ahora decidiera sentarse en el sitio de mi amigo.

Finnick pareció notarlo ya que se giró para dedicarme una sonrisa de disculpa, casi diciéndome que el lado positivo de las cosas era que yo conservaba mi silla.

Con un nudo en la garganta seguí mi camino hacia mi banco. Cuando estuve más cerca, es chico de cabello rubio sonrió ampliamente logrando que sus ojos color azul zafiro se iluminaran. Sabía su nombre, igual que el de todos mis compañeros de clase, a pesar de nunca haber entablado alguna conversación, él reaccionó como si nos conociéramos desde siempre.

Durante los minutos antes de que llegara la maestra, por el rabillo del ojo, logre percibir que el intruso parecía debatirse entre dirigirme la palabra o no. Debió de haberlo hecho, para yo tener mi oportunidad de reclamarle por su descuido.

La maestra Paylor se despidió de nosotros tras tres largas horas de clase en las que realizamos un ensayo de litigio con nuestros compañeros, Finnick fue unos de los primeros en sorprender a la maestra, no cabe duda que el derecho es lo suyo.

—Katniss, ¿cierto? — el chico a mi lado decidió que después de la clase era el mejor momento para hablarme, en el fondo desee haber guardado mis cosas más rápido y estar junto a Finnick antes de que él se decidiera a decir alguna palabra—. Soy Peeta Mellark.

—Lo sé— murmuré con la vista clavada en mi mochila, disimulando buscar algo en ella.

—Tenemos varias clases juntos— de nuevo asentí. Soy consciente de cada uno de mis compañeros en cada salón donde tomo clases—. Hum… ¿es un buen momento para hablar?

 _—_ _No, no, no quiero hablar contigo, le ganaste el lugar a mi amigo, en donde se sienta junto a mi cada maldito día del semestre. Siempre es igual, tu entras cinco minutos antes de la clase y vas hacia el otro extremo de la clase para sentarte en el tercer banco de atrás para adelante en la tercera fila. Lejos de nosotros. Y ahora decides cambiarlo todo y retrasarme._

—Lo siento pero…—busqué con la mirada a Finnick, al parecer estaba resolviendo algunas dudas con Paylor cerca de la puerta de salida.

—Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo

 _—_ _Ya lo estás haciendo._

—Vale— por un momento creí que no me había escuchado así que levanté la mirada solo para encontrarme con sus ojos azules fijos en mí. Casi como si estuviera analizándome. Me ruboricé.

—Gracias— de inmediato buscó algo dentro de su mochila—. La semana pasada nos pidieron redactar un discurso de apertura para u juicio en específico y asignaron diferentes temáticas por equipos, pero yo tuve que retirarme antes— Peeta sonríe casi como si me pidiera disculpas— y quería saber si me aceptarías en tu equipo. Ayer hablé con Johanna…— duda y observa detenidamente el trozo de papel que sacó de su carpeta— Mason, ella está contigo y con Finnick. Dijo que hablara contigo primero.

—Hey, chico usurpador de lugares— Finnick acude a mi rescate.

—Peeta Mellark— se presenta extendiendo la mano para estrechársela.

—Finnick Odair— le concede acepando el saludo.

—Siento lo del lugar, es solo que necesitaba hablar con Katniss. Esperaba hacerlo antes de la clase, pero como no pude me vi en la necesidad de ganarte tu asiento.

— ¿Hablar sobre qué?, bueno, si se puede saber— interiormente agradezco que él sea en quién se centre toda la atención de ese chico.

—Es sobre el discurso de introducción que nos encargaron la semana pasada, quiero integrarme al equipo con ustedes.

—Pues, ¿Qué dices Kat? — Finnick apretó mi hombro derecho. Sabe que tan complicada es la situación, el trabajo se entrega en tres días y este es un cambio completamente radical para nosotros, algo que no me gusta, me aterra.

 _—_ _Solo di que no._

—Entiendo si no se puede, debí preguntar antes y…

—No hay problema— logré hablar a través del nudo en mi garganta

—Muchas gracias, me salvaron de una grande— Peeta hizo el intento de abrazarme, pero retrocedí un paso sin disimularlo.

—Por nada.

Nos quedamos silencio. Quiero salir de ese salón lo más pronto posible, mi horario amenaza con retrasarse de nuevo, sin embargo hay que realizar las formalidades, al día siguiente nos íbamos a reunir en mi casa para terminar los últimos detalles de nuestro trabajo. Gracias al cielo, Finnick es el encargado de todo eso, yo solo me limito a asentir de vez en cuando. Peeta se despide de nosotros con una enorme sonrisa. Antes de irse pareciera que quiere decirme algo, pero cambia de opinión.

—Vaya, ese es un gran logro para ti— mi amigo habla seriamente— por porque creí que comenzarías a gritarle a ese pobre chico.

—No hubiera ganado nada— replico cortante.

—Pero apuesto a que lo deseabas.

—Camina, Odair, se me hace tarde.

—Lo siento, ¿te acompaño a tu casa? — Niego con la cabeza—. Vale, nos vemos mañana.

Se despide de mí con un leve beso en mi mejilla en la puerta del salón y camina hacia el estacionamiento de la facultad.

Suspiro pesadamente poniéndome en camino, según el reloj de mi teléfono celular son las doce con quince minutos, de nuevo voy tarde con mi horario. Un nudo se forma en la boca de mi estómago gracias a los nervios que comienzan a invadirme, todo en la escuela fue relativamente tranquilo, con la excepción de Peeta Mellark, pero las piezas de dominó siguen cayendo.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, los pensamientos en mi mente comienzan a arremolinarse, la culpa por como traté a papá hace acto de presencia. Debí permitirle a Finnick acompañarme, él me ayuda a distraerme con sus ocurrencias.

Apresuro el paso. El sentimiento de culpa incrementa, la opresión en mi pecho es cada vez mayor. Llego a mi casa casi corriendo, como si pudiera huir de todo. Giro el pomo de la puerta y así entrar a la seguridad de mi hogar.

— ¡Es tu culpa, niña estúpida! — mi abuela grita a manera de bienvenida antes de señalarme con su dedo huesudo.

* * *

 ** _¿Quién odia a esa tipa? yo si jajaja Vale chicos! Este es el primer capítulo oficial de mi nuevo fic, espero que aun haya personas por ahi queriendo leerme xD admito que no desaparecí por mucho tiempo, pero si estuve un poco incomunicada de este medio._**

 ** _Agradezco a esas personas que ya me agregaron a su lista de favoritos, a aquellos que activaron las alarmas y sobre todo a ellos que se atrevieron a dejarme un review la semana pasada._**

 ** _Ahora si, lo que interesa a muchos jajaja las actualizaciones: Tentativamente van a ser cada semana, máximo cada 15 días, pero no quiero llegar a eso ya que no es lo mismo leer la historia en forma continua. Espero poder actualizar los viernes como en estas semanas, pero como apenas empiezo no sé muy bien en que día dejarlo xD_**

 ** _Ultima cosa, la unica queja que tengo de FanFiction es que no me da la facilidad de comunicarme con ustedes como lo hace wattpad, o sea, dejandoles un post, eso me sirve al momento de un retraso en las actualizaciones ya que por ahí les aviso que pasó con el capitulo, si quieren pueden seguirme ahí, mi Nickname es WriterBookworm_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto chicos, muchas gracias por el apoyo._**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2: "MI CULPA"

— ¡Es tu culpa, niña estúpida! — mi abuela grita a manera de bienvenida antes de señalarme con su dedo huesudo.

Mis pocos instintos de supervivencia me gritan que salga corriendo de esa casa, que por alguna extraña razón me he equivocado y solo debo correr para alejarme de todo, pero sé que eso no es posible. Trato de regular mi respiración y ver las cosas con claridad. Casi estoy segura de que voy a desvanecerme por todo lo que me grita la abuela Everdeen, no logro identificar todas las palabras, solo sé que son un sinfín de insultos y argumentos de porque todo es mi culpa. Ni siquiera entiendo la situación.

—Abuela— hablo tranquilamente, tal vez tampoco es un buen día para ella.

— ¡No me llames de esa manera! ¡Ya no eres familiar mío! ¡Por tu culpa él murió! — es como si con cada palabra que ella dice me estuvieran lanzando un cubo de agua helada.

— ¿Quién ha muerto? No entiendo a que te refieres— grito más fuerte que ella, debo saber que está pasando.

—Tu padre. Tu padre murió por tu maldita culpa—. Siento una presión en mi cabeza tras escucharla. Mi pulso se acelera, necesito correr, alejarme de ella— me he pasado diciéndote toda esta porquería de mantener todo en orden. Te instruí para arreglar todo y te repetí hasta el cansancio que si te sales de tu rutina, algo malo pasa ¿ya estás feliz?

Niego con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Ella tiene razón, mi padre murió por mi culpa, debí haberme levantado a mi hora, todo sale mal si no sigues tu horario. Siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca momentos antes de que la obscuridad se apodere de todo a mí alrededor.

…

Mis párpados pesan como el acero, quiero despertar con todas mis fuerzas pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. En mi boca aun siento el sabor de la sangre gracias a la fuerza con la que mordí mi mejilla por la ansiedad. Los recuerdos se arremolinan en forma confusa y no sé con exactitud la causa de mi actual estado. Hago un segundo intento de abrir los ojos y esta vez tengo un poco de éxito.

El lugar está iluminado en forma tenue, tardo algunos segundos en reconocer mi habitación, trato de incorporarme pero un mareo me lo impide, cierro fuertemente los párpados al tiempo que hago los movimientos pertinentes. Poco a poco consigo recomponerme para ubicarme. Estoy sentada en medio de mi cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared, en la mesita de noche se encuentra un vaso hasta la mitad de agua, una servilleta de papel y mi frasco de medicamentos. Todo parece estar en orden.

Se escuchan unos leves golpes en la puerta antes de que mi madre aparezca con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Su largo cabello rubio está recogido en una coleta y sus ojos delatan que ha estado llorando. Viste un simple vestido negro. Se acerca hasta mi cama, se sienta al lado derecho y acaricia mi cabeza en un gesto maternal.

—Mamá…— mi voz es apenas un susurro. Quiero que responda tantas cosas.

— ¿Cómo estás, Katniss? — Sé porque lo hace, no quiere que le haga ninguna pregunta. Si no quiere que hable, no lo haré—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Asiento con la cabeza. Miento.

—Toma un poco de agua.

Me niego en silencio.

—Voy a traerte algo de comer.

Vuelvo a negar. Noto en sus ojos que comienza a impacientarse.

— ¿Qué hora es? — comienzo por algo sencillo.

—Las seis y media, tienes mucho tiempo dormida, aunque no quieras debes comer algo— veo como se pone de pie

—No quiero comer, necesitamos hablar— replico en forma definitiva.

Mamá no me hace caso, sale de la habitación y me deja sola. Hago un ruido de frustración con la garganta. Intento ponerme de pie, pero el mareo sigue ahí y evita que cambie de posición adecuadamente. Tal vez si necesito comer. Mi mamá regresa con una bandeja de comida ligera, un caldo de pollo, jugo de manzana y una rebanada de panqué de chocolate como postre.

—Cuidado, el caldo aun está caliente— hago como que la ignoro por completo y como despacio. Es reconfortante sentir la tibieza de la comida hecha en casa.

 _—_ _Estás comiendo fuera de tu hora._

Quiero alejar la bandeja de mi regazo ante ese pensamiento, pero mi hambre es mayor. No sabía que estaba tan hambrienta hasta que comí el primer bocado.

—Katniss… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? — mi madre habla pausadamente, casi como eligiendo con cuidad sus palabras.

—Mamá, solo dime lo que está pasando… no des muchas vueltas para hablar— replique molesta por su forma de evadirme. Era su costumbre hacerlo con las cosas importantes que a menudo no me quería decir.

La reté con la mirada. Su rostro demostraba angustia y temor, eso solo ayudó a que muchas imágenes se arremolinaran en mi cabeza. Todas le daban la razón a mi abuela.

—Tu papá tuvo un accidente en la mina. Al parecer hubo una falla con una de las máquinas usadas en un sector aledaño al de tu papá, ocasionando algunos derrumbes— la voz de mamá temblaba tras pronunciar cada palabra. Sabía perfectamente que me hablaba con la verdad, pero no podía evitar desconfiar. Algo no cuadraba del todo.

—Pero él no bajó a la mina hoy— dije pausadamente entendiendo por fin la razón de mi desconfianza—. Por eso iba a entrar más tarde…

—Si… se suponía, pero cuando regresó de acompañarte dijo que se marchaba para el trabajo, quería aprovechar el tiempo para hablar con una persona del Capitolio— casi me atraganto al escuchar eso, seguramente papá regresó muy afectado por la discusión que tuvimos y enseguida fue a cancelar todos los planes de mudarnos al centro del país. Este hecho me alegraba mucho en el interior—. Al parecer se desocupó rápido y su jefe lo mandó con otro equipo a la mina. Nos avisaron de todo esto cerca de las diez de la mañana. Lo encontraron bajo varias rocas y ahora está muy grave… acabo de mandar a Sae al hospital para que lo acompañe.

Un nudo se instaura en mi garganta. Odio los hospitales. La abuela solía decirme que me internarían en uno si no me portaba bien, e incluso, cuando ella estuvo en uno me negué rotundamente a visitarla. Sé que mi papá se encuentra en otra área del hospital, una muy diferente a la que internaron a la abuela, pero aun así no quiero ni pensar en visitarlo.

—La abuela dijo que había muerto— replico en voz baja, extrañamente tranquila.

— _Incluso dijo que era a causa del retraso en el horario del día._

—Mintió, gracias al cielo no está muerto, sin embargo si se encuentra en una situación de mucho cuidado— mamá acaricia mi rostro con ternura— voy a hablar con ella en cuanto pueda. Katniss, sé que no es el momento, pero tu papá y yo hemos hablado…

—No quiero hablar de eso— ni siquiera le permito terminar su frase. _Se está aprovechando de la situación de vulnerabilidad. Odia a Sae y su actitud, pero en el fondo es igual a ella. Es igual de oportunista y le gusta manipular los sentimientos de las personas_ —. Quiero descansar. Mañana entro temprano a la escuela.

 _—_ _Mentirosa, solo quieres quedarte sola para llorar por tu error._

—Vale— mamá besa mi coronilla. En su rostro puedo ver que quiere decirme algo, seguramente es acerca de la naturalidad con la que tomé la noticia. Lo que ella no sabe es que si demuestro algo de dolor no voy a poder parar de llorar. No quiero que se angustie también por mí. No quiero ser una carga más para ella—. Tal vez mañana puedas ir al hospital.

—Tal vez— concedo sabiendo que es una mentira.

Besa mi mejilla antes de retirar la bandeja de mi regazo y disimuladamente ver el frasco de pastillas junto a mi cama, sé lo que quiere decir: debo tomar mi medicamento. Asiento con la cabeza e incluso dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios antes de que ella abandone la habitación.

Aprovecho mi soledad para llorara amargamente por el accidente de papá.

Todo fue mi culpa.

Si yo no me retrasara en mis horarios la abuela no me haría sus comentarios hirientes, y ellos no hubieran contemplado la necesidad de irnos.

Es mi culpa nuestra discusión, pude haberme negado a que me acompañara.

Por mi culpa fue temprano al trabajo y por mi culpa estuvo a la hora del accidente.

Si papá llega a morir… va a ser por mi culpa.

…

Mi mirada no se ha apartado ni un minuto de la cómoda junto a mi cama. El bote de pastillas y el vaso de agua junto a ella pareciera que se burlan juntamente de mí. Las preguntas que siempre les he hecho a mis padres regresan a mi mente como tantas veces. Desde que tengo memoria debo tomar estas "vitaminas", como papá siempre solía llamarlas. Nunca me gustaron, siempre me han secado la boca y me hacen sentirme mareada.

En mi adolescencia traté de dejarlas, a escondidas de mis papás y por sugerencia de una entonces amiga, Clove, sin embargo me llegaba a sentir mil veces peor. Al final mi familia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y me prohibieron verla. Fue tan injusto, ellos no llegaron a verla una sola vez y se creían con el derecho de criticarla y negarme el derecho a seguir frecuentándola.

Ahora soy consciente de que tomo todo esto por mi bien. O por lo menos es lo que ellos siguen diciendo.

Alargo la mano para tomar el vaso de agua pero me arrepiento en el último instante, abro el cajón de la cómoda y tomo mi celular, en la pantalla brilla por un mensaje de texto que había llegado hacía varias horas antes.

 _"_ _¡Katniss! Tanto tiempo"_

Sonreí ampliamente por esa simple oración hizo que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Revisé la hora y eran cerca de las once de la noche, sin duda una hora poco adecuada para hacer una llamada telefónica… pero tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con ella…

— _Hola, ¿Katniss? —_ La voz de Prim se escuchó al otro lado de la línea después de dos tonos— _Dios, esperaba tu llamada desde hace horas._

—Lo siento, estaba dormida, hoy no fue un buen día— trato de excusarme, sin embargo estoy cien por ciento segura que ella se ha dado cuenta de eso, siempre lo hace.

 _—_ _Tu voz te delata, amiga ¿Qué sucedió?_

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora. Mejor tú platícame algo…

Primrose, siempre llegando al rescate. Nos conocimos desde pequeñas, justo cuando acabábamos de llegar a nuestra nueva casa en el distrito 12.

Un día jugando en el parque de la colonia la vi a lo lejos, mientras me mantenía abrazada a las piernas de mi padre. Esa pequeña niña de cabellos rubios me sonrió y me invitó con señas para que me acercara a su lado para jugar. Extrañamente no me negué ya que ella me daba mucha confianza.

Desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables, hasta los doce, cuando ella comenzó a viajar con sus padres por todo Panem, conociendo nuevos lugares. Nos mantuvimos en contacto, pero no era lo mismo. Busqué en Clove la amistad que había tenido con Prim, sin embargo todo terminó mal.

Cada cierto tiempo recibía noticias de mi amiga, un mensaje, una llamada o incluso una carta, donde me contaba sus experiencias. Siempre me he alegrado por ella, ha logrado conocer todos los distritos de Panem e incluso ha salido del país, en el fondo quisiera tener esa libertad, pero a la vez me da miedo cambiar mi entorno y llevar una vida como la de Prim, carente de cierto orden y una rutina.

 _—_ _Papá dice que podríamos quedarnos algunos días más aquí antes de regresar a Panem—_ hay cierto tono de queja en su declaración. No quiere regresar a aquí, pero tampoco quiere decírmelo directamente.

—Trata de convencerlo para que cambie de opinión, te escucho muy entusiasmada y no creo que ahora quieras regresar— respondo tranquilamente.

 _—_ _Gracias, Kat. Es verdad que no quiero irme, pero siento que debo estar contigo y si se me presenta la oportunidad quiero aprovecharla… tenemos tanto tiempo sin vernos en persona_ — eso es cierto, estábamos a un mes de que se cumplieran ocho años desde su partida, aquel 25 de octubre.

—No lo hagas por mí.

 _—_ _Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te escucho distante y me estás hablando casi a media noche solo para platicar, siendo que tú ya deberías estar dormida. Siempre cumples muy bien tus horarios—_ ella me conocía tan bien sin duda alguna.

Tras un largo suspiro le conté todo entre lágrimas de angustia. Prim escuchaba atentamente al otro lado de la línea y de vez en cuando me reconfortaba con sus palabras para asegurarme que nada de eso era mi culpa y que pronto mi papá se repondría. Deseaba creerle, pero había dentro de mi algo superior a mis fuerzas que me impedía hacerlo.

Nos despedimos cerca de las dos de la mañana, no sin antes asegurarme que podía llamarla cuando fuera necesario y que ella me avisaría si regresaba a Panem o no.

Después de terminar de hablar con mi mejor amiga me dispuse a descansar un poco, no sin antes tomar mis medicamentos. Ya estaban fuera del horario, pero comenzaba a sentirme extraña sin ellos.

…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté no había nadie en casa. Mamá había dejado una nota diciéndome que estaría en el hospital junto con mi papá y la abuela Everdeen, y que había dejado el desayuno en el refrigerador para mí, además añadió la dirección del hospital y el número de cuarto por si deseaba visitar a papá.

 _De nuevo insistiendo con eso, pero la tarde ya está ocupada._

Negué lentamente con la cabeza antes de sentarme a desayunar, tomándome mi tiempo, después de todo, hoy todo me sentía mucho mejor… nada podía arruinarme el día.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

Regresé! Y aquí hay una nueva actualización donde vamos conociendo un poquito más de esta Katniss, ojalá les guste. De antemano gracias por sus reviews, follows y favoritos.

Si quieren compartir la historia con sus amigos no me enojo jajaja

Besos! :*


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3: "NO TE ENTIENDO"

A pesar de que me tomé mi tiempo para desayunar, estaba cinco minutos adelantada. Hacia tanto tiempo que no me pasaba algo así, la mayoría de las veces solía ir justo a la hora.

Tomé mis pastillas e inclusive recogí la cocina antes de tener que irme.

Revisé varias veces las ventanas y puertas de la casa con tal de asegurarme que se encontraban cerradas, lo último que necesitaba era dejar algo abierto. Tras girar el pomo de la puerta en repetidas ocasiones comprobé que la llave estaba bien puesta. Hice una lista mental de cada cerradura y candado puesto, me encaminé a la universidad.

Durante el camino algunas personas del distrito se giraban para verme, casi como si me reconocieran. Sabía perfectamente la razón de sus reacciones. El distrito no es tan grande y sin duda alguna, todos o la gran mayoría de las personas estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido en la mina. Casi podría apostar a que en cualquier momento alguien se iba a animar a acercárseme para preguntar más detalles sobre lo sucedido. Interiormente rogué porque eso no pasara. No quería retrasarme.

Bajé la mirada y me permití caminar con paso apresurado con tal de evadir todas esas miradas que amenazaban con transmitir la lástima de aquellas personas.

Respiré profundamente una vez que atravesé la cerca que rodea el campus. Al instante recordé mi primera visita a este lugar, acompañada de mi papá, y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Ojalá se encontrara bien cuidado en el hospital.

…

Apenas si habían personas por los pasillos de la facultad, prueba de que aun era temprano, normalmente los alumnos comienzan a llegar faltando media hora para el inicio de las clases. Aun era demasiado temprano.

Disfruté cada paso que di hacia mi salón, sin duda alguna un día de caos como el anterior servían para apreciar lo maravilloso que es llevar una rutina diaria. Bajé la mirada para contemplar mis pies e incluso me permití caminar sin pisar las rayas de los cuados de azulejo en el piso.

Ocupé mi lugar al fondo de la clase y separé con mi mochila y una carpeta los lugares para mis amigos, en esta ocasión no me iba a permitir que cierto chico rubio se sentara donde no debía.

 _Eres muy dura con él._ Extrañamente escuché esa frase como si Prim la hubiera dicho junto a mi oído. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza para alejar esa idea. No estaba siendo dura con Peeta Mellark por ganar el lugar de Finnick en la clase anterior, solo defendía algo justo.

Miré la pantalla de mi celular por si mi madre o Prim me hubieran mandado un mensaje, pero comprobé con una enorme sonrisa que no había ninguno, las dos tomaron en cuenta que no me gustaba recibir nada en mis horas de clase.

—Hola, buenos días— levanté la mirada de golpe al escuchar el saludo, ni siquiera escuché a alguien entrar— ¿Cómo estás, Katniss?

—Buenos días, Peeta— respondí despacio mientras trataba de recuperarme de la sorpresa inicial.

—No era mi intención asustarte— el chico me dedicó una media sonrisa a manera de disculpa. Noté que su mirada recaía varias veces en el lugar asignado para mi amigo, sin necesidad de que hablara yo ya sabía lo que buscaba.

—Está bien— me encogí de hombros.

Un silencio se formó en medio de nosotros, su postura corporal gritaba que no quería que esa breve conversación se terminara, pero no tenía nada más que agregar.

— ¿Te molestaría si me siento aquí? — Peeta señaló el lugar apartado para Johanna, justo a mi lado izquierdo.

 _—_ _Si_

—No— contesté diferente a lo que había pensado— pero…

— ¿Es para Finnick, cierto?

—Para Johanna— murmuré en forma apenas audible.

—Vale, no quisiera repetir lo de ayer— admite y por un momento casi le creo que está apenado—. No era mi intención ganarle el lugar a tu amigo, sé lo molesto que puede ser eso, después de todo siempre están juntos.

 _¿Lo ha notado?_

—Vaya, eso se escuchó como algo que diría un acosador— Peeta comentó en voz baja. Interiormente le di la razón—. Digamos que los he visto en varias clases juntos.

—Tenemos todas las clases juntos— explico como si no hubiera escuchado su primera frase.

—Y Johanna…

—Solo la veo los martes y jueves. Tenemos tres materias juntas.

—Y ética es una de esas— lucho contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Justo estamos esperando que esa clase empiece y le dije que un asiento era para ella.

 _Déjalo, solo quiere platicar._

Asiento con la cabeza y disimuladamente dirijo mi mirada a la puerta esperando porque alguien más llegue al salón, Peeta comienza a incomodarme y no ayuda el hecho que no se siente en ningún lugar.

—Oye…

El chico estuvo a punto de hablar Finnick entró por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. En el fondo se lo agradecí, ya no quería estar a solas con Peeta.

—Vaya, al parecer es un buen día— mi amigo exclamó extendiendo los brazos, ademán que me hizo sonreír.

 _Se dio cuenta._

—Sí, lo es— acepté al tiempo que desocupaba el banco frente a mí para que él pudiera ocuparlo.

—Hola, Peeta— ambos se saludaron. En el rostro del chico rubio vi que algo cambiaba, su postura era diferente y ya no parecía tan confiado, sin embargo al instante se recuperó— ¿No te sientas?

—Claro— Peeta ocupó el lugar que estaba al lado izquierdo del chico de cabello cobrizo— sobre el trabajo…

—Ah, sí. Queríamos empezar como a eso de las dos y media— Finnick tomó la palabra— si quieres te puedo pasar la dirección y…

Dejé de prestarles atención, hasta ese momento no me había detenido a pensar acerca del trabajo. Se suponía que ellos irían a mi casa, debería de preparar muchas cosas, y sobre todo asegurarme de que mi abuela no estuviera todo el tiempo rondando.

Comencé a mover las manos nerviosamente, si la abuela Everdeen llegaba a verlos ahí comenzaría a hacer preguntas, a Finnick y Johanna ya los conocía, sin embargo Peeta era un desconocido, podría bombardearlo con información y cuestionamientos e incluso podía llegar a comentar algo indebido…

—Kat, Katniss— detuve mi línea de pensamientos de golpe al escuchar la voz de mi amigo— ¿Estás bien?

—Yo…

—Te veías muy pálida— Peeta comentó sorprendido. Genial, ahora haría preguntas.

—Deberías salir un momento— mi amigo me veía preocupado.

—No es necesario.

—Katniss…

—Finn, ya pasó… solo ya sabes, comencé a sobre analizarlo todo.

—Vale— Finnick tomó mi mano izquierda y me dio un leve apretón—. Tus medicinas.

—Todo en orden. Es un buen día, ¿no? — bajé la mirada y aparté mi mano de su agarre.

— ¿Lo es? — odié profundamente la forma tan fácil con la que leyó mi expresión.

Guardamos silencio, vi que Peeta se debatía entre decir algo o no. _Tiene dudas y no va a tardar en preguntarlas. Todos lo hacen._

El salón comenzó a llenarse poco a poco y de Johanna no había señales, tendría que llegar pronto.

La clase comenzó puntualmente y la maestra Portia dio un leve repaso sobre lo visto la semana anterior para seguir con su ya conocido monólogo.

Durante toda la clase sentí la atenta mirada de Peeta sobre mí, al parecer no había olvidado el pequeño incidente que tuve. En mas fe una ocasión estuve tentada a reclamarle o incluso poner los ojos en blanco para demostrarle mi inconformidad, pero temí que la profesora pudiera verme y llamarme la atención.

Johanna no apareció en ningún momento, otra cosa que agregar a mí lista de preocupaciones, ella siempre suele avisarme cuando no va a asistir a las clases, sin duda esa no era una buena señal.

 _Todo es culpa de Peeta_ me sorprendí por esa pequeña línea, en cierta forma me parecía lógica, pero a la vez era muy extraña. Mordí mi labio inferior al tiempo que revisaba disimuladamente mi reloj, ya era tiempo de tomar una de mis píldoras. De reojo noté que Finnick estaba al pendiente de todos mis movimientos.

Cuando faltaba media hora para salir noté que un papel estaba en mi banco, con cuidado lo desdoble y leí el texto: _"Jo me mandó un mensaje, se quedó dormida"._ Respondí la nota con un _"Gracias"_ y se la regresé a mi amigo, por lo menos eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo. Asegúrense de compartir los apuntes con sus compañeros ausentes— la maestra se despidió alegremente.

— ¿Tienen alguna otra clase?— Peeta preguntó para hacer conversación.

—Si

—No— me giré rápidamente por la respuesta de Finnick— bueno, sí, pero yo no me voy a quedar. Pensaba decírtelo cuando llegué, pero...

—No importa— entendí a que se refería— solo procura llegar a tiempo, y lleva a Johanna contigo.

Mi amigo sonrió ampliamente antes de levantarse y besar mi mejilla a manera de despedida. Lo seguí con la mirada antes de que desapareciera por la puerta. Me encogí ligeramente de hombros para hacer a un lado todos los sentimientos negativos que me produjo ese pequeño abandono por parte de Finnick.

Guardé mis cosas tratando de ignorar al máximo a Peeta, que me observaba con atención, casi como si esperara que de un momento a otro me echara a llorar. Lo odié por eso. Quise encararlo con la intención de que apartara su mirada, sin embargo resistió muy bien el contacto visual.

—Vamos, llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase— reuní el valor suficiente para hablar claramente.

— ¿A qué salón vas?

—105— casi puse los ojos en blanco. Esa era otra de las clases que teníamos juntos.

— ¿Tienes clase con la señorita Twill?— había incredulidad en su voz.

—Tenemos, de hecho

—No sabía que estabas en esa clase conmigo.

 _Obvio no lo sabes, ya que siempre llegas de diez a quince minutos tarde y después te pasas la mayoría del tiempo hablando con esa chica rubia, nunca pones atención a la clase._

No respondí nada, simplemente me limité a tomar mi mochila y caminar hacia la puerta. En ningún momento me detuve para comprobar si estaba siguiéndome o no. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla al ver la hora, estábamos a dos minutos de llegar tarde.

Un gran alivio me invadió justo cuando vislumbré la puerta del aula.

—Ya que Finnick no está, podrías sentarte conmigo y Delly, no creo que haya problema y es exactamente a la misma altura que tu lugar, solo que del otro lado del salón— en retrospectiva, ahora me doy cuenta que Peeta quería ser amable, pero, por muy extraño que pareciera, a mi me molestaba.

—No, gracias

—Vamos, no quiero que te sientes sola.

—Eso no importa— Sonreí en forma despreocupada y puse una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Me importa a mí.

—Pues no debería— hablé entre dientes.

—Oye solo trato de ser amable— Peeta también comenzaba a impacientarse. Negué con la cabeza y entré en el salón que estaba medio vacío.

Caminé rápidamente hacia mi lugar, el chico de ojos azules me siguió de inmediato, ignorando por completo a su amiga que se acercó a saludarlo. Apenas me acomodé en el banco, Peeta se sentó junto a mí, en el lugar de Finnick.

— ¿Quieres ser amable? Hazme el favor de dejarme en paz, vete a tu lugar y no hagas un problema de todo esto— dije sin siquiera levantar la mirada de mi block de notas.

— ¿Porque te portas así conmigo?— había algo en su voz, casi como si estuviera herido. Decidí dejarlo pasar.

—Mira Peeta, el hecho de que te haya admitido en un equipo no quiere decir que seamos... Amigos, ya tengo los amigos que necesito y la verdad es que no me hace bien tener cerca a alguien como tu— dije rápidamente, y antes de que él pudiera replicar, entro la maestra en el lugar. Interiormente rogué por que el chico se fuera de ahí.

—Define "alguien como tú"— de reojo vi como hacia las comillas en el aire.

—Un chico que llega tarde a la mayoría de sus clases y se la pasa platicando con su amiga, alguien que no le importa prestar atención a cada una de las clases porque en el fondo no quieres estudiar esto, pero tu padre te obligó por ser una " tradición familiar" y por ello te es fuerzas por demostrar tu inconformidad. En el fondo tú querías estudiar arte, música o incluso gastronomía, y vives deseando que tus padres se den cuenta de eso y que por fin lo acepten— murmuré rápidamente, ni siquiera estaba segura de si me había escuchado, giré mi cabeza solo para verlo en shock.

—Una lección de vida, Katniss Everdeen: no puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas— no sé porque esperaba que me gritara, sin embargo su tono de voz era tranquilo y desencajaba absurdamente con su mueca de asombro.

—Ahí está el punto, si te conozco. Te he visto cada clase— no estuve segura de si lo dije en voz alta o lo pensé.

Peeta siguió presionándome con la mirada, al parecer solo había pensado esa línea. Quise replicar, pero no encontré valentía para hacerlo.

—Sé quién eres Peeta Mellark, ya te lo dije y no necesito a perdonas como tu cerca de mí. Quiero terminar mi carrera y graduarme. Es un plan que ya está hecho— hablé en un susurro. Al frente, la maestra parloteaba acerca de cosas irrelevantes—. Limítate a cumplir con tu parte del trabajo y después de eso tú sabrás que hacer. No quiero ser tu amiga ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba muy de acuerdo en aceptarte, pero lo hice y no voy a retractarme.

—Katniss no puedes...

—Sí, sí puedo.

—Pero...

—Déjame escuchar, es importante.

—No, no lo es. Twill solo está hablando de su vida, esto sí es importante— con su mano hizo un circulo entre nosotros.

—Déjame en paz— sentí como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta. Esto comenzaba a salírseme de las manos.

—Katniss…— Peeta no iba a olvidarlo, lo vi en sus ojos.

Me puse de pie de golpe, tomé mis cosas y me acerqué al escritorio de la maestra bajo la atenta mirada de todo el grupo, especialmente de una sola persona.

—Señorita Everdeen…

—Tengo, tengo que… —hice puños mis manos y murmuré rápidamente por miedo a que se me quebrara la voz y se pudiera ver lo nerviosa que comenzaba a ponerme— tengo que retirarme, lo siento señorita Twill.

—Pero aun no tomo lista y si no estás contaría como falta. No quisiera que esto te afectara— sabía que era completamente honesta, pero yo ya no podía quedarme en ese lugar.

—Debo irme— volví a murmurar en forma suplicante.

—Vale, solo pide los apuntes— asentí con la cabeza antes de salir con paso presuroso.

Las palabras de Peeta resonaban en mi cabeza y sobre todo su insistencia, él no era alguien que se deba por vencido y no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Sin duda tengo razón, no necesito a alguien como él cerca de mí.

Llegué a mi casa en algún punto. Con manos temblorosas logré abrir la puerta, apenas entré en el lugar lancé mi mochila sobre el sillón y me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina.

Todo estaba saliendo mal, se suponía que ese iba a ser un buen día, pero no era nada de eso. De nuevo era como si las piezas de dominó comenzaran a caer, lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera me había recuperado al cien por ciento de la última vez.

Debía tranquilizarme. Tomé un vaso de vidrio y lo llené de agua.

 _No se va a rendir, va a seguir molestándote._

El vaso resbaló de mis manos y se estrelló contra el suelo haciéndose añicos.

 _Ya te afectó. Ya modificó todo. Antes no te hubieras salido de clase._

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos e hice puños mis manos. Todo era cierto, Peeta había llegado a destruir mi rutina y a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Tomé otro vaso y ahora, de manera consciente, lo dejé caer al suelo. Fue casi hipnótico ver como cada pedazo de cristal volaba en diferentes direcciones.

Quisiera decir que me detuve en ese momento, pero a los vasos le siguieron algunos platos. Durante todo momento gruesas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y con cada cosa rota, me sentía cada vez peor.

Recargué mi espalda en el refrigerador y poco a poco me deslicé hacia el suelo, con mis pies aparté algunos cristales con tal de no hacerme daño.

—Pero que…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Sae! ¡No vengas con tu mierda a joderme la vida! Ya he soportado tus estupideces. Por mucho tiempo te he hecho caso y mira como me ha ido. Maldita bruja, ojalá fueras tú la que está en el hospital y no mi papá, de esa manera podríamos olvidarnos de ti por un buen rato hasta que murieras.

La mueca en el rostro de Sae era incomparable, nunca esperó que yo le hablara de esa manera. Después de mi arrebato de valentía creí que vendría un sermón por su parte, sin embargo cuando la busqué con la mirada, se había ido. Tal vez se largó al hospital para ver a mis padres y llevarles la queja de mi actitud.

Sentí como mi celular vibró en la bolsa delantera de mi pantalón y me apresuré a atender la llamada entrante, era Prim. Casi parecía que mi amiga podía leer mi mente y sentimientos. Me llamaba justo cuando más la necesitaba.

—Katniss... ¿Como...estás?... Iba... a... llamarte...— su voz se escuchaba lejana, casi como si en cualquier momento se fuera a cortar la comunicación.

Traté de responderle, pero en lugar de eso un sollozo escapó de mis labios, produciendo que al otro lado mi mejor amiga se alarmara.

Le conté todo. Las palabras brotaron con facilidad, siempre era así con ella.

Me quejé de Peeta, la escuela, Johanna y su falta sin avisarme, e incluso incluí a Finnick en esa lista, por abandonarme sin siquiera decírmelo con tiempo.

Prim me escuchó atentamente y sin hablar más de lo necesario, me tranquilizó y prometió llamar más tarde, después de regresar de una caminata con sus padres. Le dije que no se preocupara, aunque en el fondo también me enojé con ella que me abandonaba, pero no me permití sentir demasiado esa emoción. Ella no tenía la culpa de estar junto a su familia, es más, ni siquiera debería de estar la preocupando con mis problemas.

Después de cortar la llamada permanecí en mi lugar viendo fijamente la estufa frente a mí, mientras muchos pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi mente. No salí de mi estado de ensimismamiento hasta que un ruido captó mi atención.

Con cuidado me levanté después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Los músculos de las piernas protestaron al soportar mi peso e incluso me hice algunos pequeños cortes con los cristales esparcidos por el suelo al apoyar mis palmas para ponerme en pie. Apenas iba a limpiar mis heridas cuando de nuevo se escucharon unos golpes insistentes en la puerta de entrada, quería con todas mis fuerzas ignorarlos. Necesitaba estar sola.

— ¡Katniss, abre la puerta!— la voz de Finnick se escuchó lejana.

— ¡No nos obligues a tirarla!— esa sin duda era Johanna— ¡Sabes que no estoy jugando descerebrada!

Esperé un poco mas por si se escuchaba una tercera voz, pero eso no ocurrió. Solo estaban ellos dos, interiormente lo agradecí. Con cuidado abrí la puerta y lo primero que sentí fueron los brazos de Jo al rededor de mi cuello.

—Eres... Eres una descerebrada— Johanna Mason, la chica que se esfuerza por demostrarle al mundo lo ruda que es, en ese momento estaba llorando abrazada a mí.

Me aparté un tanto tambaleante para contemplar a mis dos amigos que estaban en verdad preocupados por mí. Intenté sonreír, pero desistí y con un ademán los invité a pasar.

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón muy cerca el uno del otro y yo un poco alejada. Siempre era así.

—Estuvimos llamando por quince minutos, Katniss— Finnick habló sin acusarme, sé que en el fondo temía mi respuesta—. Al principio creímos que no estabas, pero tu vecino, el señor Latier se acercó a nosotros. Dijo que estaba un tanto alarmado, por... algunas cosas que se escucharon.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Estaban dando muchos rodeos. Fijé mi vista en los ojos verdes de mi amigo y traté de que entendiera mi situación. No quería hablar.

—Supongo que voy a comprar algo para comer— casi brinque por la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de Johanna, parecía resignada, casi como si hubiera perdido una discusión— ¿Creen que Mellark quiera algo en especial?

—Trae pizza para nosotros tres y una ensalada con pollo a la plancha para Katniss, por favor— Finnick pidió amablemente y entonces lo supe, ese era su plan, quería interrogarme a solas

—Vale— Jo se despidió de nosotros y sin necesidad de girarme a verla supe que le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia a Finnick.

En el fondo me sentí culpable por la situación, sin embargo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, siempre había sido así. Supongo que influyó mucho el hecho de que hubiera conocido primero a Finnick al inicio de mi carrera universitaria.

Nos conocimos casi por casualidad, él necesitaba un asiento y yo tenía mi mochila en un banco frente a mí. Inmediatamente comenzó a hablarme con toda la naturalidad del mundo Me ofreció uno de sus tan característicos azucarillos. Para ser honesta, me ganó al instante.

En tercer semestre llegó Johanna, en ese tiempo era completamente distinta, nada que ver con la chica de la actualidad. Solía llevar las uñas pintadas de color rosa, ocasionalmente usaba moños en su cabello castaño claro y apenas si hablaba con personas del salón, hasta que necesitó un contacto y por supuesto que Finnick estuvo ahí.

Después vino el cambio radical. El esmalte desapareció o fue suplantado por colores más serios, dejó de usar moños y se tiñó el cabello de negro, incluso hubo un tiempo en el cual tenía un mechón rojo. A menudo Finnick hacia bromas sobre nuestra "mala influencia" sobre la chica Mason.

Desde ese momento comenzamos a ser solo los tres, pero en el fondo siempre guarde mis reservas con Johanna. Sí, me agrada mucho, es mi mejor amiga, después de Prim y Finnick, e incluso le he llegado a contar algunas cosas personales, pero simplemente puedo decir que es diferente y eso no es malo.

Con el paso del tiempo ella y mi amigo comenzaron una especia de relación/acuerdo mutuo. Amigos con derecho, podría también decirse y por supuesto era algo así como un secreto. Hasta que lo deduje, siempre suelo ser muy intuitiva. Así que llegamos a una comprensión en donde ellos no me confirman ni niegan nada y yo tampoco hago preguntas.

¿Porque no han comenzado una relación? No lo sé, pero tengo mis sospechas y estoy noventa por ciento segura que la razón es que Finnick tiene un dilema. Supongo que tiene miedo de afectar la homeostasis de nuestro pequeño grupo porque sabe cómo me afectaría a mí. Es algo que le agradezco profundamente, pero que a la vez me hace sentir culpable.

Debería tocar ese tema pronto, aunque no ahora, ya que por la postura de mi amigo y lo sucedido con la salida de Johanna, sé que vamos a tocar otro tema.

— ¿Un azucarillo?— me ofrece el pequeño cubo blanco con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Niego con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que sea directo?

—No serias Finnick Odair de lo contrario— comenté con una media sonrisa.

—El señor Latier nos dijo que escuchó el ruido de cosas rompiéndose y después una discusión— y ahí estaba mi amigo. Su frente se arrugó gracias a la preocupación de lo que podía estar imaginándose—. Fue muy insistente en que revisáramos que estaban todos bien. Pero no veo nada desordenado.

No contesté, solo me limité a ponerme de pie y caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, me giré para comprobar que el chico de cabello cobrizo me seguía antes de entrar.

—Joder— murmuró al ver todo el desorden ocasionado por mi arrebato. Cualquiera pudo haber pensado que algo grave había pasado en mi cocina. Bajé la mirada y jugué con las puntas de mi cabello castaño mientras Finnick recorría el lugar apartando de vez en cuando uno que otro cristal. Me sentía como una niña pequeña que acaba de ser descubierta en medio de una travesura—. ¿Te hiciste daño?

Al parece las palabras se negaban rotundamente a formar una oración coherente, así que solo me limité a mostrarle mis manos llenas de pequeños rasguños y sangre seca.

—Fue cuando me levanté para abrirles— Murmuré casi esperando un regaño de su parte, sin embargo mi amigo se limitó a tomar un paño húmedo y pasarlo por mis heridas, además de comprobar varias veces que no hubiera restos de vidrio en ellas—. Gracias.

—Por nada, chica azucarillos— Sonreí tímidamente. Cuando levanté la mirada algo cruzó por el rostro de Finnick, sin duda ya había sacado algunas conclusiones.

—Kat, ¿Donde están tu mamá y Sae?— el chico Odair era perspicaz, algo bueno para un futuro abogado.

—En el hospital... con papá— por un brevísimo instante el miedo se dibujó en su semblante, por ello me apresuré a aclararlo todo— él estuvo en el accidente de la mina de ayer.

—Santo cielo, Katniss. ¿Por qué fuiste a la escuela? Debes estar ahora con tu familia—. Finnick fue a buscar algo con que limpiar el desastre mientras me dejaba sentada en una silla de la barra de desayuno— voy a limpiar y después le cancelo a Mellark. Cuando llegue Jo comemos y después vamos al hospital…

—Finn

—No te preocupes por el trabajo, yo me comprometo a terminarlo y…

—Finnick— odio intensamente cuando está tan concentrado en lo que hace y no me presta atención. Nunca pasa a menudo, pero es odioso en esas ocasiones.

—Katniss, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — terminó de limpiar y cuando hizo contacto visual conmigo, se veía herido. No había cosa que no le contara.

—Lo olvidé. No pasa nada. No quiero ir al hospital.

—Tu papá es antes que la tarea.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero ir… sabes que odio los hospitales.

—Pero…

—Y mi mamá quedó de avisarme de cualquier cosa que pasara— lo cual, hasta el momento, no había hecho. Obviamente eso no iba a decírselo a mi amigo.

—Por lo menos llámalo por teléfono. Hasta podríamos ir y solo quedarnos en la recepción— en el fondo sabía que mi mejor amigo solo trataba de ser amable, pero comenzaba a irritarme. _Solo te sientes así porque intenta obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, y él nunca lo había hecho—._ Sé que soy insistente, pero no quiero que te arrepientas.

—No lo haré, gracias. Además papá entenderá.

Finnick solo asintió con la cabeza, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber en qué momento dejar de insistir.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no era para anda incómodo pero en el fondo algo me rogaba por que le contara al chico Odiar todo lo que desencadenó mi conducta, pero Johanna no tardaría demasiado en llegar. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro, era mejor comenzar.

Finnick me condujo a la sala y escuchó pacientemente cada cosa que le dije, en sus ojos verdes distinguí la preocupación y un tanto de molestia, sin embargo no sabría decir si era hacia Peeta, hacia mí o hacia él mismo.

Al finalizar simplemente se limitó a abrazarme, interiormente luché con el impulso de echarme a llorar. Afortunadamente, mi amigo se apartó pronto.

—No sé si compadecer a Mellark o si golpearlo— el timbre de la puerta ahogó mi risa.

—Yo lo golpearía— admití encogiéndome de hombros.

—Entonces supongo que también golpearé a Mellark— Finnick abrió la puerta a media frase y se quedó petrificado. Peeta lo miraba con un semblante serio, sin duda lo había escuchado.

—Hey, llegamos— Johanna trató de romper la tensión del momento. Obvio no funcionó.

Esa fue la comida más incómoda de mi vida, y todo era peor porque Peeta ni siquiera había hecho una broma o incluso reclamado por lo que Finnick dijo. Levantamos todo, Johanna y mi amigo se ofrecieron para llevar los platos a la cocina, sin duda queriendo escapar de la situación.

Malvados.

…

Un mensaje entró a mi celular justo cuando los demás discutían una buena forma de terminar nuestro trabajo.

 _"Tu papá acaba de despertar y pregunta por ti. Ya lo cambiaron a una habitación normal. Espero te animes a venir"_

Puse los ojos en blanco, ¿Por qué mamá no podía ser como mi padre? Ella siempre trata de presionarme.

 _"Salúdalo por mí, lo quiero"_

Dejé mi celular con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesita del centro y elevé las manos a mi rostro. Hubo un carraspeo, sin duda Finnick.

— ¿Te estresamos?

—Acaban de cambiar a papá de habitación. Mamá está muy odiosa— admití sin importarme que los demás pudieran escucharme y hacer preguntas—. No son ustedes— sonreí a mi mejor amigo.

—Johanna y yo podemos ir y traerte noticias— me giré para ver a mi amiga, ella ni siquiera tenía una idea de lo que estábamos hablando y ya asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza, esa chica es genial.

—Gracias—.De reojo vi que Peeta estaba centrado en su celular, no podía culparlo, hablábamos como si no estuviera ahí, pero mis amigos me estaban ofreciendo traerme noticias de mi padre—. Yo termino el trabajo, si quieren, para que no se termine el horario de visitas.

Los dos aceptaron de inmediato y se fueron juntos, no sin antes prometer que me llamarían más tarde.

—No tienes que quedarte— le dije a Mellark de una forma que consideré amable.

—Ahora existo— luché por no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Era un tema serio.

—Eso supuse— Peeta se encogió de hombros y no hizo ademán de levantarse para irse.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo. Por más que intentara ignorarlo no podía ya que cada vez que levantaba la mirada, el chico de ojos azules me miraba atentamente. Cerré de golpe la carpeta y mi laptop. Sin duda iba a lograr que Peeta se fuera de mi casa.

—Me estás incomodando.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero…— de nuevo me dirigió una mirada penetrante, casi como si me analizara— solo quiero entenderte.

 _Va a hacer preguntas._

—No necesitas hacerlo— comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

—Es extraño, pareces otra persona cuando ellos están cerca… y cuando se van es como si te cerraras. Con Finnick y Johanna ríes y platicas, conmigo solo haces caras y me respondes de mala forma.

 _Se está acercando… las preguntas ya vienen._

—Ellos son mis amigos— expliqué tajantemente.

—Tan buenos amigos que hasta Finnick quiere golpearme por ser amable contigo— Mellark se encogió de hombros—. No te entiendo, Katniss Everdeen. Se ve que eres una chica muy inteligente, amable e interesante… pero no te permites serlo con todos, ¿Por qué?

—Ese no es tu asunto— me levanté y fui hacia la puerta, la mantuve abierta esperando que Mellark entendiera la indirecta—. Deja de preocuparte por eso, no tienes que conocer a todos.

—Pero me interesa mucho conocerte— dijo seriamente antes de acercarse hasta a mí. Por su cercanía creí que besaría mi mejilla, pero simplemente sonrió ampliamente antes de salir y dejarme muy confundida y al borde del ataque de ansiedad.

* * *

 ** _Volviiiiii! Solo recuerden que si me matan ya nadie podrá seguir con la historia jejeje ._._**

 ** _Chicos una disculpa por mi desaparición, pero era necesaria jajja gracias por su paciencia y por los reviews, follows y favoritos que han dejado en esta historia._**

 ** _Los quiero!_**

 ** _Besos_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Primer POV de Peeta de este fic, espero que no sea el ultimo, pero esto depende de ustedes, háganme saber si les gustó o no.**_

 _ **Respecto a estos sucesos, solo puedo decir que se vale expresar opiniones pero con respeto, ¿vale? ojalá disfruten de este cap como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Personalmente me encantó de principio a fin.**_

 _ **Este viernes no va a haber capítulo, porque no sé si tenga tiempo jajaja pero espero tenerlo listo para la próxima semana, esta actualización es porque tenía el día libre y mucha pero mucha inspiracion jajaja.**_

 _ **Los quiero y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Besos :***_

CAPITULO 4: "AQUÍ HAY ALGO…"

 **POV PEETA.**

— ¡Mierda! — murmuro entre dientes apenas mi dedo chiquito del pie se golpea contra la pata de la cama. Eso es lo único que me falta, agregar un dolor a mi lista de desgracias matinales.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre de par en par para darle paso a mi madre que me mira con genuina curiosidad. Su cabello rubio está recogido en un moño alto y un tanto desordenado, sus bellos ojos azules se llenan de preocupación por verme de pie en medio de la recámara.

—Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todo bien? — trato de sonreír, sin embargo solo consigo hacer una mueca. Mamá suspira, al parecer ya se dio cuenta de la situación—. De nuevo vas tarde, Peeta Mellark.

En verdad, en verdad luché con todo mí ser contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, pero al final perdí la batalla. Effie Mellark nunca cambiará. Para ella la puntualidad siempre es muy, muy, muy importante. En el fondo siempre he pensado que está pagando algún castigo conmigo, un hijo completamente impuntual en su vida.

—Ya sabes que si, má. Es una parte importante de mi— murmuro con voz baja y una sonrisa de disculpas en mis labios.

—Vale, entonces te dejo para que no te retrases más. El desayuno ya está en la cocina. Regreso en la noche— se acerca para besar mi mejilla y sale del cuarto con una enorme sonrisa. Parece que tiene toda la energía del mundo, pero sé que lo disimula, los tiempos extras en el hospital la tienen agotada.

Despejo mi mente de los pensamientos que comienzan a invadirla. Con más cuidado reúno las cosas que necesito para irme a bañar, a pesar de que ahora no quiera ir a la escuela.

…

Se supone que mi entrada era a las siete de la mañana, pero gracias a mi habitual retraso ya había perdido cerca de una hora de las tres que tenía con la maestra Bonnie, otra cosa a mi favor para no asistir ese día a clases, pero ya estaba en ese lugar y lo mejor era no gastar más dinero en el regreso a casa.

Troté por los pasillos de tal forma que cuando llegar a la puerta de mi salón pareciera como si en verdad estuviera preocupado por mi puntualidad. Entré con una máscara de falsa pena en mi rostro y a la maestra no le quedó más que aceptarme.

—Mira quien se digna a llegar— la voz de mi amiga Delly llegó hasta mí en un susurro apenas ocupé mi lugar junto a ella. Había un tono divertido en ella.

— ¿Me perdí de algo interesante? — pregunto en un susurro también.

—Sigue hablando de lo mismo que la clase pasada, al parecer es lo suficiente importante como para que se incluya en el siguiente examen— hago un ruido de frustración que por fortuna no se llega a escuchar. Mi amiga ríe bajito.

Delly Cartwright y yo nos conocimos desde el último año de la preparatoria cuando llegó al distrito 12. Desde el inicio nos hicimos muy buenos amigos e incluso ha sido una persona importante para mí, que me ha acompañado en momentos difíciles de mi vida. Sin duda se tiene ganado el cielo.

Giro mi cabeza para verla centrar su atención por completo en la clase, se me ocurre una idea graciosa para comentarla, pero no soy capaz de distraerla. Ella es completamente dedicada en sus estudios. Me gustaría decir que soy igual de responsable que Delly, pero la verdad es otra. Estudio porque sé que es lo que mamá espera de mí y no me molesta hacerlo, pero no siento la motivación suficiente como la mayoría de mis compañeros. Si elegí leyes fue por motivos completamente fantasiosos y un tanto egoístas.

Observo a mis compañeros de clase, todos ellos parecen estar enfocados en diferentes cosas y solo la minoría, como Delly, está cien por ciento atentos a la maestra.

Centro mi atención en una chica de cabello negro sentada a dos filas de la mía, en el tercer banco de la fila. La he visto antes, incluso creo que tenemos varias materias juntos. Comienzo a repasar mentalmente cada una de mis clases y es ahí cuando lo recuerdo, la clase de prácticas, de la cual tuve que irme antes la semana pasada. Debería preguntarle si tenemos alguna tarea.

—Hey, deja de observar a la chica, se va a dar cuenta— Delly me regaña en voz baja. Sonrío por su reclamo—. No serías un buen espía, Peeta.

—Es por eso que voy a ser abogado, cariño— me encojo de hombros para escudarme. Las mejillas de mi amiga se tiñen de un lindo rosa y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así— es cierto, había dejado de hacerlo por recomendación de mi madre. Ella pensaba que no era correcto porque Delly podría entender cosas que no son.

—Lo sé— quisiera decir que esa fue la última vez que la llamé así, pero no lo fue. Ese solo fue una de tantas. Delly se giró de nuevo hacia el frente, pero ahora una media sonrisa en sus labios. Interiormente también sonreí—. Es solo que necesito hablar con ella— me justifiqué— tenemos juntos la clase práctica y la semana pasada tuve que irme antes. Voy a preguntarle si tenemos tarea.

—Pues mejor apúrate, ya casi termina la clase y ella ya se está preparando para irse— veo a la chica que en efecto parece estar ansiosa por retirarse.

La maestra se despide y tengo que dejar mis cosas en mi lugar con tal de seguir a mi compañera, confío en que Delly me ayude a guardar todo.

Llamo a la chica de cabello negro, pero pareciera que no me escucha, o no quiere hacerlo. Resoplo y apresuro el paso para alcanzarla. Cuando lo hago, la sujeto por el codo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Necesitas algo? — sus ojos castaños parecen evaluarme y tengo el impulso de retroceder un paso ante su examen, pero no lo hago.

—Hola, soy Peeta Mellark y estamos juntos en la clase práctica, con el señor Chaff

—Ah, vale, creo que si te recuerdo— al parecer miente, pero aun así sonrío— Johanna Mason.

—Si bueno, la semana pasada tuve que retirarme antes y no sé si encargaron tarea.

—Nos pidió juntarnos en equipos para desarrollar un discurso introductorio para un juicio en específico, lo quiere para esta clase que viene— Johanna dirige una mirada a algo tras de mí, movido por la curiosidad me volteo para ver llegar a Delly. Las dos se saludan cordialmente.

— ¿Hay problema si me uno a tu equipo? — no estoy seguro de con quién más va a trabajar, pero conforme a lo que he visto, me hago una idea.

—Mira Mellark, por mi no hay problema, pero te recomiendo que primero hables con Katniss Everdeen ¿sabes quién es ella? — me extraña que deba pedirla autorización a ella primero, pero supongo que es algo así como la capitana.

—Sí, supongo, no estoy muy seguro. Es una chica de cabello castaño largo ¿no? ¿Con ojos grises y piel olivácea? — de reojo veo como Delly me observa fijamente— y siempre va acompañada por un chico ¿verdad?

—Lo bueno es que no estás muy seguro— Johanna bromea y siento como mi rostro se calienta por la vergüenza—. Pero si es ella. Dile que ya hablaste conmigo.

—Gracias— murmuro entre dientes antes de que la chica Mason de media vuelta y se aleje.

Delly y yo nos quedamos en completo silencio, conozco lo suficientemente a mi amiga como para saber que es muy educada como para cuestionarme sobre la respuesta que le di a Johanna, sin embargo eso no significa que no tenga curiosidad. Así que lo único que se me ocurre para, de cierta forma compensarla, es una invitación.

— ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? Ayudaré a mi mamá a cocinar.

—Oh, me encantaría— la pregunta la toma por sorpresa— hace tiempo que no veo a Effie.

—Paso por ti a las seis— mi amiga asiente con una gran sonrisa y antes de irse besa mi mejilla.

Y me deja sintiéndome como un estúpido.

…

Apenas regreso de la facultad comenzó a limpiar un poco la casa y revisar que ingredientes puedo usar para hacer la cena.

Mamá sin duda se va a sorprender cuando le diga que he invitado a Delly, seguramente voy a recibir un sermón de su parte, eso es más que obvio. Hablar de mi mejor amiga siempre puede ser un tanto frustrante para nosotros dos. Pero en el fondo la entiendo, ella solo trata de protegerla y al mismo tiempo me preocupa que mi madre piense que yo podría lastimar a mi mejor amiga.

 _—_ _Delly es una chica muy buena— mamá comentó en forma casual un día después de que llegara de acompañar a mi mejor amiga._

 _—_ _Sí, lo es— coincidí con ella, siendo completamente ignorante del rumbo que ella quería tomar en la conversación._

 _—_ _Y le gustas— Effie "honestidad andando" Mellark hizo su aparición._

 _—_ _Solo es mi amiga— contesté en tono serio y aparentemente despreocupado, aunque la verdad fuera otra._

 _—_ _No me molestaría que los dos tuvieran una relación. Se ven realmente lindos juntos y muy pocas veces te he visto relajado como lo estás a su lado— mamá bajó la mirada, casi apenada al decir la última frase. Siempre culpándose._

 _—_ _Gracias— me acerqué hasta sentarme a su lado en el sillón y posar un brazo sobre sus hombros—. Pero no creo que hagamos una linda pareja. Solo somos amigos._

 _—_ _Peeta Mellark, ¿estás seguro de eso?_

 _¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Cuál era la respuesta adecuada a su pregunta? Dejé escapar un largo suspiro._

 _—_ _Lo estoy._

 _—_ _Entonces solo te pido que seas honesto con ella. No dejes nada sin aclarar y no le des esperanza si no la hay. No sabes lo significativo para una chica que la llames "cariño" y no quisiera que Delly saliera lastimada por un malentendido._

 _—_ _Vale._

Sacudo mi cabeza para despejarme. Aquella vez no estaba seguro de que responderle a mi madre, pero con el tiempo había comenzado a entenderlo.

La tarde transcurrió en calma. Me preparé algo para comer y comencé a hacer la tarea. Usé la computadora e incluso me aventuré a buscar a Katniss Everdeen en Facebook para mandarle un mensaje y ponernos de acuerdo sobre el trabajo, después de todo la fecha de entrega ya estaba cerca, pero no tuve suerte de encontrarla, después de varios intentos supuse que tal vez no tenía una cuenta y entonces me rendí. Aunque me llamó mucho la atención ese posible hecho.

Estaba aburrido así que comencé con la cena algo temprano, de esa forma mamá no tendría que preocuparse por trabajar después de su turno. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde ya tenía en el horno el pastel de carne y la pasta estaba por terminar de cocinarse. Vi por un rato la televisión, pero al final decidí llamar a Delly para preguntarle si podía pasar antes por ella.

…

—Esto huele deliciosos Peeta— mi amiga me halagó apenas abrí el horno para revisar el pastel— es genial que sepas cocinar.

—Ya sabes, tuve que aprender para ayudar a mamá— me encogí de hombros sin girarme a verla. Debía centrar mi atención en no quemarme las manos y tirar nuestra cena.

Delly murmuró algo que no alcancé a identificar, quise preguntarle, pero la puerta de entrada se abrió y casi enseguida escuché la voz de mi mamá saludándome. Le indiqué donde estábamos y al llegar se sorprendió gratamente al ver a la chica Cartwright con nosotros.

Cenamos entre anécdotas de cuando cursábamos la preparatoria y una que otra experiencia de mamá en el trabajo. En algún punto me levanté para limpiar la mesa, dejándolas solas y al regresar pude verlas riendo de manera cómplice. No quise preguntar nada, pero las vi tan felices que juro que llegue a desear poder congelar ese momento exacto para disfrutarlo cada vez que pudiera.

Cerca de las diez de la noche mamá se despidió de nosotros para irse a dormir y yo me encargué de acompañar a Delly de regreso a su casa. Caminamos tranquilamente por el distrito hablando de cualquier cosa, haciendo que el trayecto fuera muy rápido.

Al llegar a su casa Delly se despidió de mí después de hacerme prometer que llegaría temprano a la clase de mañana y que, a pesar de que no la teníamos juntos, ella iba a monitorear mi hora de entrada.

Guardamos silencio por un largo momento antes de que me animara a besar su mejilla. Esperé a que cerrara la puerta de entrada tras ella, con el sentimiento de que debí de haber hecho algo más antes de irme.

Por fortuna a la mañana siguiente llegué sin retraso a mi clase de las nueve y media, Delly ya me esperaba en la puerta del salón 112. Mi amiga tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, casi como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad de regañarme si llegaba tarde. Sonrió ampliamente al verme encaminarme hacia ella.

— ¡Milagro!

—Hey— murmuré haciéndome el ofendido— tengo una duda, ¿en verdad ibas a esperar a que llegara aunque ya hubieras salido de clases?

—Te dije que iba a revisar tu hora de llagada— bromeó dándome un golpe amistoso en mi hombro—. Por cierto, ahí viene Katniss acompañada de su amigo— señaló el inicio del pasillo e iba a cuestionarle como lo sabía, pero recordé de mi muy aceptada descripción— ¿ya sabes como la vas a abordar?

—No creo que pueda hacerlo ahorita, pero he visto qué lugar ocupa en clases y voy a sentarme junto a ella para ver si puedo hablarle.

—Se ve… diferente, no sé, es…

—Delly, ¿Cuál es la regla más importante de la vida? — murmuré entre dientes por la observación de mi amiga.

— No puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas— me contestó apenada y con la mirada en el suelo, me sentí mal por ella— lo siento.

—No te preocupes— levanté su rostro por la barbilla para que me viera a los ojos. Le sonreí antes de despedirme de ella con un beso— te llamo más tarde.

—Vale— mi amiga me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y se alejó con paso apresurado.

Entré en el salón de clases antes de que Katniss y su amigo llegaran e hice lo que le había dicho a Delly, rogando interiormente porque ellos no se molestaran.

Los dos entraron y de inmediato noté que tuvieron que separarse para ocupar sus lugares, eso se me hizo extraño, ya que él podía sentarse algunos bancos más adelante y no hasta la otra orilla del salón. Le resté importancia, eso me daba oportunidad para hablar con Katniss.

La chica Everdeen ocupó su lugar y le sonreí ampliamente para tratar de iniciar la conversación, lo extraño fue que en ningún momento se giró para observarme. Digo, si alguien me hubiera ganado mi lugar de siempre, mínimamente me hubiera girado a verlo con un poco de odio, pero Katniss se veía empeñada en ignorarme por completo.

La maestra se despidió después de su clase, a la cual no presté demasiada atención porque mamá me había mandado un mensaje para avisarme que llegaría tarde. Había mucho trabajo en el hospital por un accidente en la mina. Decidí que después averiguaría sobre ese asunto, primero hablaría con la chica Everdeen.

—Katniss, ¿cierto? — Pregunté tras no encontrar una forma más adecuada de comenzar una conversación—. Soy Peeta Mellark.

—Lo sé— murmuró con la vista clavada en su mochila, me extrañó su respuesta.

—Tenemos varias clases juntos— casi parecía como si no soportara el hecho de que le estuviera hablando, tal vez la estaba retrasando en algún plan, por ello decidí asegurarme—. Hum… ¿es un buen momento para hablar?

—Lo siento pero…—y eso era, la verdad sí que la estaba retrasando.

—Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo— me excusé ya que en verdad necesitaba hablar con ella ese día.

—Vale— me llamó mucho la atención sus reacciones, de vez en cuando miraba hacia los lados como si buscara algo o a alguien que no estaba ahí.

—Gracias— de inmediato busqué un papel con los datos que ayer le había pedido a Johanna—. La semana pasada nos pidieron redactar un discurso de apertura para u juicio en específico y asignaron diferentes temáticas por equipos, pero yo tuve que retirarme antes— expliqué y le sonreí apenado, no recordaba donde estaba ese papel— y quería saber si me aceptarías en tu equipo. Ayer hablé con Johanna…— dudé por no recordar el apellido de la chica— Mason, ella está contigo. Dijo que hablara contigo primero.

—Hey, chico usurpador de lugares— el acompañante de Katniss llegó hasta nosotros. Traté de que no me molestara el sobrenombre que me dio, después de todo, eso era cierto.

—Peeta Mellark— me presenté extendiendo la mano

—Finnick Odair

—Siento lo del lugar, es solo que necesitaba hablar con Katniss. Esperaba hacerlo antes de la clase, pero como no pude me vi en la necesidad de ganarte tu asiento.

— ¿Hablar sobre qué?, bueno, si se puede saber— la chica Everdeen pareció como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima y de nuevo giró su cabeza como si buscara algo.

—Es sobre el discurso de introducción que nos encargaron la semana pasada, quiero integrarme al equipo con ustedes.

—Pues, ¿Qué dices Kat? — Finnick llamó la atención de su amiga apretando su hombro. La chica de cabello castaño parecía que no hubiera estado escuchándonos, o solo era que no me quería aceptar.

—Entiendo si no se puede, debí preguntar antes y…

—No hay problema— por fin contestó

—Muchas gracias, me salvaron de una grande— me entusiasmé ante su respuesta e hice el ademán de abrazarla, pero se apartó. Fui muy impulsivo.

—Por nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio antes de que Finnick tomara la batuta de nuevo para terminar con las formalidades. Quedamos de reunirnos al día siguiente para terminar el trabajo.

Los dos se fueron juntos y me quedé con la sensación de que tal vez Delly tenía razón respecto a Katniss, pero tuve que deshacerme de mi curiosa idea.

…

Durante el resto del día no pude sacarme la actitud de Katniss de la cabeza, estaba sobre analizando sus reacciones. Pero… parecía como si todo estuviera bien con ella y al mismo tiempo no. No lograba entenderla. Tenía algo interesante, pero no era correcto que me llegara a casi obsesionar con esa idea.

Decidí llamar a Delly para pasear por el distrito y lograr distraer mi mente de esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos grises que tanto me intrigaba.

Pasamos por el hospital para visitar a mi madre y llevarle algo de comer. Incluso Nos platicó un poco sobre el accidente, dejando de lado los detalles feos, hasta que tuvo que retirarse para ayudar a atender a un paciente especialmente delicado en el área de cuidados intensivos.

Cuando regresamos a casa de Delly la sensación del día anterior se hizo presente de nuevo y por fin pude nombrarlo, sin embargo opté por ignorarla. Me despedí de mi amiga antes de hacer una tontería.

Llegué a mi casa, solo me limité a recoger y hacer algunas tareas, aparte de documentarme un poco para la tarea de la clase práctica y poder dar mis aportaciones a los chicos al día siguiente.

…

Sorprendentemente a la mañana siguiente también llegué temprano, inclusive consideré que era _demasiado_ temprano, por ello me sorprendió ver a Katniss sentada en su lugar en el salón.

—Hola, buenos días— la saludé ocasionando que se brincara por la sorpresa. Luché por contener una sonrisa — ¿Cómo estás, Katniss?

—Buenos días, Peeta— vi como trataba de tranquilizarse, las ganas de sonreír se habían ido. Debí haberme anunciado, aunque no fui tan silencioso, ella estaba muy centrada en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo cuando llegué.

—No era mi intención asustarte— le dediqué una media sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo me sorprendí con el deseo de que ella me invitara a tomar asiento en uno de los bancos que tenía separados.

—Está bien— le restó importancia con un movimiento de hombros.

Un silencio se formó en medio de nosotros, quise agregar algo, pero nada se me ocurrió.

— ¿Te molestaría si me siento aquí? — señalé el asiento separado junto a ella.

—No— parecía como si requiriera de mucha fuerza de voluntad para decir esa pequeña palabra— pero…

— ¿Es para Finnick, cierto?

—Para Johanna— apenas si la escuché. Debí de haberlo esperado, no es normal que nosotros dos nos sentemos juntos.

—Vale, no quisiera repetir lo de ayer— admito un tanto apenado—. No era mi intención ganarle el lugar a tu amigo, sé lo molesto que puede ser eso, después de todo siempre están juntos—.Vaya, eso se escuchó como algo que diría un acosador— interiormente me golpee por eso, no debí de haber hablado en voz alta—. Digamos que los he visto en varias clases juntos.

—Tenemos todas las clases juntos— sorprendentemente me responde con naturalidad

—Y Johanna…

—Solo la veo los martes y jueves. Tenemos tres materias juntas.

—Y ética es una de esas— señalo lo obvio, pero es solo que quiero observarla y entender sus reacciones.

Katniss asiente con la cabeza justo antes de girar su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, como si hubiera escuchado algo y se concentrara para volver a captarlo. Tal vez solo es mi imaginación.

No me atrevo a sentarme en ningún lugar, así que opto por lo que mejor se me da: hablar.

—Oye…— soy interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y de inmediato entra Finnick.

—Vaya, al parecer es un buen día— el chico de cabello cobrizo dice con los brazos abiertos. Me extraña demasiado su reacción.

—Sí, lo es— Katniss acepta sonriendo ampliamente, antes de desocupar un lugar separado para él.

—Hola, Peeta— Odair me saludó con naturalidad. Entonces entendí lo que pasaba entre ellos dos— ¿No te sientas?

—Claro— ocupé el lugar que estaba al lado izquierdo de Finnick y traté de entablar de nuevo una conversación, esperando que Katniss me respondiera— sobre el trabajo…

—Ah, sí. Queríamos empezar como a eso de las dos y media— Finnick tomó la palabra— si quieres te puedo pasar la dirección y…

La chica Everdeen comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente, su actitud en verdad estaba preocupándome, parecía casi perdida. Quise hacer una observación pero en ese momento Finnick se percató de que algo le pasaba a su amiga y olvidó lo que estaba diciendo para centrarse completamente en ella. Ahora no podía negarlo, entre ellos había _algo._

—Kat, Katniss ¿Estás bien?

—Yo…— parecía como si le faltara el aire.

—Te veías muy pálida— comenté sorprendido y con muchas preguntas arremolinándose en mi mente.

—Deberías salir un momento— la preocupación de Odair era genuina.

—No es necesario.

—Katniss…

—Finn, ya pasó… solo ya sabes, comencé a sobre analizarlo todo.

—Vale— aparté la mirada ya que parecía un entrometido en un momento tan íntimo—. Tus medicinas.

—Todo en orden. Es un buen día, ¿no?

— ¿Lo es?

Se quedaron en silencio y en verdad me debatí entre sí hacer mis preguntas o no.El salón comenzó a llenarse poco a poco y de Johanna no había señales.La clase comenzó puntualmente y la maestra Portia dio un leve repaso sobre lo visto la semana anterior para seguir con su ya conocido monólogo.

Soy muy curioso y como Delly había dicho no soy nada discreto a la hora de observar, quise disimular mis miradas hacia Katniss, pero me fue imposible. Incluso me pareció que actuaba aun más diferente.

—Muy bien chicos, eso es todo. Asegúrense de compartir los apuntes con sus compañeros ausentes— la maestra se despidió alegremente.

— ¿Tienen alguna otra clase?— pregunté de nuevo para dejar de lado mis pensamientos.

—Si

—No— Katniss se giró rápidamente por la respuesta de Finnick— bueno, sí, pero yo no me voy a quedar. Pensaba decírtelo cuando llegué, pero...

—No importa— en sus ojos grises me pareció ver decepción— solo procura llegar a tiempo, y lleva a Johanna contigo.

No sé que esperaba cuando Finnick se fue del lugar, pero sin duda creí que Katniss iba a actuar mal.

—Vamos, llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase— dijo con la voz en un hilo.

— ¿A qué salón vas? — me sorprendió que supiera mi horario.

—105

— ¿Tienes clase con la señorita Twill?

—Tenemos, de hecho

—No sabía que estabas en esa clase conmigo— eso era verdad, en todo el semestre no la había notado, aunque también esa era una clase que compartía con Delly.

La chica Everdeen no me respondió, solo tomó sus cosas y se encaminó fuera del lugar con paso apresurado. Al parecer no me quería cerca, pero después de que Odair la dejara, estaba con el pendiente de que le fuera a ocurrir algo.

—Ya que Finnick no está, podrías sentarte conmigo y Delly, no creo que haya problema y es exactamente a la misma altura que tu lugar, solo que del otro lado del salón— pareció molestarle mi oferta.

—No, gracias

—Vamos, no quiero que te sientes sola— si, mala elección de palabras.

—Eso no importa— la chica de ojos grises quería parecer despreocupada, pero se veía como todo lo contrario.

—Me importa a mí— y repito, fue una mala elección de palabras.

—Pues no debería— ella habló entre dientes. Sin duda molesta.

—Oye solo trato de ser amable— no quería ser grosero, pero no tenía porque reaccionar así.

Entramos en el salón y de inmediato Delly fue a mi encuentro, cualquiera hubiera dicho que se percató de lo sucedido y en el fondo me habría gustado haberle hecho caso y haberme quedado a su lado en la clase, pero en lugar de eso seguí a Katniss.

— ¿Quieres ser amable? Hazme el favor de dejarme en paz, vete a tu lugar y no hagas un problema de todo esto— ni siquiera me miró al hablar.

— ¿Porque te portas así conmigo?

—Mira Peeta, el hecho de que te haya admitido en un equipo no quiere decir que seamos... Amigos, ya tengo los amigos que necesito y la verdad es que no me hace bien tener cerca a alguien como tu— sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado. Iba a replicarle pero la maestra entró en el salón. Me senté junto a ella y en voz baja seguí con esa conversación.

—Define "alguien como tú"— hice las comillas en el aire.

—Un chico que llega tarde a la mayoría de sus clases y se la pasa platicando con su amiga, alguien que no le importa prestar atención a cada una de las clases porque en el fondo no quieres estudiar esto, pero tu padre te obligó por ser una " tradición familiar" y por ello te es fuerzas por demostrar tu inconformidad. En el fondo tú querías estudiar arte, música o incluso gastronomía, y vives deseando que tus padres se den cuenta de eso y que por fin lo acepten— me quedé en shock. Katniss no se veía como las personas que te juzgan adelantadamente, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado. Si ella tuviera si quiera una idea.

—Una lección de vida, Katniss Everdeen: no puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas— recité pausadamente la frase que había usado para defenderla antes.

Susurró algo pero no llegué a entenderle y por ello seguí viéndola fijamente.

—Sé quién eres Peeta Mellark, ya te lo dije y no necesito a perdonas como tu cerca de mí. Quiero terminar mi carrera y graduarme. Es un plan que ya está hecho—de nuevo habló en voz muy baja—. Limítate a cumplir con tu parte del trabajo y después de eso tú sabrás que hacer. No quiero ser tu amiga ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba muy de acuerdo en aceptarte, pero lo hice y no voy a retractarme.

—Katniss no puedes... — quería defenderme y hacerla entender su error.

—Sí, sí puedo.

—Pero...

—Déjame escuchar, es importante.

—No, no lo es. Twill solo está hablando de su vida, esto sí es importante— hice un gesto con mi mano. Creo que eso era cuestión de orgullo personal.

—Déjame en paz— escuché el nudo en su garganta, y llegué a preguntarme si no la estaba presionando demasiado.

—Katniss…— decidí pedir perdón y dejar eso por la paz pero ella se puso de pie de golpe, tomó sus cosas y se acercó al escritorio de la maestra bajo la atenta mirada de toda la clase.

Katniss Everdeen se fue del lugar después de hablar en susurros con la maestra y en el fondo temía que hiciera algo tonto e impulsivo.

Pero si ella no quería que me preocupara de ella, no lo haría.

La clase terminó y fui a comer con Delly que en ningún momento cuestionó mi comportamiento respecto a Katniss y con eso solo se ganó más mi agradecimiento.

—Peeta… solo ten cuidado con esa chica— identifiqué cierto tono de resignación en su voz y quise hacer todo lo posible por qué no se sintiera así.

…

Al llegar a casa mi mamá estaba descansando en su cuarto, había una nota avisándome que dormiría hasta tarde y que después regresaría al hospital con el paciente de cuidados intensivos.

Decidí prepararle algo de comer antes de irme a casa de Katniss.

Apenas si llegué a la casa de la chica Everdeen. Por un momento me había planteado la opción de no asistir, pero las segundas oportunidades en la facultad no eran tan accesibles, todo con tal de motivar a los estudiantes para que pasaran las materias en primera oportunidad.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — le pregunté a Johanna cuando me la encontré en el caminito hacia la casa de Katniss, cargaba con la comida.

—No, gracias, solo toca a la puerta para que abran.

Me encogí de hombros e hice lo que me pidió. No me arriesgaría a que ella fuera igual que su amiga.

—Entonces supongo que también golpearé a Mellark— Finnick abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta de que lo había escuchado. Reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no dejarlos a todos botados.

—Hey, llegamos— Johanna trató de romper la tensión del momento, pero no funcionó.

Me negué varias veces a comer pero Johanna insistió y no tuve más que aceptar, hasta el momento esa chica era la única que me agradaba. Cuando terminamos ella y Finnick se fueron dejándome a solas con Katniss que de nuevo parecía muy ansiosa y no paraba de ver hacia la cocina por si venían sus amigos. Estuve tentado a reclamarle, pero no hubiera ganado nada.

Prefería estar en otra parte que no fuera esa.

…

Un mensaje entró a mi celular justo cuando discutíamos sobre la mejor forma de terminar el trabajo, pero por respeto a todos lo ignoré. La peor parte fue que al parecer le pasó lo mismo a Katniss y ella si se dio el lujo de revisar su celular.

Fue graciosa verla atender sus mensajes, incluso me hizo olvidar mi molestia. Después dejó su celular con demasiada fuerza en la mesa del centro haciendo que los demás le pusieran atención. Si me lo preguntan, ese gesto era innecesario. Solo un intento de llamar la atención.

— ¿Te estresamos? — Finnick le preguntó con un tono burlón en su voz.

—Acaban de cambiar a papá de habitación. Mamá está muy odiosa— me llamó la atención lo que dijo, ¿su papá estaba en el hospital? —. No son ustedes— me sorprendió verla sonreír, pero por supuesto fue hacia Finnick.

—Johanna y yo podemos ir y traerte noticias— la chica Mason asintió enérgicamente, al parecer estaban hablando de algo personal. Por ello decidí que era buen momento para revisar mi teléfono.

 _"_ _Mi paciente mejoró notablemente y lo cambiaron de habitación, otras enfermeras se van a ocupar de él. Pero voy a llegar un poco tarde, me invitaron a cenar"_. Era mi mamá y por un momento llegué a pensar que se trataba del padre de Katniss, pero deseché ese pensamiento.

 _"_ _ **Claro, diviértete"**_

 _"_ _Por cierto, gracias por la comida. Te amo"_

 _"_ _ **También te amo, má."**_

—No tienes que quedarte— me sorprendió la voz de Katniss, era muy dura, pero me sorprendió aun más ver que los demás ya no estaban.

—Ahora existo— repliqué molesto.

—Era un tema serio.

—Eso supuse— me encogí de hombros pero me quedé en mi lugar.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo. Katniss trató de ignorarme, pero al parecer reaccionaba nerviosamente ante mi atenta mirada.

—Me estás incomodando.

—Lo sé y lo siento, pero…— de nuevo le dirigí una mirada penetrante, casi como si la analizara— solo quiero entenderte.

—No necesitas hacerlo— giró la cabeza de forma apenas perceptible hacia la derecha. Parecía nerviosa.

—Es extraño, pareces otra persona cuando ellos están cerca… y cuando se van es como si te cerraras. Con Finnick y Johanna ríes y platicas, conmigo solo haces caras y me respondes de mala forma.

—Ellos son mis amigos— de nuevo giró su cabeza antes de hablar.

—Tan buenos amigos que hasta Finnick quiere golpearme por ser amable contigo— me encogí de hombros para no poner los ojos en blanco—. No te entiendo, Katniss Everdeen. Se ve que eres una chica muy inteligente, amable e interesante… pero no te permites serlo con todos, ¿Por qué?

—Ese no es tu asunto— se levantó y con un gesto me corrió de su casa—. Deja de preocuparte por eso, no tienes que conocer a todos.

—Pero me interesa mucho conocerte— fui, en parte, sincero. Quería entender su conducta. Me despedí con un insignificante beso en su mejilla antes de salir del lugar.

Una cosa si debía de agradecerle a Katniss Everdeen, enfrentarme con ella me había dado el valor que necesitaba.

Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí a la casa de Delly en la zona de los comerciantes y toqué a su puerta insistentemente, mientras rogaba por que fuera ella quien me abriera. Tuve suerte.

— ¡Peeta! ¡Qué sorpresa! — la sonrisa iluminó su rostro, iba a decirme algo más pero no la dejé.

Subí el último escalón para estar a su altura, fijé mis ojos en los suyos e identifiqué la sorpresa cuando la sujeté por la cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo. Rápidamente junté nuestros labios en un beso. Mi corazón latió rápidamente por mi valentía, temí que Delly se apartara de mi lado y nuestra amistad se viera afectada, pero nada de eso ocurrió, si no que me abrazó por el cuello, haciendo que mis dudas se disiparan.

Por fin había reunido el valor para hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5: "SOLA"

 **POV KATNISS.**

La habitación en la que me encuentro pareciera como si fuera más grande de lo que realmente es, y mi creciente ansiedad no parece ser de gran ayuda en nada.

Camino en repetidas ocasiones frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que hay en un rincón. Mi atuendo no termina de agradarme e incluso me esfuerzo por acomodar la blusa para que no tenga ninguna arruga en ella. Mi cabello castaño pasó por varios estados, primero en una coleta, luego por una trenza y al final suelto, pero ninguno termina de convencerme, siempre hay un mechón de cabello rebelde que termina por arruinarlo, quisiera que esa fuera una excusa perfecta para no salir, pero nada la hará cambiar de opinión.

Durante todo este tiempo llamé a Finnick con la intención de que me ayudara, pero mi amigo no respondió su teléfono, al igual que Johanna. Eso me molestó en gran manera, ellos estaban juntos mientras yo los necesitaba.

—Katniss, apresúrate cariño— la voz de mi madre se escucha al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Ya… ya…— suspiro pesadamente con tal de que las palabras salgan correctamente de mis labios— ya voy.

—Vale, pero no tardes. Tu papá nos espera en el hospital— su voz es alegre y la odio por eso.

 _Está feliz de hacer daño._

Hace una semana papá fue cambiado de habitación y con ello se le permitieron tener más visitas. Desde el inicio mamá me presionó para que fuera a verlo en más de una ocasión, a pesar de que yo le dejé bien en claro mis razones para mantenerme alejada de aquel lugar. Mi madre se mantuvo firme, seguramente por consejos de Sae, para que yo viera a mi padre y argumentó que eso le haría muy bien.

Quise hablar con Finnick en todo este tiempo, pero siempre lo vi ocupado con su celular y lo mismo con Jo. Aparentemente algo estaba cambiando en su relación.

 _Ya están construyendo muros a su alrededor para alejar a los indeseados._

En más de una ocasión traté de comunicarme con Prim, pero me fue más difícil que otras veces, obviamente estaba en un lugar donde la señal de teléfono no es la mejor.

Esta semana fue la más difícil para mí.

Todo iba en orden respecto a mis horarios, sin embargo no me sentía completamente bien. Mi rutina estaba en su lugar, hasta tal punto de volverse un tanto perfecto, pero siempre había un pensamiento rondando mi mente, pensamiento que nunca alcanzaba a identificar.

 _Culpa._

Escuché como si fuera un susurro en mi cabeza y de inmediato me esforcé para apartar esa idea. Yo no podía sentir culpa. Ni siquiera tenía razones para sentirla.

— ¡Katniss! — Ahora fue la voz de mi abuela la que se escuchó al otro lado—. Estas a punto de retrasarte y luego vas a lloriquear por tus estupideces. ¡Muévete niña! Tu padre nos espera.

—Ya voy— contesté conteniéndome. No volvería a gritarle como aquella vez. De nada había servido, cuando llegó en la noche actuó como si no hubiera tenido importancia mi arrebato, enviando un mensaje claro: _"tus berrinches no sirven de nada. Yo aun tengo mi autoridad sobre ti"._

— ¡Muévete!

Reviso mi atuendo una última vez y salgo.

—Por Dios, Katniss, está haciendo calor afuera— mamá replica apenas me ve— ¿no quieres cambiarte la blusa por una de manga corta? —Ella sabe la respuesta. Si me va a obligar a ir a un lugar tan horrible como el hospital, mínimamente debería dejarme ir con la ropa que quiera— el pantalón y tus zapatos están bien, pero deberías quitarte esa blusa.

- _Y tú no deberías obligarme a ir._

Las dos me ven fijamente, casi como si no hubieran escuchado mi respuesta.

—Estoy bien.

Mamá no se esfuerza más, solo asiente con la cabeza y se gira para salir por la puerta. Sae me ve como si fuera un bicho raro y después asiente con los ojos entrecerrados antes de seguir a mi madre.

…

Bajé del auto demasiado despacio y me quedo de pie junto a la puerta con la vista fija en el suelo. Sae se planta delante de mí sin decir nada, antes de dar media vuelta para encaminarse al interior del edificio frente a nosotras.

—Katniss…— mamá toma mi brazo por el codo con tal de obligarme a caminar.

—Mamá, por favor… por favor, no puedo ir— casi supliqué— por favor, quiero regresar. Dile a papá que lo siento— mi pulso comenzaba a elevarse y mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Ya te dije que no. tu papá necesita verte y… si yo digo que vas a ir, vas a ir— me quedé de piedra, ella muy pocas veces usaba ese tonto argumento. Sin duda estaba desesperada.

Hice algunos movimientos para tratar de alejarme de su agarre, pero ella se mantenía firme. Un grito se atoró en mi garganta, de nada hubiera servido pedir ayuda. Comencé a hiperventilar, debía de convencerla para que me dejara ir.

—Puedo, puedo quedarme…— las palabras no podían formar una oración coherente. Sin duda un indicador de mi creciente ansiedad—. Puedo quedarme en recepción.

 _Déjame ir, déjame ir, déjame ir…_

—Katniss Everdeen, deja de comportarte como una chiquilla caprichosa y camina, a menos que quieras llamar la atención— giré el rostro horrorizada. Me estaba amenazando.

Sae le había dicho que hacer. Esa mujer le había contado la manera de obligarme a quedarme tranquila. Las dos habían preparado todo.

No dije nada más, no podía hacerlo.

Apenas entramos en el lugar el horrible olor a desinfectante y enfermedad me golpeó de lleno. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago y tuve que luchar para no tener arcadas. Algunas enfermeras se giraron para vernos. Estaba perdida.

Mamá nos introdujo en un elevador antes de oprimir algunos botones, de Sae no había ni rastro. Seguramente ya estaba con papá.

Busqué mi celular para llamar a Prim y tan siquiera lograr que ella me tranquilizara, pero mamá no paraba de lanzarme miradas de advertencia. Bajé la mirada a mis pies mientras un escalofrío recorría toda mi espina dorsal.

Las puertas se abrieron con un leve sonido que me ocasionó sorpresa. Mamá volvió a tomarme por el codo para caminar. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y parpadeé con tal de alejar las lágrimas.

—Ya llegamos. Es mejor que entremos y…

—Dame por lo menos un momento— susurré rápidamente.

—Santo cielo, Katniss— ella puso una de sus manos sobre su frente. La desesperación llenaba su semblante.

 _¿Dónde estaba la madre paciente y comprensiva?_

—Solo un minuto— supliqué— solo un minuto y te juro que entro. Solo dame un minuto.

—Vale, pero no tardes.

Mamá trató de sonreír pero no lo logró, bajó la cabeza y entró en la habitación.

 _6…_

Comencé a contar mientras me recargaba en la pared. Mi respiración seguía agitada y no estaba completamente segura de poder contener más las lágrimas.

 _15 16 17 18 19…_

Clavé las uñas en las palmas de mis manos. Debía tranquilizarme si no quería que me regañaran y me internaran. Traté de regular mi respiración como muchas veces me habían enseñado, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo.

 _30 31 32 33 34…_

El tiempo comenzaba a terminarse. Si no entraba mamá saldría por mí, o incluso mandarían a Sae y ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ella llamaría a un doctor.

 _48 49 50 51 52 53…_

Sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca gracias a lo fuerte que mordí mi mejilla. Sentí arcadas y como el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarme.

 _58 59 60._

— ¿Necesitas algo? — levanté la vista para ver a la enfermera que me sonreía amablemente. Lejos de sentirme tranquila con su presencia, me alteré aun más. Mamá la había llamado para obligarme a entrar. Un sabor amargo inundó mi boca y al instante la cubrí con una mano.

—El baño— sollocé.

—Al final de este pasillo a la izquierda, pero…

No escuché nada más. Al instante corrí en dirección a los sanitarios. En el camino recuerdo haber topado con una chica, pero ni siquiera me preocupé por su estado.

Entré a trompicones en el lugar y me arrodillé junto a un retrete en el momento justo para descargar el poco contenido de mi estómago en él. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por mis mejillas, sin embargo ya no sabía si era por la fuerza que estaba empleando o por el ataque de pánico por el que estaba atravesando.

Mi cuerpo dio otra sacudida cuando otra descarga salió por mi boca. Alcancé un pedazo de papel higiénico para limpiar mis labios. Tiré de la cadena con manos temblorosas. Quise ponerme de pie, pero estaba demasiado débil como para lograrlo.

Un nuevo sollozo abandonó mis labios.

 _Malditos fueran todos. Se asustaron y no quieren estar cerca. Van a terminar por irse. Van a dejarte sola…_

Temblé ante esa idea, podía ser cierta. Estaban abandonándome. Simplemente era cuestión de ver el escenario, mamá ni siquiera había ido a buscarme, ya no era importante para ella.

—Katniss— una voz desconocida se escuchó en el baño. Cubrí mi boca para no emitir ningún ruido. Seguramente esa enfermera los había mandado. Iban a internarme.

Una nueva oleada de asco me inundó y me giré para vomitar en el retrete, momentos antes de que una chica abriera mi cubículo. La desconocida ahogó un grito mientras se agachaba a mi lado para sostener mi cabello, quise apartarme pero ella me lo impidió.

—No pasa nada— ella esperó pacientemente a que terminara para después jalar la cadena, bajar la tapa y ayudarme a sentarme sobre el retrete ya tapado. Dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios.

En todo momento sus ojos verdes siguieron cada uno de mis movimientos, por ello bajé la mirada a mis pies. Estaba en completo silencio que incluso llegué a pensar que esa chica no estaba realmente ahí.

—Gracias— murmuré sin saber si podría escucharme.

—Por nada. ¿Te encuentras mejor? — brinqué por la sorpresa de escuchar su voz llena de amabilidad. Asentí con la cabeza—. Debería llamar a alguien, Katniss…

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — logré preguntas a través del nudo en mi garganta, no recordaba haberla visto antes.

—Soy Delly, la novia de Peeta Mellark— la chica se sonrojó tras decir esa simple línea.

 _¿Novia de Peeta?_

—Sí, llevamos algo así como una semana— me sorprendió que respondiera como si me hubiera escuchado hablar—. De hecho vamos a la misma universidad y…

—Ah, vale— susurré. Eso no me interesaba.

—Peeta me ha hablado de ti…— me sentí extraña por lo que dijo. Seguramente el chico Mellark le había hablado sobre la forma tan mala en que lo traté la semana pasada, pero Delly era demasiado educada como para decírmelo textualmente—. Por eso te reconocí cuando topamos ahí afuera.

—Lo siento

—Está bien— levanté la mirada, solo para leer en su expresión facial que deseaba seguir conversando—. ¿Debería llamar a alguien?

— ¡No! — Me puse en pie un tanto tambaleante— ya estoy mejor— mentí—. Gracias.

—Okay, pero…

—Delly… — por más extraño que pareciera, estuve tentada a contarle la verdad— olvídalo.

—Eso haré— sonrió ampliamente antes de salir del lugar.

Me tomé varios minutos para tranquilizarme y enjuagar mi boca, en el fondo me lastimó mucho darme cuenta que mamá ni siquiera me había ido a buscar. Tal vez solo asumió que regresé a la casa. Las lágrimas amenazaron con aparecer nuevamente, sin embargo de nuevo hice un esfuerzo por reprimirlas.

Cuando me sentí un poco mejor, salí del lugar. Caminé con cuidado y viendo de un lado a otro por si alguna enfermera o doctor se acercaban con la intención de recluirme en una habitación, por suerte nada de eso pasó.

Sentí como mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y al revisarlo me topé con una llamada de Prim, le colgué de inmediato. Por primera vez no quería ni hablar con ella.

Llegué a la puerta de la habitación de papá y ni siquiera llamé para saber si podía entrar. Giré el pomo con manos temblorosas, esperando los gritos horrorizados de Sae y mamá. Por suerte nunca llegaron.

Entré lentamente con cabeza baja, el lugar estaba inundado por el sonido de las máquinas a las cuales mi padre se encontraba conectado. Me animé a pasear la mirada por la recamara y me sorprendió mucho notar que las dos mujeres no se encontraban ahí.

Me acerqué a la silla junto a la cama de papá, con sumo cuidado me senté y tomé su mano fría entre las mías, él ni siquiera notó mi presencia. Aparentemente dormía.

—Hola— susurré pasando mi mano libre por su cabello castaño que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de canas—. Siento haber tardado tanto… pero, pero— suspiré— pero sabes que no puedo.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios y bajé la cabeza hasta recostarla levemente junto a la de papá. Lloré amargamente.

Lloré por mi padre, por haberle gritado aquella mañana. Lloré por haber sido obligada a visitarlo. Lloré por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber ido por mi propia voluntad a visitar a papá.

Lloré porque me sentía tan sola.

En algún momento caí rendida y me dormí.

No desperté hasta que el sonido de las máquinas a mi alrededor comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido. Me levanté al instante y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, no sabía qué pasaba. Había leído suficientes libros y visto muchas películas como para saber que ese ruido no era una buena señal. Pero papá estaba estable…

Me acerqué al botón de la pared para presionarlo frenéticamente.

 _Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda_. Repetía en mi mente cada vez que presionaba el botón. En mi mente no cabía la idea de que algo anduviera mal, se suponía que la salud de papá estaba mejorando.

Mi respiración se agitó, las enfermeras no llegaban y el ruido no cesaba. En algún punto Sae entró en el lugar y me gritó algo que no llegué a registrar, mi vista se nubló y después llegó la oscuridad.

…

 **POV PEETA**

La maestra parloteaba alguna anécdota que sin duda enriquecería la clase, sin embargo yo no podía despegar mí vista de Delly sentada junto a mí. Ella prestaba demasiada atención a cada palabra de la maestra y de vez en cuando tomaba nota. En más de alguna ocasión se giró para murmurar que debía poner atención, obviamente la ignoré con una sonrisa.

Llevábamos cerca de una semana siendo novios, todo gracias a aquel beso de improviso en la puerta de su casa. Después de aquello ni siquiera fue necesaria hacer la pregunta. Al día siguiente comimos juntos con mamá y se lo dijimos. Ella se alegró por nosotros, en más de una ocasión alardeó de que en el fondo ella sabía que los dos estaríamos juntos.

—Me pones nerviosa— Delly murmuró cuando la maestra comenzaba a despedirse.

—Entonces logré mi cometido— sonreí inclinándome para besar su mejilla.

—Oye— se quejó bajito mientras se sonrojaba. Sonreí, mi chica parecía no estar tan acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño en público, así fuera el más mínimo beso en la mejilla. Supongo que es cuestión de darle tiempo para asimilarlo.

Salimos de la clase tomados de la mano, hablando de cualquier trivialidad. Delly parecía querer decirme algo, lo sabía perfectamente tras tantos años de amistad. Su nariz se arrugaba ligeramente y dirigía sus ojos de un lado a otro un tanto nerviosa, sonreí para mis adentros.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos— murmuré deteniéndome en medio del pasillo, tomé sus dos manos. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos antes de sonreír y recargar su frente en mi pecho. La rodeé con los brazos y deposité mi barbilla en su coronilla.

—Quiero llevarle de comer a Effie en el hospital— Mentía, pero no la corregí.

—Vale, pero como tu novio me veo en la necesidad de informarte de lo que Effie dijo la otra vez— la aparté amablemente para verla a los ojos.

— ¡No la llames por su nombre!— Delly se escandalizó.

—Eso no le molesta, siempre y cuando no lo diga frente a ella— me escudé con un encogimiento de hombros—. El punto es, que el otro día mi mamá agradeció mucho que te preocuparas por ella, pero dijo que no era necesario que le lleváramos comida tan seguido. Y... Tiene razón, Sabes que no tienes que ganártela, ¿cierto?— Murmuré bajito— ya te ama.

—No, Effie me amaba como la _amiga_ de su hijo. Ahora soy la _novia_ de su hijo— ella bajó la mirada. Entonces si estaba preocupada por eso.

—Hey— levanté su rostro por la barbilla y besé su frente— te aseguro que su opinión no ha cambiado en nada. Desde un principio ya alardeaba de que ambos estaríamos juntos.

—Mamá también decía eso— Delly sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Lo ves? No debes preocuparte.

—Okay, pero si quiero prepararle algo.

—Como quieras— tomé su mano izquierda y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente— podemos ir a mi casa. Ahí tengo algunas cosas que nos servirán.

—Preferiría ir a mi casa, mamá nos ayudará a preparar algo más genial.

Asentí con una sensación extraña invadiéndome. Delly evitaba ir a la casa cuando Effie no estaba, casi como si temiera que me fuera a abalanzar sobre ella apenas cerráramos la puerta de entrada. Eso me lastimaba, con ello solo me hacía creer que no confiaba en mí. En varias ocasiones he tratado de convencerme que se debe a que apenas comenzamos nuestra relación, sin embargo esa idea sigue latente en mí.

...

Cressida Cartwright nos recibió con brazos abiertos. La mujer vestía elegantemente y su rubio cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto. Sus ojos verdes, al igual que los de su hija, se encontraban llenos de alegría.

—Peeta, querido, es un gusto verte— me saludó con un beso en cada mejilla— pero pasen chicos, no los esperaba pero puedo pedir que les preparen algo…

—Mamá— Delly habló bajito antes de soltarme de la mano para acercarse a su madre— de hecho Peeta y yo vinimos para prepararle algo a Effie y llevárselo al hospital. ¿Te gustaría ayudarnos?

—Oh, cariño— Cressida cubrió su boca con ambas manos— me encantaría, pero justo estaba por buscar a Liam para llevarlo a su clase de violín.

Vi como la expresión de mi novia decayó tras la respuesta de la mujer. A menudo me había tocado presenciar la preferencia hacia el menor de los Cartwright y siempre se daba el mismo resultado: Delly sufría por ello.

—No te preocupes, puedo pedirle ayuda a Lavinia.

—Eres muy comprensiva, Delly. Nos vemos más tarde. Saludas a Effie de mi parte Peeta— la Cressida se despidió de nosotros con un efusivo abrazo justo antes de encaminarse hacia la planta alta de la casa llamando a su hijo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Despacio pasé uno de mis brazos por encima de los hombros de Delly y poder acercarme a ella, dejé un beso en su sien. Hubiera querido decir algunas palabras para animarla, pero sorprendentemente no las encontré.

Cuando nos encaminamos a la cocina escuchamos como Liam corría escaleras abajo y cerraba la puerta principal con demasiada fuerza.

Una chica de cabello rojo se acercó hasta nosotros con una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios, Delly asintió hacia ella a manera de saludo y se la llevó a parte. Después de terminar, Lavinia se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la cocina.

No nos dijimos nada, Delly comenzó a buscar los ingredientes en el refrigerador así que de inmediato fui junto a ella.

Cocinamos en un incómodo silencio. En el fondo esperé que quisiera hablar conmigo de lo ocurrido, pero al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, Delly solo se limitó a ignorarlo todo.

Al parecer que fuéramos novios no significaba un gran cambio realmente.

…

Llegamos al hospital cerca de las dos de la tarde y para ese entonces el incidente con Cressida había quedado en el pasado.

—Mira quien se ha dignado a visitarme— fue la manera en la que una mujer de cabello negro y con una agradable sonrisa en sus labios nos saludó.

—Quisiera recordarte que he venido por aquí por lo menos tres veces en esta semana, pero que no te he visto por ningún lado, Octavia— respondí a la mejor amiga de mi madre y a quien podría considerar casi como una tía— ¿Has faltado al trabajo tía?

—Tal vez— sonrió cómplice— ¿Quién es tu acompañante? — Octavia demostró gran interés en Delly.

—Tía ella es Delly, mi novia— tomé la mano de mi chica y deposité un beso en el dorso de la misma— Delly, ella es mi tía Octavia.

— ¡Peeta Mellark! — La mujer se escandalizó colocando una mano en su pecho, todo un ademán dramático tan característico de ella— tienes novia y no habías considerado oportuno decírmelo.

Varias personas en la sala se giraron para vernos, rogué al cielo por qué mamá llegara pronto y nos librara de un gran interrogatorio con mi tía. Esa mujer podría ser peor que toda la fuerza especial de los agentes de la paz cuando trata de averiguar información personal.

—En realidad no tenemos mucho tiempo juntos— para mi sorpresa fue Delly la que habló.

—Oh, no trates de escudar a mi querido sobrino, hija. Él sabe que antes de salir con cualquier chica debe de pedirme permiso a mí— dejé escapar algo parecido a un gruñido de frustración.

—No le hagas caso, Delly. Ella solo bromea— dije entre dientes y forzando una sonrisa— siempre es así.

Octavia me vio como si tuviera tres ojos en la cara y al final solo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en sus labios. Interiormente agradecí que no siguiera con esa discusión.

—Supongo que buscas a Effie

—Sí, pensé que ya iba a estar aquí

—Últimamente ha estado ocupada con un paciente en específico. El pobre hombre estuvo en el accidente de la mina hace una semana y no ha mejorado mucho. Siempre está siendo constantemente bajo observación. Effie teme lo peor— un estremecimiento recorrió mi espina dorsal por las palabras dichas por Octavia. Sin duda hablaba del padre de Katniss. Delly dijo algo que no alcancé a registrar, yo estaba enfrascado en lo que significaría para la chica Everdeen perder a su padre. Pero eso no debía importarme— ¿Peeta? — Mi tía tocó mi mejilla derecha— ¿Conoces a la familia de ese hombre?

—No— mentí—. Cariño, vamos a dejar esto en el comedor y después buscamos a mamá— cambié la conversación hacia un terreno más seguro.

—Claro— Delly asintió con la cabeza, siendo completamente ajena a mis pensamientos—. Hasta pronto, Octavia.

—Hasta luego, querida— las dos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Caminé en forma automática hasta el comedor, dejamos la comida con una nota de identificación con el nombre de Effie para evitar alguna confusión por parte de las compañeras de trabajo.

Íbamos tomados de la mano por el pasillo cuando una persona pasó corriendo junto a nosotros. No logré identificar más que una cabellera castaña, antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa escuché como Delly se quejaba bajito sujetando su hombro derecho. Quise revisarla para descarta algún daño, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a segur a la chica, dejándome perplejo en medio del lugar.

— ¡Hijo! — Segundos después mi mamá apareció doblando en una esquina— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has visto a una chica por aquí? ¿Viniste con Delly? — Sonreí por su avalancha de preguntas a las que solo contesté besando su mejilla y abrazándola brevemente.

Respondí a sus preguntas tranquilamente e incluso le hablé de nuestra pequeña charla con Octavia. Al llegar a la parte en la que mi tía no sabía de mi relación con Delly, Effie bajó la mirada apenada, sin embargo no dijo nada para defenderse, hecho que llamó mi atención. Al parecer los miedos de mi novia no estaban tan infundados como creía al principio.

Delly se unió a nosotros después de un tiempo y juntos acompañamos a mi mamá al comedor. Estuvimos con ella hasta que terminó, platicamos sobre la escuela y la idea de organizar un paseo con ambas familias con tal de incrementar la convivencia. No lo dije en voz alta, pero para mí eso podía esperar un poco.

Acompañé a Delly de regreso a su casa, sin embargo no me quedé mucho tiempo, ya que había prometido volver por mi mamá más tarde y antes debía realizar algunas tareas.

Me despedí de ella con un breve beso en los labios. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, de nuevo sentí como si Delly quisiera decirme algo, la miré interrogante, pero simplemente se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Resignado, di media vuelta para alejarme.

Silenciosamente rogué que esa actitud no se hiciera algo común entre nosotros.

…

Cuando regresé al hospital, tía Octavia ya no estaba en su puesto, cosa que me dio gracia. Aun faltaban diez minutos para su salida.

Me senté en la sala de espera, tomé algunas revistas y comencé a hojearlas. El tiempo pasó demasiado lento para mi gusto e incluso me dormí por un momento. Lo sorprendente fue que para cuando desperté, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Miré para ambos lados, sorprendido de que mamá no hubiera llegado aún.

Me paseé por el lugar tratando de localizar a Effie llamándola a su teléfono, pero en ningún momento me respondió. Un tanto aturdido, decidí buscarla por los pasillos del lugar. Pasé frente a una habitación de donde salían los sonidos de varias personas llorando, seguí mi camino hasta que de un cuarto salió mi mamá. No lo pensé y fui a abrazarla.

—No vuelvas a hacer esto— le reclamé sin llegar a ser grosero— tenía mucho tiempo buscándote, dijiste que ibas a salir a las siete y media.

—Lo siento, amor— mi mamá acarició mi rostro, todo en ella me gritaba que estaba completamente exhausta— es solo una noche ajetreada. ¿Recuerdas a la chica por la que te pregunté más temprano? Su padre sufrió una recaía mientras ella estaba con él y sufrió un ataque de ansiedad, no respiraba y tuvimos que internarla. El hombre… — Effie negó con la cabeza— podría no recuperarse esta vez.

Me tensé de inmediato, Katniss estaba tras aquella puerta, mientras que su padre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, sola. Seguramente su familia estaba cerca de su padre, confiando en que ella estaría en buenas manos.

Quise olvidarme del sentimiento que me invadió, recordando cómo me había tratado exactamente una semana antes la chica Everdeen. Ella había sido clara al decirme que no necesitaba mi amistad, ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo en ese momento se encontraba sola, necesitada de mínimamente un conocido. Negué lentamente con la cabeza para tratar de despejarme. Lo que estaba pensando era una completa estupidez.

—Creo que voy a tener que quedarme más tiempo, incluso toda la noche— mi mamá se disculpó con la mirada— el doctor Abernathy me lo pidió, ya que soy la enfermera de cabecera del señor Everdeen. Mañana no tendré que venir a trabajar.

—Y… la chica— señalé la puerta.

—Ya está estable, por ahora duerme y su medicamento durará toda la noche. Quizá antes de irme temprano venga a verla— asentí. Mis labios formaron una línea recta—. Ve a casa a descansar. Gracias por venir cariño. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes— besé su frente y la abracé a manera de despedida.

Esperé a que mamá se fuera hacia el lado contrario del pasillo. Miré hacia ambos lados y caminé frente a la puerta de Katniss en varias ocasiones, decidiendo que hacer.

No pensé mucho más y entré en la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6: "DESDE EL PRINCIPIO"

 **POV Katniss**

Todo mi cuerpo estaba tan… pesado.

No quería si quiera moverme, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que debía hacerlo. Reconocer mi entorno y hacer lo necesario por mantenerme tranquila. Poco a poco abrí los ojos, el lugar estaba en completa penumbra. Giré mi cabeza hacia mi lado derecho, ahí estaba el aparato que registraba mi pulso cardiaco y el medicamento que me aplicaban por intravenosa.

 _Te internaron_.

El pensamiento amenazó con alterarme pero me obligué a eliminarlo. Debía comenzar a tener autocontrol.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y casi dejo escapar un grito por la sorpresa. Alguien se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, su cabeza estaba sobre el colchón cerca de mi mano, la cual alargué un poco para lograr acariciar su cabello. Sin necesidad de luz ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Finnick había dejado todo con tal de ir a verme. Pudo haber estado con Johanna o con cualquier otra chica, pero no. Él estaba ahí, no me había dejado sola.

Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y solo así me sentí tranquila. Ya podía dormir un poco más.

…

Un molesto zumbido comenzó a escucharse.

Mi alarma.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, con miedo a retrasarme, pero la realidad me golpeó de lleno. No estaba en mi casa, no era mi alarma y la persona junto a mi no era Finnick.

— ¿Peeta? — murmuré con la garganta seca.

Él no se movió. Aparté mi mano de la suya aun en estado de shock. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Dónde estaba Finnick? ¿En realidad mi amigo había estado conmigo?

 _No._

Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y un sentimiento me invadió. No quería si quiera nombrarlo, por fortuna no tuve que hacerlo. El chico Mellark comenzó a despertar, entré en pánico y la única salida fue hacerme la dormida. No quería enfrentar la situación que pintaba para ser muy incómoda.

Escuché la respiración de Peeta al despertar e incluso lo escuché maldecir por lo bajo, no supe porque pero quería reírme de ese gesto.

— ¿Hola?... Hum, buenos días… si, ya sé que no estoy en clase pero…— el chico Mellark suspiró— tengo una buena razón para eso. Sí, yo tampoco sabía que iba a faltar, por eso no podía avisarte… no pasa nada— hubo un largo silencio, por un momento creí que Peeta había salido del lugar. Me atreví a espiar, solo para toparme con que se encontraba de espaldas a mí—. Vale, Delly te llamo luego.

Cerré de inmediato los ojos cuando estaba por darse la vuelta. Rogué por que volviera a dormirse y con ello retrasar el momento de hablar. Peeta haría preguntas, aunque me negaría a responderlas antes de que él me respondiera a mí.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta apenas una de las manos del chico de ojos azules se posó en mi coronilla y de ahí bajó por un lado de mi rostro para enmarcarlo. Nunca antes nadie había hecho eso, ni siquiera Finnick.

Escuché que Peeta tomaba asiento de nuevo en la silla e instantes después la cama se sumió bajo el peso de algo. Pronto comencé a inquietarme, era algo externo a mí.

 _Ya lo sabe_

— ¿Estas despierta?— Mellark susurró muy bajito, pero casi puedo jurar que estaba a escasos centímetros de mi oído.

Y ahí estaba el dilema, ¿Debía contestar? ¿Qué diría? No podía comportarme como una idiota con él, después de todo había pasado la noche cuidándome, aunque tampoco podía entender porque lo hizo. Quería agradecérselo, sin embargo no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Muchos pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza sobre lo que debería o no hacer... Al final opté por la respuesta más lógica.

—Si— Murmuré abriendo lentamente los ojos. Peeta en verdad estaba cerca de mí, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado y su playera color guindo lucia arrugada, su rostro estaba completamente serio. No me atreví a decir nada más.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— esa era una buena pregunta, a la cual no tenia respuesta. Era extraño, debía de estar muy asustada como la noche anterior, tenía muchas razones para estarlo, pero por más extraño que pareciera no era así.

—Diferente.

—Debe ser el medicamento— Peeta se encogió de hombros y una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

—Sí, eso debe ser— reconocí. Si no fuera por esa medicina, yo estaría al borde del colapso nervioso—. Peeta...

El chico levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos azules en los míos, extrañamente no sentí la necesidad de evadirlo.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya— bajó la mirada a su celular— no tarda en entrar la enfermera y no quisiera...

—No te vayas por favor— supliqué— quédate conmigo, aunque sea un poco más.

—Katniss, lo siento— en su rostro vi que en realidad era así.

—Tenemos que hablar— fue mi excelente excusa—. Yo... no entiendo.

Peeta parecía estar librando una batalla consigo mismo, de vez en cuando se giraba para ver la puerta de la habitación, como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera entrar un guardia y lo forzara a salir. Estaba nervioso y comenzaba a transmitirme ese sentimiento.

—Anoche vine por mi mamá, Effie Mellark. Al parecer es la enfermera de tu papá— me tensé y retorcí la sabana entre mis manos— no me dio detalles, pero me dijo que estabas aquí. Bueno, ella no sabe que te conozco y que me quedé contigo. Pero... no quería que estuvieras sola. Es decir, ya es suficiente malo que estuvieras internada y... supuse que tu familia estaría un tanto ocupada.

—Gracias— dije lo más alto que pude a través del nudo en mi garganta—. No lo merecía por cómo te traté...

—No pasa nada— Peeta tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la apretó levemente. No quise apartarlo—. Ya todo está olvidado.

—Pero...— quise replicar. Por primera vez después de una semana me sentía culpable por como lo había tratado.

—Mira, hagamos esto de otra forma. Seremos de nuevo unos completos extraños— el chico Mellark soltó mi mano y compuso una cara seria—. Hola, soy Peeta Mellark— extendió una mano para invitarme a estrecharla. Sonreí.

—Katniss Everdeen— acepté el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Había sido una mala persona con él y aquí estaba, acompañándome cuando mis amigos no lo hicieron y dispuesto a olvidarlo.

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita Everdeen— Peeta dejo libre mi mano en el momento justo en que la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a la enfermera de papá, Effie.

— ¿Peeta?— la mujer se quedó sorprendida al verlo.

—Nos vemos— el chico rubio garabateó algo en la mesita junto a la cama y se puso en pie para llegar junto a la puerta—. Te veo afuera má— besó la mejilla de la enfermera y se fue.

Effie se quedó donde estaba junto a la puerta aun un tanto aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. No podía culparla, yo también seguía algo extrañada por esa manera de despertar.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Katniss?— la enfermera Mellark por fin encontró su voz para hablar.

—Diferente— acepté bajando la cabeza y antes de que pudiera hacerme otra pregunta me expliqué mejor—. Debería de estar en la escuela y no me importa. Debería cumplir con un horario, pero no me importa. Papá empeoró frente a mis ojos y yo estoy completamente tranquila.

—Debe ser el medicamento— me dio la misma explicación que su hijo—. Vimos tu expediente y estamos al tanto del tratamiento que has estado llevando desde hace tiempo. El doctor optó por implementar unas medicinas que tienen algunos años de ser usados en el Capitolio y que poco a poco han ido llegando a los distritos. Estos ayudan a disminuir la ansiedad, el estrés y a mantener algunos... rituales u obsesiones bajo control. Así que es necesario que nos especifiques si esa diferencia es positiva o negativa, para poder notificar a tu _médico_ de cabecera y que se realice el cambio de tratamiento lo antes posible— la mujer me miró atentamente, esperando mi respuesta. Yo desde que había comenzado a hablar sabía que era lo mejor, pero al mismo tiempo temía expresarlo en voz alta.

—Es positiva— Murmuré. Eso era por mi bien, aunque me asustara el cambio.

—Excelente— Effie sonrió antes de anotar algo en sus papeles— ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

— ¿Porque no me lo habían dicho antes? Tengo años con la misma medicación.

—Porque éste era muy difícil de conseguir, pero gracias al cielo esto ha cambiado.

—Vale— paseé la mirada por todo el lugar—. ¿Qué le pasó a papá?

Effie se acercó hasta la silla donde antes había estado Peeta, juntó sus manos en el regazo y pareció elegir muy bien las palabras antes de decirlas. De nuevo sentí como si debiera asustarme, pero era extraño estar tranquila. En el fondo eso me gustaba.

—Katniss, desde la semana pasada que fue el accidente la salud de tu padre era complicada. Lo encontraron después que a los demás y sus heridas ya eran de consideración— la enfermera fijó su intensa mirada en mi— lo tuvimos en cuidados intensivos ya que se presentaron algunos sangrados internos que a la par ocasionaron la formación de coágulos.

—Por eso lo tenían en observación— Effie asintió.

—Cuando los coágulos desaparecieron lo cambiamos a un cuarto normal, sin embargo su salud seguía siendo delicada. Dos días antes tuvimos que hacerle estudios por una nueva amenaza, afortunadamente lo descartamos— la madre de Peeta negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada baja— aparentemente era uno muy pequeño y justo ese fue el que causó la complicación anoche. Llegó a su cerebro...

—Está muy grave— afirmé y ella no me sacó de mi error—. Por eso no han venido conmigo.

—Ayer le aseguré a tu madre que estabas estable. Para que no se angustiara, incluso ahora ya estás por ser dada de alta. Solo esperaremos a que llegue tu desayuno y que los papeles estén listos.

—Yo soy mayor de edad. Puedo firmarlos para agilizar todo— Effie sonrió.

—Es preferible que lo haga un familiar. No te preocupes que voy a llamar a tu mamá hasta que sea muy necesario— asentí. De pronto me sentía muy agotada—. Te dejo descansar mientras preparo todo.

—Gracias, Effie.

La enfermera sonrió. En su semblante vi la pena por la situación, cosa que extrañamente no me molestó. La vi salir del lugar un tanto apesumbrada, tal vez en su mente había muchas cosas que la mantenían ocupada.

Quise dormir, pero algo de curiosidad me movió a alargar la mano hacia la mesita junto a la cama, Peeta había escrito algo ahí... tomé una servilleta entre mis manos, en ella estaba su nombre y un numero de celular, bajo esas dos líneas se encontraba una sola frase que me hizo sentir muchas cosas diferentes.

 **" _Por cualquier cosa"._**

Cerca de dos horas después, otra enfermera que no era Effie entro en mi habitación acompañada de mi mamá, la cual lucía completamente exhausta. Sus ojos estaban rojos gracias al llanto y pequeñas bolsas se formaban bajo ellos. Su cabello estaba un tanto despeinado y sus manos de movían nerviosamente.

La enfermera, de nombre Octavia, le pasó los papeles a mamá para que los firmara, además de una carta para mi doctor con la información sobre el nuevo medicamento. Octavia se despidió de mí con una agradable sonrisa y salió del lugar para darnos tiempo a solas.

Mamá no dijo nada, ni siquiera se limitó a mirarme. Simplemente tomó mis cosas de la mesita junto a la cama, las puso en una bolsa de mano que traía con ella junto con dinero y las llaves de la casa, y me la tendió. La acepté de inmediato con la mirada fija en mis zapatos.

—Un taxi va a venir por ti— su voz se escuchaba ronca—. Quiero que llegues a la casa y te quedes ahí. Voy a llamar a tu tía Madge para que te ha compañía y hable con el doctor Hawthorne sobre el cambio en tu medicamento, con suerte no deberás ir a su consultorio.

—Puedo ir caminando.

—Por favor, Katniss solo haz lo que te digo— mamá habló con cierto tono de hastío—. Tal vez mas tarde vaya a casa, pero por ahora tu padre nos necesita.

Asentí con la cabeza, cosa que ella interpreto como señal de salida, así que sin más se fue. Sin preguntar la razón de mí ataque. Sin preocuparse por mi salud. Solo se fue, haciéndome sentir como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo.

Al bajar Octavia esperaba en recepción, al verme me indicó que el taxi ya había llegado en la entrada y, como si no pudiera caminar hasta ahí por mí misma, me acompañó hasta asegurarse de que estaba dentro del vehículo.

Le di al hombre la dirección, a donde no tardamos más de quince minutos. Aun faltaban algunas casas para llegar cuando alcancé a identificar el auto de Finnick, sin proponérmelo dejé escapar un bufido de indignación.

— ¡Katniss!— mi amigo se puso en pie apenas bajé del carro para acercarse a mi encuentro. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de pánico y muchas dudas. Quiso abrazarme pero lo evadí— ¿Pero...?

—Justo ahora no quiero verte, Odair— hablé pausadamente para que me entendiera—. Justo ahora siento que te detesto tanto.

Caminé junto a él, directo a mi casa. Abrí la puerta y para cuando me giré para cerrarla, Finnick seguía en el lugar donde lo había dejado, con la cabeza baja y la espalda completamente tensa. Esperé a que se fuera, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, se giró permitiéndome ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios en una fina línea. Avanzó hasta plantarse frente a mí, pero no dijo nada.

Pude haberle azotado la puerta en la cara, pero no lo hice. En contra de todo lo que sentía, lo dejé pasar.

Mi amigo se derrumbó en el sofá, con las manos sobre su rostro y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, observé como su cuerpo se sacudía por los ligeros sollozos de su llanto. Nunca lo había visto así.

Me senté frente a él, pero estaba centrada en mis propios asuntos, como por ejemplo guardar el número de Peeta en mi celular, solo por si acaso.

—Me llamaste... exactamente seis veces, me mandaste tres mensajes y en más de una ocasión trataste de hablar conmigo en el salón, pero no te puse demasiada atención— Finnick habló bajito— y con Johanna pasó lo mismo.

—Si— asentí con la cabeza.

—Estábamos juntos, ayer en la tarde ella se fue conmigo y... apagamos nuestros teléfonos tras algunas de tus llamadas, porque queríamos pasar un rato solos— entonces yo estaba en lo cierto. Me evitaban—. Hoy faltas a la escuela, te buscamos... llamamos a tu mamá y nos dice que estuviste internada por un ataque de ansiedad...

Finnick parece esperar que le diga algo, pero no me encontraba en condiciones para hacerlo.

—Kat... lo siento, tanto— trató de tomar mis manos, pero lo alejé— pero...

—Querían su tiempo, solo debían decirlo. Pero me ignoraron— hablé con la vista fija en sus ojos—. Nadie quería que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos más que yo— expresé tranquilamente. Los quería ver juntos, a pesar de que eso me aterrara por el cambio—. Los hubiera entendido.

—Lo peor de todo es que en el fondo sé que eso es cierto y solo me ayuda a sentirme como un completo estúpido— Odair hizo sus manos puños a la vez que se recargaba mejor en el sillón y tomaba uno de los cojines entre sus brazos— no sabes cuánto lo siento, Kat.

Me encogí de hombros. Debía de reconocer que el por lo menos había ido a mi casa, no como Johanna. Imité su postura tomando también un cojín del sillón. Las barreras estaban siendo levantadas.

—Entiendo que puede llegar a ser incomodo estar conmigo, sobre todo por mi forma de actuar a veces, pero solo necesitaban decirme que me alejara un poco— mi voz estaba llena de resentimiento.

—No nos incómodas, simplemente queríamos...— comencé a negar con la cabeza, por fortuna lo entendió de inmediato—. No hay excusas. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada— Finnick me vio esperanzado e hizo el intento de ponerse en pie para llegar a mi lado. Con una mano lo frené.

—Gracias— el chico de ojos verdes sonrió por un lado— ¿Quieres ir a comer?

—Quisiera estar sola

—Pero...— mi respuesta pareció desconcertarlo.

—Por favor, estamos bien pero justo ahora aun sigo molesta— miré mis manos que temblaban ligeramente— y no quisiera decir algo de lo que me arrepentiré. Tal vez estaré muy distante.

—Vale— Finnick se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta, seguido por mí de cerca—. Llama si me necesitas.

—No, Finn— negué con la cabeza. Supe que lob había herido por la forma en la que decayó su mirada, sin embargo no agregó nada más. Besó brevemente mi frente y después cerró la puerta tras él.

...

Terminé de levantar las cosas que usé en la comida cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Supuse que mamá había regresado antes a casa. Dejé todo de lado, miré el reloj de la pared, solo eran las once de la mañana. Tranquilamente fui a abrir, solo para toparme con una sorpresa. En el umbral se encontraba Madge, mi tía favorita. Su rostro brillaba por la felicidad reflejado en él, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta alta, casi como si se hubiera apresurado a arreglarse. Contemplé su ropa que parecía la que usaría para ejercitarse y supe que en realidad tenía prisa para estar lista.

— ¡Hola!— Madge dejó la maleta que tenía con ella antes de saludarme con un efusivo abrazo cuando aún estaba en estado de shock por la sorpresa de verla en casa. Muy pocas veces nos visitaba y tenía tiempo sin verla— Kat, ¿así es como recibes a tu tía favorita?

No dije nada, simplemente me limité a estrecharla entre mis brazos. Justo llegó cuando más la necesitaba. Caminamos hasta la sala donde dejó caer sus cosas y se sentó junto a mí.

Madge es hermana de mamá, bueno, en realidad es media hermana por parte de la abuela. Sus padres se separaron cuando mi madre aun era muy pequeña y mis dos abuelos volvieron a casarse. Del matrimonio de mi abuela, nació Madge Undersee, hija del actual alcalde del distrito doce.

El matrimonio del abuelo fue bueno, sin embargo no tuvieron más hijos, por ello mamá y mi tía se llevaron bien, pero eso cambio con el paso de los años. Aun se tratan adecuadamente, aunque su contacto es muy poco.

—Susan me llamó para que te hiciera compañía. Hasta ahora voy a enterarme que mi cuñado está en el hospital— ella se veía en realidad indignada, pero más que eso estaba dolida.

—En realidad pocos lo saben— me limité a encogerme de hombros.

Le conté a Madge brevemente lo que estaba pasando en mi familia, sin dejar de lado la noche anterior y la situación con el posible cambio de mi tratamiento, a lo cual ella se mostró muy interesada. En ningún momento me preguntó algo mas, solo se limitó a escucharme, sin presionarme para sacar información. Siempre era fácil hablar con ella.

—No te preocupes, Kat, yo voy a quedarme el tiempo que sea necesario. Eso sí, vine para estar solamente contigo y como ya es fin de semana me gustaría pasear por ahí mientras me pones al tanto de lo que ha pasado en este tiempo— me miró en forma cómplice, algo que no entendí muy bien y solo me limité a bajar la mirada— si quieres, claro está.

—Vale— paseé la mirada por la sala hasta toparme con el teléfono fijo... Algo debíamos hacer apenas llegara mi tía a la casa—. Oye Mads, ¿mamá no te dijo que hiciéramos algo?

—Oh, cierto— buscó en su bolsa hasta encontrar un papelito—. Debo llamar a tu doctor para revisar el tratamiento. Y que si necesitabas ir a su consultorio te acompañara.

Madge fue hasta el teléfono y marcó. Siempre que mamá hablaba con el doctor Hawthorne, yo rogaba al cielo por que éste no nos pidiera visitarlo al día siguiente, pero en esta ocasión me sorprendí deseando que eso pasara. Supongo que el medicamento aun me estaba ayudando positivamente.

 **POV Peeta.**

Sin duda alguna esa había sido la decisión más impulsiva que había tomado en mi vida. Apenas entre en el cuarto de Katniss tuve la necesidad de cerrar la puerta para que ninguna enfermera entrara envela noche y me cuestionara mi presencia en ese lugar, sin embargo no lo hice confiando en lo que Effie me había dicho.

Me acerqué hasta la cama donde estaba la chica Everdeen, su expresión parecía relajada pero la comisura de sus labios se movía de vez en cuando hacia arriba como consecuencia de un tic. Me giré para contemplar el lugar mientras trataba de comprender porque se encontraba sola, si de todas formas su familia ya estaba en el hospital. Negué con la cabeza lentamente, eso no era algo que debiera importarme.

Caminé hacia una silla situada cerca de la cama, me senté para ver fijamente a Katniss, esa chica que me había tratado tan mal solo una semana atrás, con la única excusa de que ya no necesitaba más amigos. Recordé haberme prometido que no estaría cerca de ella con tal de evitar una discusión como la de aquel día, y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, velando su sueño en una habitación de hospital.

Tenía muchas preguntas para ella, desde su comportamiento, la salud de su padre, hasta la razón de su aparente ataque de ansiedad. Me puse de pie y caminé por el lugar, cuestionándome si realmente me quedaría ahí toda la noche, hasta que su medicamento llamó mi atención.

En la etiqueta venia el nombre, un tanto complicado de pronunciar, de una medicina de la que mi mamá ya me había hablado. La cual, era toda una novedad para tratar ciertas _enfermedades de mayor consideración_. Ella mencionó que el tratamiento, surgido en el Capitolio, ya comenzaba a llegar a los distritos, pero que lo reservaban para las personas que en _realidad_ lo necesitaban. No tuve que sumar dos más dos para darme cuenta de la verdad. Entonces, las actitudes de Katniss cobraron sentido para mí y un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago. Miré fijamente a la chica de cabello castaño frente a mí y me fue muy difícil verla igual que antes, incluso puedo decir que parecía un poco más frágil.

—Estás exagerando— Murmuré bajito mientras me pasaba una mano por el rostro. Agité la cabeza, debía despejar esas ideas.

De pronto, quise conocer mejor a Katniss Everdeen. No por el morbo, si no porque en verdad despertaba en mi esa curiosidad, tal como se lob había dicho hace tiempo, quería entenderla. El punto clave era que tal vez ella siguiera negada a permitirme estar cerca y llegar a formar una amistad, supuse que necesitaríamos empezar de nuevo si quería que algo fuera diferente.

Un bostezo escapó de mis labios, miré el reloj de mi celular solo para darme cuenta que eran cerca de las once de la noche. Me había pasado mucho tiempo con especulaciones. Resignado, regresé a la silla, la acerqué más a la cama y me permití recostar la cabeza cerca de una mano de Katniss. No era la posición más cómoda, pero no podía quejarme, siempre había algo peor. Podría estar internado, completamente solo y con algún familiar grave de salud.

Cerré los ojos, vencido por el cansancio. Silenciosamente rogué porque ninguna enfermera entrara en la habitación. No sabía que le diría como explicación. Me dormí de inmediato.

En medio de la noche sentí como Katniss se removía en sueños, estuve tentado a levantarme y tranquilizarme, pero en ese momento ella acarició mi cabello justo antes de tomar una de mis manos y quedarse dormida de nuevo.

...

 _Delly estaba frente a mí con su rostro lloroso y sus labios se movían pero no alcanzaba a identificar ninguna de sus palabras, simplemente trataba de no colapsar en medio del pasillo del hospital. Ella se acercó hasta mí para rodearme con los brazos y de esa manera consolarme, sin embargo yo ya estaba muy lejos de poder ser consolado._

 _—_ _¿Peeta?_ _—_ _murmuró y su voz se escuchaba ronca gracias al llanto_ _. Negué con la cabeza. Debía deshacerme de esa tristeza para poder hacer algo._

 _Me separé de mi mejor amiga con la mayor delicadeza que pude. Tenía que encontrar a ese maldito hijo de puta. Comencé a temblar por el odio que se apoderó de mí en ese momento. Delly me gritó algo, pero la ignoré, el resentimiento me movía._

 _Un doctor se situó frente a mí con tal de frenarme_ "Piensa en ella" _me dijo tranquilamente. Asentí antes de caminar hacia esa habitación._

El bolsillo de mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar insistentemente, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad. Aun con los ojos cerrados supe que era un sueño, o peor aún, un recuerdo… poco a poco fui despertando. No tardé mucho en ubicarme, solo necesité ver a Katniss tendida en la cama para recordar la noche anterior.

Mi celular dejó de vibrar solo unos segundos antes de recibir una llamada nueva. Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz, solo una persona era así de insistente. Revisé la pantalla del teléfono y en ella apareció una foto mía con Delly, suspiré antes de contestar, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decirme.

— ¿Hola?

 _—_ _Hola, Peeta Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás? Ya son las siete y no has llegado a clases_ _—_ si, ella aun seguía monitoreando mis horarios en la escuela con tal de que eso no afectara mi calificación final. Sonreí poniéndome de pie para caminar por la habitación. Eso podía ser lindo.

—Hum, buenos días… si, ya sé que no estoy en clase pero…— suspiré— tengo una buena razón para eso.

 _—_ _¿Sucedió algo? Ayer no me dijiste nada en la noche_ _—_ mentalmente me di un golpe, anoche había olvidado mandarle nuestro ya tan acostumbrado mensaje, comprendí un poco su preocupación— _¿Está todo bien?_

—Sí, yo tampoco sabía que iba a faltar, por eso no podía avisarte— murmuré bajando la mirada.

— _Okay. Siento que estoy siendo algo asfixiante… pero me preocupé._

—No pasa nada— respondí tranquilamente para tranquilizarla.

 _—_ _Sí, si pasa. No quiero ser ese tipo de chicas, siempre me he quejado de ellas_ _—_ al otro lado escuché como reía nerviosamente— _prometo que no volverá a pasar._

—Vale, Delly te llamo luego— también reí bajito antes de colgar.

Cierto remordimiento comenzó a formarse dentro de mí, ¿Qué tan bueno hubiera sido contarle a mi novia sobre la razón de mi falta? No era nada malo, sin embargo sentía la necesidad de guardar todo esto para mí. Casi como si le debiera esta discreción a Katniss.

Di media vuelta y me acerqué a la chica Everdeen, su rostro había cambiado ligeramente, ya no estaba tan relajado como antes un signo inequívoco de que estaba despierta, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, simulaba estar dormida como lo haría una niña.

En un movimiento casi involuntario, posé mi mano en su coronilla antes de moverla hacia abajo, acariciando su cabello al tiempo que enmarcaba su rostro. Sentí un estremecimiento de su parte, una pensamiento invadió mi mente, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera asimilarlo, me aparte, tomé asiento en la silla y apoye mis codos junto a su mano.

— ¿Estas despierta?— pregunté acercándome hasta su oído.

La vi mover sus ojos bajo los parpados. No pude culparla, seguramente ya había escuchado mi voz y estaría preguntándose la razón de mi presencia en ese lugar. Entonces, tomaría su reacción como una señal, si ella no despertaba, saldría del lugar y haría como si nada hubiera pasado, interiormente rogué por no verme en esa situación.

—Si— murmuró dos segundos antes de que me alejara de su lado. Eso significaba que podría volver a empezar y tratar de formar una amistad con Katniss.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunté temeroso, por lo que sabía esa medicina se caracterizaba por tener efectos secundarios un tanto negativos para las personas.

—Diferente.

—Debe ser el medicamento— me encogí de hombros con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios, por lo menos no había dicho que estaba mal.

—Sí, eso debe ser— me dio la razón. Su semblante cambió radicalmente, estaba por preguntar la razón de mi presencia—. Peeta...

Hice contacto visual con ella y me sorprendió ver que no me evadía como antes, sin duda se encontraba diferente, sin embargo no dijo nada más. Entendí de inmediato

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya— vi mi celular con tal de disimular mi decepción, ella solo trataba de encontrar una forma de cómo correrme— no tarda en entrar la enfermera y no quisiera...

—No te vayas por favor— ¿suplicó? Eso sin duda me descolocó— quédate conmigo, aunque sea un poco más.

—Katniss, lo siento— dije en verdad. Quería hablar con ella, pero mi mamá podía entrar en cualquier momento.

—Tenemos que hablar. Yo... no entiendo.

Si tan solo ella supiera que ni yo entendía lo que estaba pasando. Miré la puerta algo contrariado. Al final opté por decir la verdad, ¿Quién dice que eso no significaría una diferencia para nosotros?

—Anoche vine por mi mamá, Effie Mellark. Al parecer es la enfermera de tu papá no me dio detalles— mentí un poco en esa parte— pero me dijo que estabas aquí. Bueno, ella no sabe que te conozco y que me quedé contigo. Pero... no quería que estuvieras sola. Es decir, ya es suficiente malo que estuvieras internada y... supuse que tu familia estaría un tanto ocupada.

—Gracias— susurró—. No lo merecía por cómo te traté...

—No pasa nada—tomé una de sus manos entre las mías con tal de darle confianza, me agradó ver que no se apartaba—. Ya todo está olvidado.

—Pero...— y aquí iba a replicar.

—Mira, hagamos esto de otra forma. Seremos de nuevo unos completos extraños—la miré seriamente esperando que no viera eso como una estupidez—Hola, soy Peeta Mellark— extendí la mano para saludarla. Ante todo pronóstico, sonrió.

—Katniss Everdeen

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita Everdeen— seguí con la broma. Dejé su mano libre justo antes de que la puerta se abriera y Effie entrara por ella.

— ¿Peeta?— cerré los ojos apenas escuché su voz. Había pasado lo que quería evitar.

—Nos vemos— escribí mi número de teléfono en una servilleta en la mesita junto a la cama. Me quedaría más tranquilo si ella tenía mi celular, así podría llamar si se encontraba en una situación parecida a esta—. Te veo afuera má— besé la mejilla de mi madre y salí antes de que pudiera decirme nada.

Contemplé seriamente la posibilidad de irme y no esperar a Effie, pero de nada hubiera servido, de todas formas vivíamos en la misma casa, por ello decidí afrontar las consecuencias lo más pronto posible. Me recargué en la pared frente a la puerta, con muchas ideas rondando mi cabeza sobre la manera en la que le explicaría la situación a mamá, confiaría en que ella llegaría a entenderme.

Pasaron más de quince minutos frente a la puerta, esperando a que mi mamá saliera, pero bien podía ir tomando asiento. Estaba por rendirme e ir a la sala de espera cuando la puerta de la habitación de Katniss se abrió de par en par. Mamá se cruzó de brazos y yo no pude más que escudarme con una sonrisa de niño bueno, al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella no pareció relajar su semblante. Señaló con la cabeza la sala de espera, un tanto cabizbajo seguí sus pasos.

— ¿Quieres explicarme porque estabas en el cuarto de Katniss Everdeen? — exacto, directa al grano. Suspiré pesadamente antes de abrir la boca para dar una respuesta.

—En mi defensa puedo decir, que ella estaba sola y me sentí mal por ella

—Pero ni siquiera la conoces— mordí el interior de mi labio inferior ante la acusación de Effie, tal vez debí haberle informado antes de que Katniss era mi compañera de carrera y así me evitaba que ella creyera que su único hijo era un pervertido de mierda.

—Ese es el caso… Katniss y yo vamos a la misma facultad, incluso tenemos varias clases juntos, ¿no te dije? De hacho la semana pasada fui a su casa para hacer una tarea— me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia.

—Pues esa no es razón para haber irrumpido en su cuarto, fuiste muy imprudente Peeta Mellark. Ella es una paciente… _especial_ — mamá dijo tras no encontrar otra forma de expresarlo—. Pudiste haberla alterado

—Lo sé— bajé la mirada a mis manos unidas— pero ya te dije, Katniss estaba sola, con su padre muy grave y de sus amigos no había ninguna señal, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu, mamá? Fui impulsivo, exactamente por todo eso y su condición es que he sentido más la necesidad de acompañarla. En base a lo que me dijiste nadie iba a ir a verla en la noche gracias a su estabilidad, pero ¿y que si sufría algún ataque de ansiedad o _algo peor_? — hice énfasis en esas dos palabras.

—Vale, tienes un punto— Effie se escuchaba más relajada— ¿ella como se lo tomó? Supongo que te reconoció de la universidad ¿no?

—Estaba sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Solo me agradeció el gesto— asentí levemente con la cabeza. Suspiré—. Supongo que el medicamento aun la mantenía relajada.

—Sí, en efecto, esa medicina le ha sentado bien. Justo ahora voy a tramitar su alta y espero que el doctor Abernathy ya tenga lista la carta para el… _médico_ de Katniss con la sugerencia del cambio en el tratamiento— me quedé sorprendido por la pequeña pausa que mamá hizo, de nuevo saqué mis deducciones.

— ¿No es un doctor cualquiera, o sí? — las palabras abandonaron mis labios sin permiso. Fijé mis ojos en la de mi madre y ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro.

—No, cariño. El doctor Hawthorne es un especialista que puede ayudar a Katniss mucho mejor que nosotros— me pasé la mano derecha por el cabello ante su declaración. Effie se puso en pie y me invitó a imitarla—. Ojalá autorice lo que le proponemos. Pero por lo pronto, baja a la cafetería y pide dos desayunos, en seguida te alcanzo.

—Vale— besé su mejilla a manera de despedida. Apenas llevaba unos pasos avanzados cuando mi mamá volvió a hablarme.

—Ahora que caigo en cuenta, ¿no deberías de estar en clases, Peeta Mellark? — su voz era peligrosamente dulce.

Me giré con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos levantadas a manera de rendición, ella solo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia a ese hecho, antes de seguir su camino mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Suspiré de alivio, no me había ido tan mal.

De regreso a casa junto con mi mamá quise preguntarle sobre la salud del señor Everdeen, sin embargo no lo hice, con la esperanza de que Katniss me llamara más tarde para contármelo ella misma. Esa era una idea irracional, pero su actitud esa mañana para conmigo, me hacía tener un poco de esperanza.

* * *

 ** _¿Quien ama a Peeta? Chicos aquí está una actualización adelantada que espero hayan disfrutado, comenten en un hremoso review lo que opinan y/o sus posibles teorías sobre la historia._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por sus follows, favoritos y reviews que han dejado a lo largo de estos caps anteriores. Lamento que en la actualizacion pasada se viera muy extraño el capitulo, prometo que ya lo arreglé. Por cierto, L, gracias por avisarme de ese detalle._**

 ** _Sin más me despido para seguir escribiendo mientras pueda jajaja_**

 ** _Besos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7: "UN CAMBIO"

 **POV Katniss.**

Al final, si debía de ir con el doctor Hawthorne al día siguiente y Madge me acompañaría. Mi tía puso como condición que después de salir del consultorio debíamos de pasar la tarde juntas fuera de casa, así que no me quedaba más que aceptar su trato.

Cenamos una pizza de pepperoni mientras veíamos en la sala una telenovela, que según mi tía, era de las mejores. En más de una ocasión me sorprendí un tanto ansiosa por lo que estábamos haciendo, nunca hubiera pensado comer pizza como cena y mucho menos hacerlo en los sillones con la televisión encendida. Madge me preguntó en más de una ocasión si me encontraba a gusto con esa pequeña variación, a lo que simplemente contesté con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa forzada en mis labios.

Eran cerca de las diez y media de la noche cuando terminó el programa, mi tía había querido recoger las cosas, sin embargo yo no la dejé, alegando que ella era la invitada y que lo mejor era que llamara a mamá para obtener noticias de mi padre. No le quedó más que aceptar.

Suspiré cuando salí de la sala, con la caja de pizza y los vasos que habíamos utilizado, rumbo a la cocina. Mis manos comenzaban a temblarme ligeramente y la garganta se me había secado de repente. Respiré varias veces con tal de tranquilizarme, no quería pasar por la misma escena que la semana anterior y mucho menos quería que Madge me viera en ese estado, lo único que lograría era asustarla, a tal grado de ahuyentarla.

Lavé los vasos varias veces con tal de asegurarme que estaban completamente limpios, después sequé las llaves del fregadero y revisé tres veces si estaban bien cerradas. Sequé la poco agua que había salpicado y lavé a consciencia el trapo que utilicé en mi labor. Por último, enjaboné mis manos, frotándolas fuertemente antes de ponerlas bajo el chorro de agua fría.

 _Palmas, dedos, dorso, nudillos. Palma dedos, dorso, nudillos. Palmas, dedos, dorso, nudillos._

— ¿Katniss?— la voz de mi tía me sorprendió cuando iba por el último enjuague de manos. Me giré para verla en el momento justo en el que recuperaba la compostura, aparentemente había estado asustada, sin embargo se lo atribuí a las posibles noticias dadas por mamá.

— ¿Te dijeron algo? — sequé mis manos en una servilleta de papel

—Solo… que su pronóstico sigue siendo reservado y que lo van a mantener en cuidaos intensivos— asentí con la cabeza. Sonreí a Madge antes de caminar hacia mi habitación—. Kat, Susan dijo que no olvidaras tomar tus medicamentos.

—Gracias, Mads— asentí con la cabeza regresando por un vaso de agua— hasta mañana.

Besé su mejilla, ignorando completamente el pequeño paso que dio mi tía apenas me acerqué a ella, seguramente la había sorprendido.

Al llegar a mi cuarto tomé una ducha, me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Coloqué cada una de las píldoras en mi lengua, haciendo cada paso como si se tratara de una especie de ritual. Me recosté en silencio, fijé la vista en el techo a pesar de que la habitación estaba en completa penumbra, me sentía diferente, pero no en forma positiva.

…

Desperté con un leve toque en mi puerta. Abrí los ojos llena de pánico, ¿Qué hora era? ¿Ya iba tarde? Me enderecé de golpe mareándome en el acto, busqué regular mi respiración porque en cualquier momento Sae entraría regañándome por el retraso. Abracé una almohada temiendo la entrada de la abuela. Miré el reloj junto a mi cama, marcaban las ocho y media de la mañana, sin duda demasiado tarde para mi propio bien. De nuevo volvieron a escucharse los golpes en la puerta, yo solo podía preguntarme porque Sae no entraba de una vez y ya.

—Katniss, cariño— casi brinqué al escuchar la voz de Madge—. Nuestra cita es a las nueve y media— mi tía abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para colar su cabeza— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si— Murmuré tirando de la sabana de la cama para cubrirme mejor con ella. Mads sonrió ante mi gesto.

—Ya es un poco tarde para desayunar, ¿te parece si vamos por algo rápido y comemos en el camino? — No me gustaba la idea, pero mucho menos me gustaba tener que apresurarme para salir a tiempo, por ello solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza y un intento de sonrisa en mis labios—. Excelente, ponte lista y te veo abajo.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras ella me apresuré a buscar la ropa que usaría, opté por un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla negra y una blusa de botones blanca, por ultimo unas zapatillas deportivas. Casi corrí hacia la regadera y tomar un baño. Veinte minutos después me veía frente al espejo un tanto frustrada al no encontrar, nuevamente, como peinar mi cabello. Lo peor de todo era el hecho de que eso amenazaba con retrasarnos.

De nuevo escuché unos toques en la puerta antes de que Madge se asomara por ella, una sonrisa de comprensión se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó hasta mí.

— ¿Te ayudo? — preguntó tomando el cepillo de mis manos sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte.

—Gracias— dije con voz ahogada, muy pocas veces le permitía a los demás tocar mi cabello. Simplemente era algo que no me gustaba.

Mi tía no tardó mucho en hacerme una media coleta en el cabello y peinar el que quedó suelto. Acomodó las pequeñas ondas sobre mis hombros antes de alejarse un poco para contemplar el resultado. Después de tener un pequeño debate sobre si quería o no usar maquillaje, salimos de la casa justo a las nueve de la mañana.

Por fortuna, Mads tenía un carro para transportarnos. Subí al asiento del copiloto del aveo azul y me puse de inmediato el cinturón de seguridad. Miré la pantalla de mi celular, acto que solo ayudó a que me sintiera un nudo formándose en la boca de mi estómago, eran las nueve dos de la mañana y hacíamos veinte minutos hasta el consultorio del doctor Hawthorne, lo que nos dejaba con solo ocho minutos para comprar el desayuno. Respiré profundamente justo cuando Madge entraba en el auto, se giró para sonreírme pero no llegó a hacerlo tras ver mi estado.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó tranquilamente poniendo en marcha el auto.

Llegamos al auto servicio de un establecimiento y sorprendentemente nos entregaron la comida muy rápido, haciéndome suspirar tranquilamente. Maniobré para poder comer los adecuadamente hot cakes que había pedido. Sin duda esa fue una experiencia que nunca había tenido y que era mucho peor que comer en la sala de mi casa. Al final solo logré comer un tercio del contenido de mi plato y un poco del jugo de naranja antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Madge limpió las comisuras de sus labios mientras caminábamos hacia la recepción, sonreí ante ese gesto y ella me devolvió el gesto.

—Buenos días— nos saludó Hazelle, la recepcionista. Una mujer de casi cincuenta años, cabello castaño que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de canas por la edad, y una mirada que parecía ser amable, pero que en el fondo llegaba a incomodarte. _Es porque pareciera que puede ver muy dentro de ti_ — oh, Katniss, es un gusto verte.

—Hola— murmuré con la vista fija en el escritorio que de pronto se había vuelto lo más interesante de ese lugar. Hazelle siempre lograba intimidarme.

—Buenos días, soy Madge Undersee, tía de Katniss y tenemos cita con el doctor Hawthorne— la recepcionista tecleó algo en su ordenador.

—Si, por poco llegan tarde— sus palabras me hicieron levantar la vista de golpe— sigan por el pasillo hasta la puerta con el numero tres. No tardan en llamarlas.

 _Tranquilízate, es una cita como las demás y ahora vienes con Madge._

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, dejando escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Me encontraba en buenas manos. Tomé asiento en la silla de siempre en la sala de espera, justo frente a la puerta indicada. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el doctor Gale Hawthorne salió del consultorio. Me obligué a sostenerle la mirada y a corresponderle la sonrisa con la que me saludó.

— ¿El es tu doctor? — Madge preguntó sorprendida. Asentí disimuladamente con la cabeza—. Dios, es muy lindo—. Luché contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, no sé que tenía en especial, mamá tampoco se cansaba de recordarme ese detalle de mi doctor.

—Catnip— me saludó como de costumbre y ahora sí que puse los ojos en blanco ocasionando la risa de mis dos acompañantes—. Hola, soy Gale Hawthorne— se presentó tendiendo la mano a mi tía que aceptó gustosa.

—Madge Undersee, tía de Katniss. Ayer hablamos por teléfono— él sonrió a manera de reconocimiento.

—Ah, claro— Gale se reacomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. Resoplé llamando su atención y ocasionando que me viera fijamente con sus ojos grises—. Ya recuerdo.

 _Están coqueteando._

— ¿Ya podemos ir adentro?— sorprendentemente reuní el valor suficiente para hablar en voz alta.

—Katniss— por primera vez, desde que había comenzado a verlo, el doctor Hawthorne me llamó correctamente por mi nombre—. Sabes que primero debo de hablar con tu madre, pero como ella ahora no pudo venir, voy a pasar a Madge.

—Y, y de que... ¿De qué van a hablar?— pregunté alarmada. Sobre todo por la mirada significativa que Gale me dirigió. Lo había notado.

—Sabes la respuesta a eso.

 _En otras palabras, sobre ti._

Bajé la mirada y no dije nada más. Al cabo de un rato escuché como la puerta del consultorio se cerraba, ocasionando que la ansiedad comenzara a invadirme. Ellos dos no tenían nada de qué hablar, normalmente Gale hablaría con mamá sobre mi avance y cosas por el estilo, pero con Madge no tenía nada que tratar. Moví mis manos nerviosamente en mi regazo, contando silenciosamente los segundos para que ellos dos salieran por esa puerta.

Iba cerca del segundo 156 cuando mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo en mi pantalón. Debo confesar que me quedé sorprendida al ver el identificador de llamadas. No esperaba que me llamara un sábado tan temprano, por ello me apresuré a contestarle.

— ¡Katniss! Santo cielo, he querido llamarte desde ayer en cuanto vi todos tus mensajes y llamadas— Prim se escuchaba realmente preocupada— ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, aquí estoy— hice una pausa demasiado larga antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Qué sucedió ayer?

—Una tormenta. Las comunicaciones se cortaron por un largo tiempo hasta hoy en la mañana, ya sabes que el tiempo puede hacerte una mala jugada, sobre todo si estas en un pueblito— mi amiga explicó en voz baja—. Pero lo importante ahora eres tú, nunca me hubieras hablado en forma tan insistente si no ocurriera algo.

En ese momento tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, por un lado quería recriminarle a Prim al igual que lo había hecho con Finnick, pero por otro lado deseaba contarle todo sobre papá, Peeta, el tratamiento y Madge. Al final suspire y dejé de lado los reclamos, después de todo hablábamos tan poco que no me agradaba la idea de pelear.

Prim me escuchó atentamente y de vez en cuando opinaba sobre cada tema. Me sorprendió mucho su actitud cuando mencioné el gesto que Peeta había tenido conmigo, aparentemente ella seguía un tanto resentida con el por las cosas que le había contado solo la semana pasada, a pesar que al principio me regañó por mi anterior actitud. Tranquilamente le dije que lo olvidara al igual que yo lo había hecho.

—Tal vez... Tal vez pueda— suspire frustrada, era difícil decir eso en voz alta. Me puse de pie y me giré para quedar de espaldas a la puerta—. Tal vez sea bueno conocerlo.

—No sé, Kat. Pero cualquier cosa que hagas, espero que me cuentes sobre el resultado— casi pude imaginar a mi amiga sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.

—Tenlo por seguro.

Un carraspeo detrás de mi hizo que saltara por la sorpresa, de inmediato corte la comunicación con Prim sin siquiera despedirme. Ante mi, Gale y Madge me miraban con verdadera curiosidad, me sentí encoger ante su escrutinio.

—Tu turno, Catnip— de nuevo ese tonto sobrenombre. Asentí hacia mi tía y acompañé a Hawthorne hacia el interior.

El lugar estaba exactamente como lo recordaba, aunque tampoco fue hace mucho mi última visita ahí. El escritorio, junto a la ventana y dos sillas frente a frente. Un librero con una infinidad de títulos en sus estantes, un cómodo sofá para dos personas al fondo, junto a los libros. Por supuesto la alfombra color café, seguía ahí, interiormente dejé escapar un gruñido de frustración. Gale tomó asiento en una de las sillas, con la mirada me indicó que lo imitara.

— ¿Vas a... tomar notas?

—Igual que siempre— sonrió ante su propio chiste, yo simplemente me quedé callada—. Bien, no pude dejar de notar que estabas hablando por teléfono.

—Hum... si— no me agradó el rumbo que quería abordar, toqué mi cabello nerviosamente.

— ¿Puedo saber quién era?

 _No_

—Yo... no era nadie especial.

— ¿Era Prim?— Gale se quitó las gafas y juntó sus manos frente a él mientras se sentaba un poco cerca de la orilla de su silla.

—Era...— dudé. A Hawthorne nunca le agradó mi amiga. No necesitaba que comenzara a hablar mal de ella, por eso recurrí a la salida más fácil—. Era Peeta Mellark— la sorpresa invadió su rostro ante mi respuesta.

— ¿Y de donde lo conoces?— Gale anotó el nombre en su libreta.

—Va conmigo a la facultad— de nuevo escribió—. Y, ayer me acompañó en el hospital.

—Vaya, eso es genial. Nunca me habías hablado de él, lo que hace suponer que acaban de comenzar a tratarse. Me agrada, Catnip— sonrió de forma maliciosa al ver mi cara inconforme—. Es bueno saber que comienzas a relacionarte más con las personas y no solo te encasillas con Finnick, Johanna y Prim. Por cierto, ¿qué fue de ella?

—No lo sé— contesté desafiante. A él no le agradaba mi amiga, entonces no le hablaría de ella. Lo menos que necesitaba era que estuviera atacándola.

— ¿Y Clove?— me paralice en mi asiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me preguntaba por mi ex amiga de la adolescencia. Negué con la cabeza sin ser capaz de decir una palabra—. No ¿qué?

—Tú, tu sabes...— aclaré mi garganta para que no fuera evidente el nudo en ella—. Tú sabes que tengo años sin verla.

—Igual que a Prim...— buscó mi mirada, pero desafortunadamente no pude verlo directo a la cara. Tuve que concentrarme en mis manos unidas en mi regazo.

—Supongo.

—Vale, pero cuéntame un poco más sobre Peeta Mellark él...

—Apenas si lo conozco— lo interrumpí subiendo de golpe la mirada y con una mueca en mi rostro—. Se acercó a mí para, para hacer equipo en un trabajo y Finnick se hizo cargo— hice una pausa tras entender lo que había dicho— aunque, después hemos hablado un poco más.

— ¿Finnick y Johanna lo conocen?— Gale volvió a ponerse sus anteojos.

—Si, Peeta habló primero con Jo y después con nosotros— Murmuré.

—Excelente, sin duda bueno.

El doctor Hawthorne se puso en pie para rodear su escritorio, ocupando la silla tras este. Aun en silencio revisó los papeles que habíamos llevado y solo de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para observarme.

 _Quiere intimidarte_

 _Sabe sobre la mentira_

—Entonces, sobre el tratamiento...— hablé bajito mientras tronaba disimuladamente mis nudillos con tal de calamar mi ansiedad.

—Es una buena idea. Aunque debo de advertirte sobre los efectos secundarios. Mareos, nauseas, dolor de cabeza, fatiga, boca seca y...

—En pocas palabras lo que ya he experimentado con mis medicinas actuales— dije entre dientes.

—Exacto, pero dos veces peor— ahogué un grito. Solo trataba de asustarme y hacerme cambiar de opinión. Y no iba a lograrlo—. Además de que su administración es vía intravenosa. Con el tiempo podrías aprender a aplicarla como un diabético aprende a aplicar la insulina, pero por lo pronto tendrías que ir diariamente al hospital para recibirlo.

—Papá podría necesitar una enfermera cuando salga— el rostro de Gale se ensombreció por un momento— y ella podría aplicármelo.

—Tal vez— no se escuchaba convencido. En eso, una idea atravesó mi mente que sin duda le agradaría.

—O podría ir con Effie, la... la mamá de Peeta y pedirle que me enseñe— bajé la mirada para evitar que viera un ligero sonrojo que cubrió mis mejillas— es la enfermera de papá en el hospital

—Eso es mucho mejor, implicaría mas contacto con personas nuevas. Me gusta, sin duda me gusta— el doctor Hawthorne firmó los papeles antes de ponerse en pie. El idioma universal para expresar los finales de las reuniones—. Bueno, más tarde me encargaré de llamar a tu mamá para notificarle todo.

—Gracias— bajé la mirada al ponerme en pie y tomar la papelería. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

—Por nada, espero que Tom mejore.

Asentí con la cabeza, dirigiéndome rápidamente a la salida. Por fortuna Madge estaba justo frente a la puerta. Sonrió ampliamente y se despidió de mi doctor con un saludo de manos, por un momento me sentí incomoda entre ellos dos. No me sorprendería enterarme de que van a tener una cita.

Suspiré llamando su atención. Mads volvió a sonreír y se acercó hasta mi lado, puso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y caminamos juntas hacia la recepción. En todo el transcurso, note que mi tía quería decir algo pero que no encontraba la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Pude haber ayudado con eso pero la consulta con Gale me había dejado fastidiada y sin ganas de hablar al respecto.

— ¿No tienes hambre, Kat? Podríamos ir por algo y comer en el restaurante— algo en la voz de Madge no me permitió negarme. Era justo, después de todo teníamos sin vernos mucho tiempo. No iba a darle a Gale el poder de estropear mi día con mi tía.

—Sí, pero yo escojo el lugar— Mads asintió con la cabeza cuando llegábamos a su auto.

Llegamos a un lugar llamado el Quemador, el cual conocí casi por coincidencia cuando salí hace años con mis papás. No es el lugar más elegante del distrito, pero por lo menos la comida era aceptable y el ambiente era bueno. Tomamos nuestros asientos, esperaba que mi tía se quejara por la elección, pero al contrario, pareció agradarle. No tardamos mucho en ordenar y comenzar a platicar sobre cualquier cosa.

Le platique brevemente a Madge sobre mi visita a Gale y expresé mi entusiasmo sobre el cambio de medicamento, ella escuchó atentamente y se mostró igual de emocionada que yo.

—Katniss, ¿Porque Gale te llama Catnip?— la pregunta fue inofensiva, pero no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva rápidamente.

— ¿Porque, porque quieres saberlo?

—Simple curiosidad— ella se escudó tomando de su bebida, supe que me había pasado con el tono de voz—. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que te llamó así en todo momento.

—Solo es un apodo incómodo, no me gusta que me llame de esa forma— hablé casi en un susurro.

— ¿Y porque no se lo dices? Tal vez ya no te llame así— se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia y yo le respondí con el mismo ademán. No era tan fácil como ella pensaba.

Hubo un largo silencio en donde me centre en escuchar los sonidos a nuestro alrededor. Las pláticas y las risas de los demás comensales parecían ser lo único que me mantenían atenta a mi entorno, si no, me hubiera abandonado a todos los pensamientos que me invaden siempre después de una cita con mi doctor.

Madge me habló sobre algunas cosas de su vida y sobre la abuela, disimulé que me molestaba hablar de ella. En el fondo le guardaba rencor por haberse separado del abuelo, ya que de no haber sido así posiblemente hubiera mantenido contacto con ella y en vez de tener una abuela odiosa como Sae, podría tener una abuela buena.

Pedimos cada una un postre diferente. Me molestó un poco que nuestro mesero no parara de lanzar indirectas a mi tía cada vez que iba a nuestra mesa. Poco le faltaba para sentarse junto a nosotras y pedirle su número de teléfono.

—Oye, Kat— Mads comenzó en forma cautelosa. Iba a preguntar algo incómodo—. Nunca me habías hablado de Prim.

Me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia. Sin duda Gale le había advertido de ella, pero mi tía nunca fue muy experta en preguntar cosas de forma sutil. Tomé un bocado de mi pay de queso y tardé un poco más de lo necesario en comenzar a hablar.

—Solo era una amiga de la infancia— Madge me vio fijamente a los ojos, tratando de decidir si creerme o no— ¿Por qué?

—Oh por nada— sonrió en forma despreocupada y se alargó para probar mi postre. Suspiré frustrada y dejé mi tenedor junto al plato— ¿ya no comes?

—Ya no quiero— mentí y forcé una sonrisa. Nunca me gustó que tocaran mi comida.

—Vale. Solo termino y nos vamos al hospital para ver a Tom— un nudo se formó en mi garganta. _Por favor, por favor, por favor, no me obligues a ir tú también—._ Por tu cara creo que no quieres ir.

—La verdad es que no. odio los hospitales— murmuré bajando la mirada—. Aunque voy a tener que ir a que me den el nuevo medicamento, solo que ese trámite se hace hasta más tarde.

—Cariño, creo que sería bueno que fueras a ver a tu papá— exactamente las mismas palabras que había dicho mamá antes de obligarme.

—Ya lo veré cuando salga— subí la mirada para ver como se debatía interiormente sobre lo que haría a continuación.

— ¿Te parece si voy sola al hospital, llevo los papeles y solo te hablo cuando ya sea hora de que te atiendan? — no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Mi tía me daba una solución sin obligarme a nada—. Pero debes prometer que vas a pasar un tiempo en la sala de espera y hablarás con Susan.

—Hecho— acepté sin dudar—. Gracias, Mads.

—Por nada, mi niña— de nuevo alargó su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la mía.

— ¿Y tú podrías acompañarme cuando Effie me ponga mi medicamento?

—Por supuesto, pero ¿Quién es Effie?

—Effie Mellark, la enfermera que se encargó de mí la noche que estuve internada y…— me detuve de repente— y la mamá de Peeta— agregué en un susurro rogando porque mi tía no decidiera preguntar por el chico de cabello rubio, sin embargo la mirada en ella me dio a entender que es nombre no lo había pasado por alto.

— ¿Peeta? — una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella. Sorprendentemente las palabras salieron de mis labios antes de que pudiera frenarlas.

—Es un… amigo de la universidad.

— ¿Y es lindo? — la pregunta obligada.

—Tiene novia— toqué disimuladamente mi cabello, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos en el lugar, rogué por que el chico mesero regresara.

—Eso no significa nada, Katniss. Vamos, cuéntame— Madge aplaudió emocionada. Sí, ese era un buen momento para que el mesero llegara.

—Las chicas creen que si es lindo— acepté mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla.

— ¿Y tú qué dices?

—Tiene unos lindos ojos azules que… que, que transmiten mucha paz— acepté por fin y una leve sonrisa amenazó con adornar mi cara.

…

Madge me dejó en mi casa y prometió llamar cuando me necesitara en el hospital, sin duda cumpliendo su promesa al pie de la letra.

Quise llamar a Finnick para preguntarle por la tarea encargada, pero algo dentro de mí me frenó para evitar hacerlo. Intenté hablar con Johanna, pero el solo hecho de asimilar que ni siquiera se había molestado en preocuparse por mi salud, ayudó a hacerla a un lado en mi mente.

Limpié un poco la casa, tratando que de esa manera mis pensamientos se aclararan. Aunque odiara aceptarlo, pero ese consejo me lo dio Sae hace tiempo y sin duda con el paso de los años había demostrado su eficacia. Pensar en la abuela Everdeen me irritó y me hizo sentir culpable por partes iguales.

Terminé de limpiar, por ello fui hasta mi cuarto para tomar una ducha rápida y estar lista antes de que Mads llamara.

Cerca de las tres y media de la tarde ya me encontraba preparada, con un pantalón de mezclilla y una simple playera negra. Bajé a la sala con mi celular, por si mi tía me llamaba por él en lugar de llamar a la casa. Pasaron los minutos lentamente y, en el silencio del lugar, los pensamientos comenzaron a invadirme.

Mis dedos tomaron rápidamente mi teléfono celular hasta llegar a mis contactos, en la pantalla relucía el nombre de Peeta junto con su número. El remordimiento era demasiado, a pesar de que en cierta forma, me había comportado adecuadamente con él e incluso que acordamos comenzar de nuevo. Sentía que le debía una disculpa, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para enviarle un mensaje y mucho menos para llamarlo, porque ¿Qué haría si él me llagara a contestar?

Lo busqué en whatsapp y contemplé por unos instantes su foto de perfil, donde estaba acompañado por Delly. Ambos sonreían ampliamente y sus rostros estaban demasiado juntos, detrás de ellos se distinguía el centro comercial, sin duda tomaron la imagen en una de sus salidas

 _"Creo que nunca te pedí disculpas en una forma adecuada"_. Tras varios intentos envié ese simple mensaje antes de arrepentirme. Además, esa oración podía confundirse con la de cualquier persona, incluso con la de alguien que se equivocó de número. Por ese lado estaba protegida en el anonimato.

 **"Y por lo que veo esta tampoco es una forma muy adecuada de pedir perdón. Sigues en deuda conmigo".** La respuesta, acompañada de algunos emoticones de caritas riendo, llegó apenas unos segundos después, haciendo que el aire se atorara en mis pulmones, ¿Peeta sabía que era yo?

 _"¿Me conoces?"._ Escribí con manos temblorosas.

 **"No estoy seguro"**

 **"Pero si dices deberme una disculpa, estoy dispuesto a adivinarlo"**

 _"¿Acaso muchas personas te deben una disculpa?"_ mi ceño se frunció en forma automática por las palabras de Peeta.

 **"Varias"**

 **"Tal vez deberías llamarme para escuchar tu voz y saber quién eres"** dejé escapar una risita por la carita con lentes negros que el chico Mellark envió al final de la oración.

 _"No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea"_

 **"Ah, entonces eras una ella"**

 **"Eso lo hace más simple"**

 **"Solo que ahora me da más curiosidad por saber quién eres"**

No supe cómo responder a eso, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Dejé el teléfono en la mesita del centro con tal de mantener mis manos desocupadas para poder tronar mis nudillos. Escuché la vibración, señal de la entrada de un nuevo mensaje.

 **"¿Sigues ahí?"**

 **"¿Hola?"**

 **"Si no me contestas voy a llamarte"**

Apenas vi los mensajes, un nudo se hizo en mi garganta. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, cuando la pantalla mostró una llamada y el nombre de Peeta apareció, al instante colgué.

 _"¿Acaso vas por la vida llamando a desconocidos?"_

 **"¡Hey!"**

 **"Me debes una disculpa y tengo curiosidad"**. Sin duda eso amenazaba con salírseme de las manos. Suspiré con tal de tranquilizarme.

 **"Además, he conocido a grandes personas de esta manera"**

 **"Bueno, eso no es completamente cierto"**

 **"¿Ahora si puedo llamarte?"**

De nuevo la pantalla me indicó la llamada de Peeta. Dejé que se perdiera y en más de una ocasión estuve tentada a lanzar el aparato lejos y abandonar esa charla.

 **"Voy a llamarte hasta que respondas"**

 _"Acosador"_ escribí, presa de la ansiedad. Pero la comisura derecha de mis labios se elevó ligeramente.

Las llamadas siguieron llegando y cuando furo cuatro supe que Peeta Mellark no iba a darse por vencido, eso o tenía un plan telefónico ilimitado. Suspiré y reacomodé mi cabello en varias ocasiones. Me puse en pie para dar algunos pasos y luego regresar a mi lugar. Eso había sido una mala idea desde el principio.

 _"Peeta, soy Katniss, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes"_ tecleé aprovechando un momento en que las llamadas cesaron. Al igual que los mensajes. Él ya no respondió de inmediato.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, recriminándome por mi atrevimiento, debí de haber esperado a verlo en persona para disculparme. Lo arruiné de nuevo. Mi único consuelo era que él no sabía que era yo, Peeta me dio su número por no tenía el mío. Caminé de regreso a la sala con la cabeza baja dispuesta a ver la tele y esperar la llamada de Madge.

 **"Hum… no sé si creerte o no".** El mensaje brilló en la pantalla.

 _"¡Soy yo! Te lo prometo. En verdad, en verdad siento haberme portado así y, lamento como te traté. Solo quería decir eso y agradecerte que me hubieras acompañado en el hospital"_ Escribí de prisa, sin rodeos.

 **"Vaya, Katniss lo hubieras dicho desde un principio"**

 **"Creo que también debo disculparme"**

Me llamó una vez más y yo lo corté apenas dos segundos después.

 _"Peeta, yo no puedo responder. Lo siento."_ Mentí, pero no me sentía preparada para entablar una conversación por teléfono.

 **"No te preocupes. Ya podremos hablar después"**. Casi pude imaginar su rostro decepcionado.

—Gracias— grabé el audio de voz y se lo mandé. Me sentí ridícula por eso, sin embargo lo hecho, hecho estaba. No esperaba ninguna respuesta por parte de Peeta, sin embargo a los pocos minutos un mensaje de voz llegó.

— _Por nada, Katniss_ — escuché la grave voz de Peeta y después su risa, como si quisiera agregar algo más, pero no lo hizo y al final la grabación terminó, dejándome completamente en silencio y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en que rayos acababa de pasar.

 _Eso sin duda fue divertido._

Regresé a la cocina el vaso aun lleno de agua, en el reloj de ahí pude ver que faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro de la tarde, hora en la que me tocaba tomar mi medicamento sin embargo, no lo tomé, ignorando por completo el sentimiento de culpabilidad que eso me ocasionó. Después de todo, esa misma tarde me aplicaría la primera dosis de mi nueva medicina.

Cuando llegué a la sal, la llamada que esperaba de Madge por fin llegó. Su voz llamó mi atención ya que se escuchaba lejana y entrecortada, lo cual atribuí a la mala recepción del hospital. Mi tía, me pidió que acudiera de inmediato pero no me dijo que ya hubieran aprobado la papelería, tal vez no lo consideró necesario.

Me apresuré a cerrar bien mi casa, revisando en varias ocasiones las puertas y ventanas, al igual que siempre. Tomé mis cosas y salí por la puerta de entrada, la cerré con llave y giré el pomo de la puerta tres veces para ver que no se abriera. Solo cuando me convencí de que todo estaba bien, me puse en camino al hospital.

Mis pasos denotaban que no quería llegar, a pesar de que Mads me pidió que me apresurara, no le hice demasiado caso. Tomé mi tiempo para hacerme a la idea de volver a aquel lugar tan horrible. Por fortuna, en esa ocasión fue menos traumático para mí ya que iba por mi "propia voluntad" y no obligada por Sae y mi madre.

Al llegar esperé encontrar a Effie en la recepción, pero en su lugar estaba Octavia, la cual apenas me vio y compuso una mueca extraña que pretendía ser una sonrisa, decidí asentir ligeramente con la cabeza a manera de saludo. No me centré en ella más de lo necesario con tal de encontrar rápidamente a mi tía.

Madge me estaba esperando. Sus ojos verdes estaban rojos y cuando me habló su voz se escuchaba ronca, opté por no decir nada y seguirla a un cuarto donde un doctor nos esperaba. Iba vestido de traje y una corbata color celeste contrastaba con su bata blanca, alto, con cabello castaño claro y ojos color celestes, pero no igual a los de Peeta, si no un poco más severos. Se presentó como Haymitch Abernathy.

Abernathy y Madge hablaron sobre algunas cosas a las cuales no puse demasiada atención ya que el comportamiento de mi tía me comenzaba a preocupar. Algo pasaba y me lo estaba ocultando.

El doctor me pidió que me acercara para administrar el medicamento y dio varias indicaciones, pero de nuevo no le presté atención. Al finalizar sonrió y dijo que podríamos esperar en el consultorio a que me sintiera mejor antes de levantarme, cosa que agradecí infinitamente porque empezaba a ver doble.

—Debemos irnos, cariño— Mads tomó mi brazo para ayudarme a ponerme en pie y la seguí gustosa, además de un tanto tambaleante—. Tu mamá quiere verte.

—Vale— acepté en vos baja.

La seguí por los pasillos del hospital, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar que no íbamos hacia la sala de espera, si no al cuarto de papá. Me sentía realmente extraña, Gale tenía razón. A pesar de todo, no me alteré, era como si hiciera las cosas en automático.

Llegamos a una puerta, Sae y mamá estaban frente a ella. La abuela Everdeen dijo algo que no llegué a identificar y mamá preguntó por mi estado, mi respuesta solo fue una leve sonrisa.

—Katniss— mi madre me abrazó fuertemente, no me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando hasta que el hombro de mi playera se humedeció por las lágrimas, mi cabeza se despejó por un breve momento, suficiente para entender lo que me susurraba—. Acaba de fallecer, ya está descansando.

* * *

 _ **Cada vez me es mas dificil decidir cual es mi capitulo favorito! D: jajaja espero que Deterioro los tenga tan cautivados a ustedes como me tiene a mi *-* Actualización temprana porque no estoy segura de si mañana podría aubir el cap y para que no se me pasara como el viernes anterior.**_

 _ **Chicos, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, es hermoso ver que hay alguien por ahi leyendo mis historias.**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho y nos leemos pronto! :***_


	9. Chapter 9

Estoy vivaaaa! *lease con voz de mushu* jajaja ADVERTENCIA: si quieres opinar sobre ciertos acontecimientos de este cap hazlo con respeto jeje y es muy importante leer la nota del final :3

* * *

CAPITULO 8: "Paz"

 **POV Peeta.**

Aparentemente el techo de mi habitación se había vuelto lo más interesante en el mundo. Al regresar del hospital una sola idea rondaba mi mente, decirle o no a Delly la verdadera razón de mi falta a la escuela. Mi conciencia no me dejaba estar tranquilo, pero en el fondo no quería tener que darle explicaciones innecesarias. Sobre todo, porque sin proponérmelo también tendría que hablar de la situación de Katniss.

Suspiré lentamente.

Tomé una de las almohadas junto a mi cabeza y la puse en mi rostro con tal e ahogar un grito de pura frustración. Eso era algo difícil, sin duda necesitaba el consejo de una mujer, para ver qué pensaría ella de la situación, pero mi madre seguía descansando en su recámara y no iba a preocuparla con mis asuntos después de una larga noche en su trabajo.

Seguramente Delly comprendería la situación e incluso me llegaría a preguntar por el señor Everdeen y su hija, pero mi parte irracional no dejaba de gritarme que ella se molestaría mucho si le hablaba con la verdad. Eso solo ayudaba a hacerme sentir inseguro.

—Ay Delly— murmuré entre dientes antes de apartar la almohada y tallar mis ojos con las manos hechas puños— ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Decidí despejarme, me puse de pie para salir de mi cuarto y limpiar un poco la casa, avanzar con algunos proyectos finales de la facultad además de investigar sobre mis sospechas. Cuando terminé hice de comer cerca de las dos de la tarde, por más que quise esperar a mamá, me ganó el hambre y terminé por comer solo.

Los pensamientos de nuevo se arremolinaron en mi mente y en momentos como esos era cuando más extrañaba a mi papá, ese hombre que solo recordaba por las fotos que tenía guardadas donde yo apenas si tenía cerca de siete años. Sin duda él hubiera podido aclarar mi situación. Sentí un nudo en la garganta por los recuerdos. Dejé de lado el tenedor aun con comida y cubrí mi rostro. No tenía derecho a añorar algo que apenas si había conocido, y mucho menos después de todo el esfuerzo hecho por Effie con tal de sacarme adelante.

Antes de evitarlo, un grito de frustración salió de nuevo de mi garganta. Estaba analizando demasiado las cosas. La respuesta era fácil: decir la verdad.

Estaba por ponerme de pie para recoger lo que había ensuciado cuando mi madre entró en la cocina, tenía puesta su pijama y el cabello atado en un moño alto, sus ojos aun denotaban cansancio a pesar de que en su rostro se reflejaba una linda sonrisa.

—Hola amor— saludó antes de que un bostezo escapara de sus labios.

—Hola— besé su frente— ¿descansaste?

—Sí, aunque parece que entre más duermo mas sueño tengo— se excusó tomando un vaso de agua. Sonreí, conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento— ¿ya comiste?

—Acabo de terminar, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Te sirvo?

—Gracias, pero no tengo mucho apetito. Cariño, ¿tenias pensado hacer algo?

—Quería ir con Delly— aseguré secando mis manos en una toalla de tela después de terminar de lavar mis platos. Decidí no contarle nada a mi madre sobre mis problemas existenciales—. Pero regreso temprano para ir a pasear tú y yo. ¿Vale?

—Vale, porque me gustaría aprovechar este día libre contigo— besó mi mejilla y acarició mi cabello tal cual como lo hacía cuando era un niño. Sonreí—. Saluda a Delly de mi parte.

Asentí con la cabeza, viendo como caminaba hacia la sala. Terminé de arreglar la cocina antes de ir a mi recamara y arreglarme para ver a mi novia.

…

— ¡Peeta! — Delly reaccionó efusivamente apenas abrió la puerta de su casa y me vio. Su actitud fue tan contagiosa que una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, eso era algo que siempre me había gustados de ella, su estado de ánimo tan contagioso.

La tomé entre mis brazos y besé su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y al final junté nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Cualquiera creería que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Era linda la sensación que se instauró en mi pecho.

Un carraspeo terminó por interrumpir el momento e interiormente me di un golpe por haberme permitido ese arrebato justo en la puerta de la casa de Delly. Los dos nos mantuvimos apenas unos segundos abrazados antes de girarnos y ver a nuestro único espectador. El alma salió de mi cuerpo al ver al hombre de cabello castaño claro que poco a poco se llenaba de canas. Vestía un traje negro y sus profundos ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos, casi como si pudiera matarme con la mirada.

—Buenas tardes, Peeta— Raphael Cartwright saludó con su profunda voz, sin siquiera apartar la vista para con su hija.

—Señor— me separé abruptamente de Delly, casi como si me hubiera quemado el simple hecho de tomarla por la cintura. Si yo me hubiera visto en ese momento, seguramente me estaría riendo como loco. Ofrecí mi mano para saludarlo y Raphael aceptó despacio.

—Delly ¿porque no han pasado? Seguramente Lavinia y Sophie pueden prepararles algo mientras esperan en la sala— su indirecta fue clara: vayan a donde puedan vigilarlos.

—Sí, papá. Ya íbamos a entrar— mi novia habló bajito, quise tomar su mano pero la mirada de su padre seguía fija en mi.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina

—Pero…— Delly dudó bajando la mirada— creí que ibas a tomarte el día libre.

—Lo sé hija— Raphael suspiró— pero surgió un problema en el embarque y necesito solucionarlo personalmente, de lo contrario el distrito uno y el dos se van a retrasar en la venta del calzado de esta temporada. Y eso no me conviene para nada.

—Okay— mi novia levantó la cara con una leve sonrisa. Conocerla desde hace tano tiempo me ayudaba a identificar ese gesto como su barrera de contención—. Suerte.

—Gracias, cariño. Dile a tu madre, cuando llegue con Liam que no es necesario que me esperen para cenar. Seguramente voy a llegar tarde— el señor Cartwright besó la frente de su hija a manera de despedida y a mí me dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza.

Nos quedamos parados en la puerta el tiempo suficiente para verlo entrar en su auto y apreciar como el chofer lo ponía en marcha. Cuando Raphael se hubo alejado lo suficiente abracé a Delly con un solo brazo, mientras que maniobraba con la otra para abrir la puerta y guiarnos al interior. Mi chica no dudó en rodearme la cintura con los brazos y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro. Ese movimiento fue tan natural.

Llegamos a la sala aun en completo silencio. Interiormente pensaba una y mil formas de abordar el tema, sin embargo también era capaz de entender la petición silenciosa de Delly de no hablar sobre lo ocurrido con su padre. Debía respetar aun cuando me sintiera superado por la impotencia de no poderla ayudar solo porque ella no me lo permitía. Suspiré despacio, sin duda había ganado su confianza como amigo con el paso de los años, pero no como su novio. Aun no podía sentirse del todo segura conmigo.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen la interrupción— Lavinia fue la encargada de romper nuestro momento— ¿quisieran que les trajera algo de tomar?

—Un vaso de agua por favor— mi novia pidió amablemente mientras se alejaba de mi lado para sentarse en el sillón individual. Con ese simple movimiento logró herirme.

—Yo igual, por favor— contesté y la chica de cabello rojo salió del lugar con una sonrisa.

Caminé un poco antes de tomar asiento en el sillón más cercano a Delly, siempre respetando el espacio que me pedía silenciosamente a pesar de que no me gustara mucho esa idea. Lavinia regresó en seguida con nuestro encargo y se despidió recordándonos que estaría en la cocina por si necesitábamos algo más.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio, era plenamente consciente de que había ido a ese lugar con una intención, sin embargo no me sentía capaz de tocar el tema después de lo ocurrido con Raphael, sobre todo por la consecuencia que traería para Delly. Ella ya no necesitaba otra decepción.

— ¿Cómo está Effie? — su voz tenía cierto tono alegre, de nuevo hacía acopio de su método de defensa para ignorar lo que le angustiaba.

—Un poco cansada, ayer le tocó trabajar toda la noche y ahora está descansando en casa— dejé el vaso de agua de nuevo en la bandeja de la mesita del centro. Había encontrado la manera de decírselo—. Fue una noche muy dura.

—El señor Everdeen…— no fue capaz de completar su oración.

—No, hasta donde yo sé solo tuvo una recaída, pero hay esperanzas de que se recupere— negué con la cabeza, en verdad esperaba que el padre de Katniss saliera adelante—. Estaba en cuidados intensivos y mamá, como es su enfermera, se mantuvo al frente de todo— sonreí al reconocer la dedicación de mi madre.

— ¿Y, Katniss? — los ojos de Delly se posaron en sus manos unidas para sostener el vaso de agua. En ese momento caí en cuenta que ella no me había dicho lo que sucedió en el baño del hospital cuando fue tras la chica de ojos grises.

—Al parecer no asimiló muy bien la noticia y tuvieron que internarla por un ataque de pánico— ella alzó la mirada de golpe, en ella se veía rastros de culpa— pasó la noche en observación.

—Peeta, debí habérselo dicho antes a Effie, pero Katniss me pidió que lo olvidara— Delly negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie para llegar a mi lado, sin necesidad de que me aclarara las cosas supe de que hablaba. Ella había visto el mal estado de la chica Everdeen en el baño.

—No pasa nada, de todas formas la atendieron bien en el hospital— acaricié el brazo de mi novia para tranquilizarla. Era muy propensa a culparse por eventos que tuvieron algo que ver con ella.

—Pobre, no entiendo cómo es que su familia se organizó para cuidarla a ella y mantener el contacto con su papá.

—Ella… estaba sola— solo tenía que decirlo—. Cuando llegué por Effie, ella acababa de verla en su recámara. Le habían administrado un medicamento que la mantendría toda la noche dormida y que no iba a despertar hasta en la mañana. Entonces, entonces yo me colé en el cuarto y estuve con ella. Velando su sueño.- hablé claramente a pesar de los nervios.

—Oh— fue la primera respuesta de Delly, la segunda fue alejarse un poco de mi agarre— ¿pasaste la noche con ella?

—Si— mordí el interior de mi labio inferior—. Cuando me llamaste aun estaba en el hospital. No quise decírtelo por teléfono, lo siento.

—Peeta— mi novia alargó su brazo para acariciar mi mejilla derecha—. No te disculpes, hiciste lo correcto— pasó su mano y enmarcó mi rostro, tal como yo lo había hecho con Katniss en el hospital. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para hacer a un lado ese recuerdo. Los labios de Delly cubrieron los míos en un beso que apenas si duró los segundos suficientes para llamar de nuevo mi atención—. No pasa nada.

Su vos era apenas un susurro que me invitó a abrir los ojos, solo para verla sonreír, genuinamente esta vez. ¿En verdad llegué a pensar que Delly Cartwright se molestaría por mis acciones? Mis dudas solo me demostraban que quedaban cosas por descubrir de la chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes ante mí.

—Eres genial— acaricié su mejilla izquierda con mi pulgar hasta llegar a sus labios, para apenas tocarlos.

—Tú eres genial. Hiciste algo muy noble por Katniss, teniendo en cuenta su actitud—. No había reproche en su voz, solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Optamos por olvidar eso— sonreí recordando nuestro breve intercambio de palabras cuando despertó.

— ¿Se disculpó? —Delly sonrió ampliamente.

—Si— contesté enseguida. A pesar de que la chica de ojos grises no lo había dicho en voz alta, supe que estaba arrepentida.

—Me alegró en verdad Peeta— mi novia recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Sin duda fue un error esperar una reacción negativa por parte de ella.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, la respiración de Delly fue haciéndose más pesada, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al entender que estaba por quedarse dormida. En contra de mi voluntad la moví un poco para anunciarle que me retiraba y así ella podría descansar. No se opuso. Se despidió de mí con un breve beso e hizo prometerme que la mantendría al tanto de la salud de Katniss y de su padre.

…

Effie y yo salimos a cenar por el centro comercial. Compramos cosas que necesitábamos para la casa y comimos un helado. Debo aceptar que disfrutamos mucho los dos, hace tiempo que no salíamos gracias a sus jornadas de trabajo. En todo momento me agradó verla tranquila, sin ver de un lado a otro como solía hacerlo antes… después de lo ocurrido con Brutus.

Cuando íbamos a regresar a casa le pedí a mi mamá que nos tomáramos una foto, a lo cual accedió de inmediato, pero no paró de replicar cuando vio el resultado y vio unas pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos por las sonrisas. Negué con la cabeza e ignoré su petición de borrarla.

—Por lo menos son arrugas por ser feliz y no por ser una gruñona— Effie trató de animarse y yo solo pude reír ante esa lógica.

Después de llegar ya era un poco tarde para ver una película porque mamá tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Nos despedimos en la sala con un beso de buenas noches antes de que ella fuera a su habitación tras pasar una tarde agradable.

El sábado me levanté tarde, por fortuna mi mamá no estaba en la casa para reclamarme porque no hubiera tenido palabras para replicarle. La noche anterior estuve ocupado investigando hasta que me quedé dormido cerca de las dos y media de la madrugada.

Revisé mi reloj solo para darme cuenta que ya eran las once y media. Me levanté con la intención de bañarme, desayunar e ir por Delly para salir a pasear por el distrito. Así que aun un tanto adormilado, busqué mi ropa para comenzar mi día.

—Hola Liam, ¿puedo pasar? — pregunté con una sonrisa al niño de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes que me abrió la puerta. Estaba arreglado formalmente, casi como un pequeño adulto con su camisa celeste de manga larga, acompañada de un pantalón de vestir negro y un chaleco del mismo color.

—Peeta, hace mucho que no te veía— en seguida me abrazó con sus bracitos alrededor de mi cintura. En contra de que Cressida y Raphael trataran de hacerlo parecer más mayor y maduro, Liam seguía siendo un niño— ¿viniste a jugar conmigo, verdad?

—Hum, lo siento campeón pero vine por Delly tal vez…— un grito agudo me interrumpió. El niño se apartó de mi lado muy molesto e incluso hizo el ademán de lanzarme un golpe. Su cara estaba roja por el enojo.

— ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ¡Debes verme tocar el piano! ¡Tonta Delly! — comenzó a patalear. Yo no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

—Hey, Liam… — entré en el lugar haciéndolo caminar con cuidado. En verdad estuve tentado a irme del lugar, con lo que me estresaban los niños caprichosos. Suspiré para tranquilizarme.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — salió corriendo, pero antes de abandonar la sala chocó con Delly y no conforme con eso la empujó. Cressida al escuchar el alboroto apareció brevemente, le dirigió una mirada de enojo a su hija y siguió el mismo camino de su hijo.

No dije nada. Solo me acerqué hasta mi novia para saludarla con un beso en los labios, arrancándole una leve sonrisa. Tomé su mano y juntos nos encaminamos a la salida. No iba a permitir que ese incidente nos arruinara el día.

…

Delly se veía hermosa con el brillo que llenó sus ojos apenas entramos en la librería del centro comercial, caminaba de un lugar a otro tomando los libros entre sus brazos y hablando sobre cada uno de ellos, la mejor parte fue cuando tomé uno y lo fui a pagar para que ella se lo llevara. No paró de agradecerme el gesto.

Después de ahí caminamos por los pasillos viendo las tiendas y de vez en cuando mi novia entraba en una. Mis pies comenzaban a molestarme por la larga caminata de la noche anterior con Effie y esta nueva con Delly, pero valía la pena si podía hacer feliz a las dos mujeres más importantes para mí.

Nos animamos a entrar a jugar bolos, pero como mi chica no era muy buena en eso pareció aburrirse al principio, aunque no se rindió tan pronto como hubiera esperado. Al final le gané, obviamente e incluso me prometió que la próxima ella me ganaría. La invité a practicar con el videojuego de Liam para que perfeccionara su técnica a lo que ella solo respondió sacándome la lengua.

Ya era un poco tarde cuando llegamos a un restaurante de comida rápida. Delly trató de pagar la cuenta pero me negué rotundamente haciendo que se molestara un poco, lo que me obligó a aceptar dividir los gastos como cuando salíamos antes de ser novios.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — Escuché que Delly exclamaba ocasionando que girara mi cabeza para donde ella estaba mirando— es Dana, mi prima.

— ¿Por qué no vas a saludarla? —sugerí, en alguna ocasión ella mencionó que tenía demasiado sin coincidir con su prima.

— ¿No te molesta?

—Para nada, ve— mi novia besó brevemente mi mejilla y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Dana, la cual al verla dejó escapar un gritito al tiempo que se abrazaban. No pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Supuse que Delly tardaría tiempo en regresar así que tomé mi celular y repasé las fotos que habíamos tomado antes. Una llamó especialmente la atención, en ella los ojos de mi chica brillaban por la gran sonrisa en su rostro y de nuevo su expresión se reflejaba en mí, no dudé mucho en poner esa imagen como foto de perfil del whatsapp.

 _"Creo que nunca te pedí disculpas en una forma adecuada"_. El mensaje llegó de un número desconocido, muy intrigado abrí la imagen de contacto solo para toparme con la foto de una planta con hojas similares a puntas de flecha y flores de tres pétalos en color blanco. Me fue muy familiar ya que en la primaria había estudiado sobre las plantas del distrito y no demoré en recordar su nombre: _Katniss_ o saeta acuática.

 **"Y por lo que veo esta tampoco es una forma muy adecuada de pedir perdón. Sigues en deuda conmigo".** Respondí de inmediato, agregando algunos emoticones.

 _"¿Me conoces?"._ Sonreí ante su pregunta. Katniss había tratado de enviar ese mensaje en incógnito pero nunca contó con mis habilidades de deducción.

 **"No estoy seguro"**

 **"Pero si dices deberme una disculpa, estoy dispuesto a adivinarlo".** Mentí, debía hacerlo si quería seguirle el juego.

 _"¿Acaso muchas personas te deben una disculpa?"_

 **"Varias"**

 **"Tal vez deberías llamarme para escuchar tu voz y saber quién eres".** Respondí aun sorprendido de que ella tomara la decisión de hablarme.

 _"No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea"_

 **"Ah, entonces eras una ella"**

 **"Eso lo hace más simple"**

 **"Solo que ahora me da más curiosidad por saber quién eres"**

 **"¿Sigues ahí?".** Mandé los mensajes seguidos después de que ella demorara en responder. Quería seguir platicando con ella.

 **"¿Hola?"**

 **"Si no me contestas voy a llamarte"**

Amenacé y sin pensarlo marqué su número. La llamada se cortó a los pocos segundos.

 _"_ _¿Acaso vas por la vida llamando a desconocidos?"._ Dejé escapar una risa por su ocurrencia.

 **"¡Hey!"**

 **"Me debes una disculpa y tengo curiosidad"**.

 **"** **Además, he conocido a grandes personas de esta manera"**

 **"** **Bueno, eso no es completamente cierto"**

 **"** **¿Ahora si puedo llamarte?"**

Si Effie me hubiera visto, seguramente me regañaría por ser tan molesto con ella, pero me llamaba la atención la posibilidad de hablar con Katniss por celular.

 **"Voy a llamarte hasta que respondas"**

 _"Acosador"._ Fue su genial respuesta ante mis amenazas.

Seguí llamando a pesar de que ella cortaba la comunicación. Un momento de razón me dijo que parara y temí haberla presionado demasiado, ya era un gran paso que ella hubiera tomado la iniciativa de platicar conmigo y si quería una amistad con ella, debía seguir el ritmo que ella marcara. Guardé el celular para evitar hacer algo estúpido como seguir llamando.

 _"Peeta, soy Katniss, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes"._ Abrí el texto, sorprendido por lo que ella había escrito. Rasqué mi nuca sin saber muy bien que responderle, ¿debía decirle que lo sabía?

 **"Hum… no sé si creerte o no".** Opté por seguir un poco con el humor, tratando de no ser pesado.

 _"¡Soy yo! Te lo prometo. En verdad, en verdad siento haberme portado así y, lamento como te traté. Solo quería decir eso y agradecerte que me hubieras acompañado en el hospital"_

 **"Vaya, Katniss lo hubieras dicho desde un principio"**

 **"Creo que también debo disculparme"**

Casi pude percibir su desesperación y respondí apenas dejó de escribir. Necesitaba disculparme por ello de nuevo le llamé. Podría decirme que también deseaba asegurarme de que estuviera tranquila.

 _"Peeta, yo no puedo responder. Lo siento."_

 **"No te preocupes. Ya podremos hablar después".** Supuse que estaría en el hospital. Agregué la última frase para que se sintiera tranquila.

—Gracias— el audio no duraba más de un segundo, pero fue necesario para tranquilizarme. No se escuchaba alterada.

— _Por nada, Katniss_ — la imité. Pude haber agregado algo más, pero no sabía qué y ante mi falta de palabras solo pude reír y mandar la grabación.

Delly regresó con una gran sonrisa tras hablar con Dana, terminamos de comer mientras ella me daba algunos detalles de su encuentro con su prima, diciendo que sería bueno salir con ella y su novio la próxima vez.

Después de comer caminamos un poco más antes de regresar a la casa de mi novia. Liam no salió esta vez a verme y Cressida solo nos saludó con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el despacho de su esposo. No quería irme y dejar a Delly en ese ambiente, pero los dos necesitábamos descansar un poco, otra opción sería que me acompañara a mi casa, pero ella no aceptaría.

—Fue muy divertido, gracias.

—Por nada, cariño— besé sus labios, no sin antes asegurarme de que no hubiera alguien cerca para hacer el momento incómodo.

—Hablamos más tarde.

—Vale— la estreché en mis brazos ocasionándole una risa por la sorpresa.

Esperé que cerrara la puerta para dar media vuelta y encaminarme a mi casa, donde seguiría con mi investigación antes de preparar la cena e ir por Effie al hospital.

…

— ¿Diga? — respondí mi celular un poco adormilado. Me había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala con la computadora en mis piernas. Mi cuello protestó cuando quise acomodarme, dormir dos horas en una posición incómoda no era bueno para nadie.

— ¿Es Peeta Mellark? — la voz de una mujer se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, sorprendido vi la pantalla de mi celular donde relucía el numero de Katniss.

—Si él habla. ¿Por qué?

—Peeta, soy Madge Undersee, tía de Katniss…— no supe que me sorprendió más, saber que la hija del alcalde estaba hablándome desde el celular de la chica Everdeen o el hecho de que ella fuera su familiar— te llamo porque, bueno… ella dijo que son amigos y…

— ¿Katniss está bien? — la mujer no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto y solo lograba que me preocupara más.

—Sí, es que Tom acaba de fallecer y…— casi me ahogo al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Puedo ir a vela? — cerré mi computadora para ponerme rápidamente de pie por si necesitaba salir de inmediato.

Madge me dio la dirección que yo ya conocía, se encontraban en la casa de la familia Everdeen y de ahí partirían al panteón más tarde para sepultar al padre de Katniss. Apenas corté la llamada fui a mi recamara para ponerme algo formal e ir a acompañar a la chica de cabello castaño.

Después le avisaría a Effie de lo sucedido.

No sé que esperaba encontrar, tal vez a muchas personas esperando en la entrada para pasar a saludar a la familia, o quizá a muchos llorando la muerte de Tom Everdeen. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa menos para lo que realmente había.

La casa a simple vista denotaba que solo se trataba de un día común y corriente. No había arreglos florales, ni autos de la familia para acompañar a los Everdeen tras esa pérdida. Indeciso me acerqué hasta la puerta y toqué una sola vez antes de que una mujer de edad avanzada me abriera. Su mirada estaba perdida y su cabello gris iba en todas direcciones, dándole un aire desaliñado, sus labios se movían rápidamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. De no haber visitado antes la casa de Katniss, hubiera pensado que me había equivocado de lugar.

—Sae— una mujer de cabello rubio y rizado apareció junto a la viejita. Era Madge Undersee— regresa a tu habitación a descansar— Sae obedeció tras dirigirme una mirada aterrada—. Debes ser Peeta.

—Sí, yo… lo siento— le tendí una mano para saludarla. Ella aceptó con una sonrisa triste y me invitó a pasar.

—Katniss está en la sala.

—Gracias.

Al adentrarme en el lugar me tranquilizó ver a más personas, por lo menos ella no estaban solas. Como dijo Madge, Katniss estaba sentada en el lugar más apartado de las personas, su mirada, igual que la de Sae se encontraba perdida. Sus ojos grises se hallaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas que de vez en cuando rodaban por sus mejillas.

Me acerqué hasta su lado y ni siquiera se inmutó, casi como si no me reconociera, logrando que me preocupara.

—Katniss— murmuré bajito, animándome a tomar su mano entre las mías— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Peeta— susurró girando su cabeza hacia mí, anclando su mirada en la mía por un largo rato. Comencé a sentirme un poco incómodo como para romper el contacto visual.

—Yo siento mucho esto y…— bajé la cabeza sin encontrar las palabras para darle el consuelo que necesitaba, cuando sentí sus dos manos tomar mi rostro para invitarme a verla de nuevo.

—Por favor— suplicó contemplando insistentemente mis ojos, casi analizándolos— necesito paz.

* * *

Los finales terminaron y eso me deja más tiempo libreeeeee adiós octavo semestre de psicología :o Bueno, solo quedan mis prácticas pero ya no ir a clases me da mucho tiempo e inspiracion para seguir con Deterioro. Espero avanzar mucho antes de que tenga que regresar a la facultado ._.

En fin, muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia, son geniales. Ojalá este hermoso capítulo haya valido la pena a mi me gustó mucho a pesar de poner ciertas escenas con Delly. Sé que no estamos acostumbrados a verla como una persona buena y antes de que lo pregunten: NO, esta Delly no es mala. Sus intenciones son completamente inocentes y su dice que se preocupa por Katniss en verdad lo hace.

Un punto importante es que esta historia tengo pensado sea dos libros (sí, mi primer trabajo con secuela jajaj) ¿porque lo digo? Por como va el ritmo de la historia y no se sorprendan por la relacion entre estos dos :D

Bueno, ahorita dejemos las cosas hasta aquí. Gracias por leer, dejar un follow/favorito y comentar. Nos leemos la proxima semana.

Besos!


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9: "Nada"

 **POV Katniss.**

Abrí los ojos demasiado rápido solo para toparme con la poca iluminación de mi recámara. Traté de moverme pero las extremidades parecían no responderme. Suspiré. Las imágenes en mi cabeza eran solo un borrón confuso, tanto que ni si quera hice el intento de aclararlas. Los acontecimientos no valían mi esfuerzo.

Moví lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar algo para ayudarme a la ansiedad que comenzaba a surgir. Fijé mí vista en el despertador, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana del domingo 6 de octubre. Repetí la fecha varias veces de una forma inconsciente, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía sin embargo no le di demasiada importancia. Con pesadez y dificultad me enderecé para recargar la espalda en la cabecera de la cama, creí que iba a lograrlo cuando un mareo me obligó a quedarme quieta con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

 _—Katniss—_ escuché la voz de Peeta muy lejana.

— _Necesito paz—_ susurré una súplica.

Abrí de nuevo los ojos e inútilmente traté de reprimir un escalofrío por el recuerdo ¿en verdad eso había dicho? ¿Peeta había estado conmigo? Quisiera decir que eso me ayudó para clarificar mis sentimientos respecto al funeral de mi padre, pero no fue así. Por más que lo intentara, no sentía nada a pesar de que a partir de ese momento, él no volvería a estar junto a mí.

Lentamente junté mis manos en mi regazo, ya no iba a poder dormir pero tampoco podía ponerme en pie. Alargué la mano y tomé mi celular, silenciosamente agradecí a Madge por haberlo dejado ahí.

Lo encendí y en la pantalla brillaron las notificaciones de una llamada pérfida de Finnick y dos mensajes de Johanna. El chico Odair llegó poco después de Peeta y por más molesta que hubiera estado con él, al final no pude rechazar el abrazo que me dio. Pero Jo, ella era otra cosa, ni si quera fue a verme, de nuevo.

 ** _"Kat, en verdad siento lo de Tom. Madge me llamó pero yo… creo que no puedo acompañarte. Sabes que te quiero amiga"._**

 ** _"Perdón, pero no sabría cómo reaccionar"._**

Leí los mensajes de Johanna y con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir, lancé el celular lejos. En el fondo la entendí, ni yo misma sabía cuál era la manera correcta de comportarme tras esta pérdida sin embargo eso no significaba que no me doliera su decisión. Se decía mi amiga.

Tomé la colcha de la cama para cubrirme, de pronto me dio mucho frio, tanto que mis dientes comenzaron a castañear. El ambiente era cálido y yo estaba temblando, Gale tenía razón con el medicamento. Los efectos secundarios eran peores a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Pero vale la pena— murmuré y no me sorprendió escuchar mi voz ronca.

No volví a dormir, solo me limité a tener la vista fija en la puerta de mi habitación, estando al pendiente de todo a mí alrededor. Cerca de las cinco y media alguien irrumpió en mi cuarto, no me sorprendió porque ya la esperaba.

Sae venía murmurando muchas cosas y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar grititos. Su cabello gris seguía despeinado que, junto con su andar pausado y sus ojos desenfocados, hubieran asustado a cualquiera, pero no a mí. Ese estado no era desconocido para nosotros. La abuela Everdeen caminó por todo el lugar moviendo la cabeza como alguien que espera un ataque desde cualquier punto. Se detuvo frente a mi celular para levantarlo y a continuación acercarse hasta mí.

—Tenlo contigo. Debes tenerlo contigo. Siempre cerca. Nunca sabes cuándo lo necesitas— el miedo llenaba su voz, de nuevo no me sorprendió verla así—. Están, ellos están ellos están esperando. Tú necesitas tenerlo cerca. Llámame si los ves.

—Lo haré— respondí aceptando mi teléfono.

—Hazlo, él no hizo caso y mira que pasó. Vinieron por él…— Sae apretó fuertemente mis manos, solo cuando ella se encontraba así, se animaba a tocarme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, abuela— mi voz era bajita y tuve un deja vú de cuando era pequeña.

—Eres inteligente, Katniss— asintió con la cabeza antes de apartarse abruptamente y casi salir corriendo de mi recámara.

Suspiré. Era obvio que la abuela se pondría mal con la muerte de papá… afortunadamente yo tenía otro tratamiento para evitar una recaída. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago obligándome a regular mi respiración y combatir las arcadas que empezaba a sentir.

Me recosté en la cama manteniendo cerca el celular. Solo por si acaso.

…

Mamá entró en la recámara casi a las nueve de la mañana, con una bandeja de desayuno. Su rostro gritaba el dolor que la invadía, sin embargo, tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Reconocí su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie y ayudarme. Se acercó para saludarme con un beso en la frente antes de ocupar un lugar en la cama.

—Buenos días— saludé bajando la mirada en mi regazo— ¿y Madge?

—Hola, cariño. Tu tía quiso desayunar en el comedor— mamá apenas si logró hablar en un susurro— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Si— mentí. No necesitaba más preocupaciones.

Guardamos silencio e incluso me animé a llevarme a la boca un pedazo de fruta, mi garganta se cerró pero me obligué a tragar ese bocado. No tardé mucho en desistir, ganándome una mirada de mamá.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Kat? — ella acarició mi cabello delicadamente.

—El medicamento ayuda— no mencioné las nauseas, la boca seca y la latente sensación de que todo a mi alrededor se movían—. Es mucho mejor.

—Me alegra, gracias al cielo el doctor Abernathy optó por aplicártelo.

—Ajá

—Y Gale, que lo autorizó— me tensé al escuchar la mención de mi doctor—. Creo… que me sentiría más tranquila si lo visitáramos lo más pronto posible— subí la mirada horrorizada. Ella ni siquiera tuvo el valor de verme a los ojos.

—Estoy bien. No es necesario. No te preocupes-— repetí pausadamente, conteniendo el enojo que eso me producía. Aun en estas circunstancias ella quería manipularme para que hiciera su voluntad.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — ahora sí que se giró para contemplarme. Abandonó su lugar en la cama para alejarse de mi lado, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos sin creer lo que había dicho—. Kat, tal vez quieres parecer muy fuerte por mí… pero yo entendería si te sintieras mal. Acaba de fallecer tu papá, es normal que llores— su voz se quebró, obligándome a darme la espalda y ocultar su llanto—. Que te sientas triste.

—Pero yo no lo estoy— fue una mala elección de palabras. Mamá se giró horrorizada—. Tu lo dijiste, ya está descansando— agregué para tranquilizarla.

—Es cierto pero…— pareció pensárselo mejor, dejando a un lado su idea— ten por seguro que puedes hablar conmigo. Para lo que sea. Ahora, descansa.

—Gracias, mamá.

Me quedé aturdida por esa actitud, en el fondo seguía siendo comprensiva conmigo. Sonreí al sentir su beso de despedida en la mejilla. Tomó la bandeja y salió del lugar. Clavé la mirada por donde segundos antes ella había desaparecido. No fue hasta minutos después que mis mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que rodaban libremente por ellas.

Me quedé mirando a la nada hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar insistentemente por una llamada. Tardé un poco en atender porque simplemente no podía creer que fuera él. Todo mi ser se empeñaba en recordarme que era una mala idea atender, sin embargo decidí darme una oportunidad. Después de ayer todo había quedado olvidado.

—Hola— saludé insegura, tal vez lo incomodé por la espera.

— _Hey, Kat. Creí que no responderías, debí suponer que aun es algo temprano_ — su tono de voz era bajo, casi apenado.

—Finnick, ya casi son las diez de la mañana— negué con la cabeza ante la excusa de mi amigo.

— _Oye, conozco el sentimiento tan feo que es tener que atender una llamada a una hora indecente—_ se escuchó horrorizado, logró hacerme sonreír. Ya lo extrañaba, nunca era una buena idea estar enojada con Finnick. Yo lo necesito más que él a mí.

—Gracias por tu consideración.

— _Por nada—_ contestó sin interés, siendo tan él.

Hubo un momento de silencio, esos que precisamente siempre quiero evitar al hablar por teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea escuché la respiración de mi amigo e incluso por un momento pensé que se había dormido.

— ¿Finnick Odair sin nada que decir? — escuché una risa suave por su parte.

— _Katniss, soy como una computadora. Acabo de levantarme y estoy iniciando las funciones—_ sin proponérmelo lo imaginé recostado en la cama, mirando al techo y con su cabello alborotado. Me llamó apenas despertó—. _Estaba pensando… ¿podría ir a verte_? — preguntó con cautela.

—Si— respondí de inmediato— ¿Por qué no vienes a comer?

— _Me parece una idea genial. Dile a Susan que no prepare nada, yo me encargo de alimentarnos_.

—Vale, te veo más tarde.

— _Nos vemos chica azucarillos—_ inesperadamente sonreí ante el apodo. Ya no me molestaba en absoluto.

Tras cortar la comunicación me aventuré a ponerme de pie aun un tanto mareada, todo con tal de llegar al baño y hacer mi rutina de aseo antes de ir con mamá y Madge para notificarles de la visita de mi mejor amigo.

Tardé más que de costumbre en estar lista y, tal como lo esperaba, no me sentí nada mal. Bendito fuera el medicamento del Capitolio.

…

Finnick llegó puntualmente a la una, cargando con varios contenedores de plástico llenos de comida hecha por Mags Odair, la abuela de mi amigo. Me sorprendí gratamente por ello, la mujer era ya de edad avanzada y seguía cocinando de maravilla, recuerdo que en más de una ocasión llegué a sugerirle al chico Odair que cambiáramos de abuelas, a lo que él solo negaba con la cabeza un tanto horrorizado.

Nos sentamos los cuatro a la mesa y degustamos los platillos de Mags, ella habría querido acompañarnos pero al ser domingo ya tenía algunos asuntos por atender en la iglesia de su comunidad, pero prometió hacer una visita lo más pronto posible.

La comida transcurrió amenamente, sobre todo gracias a las ocurrencias de Finnick. Juro que por un momento todo fue como si nada hubiera pasado, solo faltaba papá en la mesa para que el momento fuera perfecto. Las lágrimas amenazaron con aparecer ante ese pensamiento sin embargo algo las envió lejos, permitiéndome centrarme en el presente.

Mamá y Madge se disculparon antes de levantarse y llevarle un plato a Sae, dejándonos a Finnick y a mí, solos para terminar la comida. Quise ofrecer mi ayuda con la abuela, anticipando su conducta, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba estar con mi mejor amigo.

—Mags es la mejor— Finnick alagó a su abuela después de apartar educadamente su plato y limpiar la comisura de su boca. Sonreí por su reacción.

—Lo es— coincidí con un suspiro. En la habitación de Sae se escucharon algunos gritos, obligándome a cerrar brevemente los ojos.

—Yo lavo y tu seca— cuando los abrí me encontré a Finnick parado junto a mí, tendiéndome la mano y con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. No dudé en aceptar la invitación.

¿Por qué yo no podía tener una abuela normal como la mayoría?

Pensé en la pregunta que a menudo invadía mi mente en medio de un descontrol de Sae. Hubiera dado l que fuera por tener una abuela como Mags que me quisiera incondicionalmente y que incluso fuera capaz de criarme como a una hija como es el caso de mi amigo.

Mi abuela adoptiva, la madrastra de mamá, no era ni buena ni mala, solo era distante y mi verdadera abuela materna se había ido desde mucho tiempo atrás, ocasionando que ni siquiera mi madre tuviera una relación con ella y por ende yo tampoco.

Debía resignarme a que nunca tendría una abuela "normal".

Los ruidos cesaron de golpe y momentos después aparecieron Madge y mamá con el plato de comida casi igual que cuando se fueron. Nadie se animó a mencionar el incidente. Las dos fueron a la sala mientras que Finnick y yo terminábamos con nuestra tarea.

Estábamos por ir a la sala junto con las dos mujeres cuando Finnick tomó mi mano, obligándome a frenar mi avance, lo miré extrañada antes de comprender; escuché el llanto apenas audible de mamá. No dudé en dejarles su espacio y dirigirnos a mi habitación.

El chico de ojos verdes cerró la puerta después de él y sin agregar nada más me tomó entre sus brazos. De esa forma, con mi cabeza recargada en su pecho, el aroma de su perfume y con el ritmo tranquilo de su corazón, logré evadir algunos recuerdos que amenazaban con regresar sobre el funeral de papá.

—Katniss no es el momento, pero quiero hablar contigo…— y eso fue suficiente para que la tranquilidad terminara. Finnick me apartó gentilmente y nos encaminó hacia mi cama donde me indicó que tomara asiento. Lo miré fijamente, esperando—. Yo…

—Sin rodeos— pedí fijando mis ojos en los suyos, logrando ver el pequeño cambio en ellos. Estuvo a punto de sonreír pero guardó la compostura por la seriedad del momento.

—Johanna y yo estábamos juntos— pensé en felicitarlo por su confesión pero él me interrumpió negando con la cabeza, entonces lo entendí—. Y ya no puedo seguir con ella. Es una buena chica y nos entendemos muy bien pero…— rascó su nuca e hizo una mueca de pena. Lo que diría a continuación no iba a ser muy agradable—. Si ella no es capaz de entender, no quiero estar cerca de ella.

—Finn…— por más que no me hubiera agradado la distancia que nos separó tiempo atrás, no podía permitirle que se alejara de la chica Mason, sobre todo si ella era buena para él. Mi molestia hacia ella era una cosa aparte—. No hagas esto impulsivamente— susurré—. Ustedes se quieren.

El chico Odair pellizcó el puente de su nariz y suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Vi como los músculos de su quijada se tensaban, no me hizo falta encontrar más señales de su enojo. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías rogando silenciosamente por que siguiera con su explicación.

—Johanna Mason es muy egoísta, tanto que te desconcierta una vez que te das cuenta. Vi señales y las vi pasar, pero ayer…— negó con la cabeza. No iba a decirme sobre la discusión que muy posiblemente tuvieron—. Sé que el semestre está por terminar y estamos juntos en la mayoría de los equipos, por eso quería que lo supieras, por si me notas algo raro— la sonrisa en sus labios era falsa, pero igual de linda que una genuina.

—Entiendo, si quieres tu y yo podemos avanzar al trabajo y después ponerla al tanto de todo— Finnick asintió complacido, acercándome para darme un abrazo.

—Gracias. No quería agobiarte, pero tenías derecho a saberlo— murmuró contra mi cabello.

—Y te hubiera matado si me llegaba a enterar por mi misma— traté de distraerlo con humos como él lo hacía conmigo, pero no lo logré.

—Gracias al cielo que te lo dije— rió bajito.

Nos separamos y en el ambiente se podía percibir que algo aun no había sido dicho.

El resto del tiempo lo empleamos en ver algunas películas de nuestra lista de pendientes. No sabría decir si mi tranquilidad era por estar con mi amigo o por el medicamento, de lo que si estaba cien por ciento segura era que deseaba permanecer así por siempre.

—Katniss— mamá entró en la recámara cuando Finnick y yo reíamos como locos por una escena en la película, sorprendiéndonos y provocando una nueva ronda de risas— chicos, siento interrumpir pero casi son las cuatro.

— ¿Iban a salir? — El chico Odair puso pausa a la película y sonrió algo apenado a mamá— creo que… Hum… vaya esto es incómodo. Debería irme.

—Es que debo ir al hospital, para mi medicina— expliqué en seguida buscando minimizar la incomodidad de mi amigo.

— ¿Vas a ir sola? — Finnick preguntó girándose hacia mí con el seño fruncido. Estaba teniendo una idea—. Porque yo puedo acompañarte.

—Yo… mamá— supuse que debía haber algunas indicaciones sobre la persona que me acompañara y por supuesto yo las desconocía por estar muy mareada cuando se las dijeron a Madge.

—Claro que puedes acompañarla, Finnick. Solo debes presentar tu identificación, el hospital va a llamar para confirmar que fuiste con Katniss y ya— mi madre parecía conforme con el ofrecimiento del chico de ojos verdes—. Por mí no hay problema si Katniss quiere que la acompañes.

Diez minutos después estábamos en el estacionamiento del hospital. Finnick esperaba pacientemente en el lado del conductor a que yo reuniera el valor necesario para salir y entrar en el lugar. Cuando lo logré no me permitió dudar, prácticamente corrimos hacia la recepción donde Effie nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Katniss, que gusto verte de nuevo— la enfermera dejó su lugar en el escritorio para acercarse y darme un abrazo—. Veo que no vienes sola.

Correspondí al abrazo antes de presentarlos, los dos se saludaron cordialmente y mi amigo me dedicó una mirada interrogante tras escuchar el apellido de Effie.

—Ella es mamá de Peeta— respondí con naturalidad a su pregunta no formulada.

— ¿También conoces a mi hijo? — la mujer pareció sorprendida pero eso solo logró que su sonrisa se volviera radiante—. El mundo es un pañuelo sin duda. Dejemos eso de lado, supongo que vienes por tu dosis, ¿no Katniss? — Asentí—. Bien, Finnick puede llenar estos papeles mientras te llevo al lugar de aplicación. Es la puerta con la letra C, querido— dijo dirigiéndose al chico Odair— cuando termines traes los papeles contigo.

La sorpresa en el rostro de mi amigo fue graciosa hasta cierto punto, mamá no había mencionada nada sobre llenar papelería, estuve a punto de replicar algo pero Finnick negó con la cabeza y una media sonrisa.

Ya en la pequeña habitación, Effie me pidió que me recostara en la cama mientras acomodaba algunas cosas. Ella también llenó una papelería y pidió que pusiera mi firma al final, hasta donde pude leer decía algo sobre la entrega del medicamento. No tuve tiempo de replicar cuando Finnick se unió a nosotros y la enfermera caminó hacia el teléfono para hacer la llamada.

— ¿Todo bien? — mi amigo preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a mí.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo— dije haciendo referencia al formulario.

—Pues…

—Soy Effie Mellark, enfermera del hospital número doce de Panem, quiero confirmar que la paciente Katniss Everdeen acudió acompañada por su novio Finnick Odair a la aplicación de su dosis diaria de tratamiento— miré extrañada al chico de cabello cobrizo junto a mí, el cual me sonreía a manera de disculpa. _"Pidió parentesco"_ leí sus labios— si, alto, ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo— Effie se giró para vernos con atención— muy bien, gracias. Todo en orden muchachos, en seguida vuelvo.

Apenas la enfermera Mellark dejó el cuarto, me crucé de brazos y fingí estar seria, pero la risa me ganó estropeando mi cometido de verme un tanto indignada. Finnick se unió a las risas.

—Hey, casos desesperados necesitan respuestas rápidas. No iba a poner mejor amigo bien parecido y guapo.

—Tienes razón, novio es más corto—volvimos a reír. En mi pantalón sentí como mi teléfono vibró, al verlo brilló una llamada entrante de Prim y enseguida la corté.

— ¿Lo ves? Ahora yo tengo una duda— no tenía que ser adivina para saber a qué se refería por eso le platiqué brevemente a Finnick como es que sabía que Peeta y Effie eran familia. En el rostro de mi amigo se congeló la sonrisa por mi explicación pero no agregó nada más, solo asintió con la cabeza— supongo que ya no tendré que golpear a Mellark.

Effie entró salvándome de tener que responder.

—Bien, aquí están las dosis correspondientes a lo que resta de este mes— le pasó una pequeña hielera a Finnick— son varias ampolletas y ya te agendé una cita para el próximo mes con el doctor Abernathy. El va a ser el encargado de monitorearte además del doctor Hawthorne— asentí con la cabeza—. ¿Ya sabes quién va a aplicarte las dosis?

—Bueno, yo no sabía que ya iban a entregarme las cosas— murmuré bajando la mirada— aunque pensaba que tu… si quieres, podrías enseñarme.

—Oh querida, claro, sería un placer— Effie parecía entusiasmada con la idea—. Cuando terminemos podría darle la dirección de mi casa a tu novio.

—Gracias— Finnick respondió rápidamente.

Sin nada más que agregar Effie me aplicó la inyección y los mareos aparecieron demasiado rápido para mi gusto. La madre de Peeta se despidió diciendo que podíamos abandonar el lugar apenas me sintiera mejor, lo cual en esta ocasión fue un poco más tardado.

A lo lejos escuché la voz de Finnick preguntándome si me sentía mejor, recuerdo haber asentido, dándole la señal a mi mejor amigo para ayudarme a ponerme en pie y salir del lugar, teniendo como apoyo solo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su tranquila voz como guía.

…

Desperté en mi casa, recostada en la cama y con un gran vacío en mi interior.

* * *

 _Actualización random de un capítulo her-mo-so._

 _La nota no es muy larga porque tengo mi muñer}ca derecha lastimada y despues de escribir el cap me duele más jajaj pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de traerles un capítulo recién terminado._

 _Los quiero, besos!_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10: "El lado negativo"

 **POV Peeta.**

La puerta del salón se abrió de repente ocasionando que los que estábamos ahí nos giráramos para ver qué había sucedido. El escrutinio solo ocasionó que la chica de cabello castaño y ojos grises se sonrojara intensamente al verse el centro de atención.

Katniss bajó la mirada y apresuró el paso para llegar hasta su lugar junto a Finnick. Elevé la mirada para ver la hora en el reloj al frente del aula, negué con la cabeza al comprobar que la clase tenía apenas cinco minutos de haber comenzado. Preocupado, dirigí mi atención hacia la chica Everdeen que con solo sentir mi atenta mirada se giró para enfrentarme y sonrió. Le devolví el gesto.

Esa era la rutina desde hace poco más de un mes. Katniss llegaba extrañamente tarde a cada clase, entraba apresurada y con la cabeza baja hasta llegar junto a Odair. Me sorprendía mirándola y me saludaba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sí, podría parecer lo más normal del mundo, pero yo nunca había visto a Katniss Everdeen llegar tarde a alguna parte, sobretodo porque su condición no se lo permitía. De ahí mi preocupación.

Desde que Tom falleció, la chica de ojos grises y yo no habíamos tenido ocasión de hablar de nuevo, a excepción de los breves momentos que compartíamos cuando ella iba a mi casa para que Effie le aplicara su medicamento. Y a pesar de nuestras pocas interacciones, podía notar que algo no marchaba del todo bien.

—Y sigues sin ser un buen espía, Peeta— la voz de Delly llamó mi atención. Me giré para contemplar la gran sonrisa en el rostro de mi novia, se burlaba de mí.

—Oye, ya te lo he dicho, por eso voy a ser abogado— sonreí y me incliné un poco para besar su mejilla.

—Pero te entiendo a mí también me intriga que los dos sean novios. Creí que Finnick estaba con Johanna— esa era otra cosa a considerar, mamá me había dicho que ellos dos tenían una relación. Sin duda me intrigó demasiado pero a fin de cuentas era algo que ya se venía venir, después de todo siempre estaban juntos, incluso Odair la acompaña diariamente a mi casa.

—Yo solo puedo decir: bien por ellos— aparté la mirada y me concentré en mi novia, solo hasta que la maestra entró y comenzó la clase.

El semestre estaba por terminar y eso se reflejaba en las clases de los maestros, ya que en la mayoría de las veces terminábamos mucho antes de lo acostumbrado. Simplemente se limitaban a dar algunas consideraciones para su trabajo final y supervisaban los avances. Prácticamente nuestro octavo semestre ya había acabado.

Para cuando Delly y yo salimos del salón, Katniss y Finnick seguían en el lugar hablando. Me regañé mentalmente por prestar tanta atención a cada detalle que incluyera a esos dos, pero el saber algunas cosas solo me ayudaban para mantenerme en alerta. Sacudí levemente la cabeza con tal de alejar esos pensamientos y tomé la mano de mi novia para seguir nuestro camino.

— ¿Te comenté que Effie se ha estado portando extraña? — las palabras salieron rápidamente de mis labios. Ese era un asunto que llevaba días preocupándome y solo con mi novia podía platicar.

—No, no me dijiste nada— Delly se alarmó—. No me digas que… que ese tipo regresó y…

—No— negué rotundamente con la cabeza, reprimiendo un escalofrío ante la posibilidad que ella planteó—. No, nada de eso. Pero algo tiene que ver.

—Peeta, amor no te entiendo nada— sí, en ese momento ni yo me entendía. Lo peor de todo era que no me atrevía a decir en voz alta mis sospechas.

—Creo que mi mamá está ilusionada con un hombre de nuevo— díganme exagerado, pero decir esas simples palabras me hicieron un nudo en la boca del estómago.

—Oh

—Sí, oh— suspiré sonoramente. Esperaba unas palabras más reconfortantes que eso, me pasé las manos por mi rostro.

—Pero eso es normal, Effie aun es muy joven y no puedes evitar que se sienta atraída por alguien— sin duda esas no eran las palabras que esperaba que me dijera. En el fondo quería que Delly me prometiera que me iba a ayudar a investigar a ese tipo antes de que intentara cualquier cosa con mi madre.

— ¿Y si ese resulta ser igual que Brutus? — ese era mi verdadero temor. No podría soportar ver a la mujer que me dio la vida de la misma forma que hace años. De solo recordarlo quería ir a buscar a ese bastardo infeliz y matarlo con mis propias manos.

—Debemos confiar en que tu mamá es capaz de evitar ese incidente— percibí un leve estremecimiento por parte de mi novia.

—Vale— acepté derrotado—. Es solo que…

—Amor, no puedes tratar a Effie como si fuera una adolescente— Delly entrelazó su mano de nuevo con la mía— deja que las cosas avancen y si en verdad está saliendo con alguien te lo va a decir. Una vez que tengas la información, podremos investigar al susodicho.

—Eres genial— comencé a reír. Ya n esperaba esa respuesta de su parte.

El resto de camino lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio, en más de un momento sentí como si Delly quisiera decirme algo, pero ese sentimiento ya era muy común entre nosotros y no me quedó más que obligarme a dejarlo de lado. No me hacía nada bien sobre analizar ese tipo de cosas.

Estando frente a la casa Cartwright, mi chica me sorprendió al abrazarme y recargar su cabeza en mi pecho, ese gesto tan espontáneo me hizo sonreír ampliamente. Me encantaba que ella tomara la iniciativa en las muestras de cariño.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver una película? — pregunté con mis labios sobre su coronilla.

—Peeta— Delly se apartó de mí para verme sorprendida, eso fue para mí una mala señal—. Hoy es el recital de piano de Liam, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Hum… no me lo dijiste— fruncí el seño por sus palabras. Recordaría una invitación a ese evento.

—Estoy muy segura de que si lo hice— rasqué mi nuca y apreté los labios en una línea. No discutiría con ella sobre ese asunto.

—Vale, tal vez lo hiciste y lo olvidé.

—En verdad lo siento, preferiría pasar la tarde contigo en lugar de estar en ese recital— por sus palabras me percaté de que yo no estaba invitado al final de cuentas.

—Obligaciones de hermana mayor, supongo— me encogí de hombros y una sonrisa de disculpa en mis labios.

—Supongo— concedió. De nuevo Delly tomó la iniciativa de besarme a manera de despedida. Como no quería que fuéramos interrumpidos por alguien más, me separé lentamente de ella y dejé un inocente beso en su frente—. Te llamo cuando lleguemos.

—Suerte para Liam— algo me decía que el menor de los Cartwright no era precisamente quien necesitaría esa suerte.

…

Estaba medio dormido en el sillón de la sala, después de haber comido un poco de recalentado del día anterior cuando mamá entró un tanto apresurada a la casa, logrando que por poco y caiga de mi cómodo lugar. Effie rió abiertamente, no me quedó más que reír también.

—Anda, búrlate de mi desgracia— dije entre risas, acercándome para saludarla.

—Lo siento, cariño pero fue muy gracioso— no le contesté, estaba en lo cierto.

—Espera, ¿Qué hora es? — me apresuré para revisar mi celular. Si ella ya estaba en casa, eran cerca de las cuatro y Katniss no tardaría en llegar. Sin duda había perdido mucho tiempo—. Ya voy a preparar todo y…

—Cariño, tranquilo, no es tan tarde— Effie se sentó en el sillón más cercano a ella—. Llegué temprano porque hay mucho trabajo en el hospital y no alcanzaría a llegar para las cuatro, así que quiero ir a casa de Katniss y explicarle la situación para de una vez aplicarle la medicina.

—Má, yo… estuve investigando un poco— hablé pausadamente, lo que iba a decir tal vez no le agradaría— y deduje cosas, sobre la enfermedad de Katniss.

Su reacción fue la que esperaba, abrió los ojos horrorizada y se llevó una mano a su boca al tiempo que negaba lentamente con la cabeza. No le habría dicho mis descubrimientos de no ser por algunos datos alarmantes, me hubiera quedado callado.

—Peeta Mellark, no puedes entrometerte en la vida de esa chica— lo decía la mujer que apenas se enteró me dijo sobre la relación de la chica Everdeen con Finnick— suficiente tiene con lo que le ha pasado para que tu…

—El punto de todo esto es que la medicina que le están dando no es buena para ella— la interrumpí en su sermón—. Hay muchos artículos a favor, porque es un invento nuevo del Capitolio y es obvio que los laboratorios quieren ayudar pero… también existen documentos que hablan sobre el impacto negativo de…

—Eso no nos incumbe a nosotros, hijo— la voz de mamá era severa y daba a entender que ese era el fin de la conversación—. Si es bueno para Katniss y su psiquiatra la autorizó, no queda nada más que decir.

— ¡Es adictiva! Y acelera el deterioro de los pacientes a los cuales se les administra— me puse en pie, siendo incapaz de creer lo que Effie acababa de decir—. A la larga va a ser peor para Katniss.

— ¡Basta! Peeta ya no voy a discutir esto contigo porque ya se tomaron las decisiones por el bien de ella.

Estaba por contestarle cuando su celular comenzó a sonar gracias a la llamada entrante. Muchas emociones me invadieron, no podía creer que mi madre, la intachable Effie Mellark, estuviera diciendo esos disparates. Se supone que el equipo médico se preocupa por el bienestar y la calidad de vida de los pacientes.

La condición de Katniss ya no era un secreto para mí, desde aquella vez que había leído el nombre de ese medicamento, muchas dudas habían surgido y a partir de ahí las investigaciones de mi parte no pararon, en internet y con una maestra de psicología criminal de la facultad. Ahora podía decir con seguridad que la chica Everdeen padecía del trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, por eso su comportamiento y el ataque de ansiedad que la llevó a estar internada una noche en el hospital.

—Peeta, debo irme. Hubo una emergencia en el hospital, no puedo ver a Katniss— me crucé de brazos, su tono me avisaba que esperaba un favor de mi parte—. Tú ya sabes aplicar inyecciones.

—No. No estoy de acuerdo con esto— parecía un niño en medio de un berrinche, pero yo no podía ignorar la realidad y aplicarle a la chica Everdeen una medicina que le hacía mal.

—Cielo, tu no entiendes— mamá acomodó nerviosamente su cabello en su moño—. Las medicinas suelen tener esos efectos negativos— me invitó a sentarme junto a ella en el sillón— de hecho cualquier medicamento a la larga nos daña. Y si, hay puntos en contra del Aripiprazol, pero hay muchos a favor y si a Katniss le favorece hay que respetarlo. No te lo pediría si no fuera en verdad necesario.

—Al final tendré que hacerlo— dije a manera de respuesta— por lo menos dime que Kat conoce ese riesgo.

—El doctor Hawthorne debió de habérselo dicho— entonces ella estaba al tanto de todo. Seguía sin poder creer que alguien quisiera llevar ese medicamento por voluntad propia, pero yo no era nadie para juzgar, sobre todo porque no tenía esa enfermedad.

—Bien— mamá sonrió pero al ver mi semblante serio, me imitó. Se acercó para despedirse y no me alejé, aun estaba contrariado por lo que me dijo pero ella hablaba desde el punto médico.

—Sabes qué hacer si llega a ponerse mal y de todas formas Finnick siempre viene con ella— asentí con la cabeza, mamá tomó eso como señal para irse.

…

Eran cerca de las cuatro quince de la tarde cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta, sin duda se trataba de Katniss, que llegaba un poco tarde, interiormente luché por apartar los pensamientos negativos sobre el medicamento. Ya le estaban afectando, ella nunca hubiera llegado tarde. Antes de abrir tomé una bocanada de aire con tal de reunir el valor para actuar de manera natural.

Abrí la puerta de par en par y me topé con la figura pequeña de Katniss, llevaba la misma ropa que en la mañana en clases, unos simples jean de mezclilla y una blusa de cuello redondo color celeste. Se veía igual como la recordaba, a diferencia de las marcas bajo sus ojos que no había podido apreciar por la lejanía.

—Hey, hola señorita Everdeen— saludé con una sonrisa y tratando de ignorar el pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo, era apenas imperceptible para cualquier persona, pero no para mí que ya conocía ese efecto secundario del Aripiprazol.

—Hola Peeta— me sorprendió saludándome con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Pasa— logré articular una vez que salí de la sorpresa y me hice a un lado para dejarle el camino libre— ¿Y Finnick?

—Oh, él no pudo venir— la chica Everdeen se sentó en el sillón individual y bajó la mirada ante la afirmación—. Su abuela Mags se encuentra un poco enferma. Finn quería venir, pero le dije que lo correcto era que estuviera con ella.

—Espero que se recupere pronto.

—Gracias— nos quedamos en silencio. Estuve tentado a hacer algún comentario sobre su retraso, pero me mordí la lengua para evitar problemas, a Katniss le afectaría mucho— ¿Effie ya llegó?

—De hecho vino más temprano, pero le llamaron por una emergencia.

—Espero no haya sido Mags— ella expresó exactamente el pensamiento que había pasado por mi cabeza sobre la abuela de Finnick.

—Creo que fue de sus pacientes del área pediátrica— mentí en parte, sabía que mamá estaba hoy en el área pediátrica pero no sabía sobre la emergencia—. Así que yo seré el encargado de inyectarte.

— ¿Sabes hacerlo? — levantó su vista hacia mí y en ella pude ver un brillo parecido al que tienen los niños por la curiosidad.

—Oye mi madre es una enfermera, sería una deshonra para mi familia si no supiera hacerlo— me escudé con una media sonrisa.

—Apuesto que no quieres deshonor sobre toda tu familia y menos sobre tu vaca— los dos reímos. Ella había entendido la referencia que hice.

—No, para nada. Mis ancestros estarían muy enojados— era fácil bromear con Katniss una vez que ella se permitía conocer a las personas. Fui consciente de que ese cambio también se debía a la medicación y tuve que darle ese punto a favor.

Dejamos las bromas de lado. Invité a la chica de ojos grises a recostarse en el sillón más grande para aplicarle la inyección en su antebrazo, era muy posible que se mareara y lo mejor era que se encontrara en un lugar cómodo donde descansar antes de que se sintiera completamente bien.

Hice todos los pasos que Effie me enseñó años atrás cuando debía de aplicarle el medicamento a ella después de que saliera del hospital. Me alarmé un poco cuando Katniss hizo una mueca de dolor, pensé que la había lastimado, estuve a punto de preguntárselo pero me tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fue un tanto alarmante observar el cambio en su rostro cuando todo el líquido estuvo por completo en su sistema. Su piel palideció y sus manos se hicieron puños, sus pupilas se dilataron pero no me permitió seguir viendo sus ojos porque de inmediato los cerró, seguramente tras ser víctima de un intenso mareo.

No importaba cualquier cosa que me dijera Effie o los demás, no importaba que fuera lo "mejor" para Katniss. Ese medicamento tenía un lado negativo que se debía de considerar.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULOLO 11: "Me importas"

POV Katniss

Despertar, ducharme, desayunar con mi madre y Madge, ir a la escuela acompañada de mi tía, reunirme con Finnick, ignorar a Johanna, sonreírle a Peeta, regresar a casa con mi mejor amigo, comer, bromear, hacer tarea, ir por mi medicamento con Effie, regresar a casa, pasar otro rato con Finnick y después ir a la cama. Básicamente ese era un resumen acertado de mi último mes.

La monotonía era buena para mi salud, pero aunque ahora estuviera viviendo de una forma que antes era la ideal para mí, seguía con un enorme vacío que nada en el mundo parecía poder llenar. El lado negativo es que no era capaz de darle nombre a la causa de mi malestar.

Giré la cabeza para ver la hora, estaba retrasada, igual que siempre en el último mes. Y como era costumbre, no me afectó, simplemente traté de acelerar mis movimientos para lograr cumplir con mis deberes matutinos.

—Buenos días— mamá saludó alegremente apenas entré en el comedor donde ella y Madge ya estaban desayunando, la abuela Everdeen, como siempre se encontraba recluida en su habitación, lidiando con sus propios miedos.

—Hola— besé la mejilla de cada una antes de sentarme frente a un plato con fruta picada y un recipiente pequeño lleno de yogurt natural, a la derecha un vaso con jugo de naranja. Como todas las mañanas mi estómago parecía no necesitar comida, no sentía hambre, pero a pesar de eso me obligué a comer algunos bocados frente a mi familia.

Desayunamos en silencio hasta que se escucharon algunos golpes provenientes del cuarto de Sae, esa fue la señal para que mamá se levantara con un tazón de comida, Madge y nos despedimos para ir a la escuela.

Mi tía subió a su auto después de mí y me dedicó una leve sonrisa, casi como disculpándose por que tuviéramos que pasar por toda esta situación con mi abuela. Hicimos la mayoría del camino en silencio, creí que sería tranquilo hasta que un mareo me obligó a cerrar los ojos fuertemente y respirar en forma pausada, tal como lo había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo. Tomo mejoraba si solo lo dejaba pasar.

—Kat— la voz de Madge era un tanto insegura, algo muy raro en ella. Abrí lentamente los ojos y le dediqué una mirada para tranquilizarla—. Yo... queríamos proponerte algo... tu mamá y yo...

— ¿Ajá? — me alarme, aun no me decía sus posibles ideas, pero su tono ya me hacía ponerme a la defensiva.

—Quiero que tu y Susan se muden a mi casa— mi tía estacionó el carro en el estacionamiento de los terrenos de la facultad—. Pensé que sería una buena idea. Solo estarías a cinco minutos más lejos de la facultad.

—Pero, ¿Y Sae? — logré encontrar mi voz. Aunque Madge no me trataba de obligar a nada, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—Ella no vendría con nosotros— su mirada estaba llena de pena y, en un intento de aligerar el momento sonrió—. Sabes que Sae ha estado un poco delicada y lo mejor para su bien estar es que la atiendan personas especializadas y eso permitiría que Susan comenzara a trabajar conmigo en el despacho como secretaria. Podrían vender la casa y tener un poco de dinero extra.

— ¿Pero y si no quiero mudarme?

—No se mudarán, pero eso no cambia en nada la situación de Sae. Ella va a irse a un asilo especializado en el distrito diez, la próxima semana— por un lado, las palabras de mi tía me consolaron, podía negarme. Pero por otro lado algo me invitó a cuestionarme cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que ellas me hicieran lo mismo a mí. Mis ideas se fueron cuando escuché la voz de Madge de nuevo—. Tomamos esa decisión para que tú te sientas libre de escoger sin culpa.

Bajé la mirada a mi regazo, ella en verdad me entendía. Si tan solo papá hubiera actuado como ella desde el principio, muchas cosas se pudieron haber evitado. Quería responder inmediatamente pero vi que mi clase estaba a solo dos minutos de empezar y aun estaba lejos del salón.

— ¿Tengo que responder ya? — pregunté insegura.

—Solo considéralo durante el día y en la noche queremos ir a cenar, técnicamente se supone que tú no sabes nada y ahí te lo diría tu madre. Supuse que querías estar preparada. ¿Puede quedar este secreto entre nosotras? — mi tía sonrió ampliamente, contagiándome a mí también. Sentía un profundo agradecimiento por sus consideraciones.

—Me parece bien— acepté. Madge se inclinó para despedirse con un beso en mi mejilla. Sonreí ante su gesto. Últimamente se había vuelto muy maternal conmigo y eso me hacía bien.

—Saluda a Finnick de mi parte— agregó con un tono divertido, obligándome a fingir una sonrisa.

Apenas salí del auto puse los ojos en blanco, a partir de la pequeña mentira dicha por mi mejor amigo, mamá y Mads comenzaron a cuestionarme sobre nuestra supuesta relación. Al principio fue divertido, sobre todo cuando Finnick actuaba para ellas dejándolas con aun más dudas, pero al final el acoso de mi familia fue demasiado que optamos por aclarar todo. Sin embargo Madge guarda secretamente la esperanza de que seamos novios y no se cansa de enviarme pequeñas indirectas. Solo porque ella lo hace no me molesta, otra cosa sería si mamá dijera esas cosas.

Me giré para despedirme de mi tía y solo cuando estuve segura de que se fue, corrí a mi salón, las clases tenían poco de haber comenzado. De nuevo iba tarde.

Irrumpí en el salón golpeando demasiado fuerte la puerta y, como era de esperarse, todos se giraron para verme. El lugar estaba casi lleno. Me sonrojé al verme ser el centro de atención, traté de ignorarlos bajando la mirada hasta llegar a mi lugar seguro junto a Finnick.

—Tus mejillas están rojas— el chico de ojos verdes alarga una de sus manos para acariciar mi mejilla derecha. Sonreí.

—Corrí desde el estacionamiento— es la excusa que le doy y el parece aceptarla.

—Mellark te está viendo— eso ya lo sé, sentí su mirada desde que atravesé esa puerta.

Centro mi atención en el chico de cabello rubio al otro lado del salón, ese que cuando mi padre falleció fue el primero en llegar y al cual miré a los ojos buscando un poco de paz. La sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios naturalmente y se siente tan bien cuando me responde de la misma forma.

Aun no se con exactitud qué pasó después aquel día en el funeral de papá, pero eso no me impide que a lo largo de este tiempo me sorprenda recordando ese breve intercambio de palabras con Peeta Mellark.

La maestra entra poco después para ocupar cerca de una tercera parte la clase, últimamente así pasa con los maestros, podría decirse que nos hacen ir a la escuela para perder el tiempo. Cuando ella se despide de inmediato me giro hacia mi amigo solo para hacer el descubrimiento de dos grandes ojeras y su semblante cansado. Lo había pasado por alto al principio. Me sentí culpable por eso.

— ¿Mala noche? — retengo el impulso de pasear mi mano por su rostro, eso no es algo que haría una amiga.

—Es Mags— responde poniéndose de pie para salir del salón, lo imito sin dudarlo—. Ha estado un poco enferma— pasa su mano por su rostro logrando verse aun más cansado—. Y quería hablarte sobre eso— hace una pausa cuando llegamos a su auto.

—No te preocupes— sé que no podrá acompañarme a casa de Peeta—. Mags es primero.

—Eres probablemente la chica más genial que he conocido— su sonrisa es cansada pero aun así logra iluminar su rostro. Me siento extraña por la forma en la que me contempla y aparto la mirada solo para toparme con que Johanna nos observa a una distancia considerable—. Gracias— Finnick me abraza.

—No las des, quiero mucho a Mags, es casi como mi abuela, bueno... mejor— recargo mi cabeza en su pecho brevemente antes de separarnos. Disimuladamente busco a la chica Mason pero ya no está.

— ¿Nos vamos? — dirige su mirada hacia donde está la mía.

Asiento y el abre la puerta para mí, no va hasta su lugar hasta que se asegura de que me acomodado bien. Hacemos el camino a mi casa cantando las canciones de su lista de reproducción, me alegra darme cuenta que lo he distraído por lo menos un poco.

—Y llegamos— anuncia aun entre risas por mí no tan genial representación de "Where did the party go". Está por salir cuando decido hablar.

—Vamos a mudarnos con Madge— mi amigo me mira con sorpresa ante mis palabras—. Y Sae va a ir a un hospital psiquiátrico en el diez.

—Wow, vaya noticia.

—Debí decírtelo antes pero... no sé— me encogí de hombros, manteniendo la vista fija al frente.

— ¿No quieres mudarte? — el tono de su voz era tranquilo, me invitaba a girarme para verlo, pero no lo hice.

—Si quiero— el nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a hacerse evidente— pero es que me pongo a pensar... papá me propuso algo parecido, quería que nos fuéramos pero... yo fui muy mala con él y... — me quedo en silencio, no podría seguir hablando sin que las lágrimas rueden por mis mejillas.

—Hey— Finnick se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad antes de hacer lo mismo con el mío y tomar mi rostro delicadamente para invitarme a verlo de frente—. Kat, eso ya pasó y este es un paso muy grande para ti. Estoy muy orgulloso— traté de sonreír pero solo logré formar una mueca.

—Gracias— murmuré—. Pero tengo miedo que más tarde hagan lo mismo conmigo, que me abandonen igual que a Sae— veo como Finnick se tensa ante mis palabras, debía decirlo en voz alta y quien mejor que él para expresar mis miedos.

El chico de ojos verdes se separó rápidamente ocasionando que me sorprendiera, antes de que pueda siquiera analizar la razón de su conducta, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Finnick envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor.

—Katniss Everdeen, no digas eso. Nunca va a pasar eso contigo, si puedo evitarlo— en varias ocasiones mi mejor amigo me había hecho muchas promesas y siempre se encargaba de cumplirlas. No tenía razones para desconfiar de él y sin embargo... su promesa se sentía vacía.

No le contesté nada, solo me abracé más fuerte a él, negándome a dejar libres las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos. La realidad me golpeó de repente, Finnick estaba a mi lado cuando Mags más lo necesitaba y en contra de mi voluntad me aparté del abrazo de mi amigo, esperando que entendiera.

—Gracias— besé su mejilla antes de bajar de su auto—. Hablamos más tarde.

—Vale— me acompañó hasta la puerta en silencio, tal vez aun pensando la promesa que acababa de hacerme.

Vi como Finnick se alejaba en su carro y sin proponérmelo, suspiré.

Tuve que comer sola porque mamá se fue con Sae a ver al doctor Hawthorne, al parecer iban a terminar las evaluaciones para el próximo ingreso de la abuela Everdeen al hospital en el distrito diez. Todo eso lo supe gracias a la nota que mi madre dejó en la mesa de la sala, no me especificó a qué hora regresarían, sin embargo supuse que estarían en casa para cuando llegara de aplicarme mi medicamento.

Salí de mi casa un poco tarde, por eso no me detuve a revisar varias veces que hubiera cerrado bien, debía confiar en que todo estaba en orden. Cargué con la pequeña hielera con mi medicamento y apresuré el paso, con la mirada fija en el piso para evitar un mareo que me retrasara más.

—Hey, fíjate— me reclamó la voz de una chica cuando al pasar choqué accidentalmente con ella. Levanté brevemente la vista, lo suficiente como para reconocerla. Ante mí estaba Clove, mi vieja amiga de la adolescencia; me paralicé cuando ella sonrió al reconocerme.

No le di oportunidad de decir nada, me alejé casi corriendo y sin mirar atrás.

...

—Hey, hola señorita Everdeen— Peeta me saludó con una gran sonrisa al abrir la puerta de su casa. Su cabello se encontraba un poco desordenado que le daba un aire inocente, casi como un niño que acaba de despertar de una siesta.

—Hola Peeta— movida casi por algo externo me acerqué para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla que pareció sorprenderlo.

—Pasa ¿Y Finnick? — debí suponer que preguntaría por mi mejor amigo.

—Oh, él no pudo venir—acepté su invitación y me senté en el sillón individual—. Su abuela Mags se encuentra un poco enferma. Finn quería venir, pero le dije que lo correcto era que estuviera con ella— bajé la mirada a mi regazo sin saber muy bien si debía decirle eso al chico Mellark.

—Espero que se recupere pronto— levanté la mirada solo para toparme con sus ojos azules, en ellos pude ver que era sincero.

—Gracias— murmuré paseando la vista por el lugar en busca de la madre de Peeta— ¿Effie ya llegó?

—De hecho vino más temprano, pero le llamaron por una emergencia.

—Espero no haya sido Mags— creí que ese solo fue un pensamiento, pero por el silencio de mi acompañante deduje que las palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso.

—Creo que fue de sus pacientes del área pediátrica— el chico de ojos azules me tranquilizó—. Así que yo seré el encargado de inyectarte.

— ¿Sabes hacerlo? — pregunté con verdadera curiosidad, haciendo sonreír a Peeta ante mi forma de preguntarlo. Parecía una chiquilla emocionada.

—Oye mi madre es una enfermera, sería una deshonra para mi familia si no supiera hacerlo

—Apuesto que no quieres deshonor sobre toda tu familia y menos sobre tu vaca— al principio pensé que mi comentario le había parecido un poco tonto, pero cuando comenzó a reír mi ansiedad disminuyó.

—No, para nada. Mis ancestros estarían muy enojados— era fácil bromear con Peeta. Muy pocas veces él estaba en su casa cuando iba por la inyección, el chico Mellark siempre estaba con su novia a esa hora.

Después de nuestra breve charla, Peeta me invitó a sentarme en el sillón más grande donde Effie siempre me aplicaba el Aripiprazol, todo con tal de disminuir al mínimo los malestares de la medicina.

Hice una mueca al sentir el líquido entrar en mis venas, era un ardor muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados con las inyecciones normales y a pesar de que ya tenía un mes con ese tratamiento simplemente no podía acostumbrarme a él.

Pasados unos minutos abrí brevemente los ojos, lo que fue una muy mala idea, la luz y los colores me golpearon de repente, las náuseas se hicieron presentes con mayor intensidad que en ocasiones anteriores. Alarmada, puse una mano sobre mi boca obligándome a mantener el control con tal de evitar un accidente. Peeta pareció entender lo que me pasaba y sin que se lo pidiera me ayudó a llegar al baño donde descargué el poco contenido de mi estómago.

POV Peeta.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron de repente, en ellos había horror y se llevó las manos a la boca, conocía lo suficiente los efectos secundarios del Aripiprazol como para saber que Katniss necesitaba llegar al baño urgentemente. Apenas llegamos cuando las arcadas convulsionaron su cuerpo, me apresuré a tomar su cabello para evitar que se lo manchara y de vez en cuando murmuraba cosas para tranquilizar a la chica Everdeen.

—Lo siento... lo siento...— la voz de Katniss era débil y sus ojos estaban por cerrarse.

—Está bien— logré levantarla para que se lavara la boca mientras yo bajaba de la cadena.

La chica de ojos grises se aferró con fuerza al lavamanos y cerró fuertemente los ojos, presa de un nuevo mareo, seguramente. Ella necesitaba descansar y el sillón no era un lugar adecuado. Sin pensarlo la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a mi recámara donde podría descansar en mi cama hasta que se sintiera mejor mientras yo llamaba a su familia.

Sin duda fue un mal día para que Finnick no la acompañara.

Para cuando la cabeza de Katniss tocó la almohada, ella ya se encontraba dormida, la tapé con una sábana ligera. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua fresca y lo dejé a su lado en la cómoda de la cama, acerqué la silla del escritorio de mi cuarto y me senté para estar al pendiente de la chica Everdeen.

Sonreí muy a pesar de la situación, eso parecía un deja vú.

...

— _Peeta, amor_ — Delly habló al otro lado de la línea. Cuando me llamó me sorprendió mucho y tuve que salir de mi cuarto con tal de no molestar a Katniss.

—Hola Delly. Creí que ya estabas en el recital de Liam.

— _Oh no, empieza hasta dentro de una hora. Llamaba porque... mamá no me mencionó que si tenía un boleto para ti, sé que falta muy poco tiempo pero quería invitarte_ _—_ su voz se escuchaba apenada por el malentendido—. _¿Quieres ir?_

—Delly...— dudé, ella en verdad estaba arrepentida. Rasqué mi nuca y dirigí mi vista a la puerta de mi habitación— cariño, lo siento pero justo ahora no puedo.

— _Entiendo_

— ¿Te llamo más tarde? — no quería cortar la llamada de repente, pero debía regresar junto a Katniss que no tardaría en despertar.

— _Vale, te quiero._

—Yo igual...

Corté la comunicación, de nuevo la culpa hacía acto de presencia, pero ya tendría tiempo de explicarle las cosas a Delly, después de todo ella ya se había portado comprensiva en ese aspecto conmigo. Llegué hasta mi lugar junto a la chica de ojos grises que seguía descansando.

— ¿Peeta? — la débil voz de Katniss llamó mi atención, al parecer ya no estaba dormida.

—Hola, ¿te sientes mejor? — me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé su mano para ayudarla a sentarse.

—Solo me siento en un deja vú— sonreí.

—Eso mismo pensé al principio— la vi fijamente. Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle y tal vez un reclamo por haber aceptado el Aripiprazol que le hace tanto daño. Me obligué a quedarme callado.

—Pregunta— murmuró bajando la mirada solo por un segundo antes de levantarla de nuevo para verme de frente—. Tienes dudas, pregunta— agregó al ver mi cara de confusión.

—No, Katniss. No quiero ser imprudente— ella frunció el seño casi como diciéndome que no me creía nada. Me sorprendí a mi mismo por haberla leído tan fácilmente.

—Peeta, siento que... tal vez te preocupas un poquito por mí... es decir, esta es la segunda vez que despierto después de haberme sentido mal y tu estas a mi lado— habló rápidamente como si con eso pudiera evitar que le entendiera—. Eso es mucho más que algunas personas que conozco y... tienes derecho a saber, algunas cosas.

—Kat— me vio fijamente por el diminutivo que usé—. Katniss— me corregí y de nuevo frunció el seño— no hagas eso, te van a salir arrugas— pasé mi pulgar por su frente, esperando cambiar de tema.

No me dijo nada, ni siquiera se tensó por mi toque, en sus ojos vi que la había herido. Y sí, de nuevo era fácil leer sus expresiones, traté de convencerme que todo era por la cercanía que podía hacerlo. La chica Everdeen apartó la mirada y entonces me di cuenta de la situación, ella confiaba en muy pocas personas y en ese momento yo me había ganado su confianza como para preguntarle cualquier cosa. Si no lo hacía... la estaba rechazando en una forma muy desconsiderada.

—Dijiste que nos conociéramos y que empezáramos de nuevo— cuando habló confirmé mi teoría de que la había herido.

—Sí, pero no así.

—Quieres saber porque tengo ese medicamento.

—No, más bien es que me preocupan los efectos secundarios que tiene. Estuve investigando y...

— ¿Por qué investigaste? — se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos. Eso, junto con el mechón de cabello que estaba en su frente, le daba un aire muy inocente y... lindo.

—Tú lo dijiste— en ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, seguramente se trataba de la tía de Katniss—. Me importas.

Hubo un silencio solo interrumpido por el timbre de nuevo. Mi mano derecha hormigueaba por acomodar el mechón color caoba detrás de la oreja de la chica Everdeen, suspiré y antes de arrepentirme, lo aparté con un ademán lento. De nuevo se escuchó la puerta.

Me aparté de su lado y antes de salir de la habitación, lo último que pude ver fue la sonrisa en el rostro de Katniss mientras acariciaba su cabello.


	13. Chapter 13

_**ADVERTENCIA: Capitulo relativamente corto y necesario para la historia. Si quieres dar tu opinión, como siempre lo digo, por favor hazlo con respeto. Es un POV de Delly que pienso explica muchas cuestiones de la chica Cartwright, espero que eso los ayude a ver mejor a esta nueva Delly. Sin más, me disculpo por el retraso y espero disfruten del capitulo.**_

CAPITULO 12: "Mi oasis"

 **POV Delly**

Describirse a uno mismo debería de ser la tarea más fácil del mundo, después de todo somos nosotros los que mejor nos conocemos. Sin embargo para mí nunca fue una tarea sencilla.

Recuerdo que al iniciar la preparatoria en el distrito doce, nuestra maestra de orientación vocacional decidió hacer una dinámica para presentarnos donde debíamos decir a la persona de nuestra derecha, y en general, tres aspectos positivos de nuestra personalidad y un área de oportunidad que nos gustaría trabajar. Apenas terminó de explicar las instrucciones, yo ya estaba suplicando interiormente porque mi turno nunca llegara, ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo iba a presentarme a los demás si no sabía cómo hacerlo? Tendría que resignarme a hacer el ridículo.

El chico que estaba sentado a mi derecha respondió las preguntas que le hizo una compañera y el momento más temido por mí llegó. Al levantar la mirada de mi regazo me encontré con unos lindos ojos azules que me observaban con atención, una blanca sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

— ¿Perdón? — pregunté sintiendo mi rostro arder por la vergüenza. Por estar contemplándolo fijamente no escuché lo que me dijo. Esperaba que las personas alrededor se rieran por mi descuido, afortunadamente no fue así.

—Dije hola, soy Peeta Mellark ¿tu cómo te llamas? — su voz era ligeramente ronca.

—Delly Cartwright

—Bien Delly, ¿Cuáles crees que son tus tres principales cualidades? — los nervios se fueron, solo me centré en la conversación con Peeta.

—Yo… — fue una mala idea ver a mis demás compañeros, todos absolutamente todos nos miraban con atención, incluida la maestra esperaban mi respuesta, que claramente no tenía—. La verdad…

— ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar? — Peeta me sorprendió con otra pregunta.

—Derecho— la palabra salió en automático de mis labios, ese era un terreno seguro.

— ¿Y que se necesita para ser un buen abogado?

—Debe ser honrado, tener facilidad de palabra, eficaz, dedicado y…—me detuve a pensar en todas las cualidades que había leído sobre el perfil de un licenciado en derecho.

—Entonces, si tú quieres estudiar derecho y se necesitan esas cualidades, ¿podría decirse que tú eres así? — simplemente me limité a asentir con la cabeza sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar—. Bien.

La clase llegó a su fin, la maestra se despidió de nosotros diciendo que la actividad fue muy productiva y nos invitó a seguir platicando con aquellos con los que vimos que tuvimos más cosas en común para empezar.

Por mi parte, yo seguía confundida por la forma en la que Peeta me ayudó. Es decir, el distrito doce era muy diferente al Capitolio, donde había vivido un gran periodo de tiempo. En la secundaria las personas no se preocupaban por ayudar a los demás a quedar bien ante la clase, vivíamos en una constante competencia entre nosotros. Sin duda debía acostumbrarme a la vida en el doce.

Quisiera que por un momento pudieran comprenderme. En el Capitolio siempre traté de mantener un perfil bajo con tal de evitarme problemas con mis compañeros que eran muy dados a burlarse, acostumbrada a que me señalaran por un mínimo error, y de la nada llegar a un nuevo distrito donde un completo desconocido estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme.

Desde ese momento Peeta Mellark se convirtió en alguien especial para mí. No me juzgo, no se rió por mi descuido y se preocupó por no hacerme ver como una chica distraída. Sin conocerme fue gentil.

No volvimos a entablar una conversación aunque compartíamos todas las clases. Peeta parecía ser muy sociable pero nunca se involucraba de más con los compañeros. Hasta que, de la nada él se acercó a mí. Fue tan extraño que me costó mucho poder creerlo, un día simplemente se sentó junto a mí en el salón y comenzó a platicar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, me sentí encantada. Aunque en el fondo se formó una duda, ¿Por qué se acercaría a mí de esa forma después de un tiempo?

Los semestres pasaron de prisa y mi amistad con Peeta no pudo más que fortalecerse. Él conocía mi familia y yo a la suya que solo se resumía a su madre Effie Mellark. En más de una ocasión fui a comer con ellos, podía decirse que comenzábamos a ser mejores amigos. Nuestra cercanía solo ayudaba a que mis sentimientos hacia él crecieran más, ayudando a que me sintiera cada vez más culpable.

Sí, nos teníamos confianza, Peeta me abrió por completo las puertas de su casa y me habló sobre su familia e incluso llegué a conocer al novio de Effie. Mi mejor amigo solo conocía una pequeña parte de mi vida, sabía de mis padres, de mi hermano menor Liam y sobre el trabajo de papá. Pero nunca me sentí segura de querer hablarle sobre las peleas constantes en casa, la preferencia hacia Liam porque mamá perdió un bebé antes de que él llegara. Ni mucho menos le platiqué de la segunda familia de papá en el distrito cuatro y que esa fue la verdadera razón por la que nos mudamos al Capitolio.

Todos tenemos derecho a tener algunos secretos, fue lo que mi padre me dijo una vez. No lo había entendido hasta que, el miedo de ahuyentar a Peeta con mis problemas, se hizo presente. Quería mantener segura mi amistad con él, asegurarme de tener un lugar a donde ir cuando Cressida comenzaba a ponerse en mi contra por culpa de Liam. Necesitaba ocultar esas cosas para seguir junto a Peeta, que poco a poco se había convertido en mi oasis en medio del desierto a donde siempre me llevaban mis problemas.

Logré mí cometido durante los dos años de la preparatoria, hasta que hubo una amenaza para nuestra amistad: la universidad. La graduación estaba a solo unos meses de distancia.

—Nunca me has dicho tus planes para después de la preparatoria— dije casualmente justo cuando regresábamos a casa, después de una clase con la muestra de orientación vocacional.

—Nunca lo has peguntado— Peeta se encogió de hombros acomodando la correa de su mochila—. Sé cuáles son los tuyos, desde primer semestre, no creo que hayan cambiado.

—No lo han hecho— acepté, de pronto sintiéndome realmente especial porque él lo recordara—. Bien, ¿qué piensas hacer con tu vida Mellark?

—Tengo un tío, Phillip, el vive cerca del Capitolio y tiene una panadería. Siempre me ha dicho que puedo mudarme con él cuando quiera y ayudarle con el negocio— la voz de mi amigo se escuchaba diferente, sin entusiasmo. Ese era su plan pero no estaba de acuerdo—. Podría ayudar a Effie con dinero y no se tendría que preocupar por la escuela.

—Oh— fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir. Peeta no podía mudarse y trabajar en una panadería, siempre pensé que el estudiaría en la universidad del distrito, siempre había demostrado un interés por el arte. No era justo para él desperdiciar su potencial—. Yo no creo que... es decir, supongo que naciste pare ser panadero.

—Yo no pienso eso, me habría gustado tener otro plan pero...— se detuvo de repente. Lo estaba incomodando—. Es lo mejor.

Justo ahí entendí que a pesar de que Peeta era un oasis para mí, yo no significaba lo mismo para él. Si, teníamos una linda amistad y un poco de confianza, pero no era la persona con la que él quisiera compartir todas sus inquietudes. El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, demasiado incomodo para los dos. Aun son proponérmelo arruinaba las cosas que más me gustaban.

Y de nuevo ese tema quedó en un segundo plano, casi como en un mudo acuerdo de mantenerlo oculto. No me sentía capaz de recordar que mi tiempo a lado de Peeta estaba contado. Después de la graduación él se iría al Capitolio y para eso faltaba cerca de un mes.

Quise hablar con mi madre el respecto, expresar mis sentimientos hacia mi mejor amigo con alguien de confianza, pero ella estaba completamente centrada en Liam. Mi hermano menor era su refugio al cual podía acudir después de una pelea con mi padre y por desgracia esas discusiones eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Desesperada, busque a Dana, mi prima. Si en alguien podía confiar esa era ella. El tiempo antes de la graduación de la preparatoria lo pasé con normalidad con Peeta mientras que a escondidas, lloraba con mi prima ante nuestra separación y los sentimientos que ya no podían ser ocultados. Llegué a temer que estos ya fueras evidentes para mi mejor amigo.

—Dell, la graduación es mañana.

—Lo sé, Dana. Peeta y yo vamos a ir juntos.

—Debes decírselo.

— ¿Para qué? No puedo hacerlo si ya sé que se va a ir—. Si, en ese punto mi vida parecía la trama de una mala telenovela juvenil del Capitolio.

—Haz lo que quieras, prima.

Dana fue un gran apoyo para mí, me había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que fue demasiado doloroso para mí cuando nuestra familia se distancio. Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que ella fuera ese oasis que Peeta había sido.

La graduación estuvo bien, al principio. Peeta fue a recogerme temprano, comimos unas hamburguesas y después llegamos a la escuela. Todo iba bien, me sentía completamente en un sueño e incluso contemplé la oportunidad de hablarse de mis sentimientos a Peeta. Todo era genial… hasta que la llamada llegó.

Una hora después Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera del hospital número doce de Panem. Effie había sido internada después de que Octavia la encontrara en casa gravemente herida. La madre de Peeta solo estuvo consciente el tiempo suficiente para identificar a Brutus, su actual pareja, como su agresor.

Haymitch Abernathy, amigo de la familia, estaba al pendiente de Effie. Mi trabajo era contener a Peeta, pero él no me hablaba. Solo se mantenía caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, moviendo las manos nerviosamente y con el rostro completamente rojo por el enojo. En un momento pareció tomar una decisión porque comenzó a correr hacia la salida, dejándome completamente confundida. Sabía a dónde se dirigía, iba por Brutus. Afortunadamente Haymitch logró detenerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

Levantamos una denuncia en contra de la ex pareja de Effie. Los dos meses siguientes se fueron en trámites y en la recuperación de la madre de mi mejor amigo. Peeta no lo dijo pero sabía que los planes de irse con Phillip habían quedado en el pasado.

El juicio contra Brutus llegó y para disgusto de Peeta al hombre le dieron solo cuatro años de prisión, algo demasiado injusto para el daño causado.

—Delly... Quiero ser abogado— Peeta me confesó una vez que salimos del juzgado, su voz estaba cargada de rencor y todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían tensos. El no iba a estudiar eso por gusto, el lo hacía por otras razones que nunca me llegó a explicar.

Una parte de mi, la más egoísta y oscura, se alegró del cambio de opinión de mi mejor amigo. Por mucho tiempo me sentía llena de remordimiento, no era capaz de pensar en Peeta sin sentir la necesidad de llorar, me tranquilizaba una vez que me repetía mil y un veces que es cambio era para su bien. Tendría estudios y un mejor futuro, además de que no se alejaría del lado de su madre. ¿Acaso llegaría a existir una persona peor que yo?

Nos inscribimos juntos en la universidad del distrito y no me sorprendió cuando nos asignaron el mismo salón. Todo estaba siendo acomodado para que se siguiera un curso natural y normal, pero desafortunadamente la actitud de Peeta cambió. Y no era para menos. Ya no salíamos, parecía querer estar las veinticuatro horas del día al lado de su madre con tal de mantenerla segura.

Traté de entenderlo y apoyarlo, incluso lo hice entrar en razón cuando se opuso rotundamente a que Effie aceptara el empleo como enfermera, en el hospital donde fue atendida, después de que Haymitch se lo propusiera. Mi mejor amigo pasó días sin hablarme por mi aparente traición, sin embargo después se disculpó con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, repitiendo una y otra vez lo injusto que había sido.

Lo perdoné, obviamente, aunque una distancia que parecía abismal se interpuso entre nosotros. Peeta se encerró aun más en sí mismo.

Hasta que ella llegó, Katniss Everdeen.

En tercer semestre coincidimos en algunas clases con ella y de inmediato las actitudes de mi mejor amigo fueron diferentes. Cosas tan mínimas como que Peeta la siguiera con la mirada cada vez que ella pasaba junto a nosotros, en una forma que era imperceptible para cualquier persona, pero no para mí que lo conocía tan bien. Esos segundos empleados en buscar a la chica Everdeen cada vez que entrabamos al salón donde compartíamos clase, podían significar cualquier cosa pero para mí solo era una razón para preocuparme, pero siempre me callé, lo hice incluso cuando Peeta mencionaba casualmente la constante presencia de Finnick Odair. Siempre me quedé callada, viendo mejorar la actitud de mi amigo.

— ¿Crees que pueda estar con Katniss en la clase práctica?— extrañamente no fue hasta nuestro semestre actual que Peeta expresó su deseo de acercarse a la chica Everdeen.

La pequeña punzada de celos se hizo presente pero me obligué a reprimirla, no tenía derecho a sentirme así. Solo era la amiga de Peeta.

—Sí, ella sería un buen equipo.

Me hice a un lado sin que él me lo pidiera claramente, sus acciones me dieron a entender y me di cuenta en ese momento que las veces que fueran necesarias, yo me apartaría con tal de que Peeta fuera feliz. Algún día él encontraría una chica y serian novios, si yo pudiera mantenerme junto a él como su amigo, habría valido la pena.

En pocas palabras ya estaba resignada. Por ello cuando Peeta llegó un día a mi casa sin avisar y me besó, no podía estar más feliz... y confundida, pero feliz.

Hay ocasiones en las que aun tengo dudas sobre las razones de Peeta para quererme, después de tanto tiempo, ¿porque hasta que discutió con Katniss tuvo el valor de reconocer sus sentimientos? He estado dispuesta a preguntárselo en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca consigo reunir el valor suficiente. Prefiero seguir con la duda y disfrutar.

Cada noche, ruego porque ese oasis que encontré en Peeta Mellark nunca llegue a secarse.

* * *

 _ **¿Que les pareció? ¿Algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer sobre este personaje no? Tal vez no nos adentramos mucho en su historia personal, pero para hablar de ella era necesario también contar la historia que tiene con nuestro panadero.**_

 _ **Confieso que fue interesante y complicado tratar de plasmar a esta Delly con actitudes diferentes, no crean, yo también estoy acostumbrada a verla de villana jajajaja. En fin, por eso demoré en actualizar.**_

 _ **Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo donde retomamos la historia normal. Les aviso que ya estamos entrado en la segunda parte de Deterioro y se vienen algunos cambios.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un follow, favorito y comentario. Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hola! Espero disfruten mucho de este capitulo con el que recuperamos el hilo de la historia. Disfrútenlo mucho porque creo que hay algunos acercamientos que pueden resultar interesantes :)_**

* * *

CAPITULO 13: "Una grieta"

 ** _POV Katniss._**

Le importaba. Peeta Mellark se preocupaba por mí. Toqué mi mechón de cabello, ese que segundos antes él había puesto detrás de mi oreja, era tan extraño. Sentí una calidez brevemente, antes exclusiva de la presencia de Finnick a mi lado.

Mi corazón se aceleró y en mi interior fue como si alguien hubiera tomado en un puño mi estómago, mala señal. Me puse en pie como pude para llegar lo más pronto posible al baño y vomitar sobre el retrete.

— ¡Katniss!— la voz de Peeta se escuchó alarmada a lo lejos. Levanté mis ojos solo para ver su silueta borrosa parada en la puerta.

Al instante dos pares de brazos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y me sostuvieron junto al lavabo mientras enjuagaba mi boca. En momentos como ese, cuando los efectos secundarios del medicamento empeoraban, me cuestionaba si en verdad los doctores me habían hecho un favor por autorizar su administración. ¿La tranquilidad que me daba el Aripiprazol era suficiente como para soportar el tratamiento?

—Es mejor que la lleve a casa— Madge habló tranquilamente, un momento después ya estaba a mi lado acariciando mi rostro— ¿Estás bien, Kat? ¿Puedes caminar?

—No— acepté en un susurro ronco.

—Vamos, yo te acompaño— el chico Mellark me tomó de nuevo en brazos. Mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que ni siquiera me detuve a pensar antes de recargar mi cabeza en el hombro de Peeta y esconder mi rostro en el espacio del cuello que quedaba a mi altura, lo sentí tensarse ante el gesto, pero siguió su camino hasta el auto de mi tía.

Todo a mí alrededor estaba en completa penumbra, no tenia certeza de la hora pero sin duda ya era entrada la noche. Había arruinado la cena con mi madre y con Madge, todo gracias a mi poca tolerancia al medicamento, interiormente me recriminé por haberme sentido así de mal, justo cuando las cosas parecías que iban a mejorar. Suspiré tratando que de esa forma un poco de frustración abandonara mi cuerpo.

—Catnip— escuché una voz ronca y cantarina, sentí un escalofrío recoger mi espina dorsal al tiempo que mi pulso se disparaba—. Catnip.

Me giré hacia la voz y apenas pude reprimir un grito por la sorpresa. A mi lado, junto a la cama, Sae estaba sentada en una silla con su cabello en todas direcciones y su mirada parecía perdida, sus manos se movían es círculos a los lados enmarcando su rostro.

—Sae— Murmuré por la sorpresa.

—Catnip, Catnip, Catnip— canturreo balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, temí que en algún punto perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

—No... No— respiré pausadamente tratando de regular mis pulsaciones, sin embargo fracasé— No me digas así.

—Catnip— ella me ignoró— me van a llevar con él. Ella, ella, tu madre... Tu madre Susan me dijo que puedo volver a verlo.

— ¿A quién?

—A Tom. Ellos van a dejar que lo vea— sonrió ampliamente— se lo llevaron pero van a dejarme verlo. Tu doctor me va a llevar mañana.

Bajé la mirada, solo quería que se alejara de ahí, que se fuera a su cuarto y me dejara en paz. Ahora entendía a mi madre y a Madge, Sae ya no estaba con nosotros y por ende ya no estaba en nuestras manos ayudarla.

—Catnip, Catnip— canturreo y la odie por eso, ella más que nadie debía de entender que ese apodo no me gustaba en nada—. Catnip— escuché su voz como si se hubiera acercado a mi oído.

Rápidamente cerré los ojos y presione mis manos contra mis orejas esperando que eso ayudara a alejar el sonido de su canto. Las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a inundar mis ojos y los recuerdos amenazaban con regresar. Mi respiración era acelerada y la presión en mis sienes era demasiada.

— ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!— no sabría decir si estaba susurrando o gritando. Las manos huesudas de Sae me tomaron por las muñecas con tal de obligarme a bajarlas.

—Niña estúpida, no quieres que te digamos así cuando te llamaste así a ti misma en un principio. No respondías a menos que te dijéramos Catnip— sentí como la abuela Everdeen temblaba por el enojo causado por las palabras—. Eres Catnip.

— ¡YA!— abrí los ojos de repente, mis manos estaban sobre mi pecho agarrando fuertemente la blusa que tenia puesta, mi respiración estaba completamente acelerada y mi habitación completamente sola. No había rastros de Sae o de la noche, apenas si parecían ser poco mas de las siete.

Contemple mis manos tratando de tranquilizante, pero todo mi cuerpo se sacudía con ligeros temblores. Giré la cabeza hacia la mesa de noche, ahí se encontraba un vaso de agua lleno junto a mi despertador, una lámpara y mi celular, el cual brillaba por la presencia de un mensaje. Indecisa lo tomé entre mis manos, no era un solo mensaje si no dos: uno de Finnick y otro de Peeta.

 _"¿Cómo te fue con Mellark?"_ solo eso había escrito mi amigo.

 _"Katniss, avísame cuando te encuentres mejor" "Confió en que estés en buenas manos"._ Entré en el chat del chico Mellark y quise responder, pero mis manos aun temblaban considerablemente. Presioné el microfonito para grabar un audio.

—Peeta...— hice una pausa tratando de que en mi voz no se escuchara la ansiedad—. Gracias... Estoy, estoy mejor. Perdón por... lamento haberte preocupado... Te veo mañana.

Reproduje el mensaje y fue demasiado tarde como para borrarlo, mi voz sin duda se escuchaba alterada, rogué silenciosamente por que Peeta lo atribuyera al cansancio.

Vi el mensaje de mi amigo y sin pensarlo lo llamé.

— ¿Aló?— Finnick contestó alargando demasiado la palabra, no le contesté de inmediato—. Hey letritas— fue extraño que me llamara de nuevo así después de años.

—Creí que era la chica azucarillos— respondí tranquilamente con la cabeza baja, aun cuando él no podía verme sentí la necesidad de esconder el sonrojo de mi rostro. Mi mejor amigo me había comenzado a llamarme así por mi gusto por la lectura en los primeros semestres de la facultad.

—Y yo creí que no te gustaba ese apodo— alce la mirada de golpe cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió para mostrar al chico Odair recargado en el marco de la misma—. Oye tengo que colgar, estoy frente a una chica realmente impresionada por mi belleza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté aun extrañada de ver al chico de ojos verdes en mi casa. Con dificultad intenté enderezarme y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Finnick ya estaba a mi lado ayudándome.

—Hey, me hieres. Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme— mi amigo fingió estar herido ante mis palabras, pero la sonrisa en su rostro logró delatarlo.

—Mags te necesita— esa fue mi brillante respuesta en voz baja. Finn tomó asiento en la cama junto a mis pies y pasó su mano en repetidas ocasiones por su cabello.

—Hace horas llegaron mis tíos, dijeron que ellos cuidarían de la abuela, además Mags ya se encuentra mejor— no me detuve a pensar en sus palabras, sobre si serán o no ciertas. Me alegro demasiado de que él esté ahí, junto a mí.

Con un poco de dificultad me hice a un lado con tal de dejar un espacio libre para Finnick. Mi amigo pareció entender de inmediato porque no tardó mucho en ocupar el lugar disponible. En forma casi automática abrazo su brazo derecho y recargo la cabeza en su hombro, una leve risa sacude su cuerpo por mi movimiento.

Nos quedamos en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para sentirme de nuevo adormecida, el agarre en el brazo de Finnick disminuye y mis ojos amenazan con cerrarse pronto, pero temo que al despertar él ya no esté conmigo.

— ¿Estás dormida? — mi mejor amigo susurra inseguro.

—No— mi voz es apenas un gruñido.

—Katniss, tal vez sería bueno que intentaras comer algo antes de dormir de nuevo— abro los ojos sorprendida. La cena con Madge y mamá. No fuimos por mi culpa—. Susan preparó una sopa de pollo especialmente para ti.

— ¿Ya hablaste con ella? — pregunto insegura.

—Sí, digo, no iba a entrar como si nada en su casa y luego en el cuarto de su hija dormida— Finnick trata de bromear pero yo tengo algunas cosas más importantes por la que preocuparme.

— ¿Estaba enojada?

—No, solo preocupada— él parece entender mi situación—. Venía a ver como estabas cuando me llamaste. Si quieres puedo llamarla.

—No es necesario— mi agarre en su brazo se hizo más fuerte por temor a que me ignorara y al final saliera en busca de mi madre—. Prefiero estar contigo.

Finn solo asintió con la cabeza, dándome a entender que había entendido perfectamente mi petición. Nos quedamos en completo silencio durante algunos minutos más, mi mejor amigo era la única persona con la cual podía disfrutar de un momento así, sin incomodidad y sin preocuparme por tener que llenar los momentos con una plática sin sentido.

—Kat…— el chico de ojos verdes comenzó a mover nerviosamente las manos, debía decirme algo.

—Directo al grano— pedí aun con mi mejilla recargada en su hombro.

—Hablé con Johanna ayer— me tensé por sus palabras y al instante me aparté—. Tenía días buscándome pero ayer por fin le contesté—. Guardé silencio tratando de buscar una explicación a porque Finnick decidió tocar ese tema o inclusive algo inteligente para decirle.

—Van a volver— no fue una pregunta. Si la chica Mason se había dignado a buscar primero a mi amigo era porque en verdad estaba arrepentida y que por fin logró ver que no ganaba nada con su anterior actitud.

—No— su respuesta fue rotunda y no dejaba lugar a dudas, incluso me atrevería a decir que Finnick aun sentía cierto rencor hacia ella—. Mason solo quería disculparse— la forma en la que dijo su apellido solo confirmó mis sospechas—. Se disculpó por no haber estado conmigo en el funeral de Tom, pero por más que le dije que yo no era con quien debía disculparse, pareció no entender. Dio mil excusas— el chico de cabello cobrizo hizo puños sus manos y la línea de su mandíbula se marcó por la tensión—. Sigue pensando igual.

Mi mirada estaba fija en mis manos juntas en mi regazo, no era capaz ver a Finnick de esa forma. Desde hace tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que el rompimiento con Johanna debió de haber afectado a mi amigo, pero eso no me había preparado para verlo enojada porque claramente no quería expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Cuántas relaciones tendría que arruinar para Finnick?

—Finn— logré levantar mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, por mí.

—No necesito a alguien como Johanna Mason a mi lado— la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios no llegó a iluminar del todo sus ojos.

—Mereces a alguien mucho mejor— concordé asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mi amigo regresó a su lugar en la cama, esta vez se acomodó de tal forma que podía verme de frente. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios lentamente, estaba por decirme algo importante y yo estaba casi cien por ciento segura de saber que era.

—Lo dices de una forma que…— Finnick habló con delicadeza e hizo el intento te tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas, pero a medio camino se detuvo. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Parece como si tú estuvieras exenta de eso. Kat, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que también puedes llegar encontrar a alguien? Formar una familia.

— ¿En serio vas a seguir con eso? — Puse los ojos en blanco—. Nunca voy a tener hijos. No podría cargar con la culpa si uno de ellos fuera igual que yo— apreté las manos en puños—. Inclusive si ellos estuvieran sanos, ¿crees que sería capaz de condenarlos a una vida con una madre como yo? Inestable, con más días malos que buenos y…— negué con la cabeza, no podía decir eso último en voz alta.

—Yo creo que…

—Finnick, por favor ya no insistas con eso. Tampoco podría aceptar a alguien a mi lado y depositar una carga muy grande sobre sus hombros. No es fácil lidiar con los trastornos, las pesadillas y… lo otro—la mirada que me dio el chico Odair me hizo sentir aun más rota que antes.

—Hey, yo he soportado muy bien— quise reír histéricamente. Si, quería demasiado a Finnick, pero él no había cargado ni con la mínima parte de la responsabilidad total. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para contenerme y solo asentí con la cabeza baja.

Odiaba ese tema, pocas veces hablaba con mi mejor amigo sobre las relaciones y la razón era más que clara, con eso solo lograba deprimirme al darme cuenta que tarde o temprano Finnick encontraría una chica que sería su prioridad y yo me quedaría sola para lidiar con todo por mi cuenta. Con un enorme nudo en la garganta, que amenazaba con asfixiarme, bajé la cabeza, mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

—Kat— la voz del chico Odair me invitaba a verlo de frente, pero no me sentía capaz de eso, por un breve momento deseé que se fuera. Que me dejara para tranquilizarme. Las manos de Finnick cubrieron las mías, después sentí el movimiento de mi amigo al acercarse más a mí y fue como si a través de mis párpados lo pudiera ver inclinado hacia mí. Tan cerca, con una silenciosa promesa que yo estaba deseosa de creer.

Y entonces, ganó la realidad. Me alejé cubriendo mi boca con tal de reprimir las arcadas y mi cuerpo temblando por las nauseas. Un recordatorio de los días malos.

—Perdón— me disculpé en un susurro apenas audible.

—Necesitas agua— no fue una pregunta, casi de inmediato su peso abandonó el otro lado de la cama y segundos después la puerta se cerró suavemente.

Me aventuré a recuperar la compostura. Mi vista viajó hasta la mesita de noche donde un vaso lleno de agua reclamaba mi atención pero, al igual que mi mejor amigo, decidí ignorarlo.

…

Finnick no se quedó a cenar alegando que Mags lo necesitaba. Hubo un momento, al despedirnos, que casi pude jurar que su beso estuvo más cerca de la comisura de mis labios, pero eso solo podía ser mi imaginación. Debía convencerme de eso. El chico Odair me abrazó con naturalidad, silenciosamente se lo agradecí, solo me ayudaba a que todo fuera más fácil de dejar pasar.

Mamá estuvo feliz de verme sentada a la mesa y Madge sonrió igual de radiante, ambas deseosas de hacer como si todo estuviera bien. Apenas si probé la sopa de pollo, solo comí lo necesario para no angustiar a mi madre. Por otro lado, ella trató de abordar el tema de la mudanza sutilmente y de nuevo agradecí a Madge que me hubiera advertido. Al momento de dar mi respuesta no dudé, acepté casi de inmediato logrando hacer que los ojos de mi madre se llenaran rápidamente de lágrimas.

—Gracias— murmuraba una y otra vez contra mi coronilla, al parecer era demasiado importante para ella ese cambio, tal vez solo así veía una posibilidad de soportar la perdida de mi padre.

Delicadamente me aparté de su abrazo, en el camino sonriendo a mi tía que también me miraba orgullosa y con emoción contenida. También para ella era un cambio positivo, ya no tendría que pasar los días completamente sola en su casa después de haber convivido con nosotras durante tanto tiempo.

A las diez de la noche mamá se despidió de nosotras alegando que estaba demasiado cansada y que al día siguiente debía de regresar con Sae al consultorio de Gale, ya estaba quedando los últimos detalles del asunto de la abuela Everdeen y muy posiblemente se iría ese mismo viernes para llegar al distrito diez el sábado por la mañana. Mads también se despidió temprano, no sin antes felicitarme por mi decisión.

Regresé junto con ella a mi habitación, aunque todavía no tenia sueño por haber pasado la tarde descansando. Tomé mi pijama ates de entrar en el baño, estaba por recostarme en la cama cuando una tuve una nueva idea, me puse una bata sobre la ropa de dormir, agarré mi celular y las llaves de la casa antes de salir en silencio de mi cuarto para evitar que alguien me escuchara.

El aire del exterior era fresco, sin duda el invierno ya estaba cerca. Cerré mejor la bata antes de sentarme en los primeros escalones de la puerta. Miré al rededor de la calle, a través del barandal de mi casa, todavía había gente en las calles. El distrito seguía despierto, después de todo no era tan tarde. Con mis manos un poco temblorosas logré tomar mi celular, al encenderlo brillaron tres mensajes en la pantalla. Todos ellos de Peeta.

Entré en el chat para encontrarme con tres mensajes de voz del chico Mellark, cada uno enviado a diferente hora. Mordí mi labio inferior, no sabía si reproducirlas o no. Suspiré tomando mi decisión. Pulsé play y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja para oír el primer mensaje de Peeta, enviado apenas unos minutos después de que yo le respondiera.

— ** _Katniss, te escuchas diferente_** — él hizo una pausa, el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de una vibración— _ **¿Segura que todo va bien?—**_ de nuevo se escuchó la vibración y enseguida un suspiro de Peeta—. **_Si no es así, puedes decirlo ¿vale?_**

El mensaje terminó, antes de arrepentirme reproduje el siguiente, extrañamente ese era de una hora después, supuse que diría algo parecido al anterior pero no fue así.

— **_¿Sabes? Tal vez exagero, me alegra que estés bien_** — de nuevo un zumbido se escuchó en el fondo—. **_Y no tienes porque disculparte, a menos que hayas planeado sentirte mal_** — el chico de ojos azules se rió por su propio chiste— **_aunque no creo que ese haya sido el caso. ¿O sí?_**

Reí suavemente por sus ocurrencias y negué con la cabeza. El último mensaje había sido enviado cerca de las nueve y media de la noche.

— ** _Vale, supongo que sigues descansando y perdona si soy insistente, temo que haya sido mi culpa por haberte puesto mal la inyección...—_** hubo una larga pausa, incluso pude escuchar varias veces el zumbido—. **_En fin, descansa Katniss. Nos vemos mañana._**

Me quedé viendo la pantalla por un largo rato, quería contestarle a sus mensajes, sin embargo temía que fuera tarde para eso, ya casi eran las diez y media de la noche. Respiré pesadamente, le debía esa respuesta porque después de Finnick, Peeta había demostrado que, sin ser de mi familia, se preocupaba por mí. Incluso lo aceptó frente a mí. Una nueva corriente de viento hizo que me estremeciera, debía entrar. Me puse en pie y en silencio cerré bien la casa antes de regresar a mi cuarto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo aseguré la puerta de la habitación, no quería que Sae irrumpiera de nuevo en medio de la noche.

Ya en el centro de la cama, bajé la intensidad de la lámpara de noche y tomé mi celular, dispuesta a contestarle a Peeta.

—Oye, no fue tu culpa, solo es el Aripiprazol— me encogí de hombros a pesar de que el no pudiera verme—. Y no sé si ya estas dormido, no conozco tus horas de sueño, pero quería dejar en claro eso y... darte las gracias. No es necesario que contestes, solo gracias por tus mensajes Peeta.

Estaba por poner mi celular de regreso en la mesita de noche, pero me detuve a medio camino al sentirlo vibrar entre mis manos por la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de voz de Peeta.

— ** _Como no responderte, Everdeen me has tenido preocupado_** — la forma en la que pronuncio mi apellido llamó mi atención, lo hizo casi en un suspiro, casi podía jurar que de alivio—. **_Además no es tan tarde y no planeo dormir en mucho tiempo. Trabajos finales dejados al a última hora. Yei por mi_** — rió sin ánimos—. **_Eso no importa ahora, ¿Cómo te sientes?_**

—Normal— me quedé callada sin saber que mas decir. Eliminé el audio y solo escribí esa simple palabra como mensaje.

— **_¿Te molesta si yo solo mando audios? Es más fácil para mí en estos momentos_** — las respuestas de Peeta llegaban inmediatamente después de las mías.

—No importa, es que no iba a grabar un audio solo para esa palabra— acepté apenada. En el pasillo se escucharon pasos, sin duda Sae había logrado salir de su habitación—. ¿Te importaría si seguimos hablando aunque estés ocupado? Tengo insomnio provocado— pregunté insegura.

— ** _Hey, esa es una buena idea. Cuando ya no respondas sabré que te dormiste y tal vez pueda hacer grabaciones y venderlas como solución para el insomnio_** — Sonreí por su broma, un nuevo zumbido se escuchó en el mensaje—. **_Aunque si funciona solo confirmaría que tengo una voz aburrida_** — pareció reconsiderar lo dicho.

—Tu voz no es aburrida— admití sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse—. Solo es tranquila.

 _"Quiero paz"_ el recuerdo llegó rápidamente. Los ojos de Peeta transmitían paz y su voz era tranquilizadora, grave y ligeramente ronca. Me pregunté cuando fue que había comenzado a notar esas características en el chico Mellark. Tal vez fue aquel día que hablamos civilizadamente por primera vez en el hospital, el día que fui internada.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración del teléfono en mis manos llamó mi atención, de nuevo estaba en el presente.

— ** _Eso lo dices porque no me escuchaste en la secundaria, un tipo solía molestarme diciéndome Scooby-Doo. La pubertad no fue buena para mí_** — esta vez sí que reí en voz alta.

...

—Si revisas el código penal, en el capitulo diez, apéndice C te puede ayudar. Y más adelante se explica otro ejemplo.

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, nuestra plática curiosamente había sido demasiado tranquila y variada, hasta que Peeta tuvo una duda con la que podía ayudarlo. En esos momentos mi cama era un desastre, invadida por notas de las clases de todo el semestre. Mis ojos comenzaban a cansarse pero no lo admitiría en voz alta, no necesitaba que el chico Mellark siguiera insistiendo en que debía dormir como lo hizo a lo largo de la noche. Prácticamente cada hora me preguntaba, en forma no tan sutil, si el insomnio no había desaparecido.

— ** _Ah, vale ya...—_** su oración fue interrumpida por un nuevo bostezo— ** _ya entendí. Everdeen tienes ganado el cielo_** — por alguna razón Peeta seguía llamándome por mi apellido. La pronunciación no había cambiado en absoluto.

No estuve muy segura de que responder a eso y mi cerebro parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido estuviera o no de acuerdo con eso. No lo pensé mucho más tiempo porque al instante Peeta mandó un vídeo de pocos segundos. Insegura le puse play, la imagen del chico de ojos azules invadió mi celular, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa que desentonaba con las ligeras ojeras y su cabello alborotado.

— ¿Ves esto, Everdeen?— Peeta señaló su impresora trabajando—. Es nuestro trabajo— enfocó de nuevo su rostro justo cuando bostezaba—. Ahora debemos descansar antes de que amanezca.

El vídeo termino enfocando su rostro aun sonriente. Negué con la cabeza, él había dicho "nuestro" trabajo. Cuando una sonrisa quiso dibujarse en mis labios, mordí el interior de mi mejilla hasta el punto se saborear la sangre en mi boca, debía controlarme.

—Ya duérmete, Peeta. Te ves tan cansado— hablé pausadamente a manera de despedida. Incluso ignoré su última respuesta. Sin importarme el desorden, me acosté en la cama con el celular entre mis manos junto a mi pecho y muchos pensamientos difusos en mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente desperté tarde, solo gracias al llamado de Madge a través de la puerta. Miré el reloj para darme cuenta que eran casi las ocho, rápidamente me puse en pie para juntar las notas esparcidas por mi cama antes de abrir la puerta para mi tía, Mads entró mientras terminaba de elegir mi ropa.

—Alguien se quedó dormida— ella no hizo el comentario con mala intención pero me puse tensa.

—Sí, pero no es tan tarde. Aun podemos llegar— mi voz extrañamente tembló al final.

—Kat, hoy no puedo llevarte. Ayer olvide decirte que estar en el edificio de justicia y no podré acompañarte— en verdad estaba apenada. La vi fijamente apenas unos segundos para luego tratar de sonreír.

—No importa, me arreglo y salgo para la facultad, dile a mamá que desayuno allá— Madge asintió complacida, besó mi mejilla y salió.

Caminé apresuradamente a través del distrito, me preocupó darme cuenta que me faltan poco el aire, sin duda me acostumbre demasiado rápido a que Madge me llevara en su auto y que Finnick me acompañara de regreso a casa. Bajé la mirada cuando a lo lejos vi a algunos ex compañeros del trabajo de papá, si me reconocían tratarían de hablarme y no estaba preparada para ver de nuevo sus ojos llenos de compasión y pena. Afortunadamente ellos pasaron de largo, sin siquiera notarme. Con nuevas energías seguí mi camino.

—Buenos días, Katniss— pasaba por el quemador cuando una voz demasiado conocida llegó hasta mis oídos. Al girar mi cabeza a la derecha me topé con los ojos color almendra y el cabello negro de Clove, mi vieja amigo de la adolescencia. Es sus labios había una sonrisa sincera, sin duda nuestro anterior encuentro la animó a abordarme de nuevo—. ¿Katy?— me congelé ante la mención de ese apodo.

—Clove— Murmuré apenas audible—. Tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? Te confieso que ayer no te reconocí de inmediato, pero justo ahora estaba cien por ciento segura de que eras tú— lentamente comencé a caminar de nuevo, seguida de cerca, obviamente por la chica— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mejor— no quería ser descortés, pero tampoco deseaba platicar con ella y correr el riesgo de que me cuestionara sobre la razón de nuestra repentina ruptura de amistad. Suspire de alivio cuando a lo lejos vi el campus universitario.

—Perdón si difiero— su tono fue demasiado educado. Cualquiera que la viera no podría explicarse porque mis padres me obligaron a alejarme de su lado— pero ayer te veías alterada, ¿tu medicina está bien?

—Si lo está...

—Porque ciertamente me preocuparía mucho si te siguiera haciendo sentir mal, como en la secundaria, ¿lo recuerdas?— preguntó inocentemente.

—Estoy bien, Clove y si no te importa voy un poco tarde a clase— al instante me arrepentí de mi elección de palabras, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron con un extraño brillo de incredulidad.

—Katy...

— ¡Everdeen!— reconocí la voz de Peeta llamándome algunos metros detrás de nosotras y no pude estar más feliz de verlo caminar hacia mí.

Me giré con una sonrisa falsa de disculpas hacia Clove, pero ella ya se había ido. Todo gracias a Peeta Mellark.

* * *

 _ **Si les gustó por favor dejen su hermoso review y nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Seré breve, mi computadora murió y hasta ahora la recuperé, así que subiré tres capítulos seguidos, espero sus reviews en cada uno de ellos jejeje. Gracias por la paciencia._

 _Si gustan, pueden visitarme en Wattpad por si algo por el estilo llega a pasar, ahi si puedo actualizar desde mi celular. Búsquenme como WriterBookworm_

* * *

 _CAPITULO_ _14_ : " _Por_ _su_ _bien_ ".

 ** _POV_** **_Peeta_**.

Estuve a punto de tirar el maldito despertador por la ventana si seguía sonando. Mis ojos se negaban a abrirse y la cabeza me dolía horriblemente. Pocas veces me había pasado toda la noche haciendo un trabajo, normalmente terminaba cerca de las dos de la mañana, nunca hasta las cuatro y media, apenas si llegué a dormir tres horas. Tallé mi rostro con tal de darme valor y lograr levantarme, no me permitiría llegar tarde a la última entrega del semestre. Miré mi cama con añoranza y antes de arrepentirme tomé mis cosas y fui al baño para alistarme.

—Alguien tuvo una mala noche— Effie canturreó apenas entré en la cocina, ella ya estaba lista con su uniforme y lavaba los platos de su desayuno. En la mesa me esperaba una taza de café.

—Anda, búrlate de mi— puse una mano en mi pecho con tal de verme indignado, mi madre rió. ¿Qué haría con esa mujer? Besé su mejilla a modo de saludo.

—Pobrecito de ti— acarició mi cabello aun mojado por la ducha—. No llegues tarde, terminas tu café, cierras bien y...

—Le doy a Delly un beso de tu parte— completé por ella, recargado en la encimera de la cocina. Tomé de mi taza e hice una mueca por lo caliente que se encontraba. Mamá rió abiertamente mientras salía del lugar y agitaba una mano para despedirse. Segundos después la puerta de entrada se cerró.

Me apresuré a tomar el resto de mi desayuno, tenía el tiempo contado si quería llegar por Delly. Revisé que el proyecto final estuviera en mi mochila antes de salir, no iba a desperdiciar mi trabajo y el de Katniss de toda una noche. Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar, cerré bien mi casa y con paso apresurado caminé a recoger a mi chica.

Mis ojos aun me ardían por la falta de sueño pero estaba satisfecho. A medio camino mi celular vibró dentro de mi bolsillo, supuse que Katniss por fin escuchó mi último mensaje, sin embargo estaba equivocado, el mensaje era de Delly. Lo leí sorprendido y de inmediato la llamé para comprobar que no me equivocaba.

—Hola— su voz se escuchaba aun adormilada. Sonreí al imaginarla despeinada y frotando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sin duda adorable.

—Muy buenos días, ¿Estará disponible la hermosa señorita Cartwright? — rió bajito por mi pomposidad

—Peeta, amor— hizo una pausa por un bostezo—. No esperaba que me llamaras.

—Vi tu mensaje y quería averiguar un poco más porque no quieres que pase por ti— fruncí el ceño aun extrañado.

—Anoche olvidé mencionártelo. Solo tengo que ir mañana a entregar mi último trabajo. Cierro semestre junto con la semana. Hasta que me despedí de ti anoche me di cuenta de mi error, así que puse la alarma para enviarte el mensaje y evitarte el viaje— miré por encima de mi hombro, a pocos metros estaba el parque principal de la zona de comerciantes y la casa de mi novia solo a unas cuadras.

—Que linda, gracias, sirvió de mucho— mentí, no me sentía capaz de decirle que su mensaje llegó tarde.

—Por nada, cielo— otro bostezo— ¿qué tan ocupado estás después de clases?

—No mucho, la verdad— crucé una calle cuando un conductor estuvo distraído.

— ¿Podría ir a tu casa a comer y... hacer algo?— extrañamente su voz no se escuchó como de costumbre y tuve que parar mis pasos, con mi garganta de pronto seca. Agradecí que ya me encontrara del otro lado de la calle porque de no haber sido así probablemente a esas alturas ya me hubieran atropellado.

—Hum, si, vale. Me gusta la idea— aclaré mi garganta y continué mi camino—. Paso por ti a las dos, ¿te parece?

—Excelente. Te quiero— mi chica asintió complacida antes de hacer el sonido de un beso. Sin esperar mi respuesta cortó la comunicación.

Vale, eso fue muy extraño. No era tonto, entendí perfectamente la insinuación de Delly y me hizo sentir incómodo. Extrañamente muy incómodo.

Es decir, no era virgen, pero tampoco era un experto en el tema sexual. En la preparatoria tuve algunos encuentros ocasionales con chicas de otros salones, aunque eso fue antes de comenzar mi amistad con Delly. Distraído mordí mi labio inferior, en mi mente no podía concebir la idea de mi chica insinuando ir más allá en nuestra relación. Trague en seco, tendría que organizar algo especial... Golpeé mi frente, ya estaba divagando, quizá Delly aun no se despertaba del todo bien y mi estúpida mente pervertida ya iba más lejos. Esperaría y platicaría con mi novia esa tarde antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Hice un ruido de frustración y aceleré mi paso. Esperaba en verdad estar equivocado. Delly y yo teníamos poco tiempo de novios, quizá más adelante...

—Ya deja eso de lado— puse los ojos en blanco. Necesitaba alejar mi mente de esos pensamientos.

Logré ver a lo lejos el campus y casi al mismo tiempo identifiqué una pequeña figura que caminaba demasiado rápido con la cabeza baja. Sus hombros hacia adelante y los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho. Trote ligeramente hasta alcanzarla, pero su paso era muy apresurado, inclusive para mí. Ella parecía estar huyendo de algo.

— ¡Everdeen!— la llamé para que se detuviera, objetivo que logré.

Alcancé a Katniss en el momento justo que se giró para encararme, tuve que hacer todo un esfuerzo para que mi rostro se mantuviera tranquilo. El rostro de la chica de cabello castaño era una mueca de horror puro, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera y sus pupilas dilatadas a tal grado de casi opacar por competo el gris de su iris. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago al ver las señales.

—Peeta— su voz estaba llena de alivio, contrastando absurdamente con su aparente estado. Sin previo aviso se puso de puntitas para besar mi mejilla, al apartarse vi que sus ojos parecían buscar algo... O a alguien—. Hola.

—Hola para ti también— Su rostro pareció relajarse poco a poco, dándome la oportunidad de aprecias las ojeras apenas perceptibles, opacando su rostro—. Creo que no puedo preguntar como dormiste— rasqué mi nuca.

—Entonces vale lo mismo para mí— aceptó caminando a mi lado rumbo a la facultad—. Aunque debo aceptar que te ves mejor que anoche— vi como abrió demasiado los ojos, tal vez por su elección de palabras.

—Sí, pero debía grabar ese video. Tenias que ver como terminamos el trabajo— una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. En serio, Everdeen te debo algo especial por tu ayuda.

—No digas eso

—Hey, sin tu ayuda posiblemente me hubiera dormido a las dos de la mañana y justo ahora estaría en problemas— recuerdo perfecto que a esa hora fue cuando surgió la primera duda—. Te debo una.

—No me debes nada— Katniss detuvo su paso en la plaza central de la facultad. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y la comisura derecha de sus labios se contrajo ligeramente—. Estamos a mano— antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar porque ella lo explicó—. Las veces que me has acompañado cuando estuve mal.

—No lo hice para que me lo pagaras— me crucé de brazos automáticamente y tras darme cuenta que era un gesto defensivo opté por poner las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—Y yo tampoco te ayudé para que me lo pagaras— sin duda ella tenían un buen punto. Derrotado, suspiré.

—Vale, pero en mi caso yo no me desvelé— mucho, agregué en mi cabeza recordando la noche en el hospital.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco ante mi terquedad, hubiera sonreído de no haber entendido que eso solo lograría molestarla. Con una cabezada la incité a caminar de nuevo, la clase empezaría en pocos minutos y aun debíamos llegar al salón. La discusión era innecesaria pero en el fondo me agradaba ver que la chica de ojos grises ya se encontraba mejor como para responderme con ese ánimo.

—Eres terco, Mellark— me obligué a negar que me agradó lo diferente que se escuchó mi apellido en sus labios.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Everdeen— Sonreí abiertamente, siguiendo con la broma.

—Vale, ¿quieres pagarlo de alguna forma? — asentí con la cabeza y centré mi atención en lo que iba a decirme—. Sé que Effie sale de su trabajo para aplicarme el medicamento todos los días, entonces ya que tu también sabes hacerlo...— vaciló, de pronto ya no se escuchaba tan segura— tal vez podrías aplicarmelo.

—Trato— acepté aunque mi opinión sobre el Aripiprazol fuera igual de negativa.

—Excelente.

Nuestra platica se vio interrumpida cuando llegamos a la clase. A lo lejos identificamos a Boggs, nuestro maestro y nos apresuramos a entrar. La mirada de Katniss viajó hasta Finnick que ya se encontraba en su lugar, hice el intento de ir hasta el lado contrario pero la chica Everdeen tocó mi brazo para que la siguiera. Aun sorprendido ocupé el asiento junto a Finnick, que me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, y detrás de Katniss. Boggs entró momentos después en el aula. Nuestro maestro se pasó la siguiente media hora hablando sobre todo lo aprendido en el semestre, reconoció el avance de algunos y nos invitó a seguir preparándonos aun más, ya que según él, nuestra graduación llegaría cuando menos lo esperáramos.

Durante todo el momento juro que en verdad traté de concentrarme y ponerle atención, pero simplemente el tipo no me agradaba. No lo hizo desde el primer día de clases, justo cuando lo reconocí. Inconscientemente busqué algún indicio de que Katniss no estuviera en verdad interesada pero su postura hablaba de que toda su atención estaba centrada en ese hombre, justo como Delly en la mayoría de las clases. Froté mis ojos, rogando silenciosamente porque su discurso terminara pronto para entregar mi trabajo y salir de ahí.

—Bien chicos, fue un honor para mí compartir este tiempo con ustedes. Lamentablemente no tendré oportunidad de impartir clases en otros semestres con ustedes— escuché un ruido de decepción proveniente de la chica Everdeen y de inmediato una sonrisa apareció en mis labios—. Les deseo éxito. Ahora si son amables pasen a dejar su proyecto final y pueden retirarse

Hubo movimiento organizado mientras los demás se ponían en pie para acercarse al escritorio, Finnick y Katniss decidieron permanecer en su lugar hablando sobre la abuela de Odair, la cual por fortuna ya se encontraba mejor. Una vez que la mayoría despejó el lugar, nos pusimos en pie para entregar nuestro trabajo. Apenas coloqué el sobre junto con los demás, me di media vuelta para irme.

—Mellark— la voz profunda de Boggs me obligó a detenerme—. Me gustaría hablar con usted.

—Suerte— Katniss se acercó para despedirse con un beso en mi mejilla, el chico de cabello cobrizo solo palmeó brevemente mi hombro antes de seguir el camino de su novia. Mierda, me sorprendí al recordar ese pequeño detalle, solo que, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ellos no se comportaban como una pareja normal.

—Peeta— casi brinqué por la sorpresa al escuchar la forma tan confiada en la que me habló Boggs. Al girarme noté que los alumnos habían salido por completo.

—Señor— recuperé la compostura y al instante me puse a la defensiva con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Sus cejas se juntaron en su frente, clamaente preocupado— ¿Ocurre algo con mi promedio?

—No, de hecho no es sobre eso de lo que me interesa hablarte— reacomodé el tirante de mi mochila en mi hombro, no había manera de que el hablara del otro tema— ¿Cómo está Effie?

Me tensé, desde el principio de semestre reconocí a Boggs como el defensor del caso de mi madre contra Brutus y él decidió abordarme hasta el final del semestre. No tuvo el valor para disculparse desde el inicio, después de tanto tiempo, por su maldito desempeño como abogado. Joder, él pudo haber conseguido más años de condena para ese bastardo.

—Con todo respeto señor, pero no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia— sentí la acidez de mis palabras por ser educado con ese hombre—. Y si eso es todo...

—Sí, debí pensar que reaccionarias de esa forma— mi boca se tensó en una linea, lo hacía ver como si fuera solo un chico caprichoso, cuando la verdad era realmente otra.

—Tengo que retirarme— hablé firmemente y caminé hacia la puerta de salida.

—Brutus fue transferido a una cárcel de máxima seguridad en el Capitolio— Boggs habló rápidamente, desesperado por captar mi atención—. Hace días hubo un motín en la cárcel del distrito y tres reos murieron. Las investigaciones lo arrojan como culpable de dos decesos, no va a salir en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera creo que salga.

—Vale, me alegra saber que mínimo si se hizo algo por este caso. Claro, seria muy extraño si también le dieran una condena ligera ¿no? — respondí sin girarme para verlo. Me había pasado con los comentarios e incluso a estas alturas Boggs todavía podría afectarme en mi calificación, pero no me importó para nada.

—Peeta, yo...

—Compermiso, señor— abrí con demasiada brusquedad la puerta del salón. No iba a quedarme cerca para escuchar sus disculpas.

El camino a mi casa lo hice a un paso apresurado, ya no podía alterarme por ese tema, mi mamá y yo decidimos dejarlo en el pasado por la tranquilidad de ella. Resoplé al fallar por segunda vez al abrir la puerta de la casa, necesitaba calmarme. Al tercer intento logre mi cometido. Ya en el interior fui hasta mi habitación, dejé la mochila cerca de la cama y me dispuse a recuperar algunas horas de sueño. Puse la alarma en mi celular para tener tiempo de arreglar un poco la casa y después enterré la cara en la almohada.

...

A las doce me desperté como si no hubiera descansado, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y sin pensarlo abandoné mi cama, debía avisarle a Effie del cambio de planes con el medicamento de Katniss, arreglar la casa y después ir por Delly, una vez que llegara pediríamos algo de comer.

Llamé a mamá e incluso le ofrecí llevarle comida, pero lo rechazó diciendo que ya tenía una invitación para salir con uno de sus compañeros. Hice un gran esfuerzo para apartar la punzada de celos ante su respuesta, no me quedó mas que decirle que se divirtiera. Antes de ir por mi novia tomé una ducha rápida, esperando con eso despejarme del día que no iba para nada bien.

Recuperé un poco el animo de camino a la casa de mi chica. El clima era agradable y en el ambiente se notaba el cambio de otoño a invierno que no tardaría en llegar, después de todo, ya estábamos a inicios de Noviembre y el distrito doce se caracterizaba por los inviernos fríos. Con una sonrisa toqué a la puerta y para mi sorpresa fue Liam el que abrió.

—Hola amiguito— saludé adentrándome en la casa.

—Peeta— la voz del hermanito de Delly estaba llena de rencor y fue incluso más duro que el tono que usó su padre tiempo atrás—. No fuiste a mi recital.

—Si, bueno yo...

—Rechazaste nuestra invitacion— el niño se cruzó de brazos y elevó su barbilla orgullosamente, tuve que reunir toda mi paciencia para no poner los ojos en blanco ante su actitud.

—Liam, yo no sabia sobre tu recital. Y ayer estaba un poco ocupado— el menor de los Cartwright clavó sus enormes ojos en los míos, casi como diciéndome que no me creía.

—Mientes— me gritó justo cuando Cressida entraba en el recibidor, con su vestido elegante color rojo y su cabello rubio recogido en un sofisticado moño—. Mamá, Peeta cree que soy un tonto. ¡Ya no quiero que sea novio de Delly!

Suspiré, mordí mi lengua y conté hasta diez para no actuar inadecuadamente frente a la familia de mi novia. La señora Cartwright me vió atentamente, sin duda ella también se encontraba resentida por mi falta al recital de su hijo, pero ella parecía ser capaz de contener sus reclamos. Por su parte, Liam, al darse cuenta de que ya no era el centro de atención, dió una pataleta y corrió escaleras arriba gritando agúdamente.

—Peeta, ya viene Delly. Toma asiento en la sala, enseguida viene Lavinia a atenderte— Cressida levantó la barbilla igual que su hijo antes de seguir el camino de Liam, con sus tacones altos repiqueteando en el piso de madera.

Derrotado, caminé a la amplia sala y me dejé caer en el sillón individual. Ese no era mi día, sin duda alguna. Lavinia llegó segundos después pero no tenía ganas de tomar nada después de ese incómodo momento. Ahora podía entender la actitud mi chica en ocasiones.

Comenzaba a a preguntarme cuánto tiempo pasaría en esa casa cuando Delly apareció frente a mi, con un vestido blanco sin mangas y su cabello arreglado con pasadores a juego. Me puse en pie apenas la ví ocasionando que un rubor cubriera sus mejillas, la abracé por la cintura y deposité un beso breve en sus labios. Llegó hasta mí su aroma a fresas.

—Te ves hermosa— dije en un susurro.

—Gracias— su sonrisa fue radiante—. Perdón por la espera.

Me encogí de hombros, no la angustiaría con mi pequeño encuentro con Liam. Simplemente me limité a tomar su mano entre la mía, besarla y salir de ese lugar. Durante el camino Delly me habló sobre su último proyecto a entregarse el día siguiente. Me cuestionó sobre mi tarea para la clase de Boggs, esperaba esa pregunta y le respondí con lo planeado, le hablé sobre lo pesado que fue hacerlo y dejé de lado mi hora de acostarme. Apenas la respuesta abandonó mis labios, me sentí culpable, pero algo había que me impedía decirle a mi chica toda la verdad. Y me odié por eso.

—¿De qué tienes ganas? Puedo ordenar pizza, comida china, italiana o lo que quieras— me giré después de cerrar la puerta de mi casa. La mirada de Delly era diferente. Tragué en seco y atendí su petición de sentarme junto a ella en el sillón de la sala.

—Almorcé un poco tarde— mi novia se acomodó de tal forma que se recostó con su cabeza en mi regazo—. Peeta, amor yo...— se vio insegura, tal vez algo había pasado en su casa. Me acerqué a su rostro, sus ojos verdes se encontraban contrariados.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? — acaricié su mejilla derecha y mis labios viajaron a su frente dónde permanecieron algunos segundos—. Cariño, sabes que puedes decírmelo.

La suave mano de Delly se posó en mi cuello para dirigir mi rostro hacia el suyo. Sus labios cubrieron los mios en un tierno beso, aquellos a los que estábamos tan acostumbrados. Nos separamos y mi chica se enderezó en su asiento, me preocupó su silencio, sin embargo cuando iba a preguntar con tal de que dijera algo, me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me besó de nuevo. Jadeé por la sorpresa pero conseguí responderle, la atraje a mi delicadamente.

—Peet— me sorprendió su diminutivo, pero me sorprendió aún más que se sentara en mi regazo a horcajadas—. Necesito estar contigo— su voz era un susurro rápido y agitado, casi una súplica. Abrí demasiado los ojos cuando Delly deslizó sus manos bajo mi playera tipo polo.

—Delly— me aparté de ella tratando de no hacerla sentir mal. Tomé sus manos y la bajé de mi regazo. Sí, reaccioné como un virgen sin idea de qué hacer pero... ¡Mierda! Mis sospechas sobre ella eran ciertas—. Cariño, yo no creo que sea buena idea.

Su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso y sus manos se hicieron puños. No sabría decir si era por la vergüenza o por el enojo. Mordí mi labio inferior sin saber que rayos hacer. Acababa de rechazarla. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello con tal de no comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro como loco.

—¿No? — me miró con sus ojos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Jo-der.

—Delly— mi voz se escuchó ahogada por lo que me aclaré la garganta antes de seguir—. Delly creo que es... Pronto— la ultima palabra se escuchó más como una pregunta.

¿Qué podía hacer? Delly era diferente. Ella era la clase de chica con la que mantienes un romance color rosa, con detalles y con ideales chapados a la antigua. ¡Por Dios! Si al principio no quería ni ir a mi casa para estar a solas. Algo había cambiado y quería averiguar que era.

—¿Ponto? Peeta, no...yo...— las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y el nudo en mi garganta se hizo mas fuerte. No me gustaba verla así por mi culpa—. No puedes decir eso cuando en la Prepa no te importaba.

Mi respiración se cortó al escucharla decir eso. Nunca llegué a pensar que me reclamaría, no después de tantos años. Yo ni siquiera era consciente de que ella sabía sobre aquello. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, la situación amenazaba con salirse de control.

—Eso pasó hace años— hablé con voz tranquila aun cuando no me sentía de esa manera—. Y tu eres diferente— por su reacción casi podía decirse que la insulté de la peor forma y me hirió la mirada que me dirigió.

—No me deseas— me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Bajé la mirada, esa no era Delly—. ¡Contesta Mellark!—. Bien pudo haberme dado una cachetada, apuesto que no me hubiera dolido tanto como su forma de decir mi apellido.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada— mentía, apartó su mirada con brusquedad. Sabía que si la veía de frente iba a descubrirla.

—Delly, dime que pasó para que estés de esta forma. Tu...

—¿Yo qué? — cuestionó sin mirarme— ¿Porqué dices que soy diferente? No tuvo que haber cambiado algo para querer tener sexo contigo.

Di un paso atrás por sus palabras, que fueron como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza. Estaba enojada y lo que era peor, yo solo fui la gota que colmó el vaso. Se desquitaba conmigo por algo mas, la conocía lo suficiente como para verlo. Intenté acercarme cuando un sollozo escapó de sus labios pero con un manotazo me alejó.

—Cariño

—No. Me. Digas. Cariño— sus dientes se encontraban peligrosamente apretados.

—Delly, te conozco. Hace un mes ni siquiera querías estar a solas conmigo y eso no está mal... sé que eres firme en lo que decides, con tus ideales y valores, por eso me cuesta entender tu cambio— me acerque lentamente, temiendo por su reacción. Mi chica se desmoronó en el sillón y cubrió su rostro con las manos—. Habla conmigo.

Tuve una esperanza de que quizá accediera, pero en ese justo momento unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención. Miré la hora en el reloj de la sala y me sorprendió ver que ya eran las cuatro con cinco minutos. Katniss había llegado. Delly se enderezó de golpe secando sus lágrimas.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—Es Katniss— acepté poniéndome de pie para abrirle—. Viene por su medicamento.

—Vale, yo... Debo irme— no me dio tiempo de replicar, reunió sus cosas y me alcanzó en la puerta. Apenas la abrí de par en par, mi novia salió dejándonos a la chica de ojos grises y a mi sorprendidos.

—¿Ella está...?— Kat comenzó pero se interrumpió a media frase.

—¡Everdeen!— exclamé reuniendo el poco animo que me quedaba. Ese era un día de mierda y no dejaría que eso afectara a la chica frente a mi.

Katniss entró insegura, aun con la pregunta sin formular supe que estaba preocupada por Delly, yo también lo estaba, pero justo en ese momento no podía ir tras ella. Quizá mas tarde la llamaría y así podríamos aclarar todo. Mantuve la puerta abierta por si Finnick decidía entrar, pero al igual que el día anterior, la chica de cabello castaño parecía acudir sola.

—Finnick está con Mags— me respondió tranquilamente— ella ya se siente mejor, pero aún necesita de alguien que la acompañe.

—Vaya, eres buena leyendo mi mente— sonrió ampliamente por mi broma.

—Es fácil— Katniss se encogió de hombros, orgullosa de si misma.

—Trataré de no sentirme ofendido— me senté junto a ella en el sofá, ese que minutos antes ocupaba con mi novia.

—Lo siento— su tono fue suficiente para mantenerme a su lado y no divagar en el asunto de Delly. Ella en verdad estaba apenada, su ceño se fruncio ligeramente y sus hombros decalleron un poco. Era tan fácil leerla.

—Hey solo bromeaba— contesté con una sonrisa, tal vez mi tono no fue el indicado—. Al parecer no lo pareció, ¿cierto?

—Es un mal día— Katniss concluyó de inmediato— también los he tenido, te entiendo—. No, mis días malos no eran ni una tercera parte de los que podían llegar a ser los de ella, pero aun así trataba de empatizar conmigo. Negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste en mis labios—. Vamos Peeta, habla conmigo.

Me congelé, esas palabras las había usado con Delly y aquí estaba Katniss diciendolas, pidiendo que confiara un poquito.

—Gracias, Everdeen. Solo es un conjunto de todo— me encogí de hombros.

—Vale, pero somos amigos— ahora mi sonrisa si que fue autentica.

—Sí, lo somos— por eso no quiero angustiarte, agregué en mi mente—. Pero, justo ahora vas a recibir una dosis de Aripiprazol y preferiría que te centraras solo en no sentirte tan mal.

Eso pareció ser suficiente, Kat no insistió mas y en lugar de eso sacó una ampolleta de la pequeña hielera, sus cejas se elevaron por la sorpresa de ver una ultima dosis. Ella tendría que ir al hospital lo antes posible, visitar a Effie y con su doctor de cabecera. Podía entender su reacción, este mes había sido relativamente sencillo.

La chica Everdeen me tendió el medicamento y se acomodó en el sillón, a la espera de la inyección, pero no me arriesgaría a lo del día anterior.

—Creo que es mejor ir a mi cuarto— mis mejillas ardieron ante mi genial elección de palabras—. Me niego a que soportes los mareos en este viejo sillón.

—Bien— bajó la mirada para esconder sus propias mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y, sin elever la vista, hizo el camino hacia mi alcoba.

Katniss tomó mi almohada con un brazo mientras extendía el otro para la aplicación, verla de esa forma me hizo darme cuenta de lo vulnerable que estaba ante todo esto. Aun cuando debía de tener años pasando por esto de los tratamientos, no lograba acostumbrarse y sin duda creo que nadie llegara a hacerlo. Apreté su mano brevemente con tal de transmitir un poco de apoyo moral.

Llené la jeringa pero necesitaba sacarle el aire por completo, para ello me alejé de la cama, con rumbo a la ventana y a contra luz lograr tener listo todo. A mis espaldas escuché que Katniss revolvía algo, pero no le di importancia, debía estar nerviosa.

—¿Lista?

—Ajá— su voz se escuchó extraña. Al darme la vuelta me quedé congelado.

La chica Everdeen colocó por su propia cuenta la cinta elástica alrededor de su brazo a la altura del bicep, con el objetivo de resaltar la vena donde entraría el medicamento. La sola visión de ella haciéndo eso me revolvió el estómago tras recordar los efectos adictivos del Aripiprazol. ¿Asi terminaría? Luché por hacer a un lado la imagen de una Katniss inyectándose por si misma cual adicto a una droga, esto era por su bien.

Es por su bien. Es por su bien. Es por su bien.

Me repetí como un mantra mientras me acercaba a su lado en la cama. Es por su bien, Kat me sonrió orgullosa de su logro y en verdad traté de corresponder, pero solo logre formar una mueca. Apliqué la medicina repitiendo las palabras, tratando de, una vez más, convencerme.

Es. Por. Su. Bien.

Vaya día de mierda.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 15: "SINCERIDAD"

POV Katniss.

El discurso del maestro Boggs era sin duda hermoso, motivador y te hacía refleccionar sobre el verdadero significado de la carrera. Tenía razón al considerarlo mi maestro favorito desde el inicio. Me decepcionó en gran manera escuchar que él ya no nos daría clases el semestre entrante, yo sería completamente feliz si él impartiera cada materia si podía escuchar sus anécdotas de los casos tratados.

Cuando pidió el proyecto supe que era el fin. Nuestros demás compañeros se apresuraron a entregar y salir cuanto antes, Finnick al conocerme tan bien, esperó a que la multitud se disipara. Al estar frente al escritorio del maestro quise decirle algo sobre su excelente trabajo o lo que me pareció la materia, sin embargo no pude reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

—Mellark, me gustaría hablar con usted— me giré en el momento exacto para ver las facciones de Peeta cambiar radicalmente. Su mandíbula se tensó y lo vi luchar contra el impulso de alejarse.

—Suerte— le dije besando su mejilla para despedirme. Al encontrarme con el rostro de Finnick identifiqué una pregunta, no podía culparlo.

Salimos en silencio, dejando al chico de ojos azules atrás. Mi mejor amigo pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me gustó la cercanía, después de la forma en la que se despidió de mi el día anterior me había angustiado. Era agradable ver que nada cambió en absoluto.

—Entonces, letritas, ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?— Finnick ofreció cuando abandonamos el edificio de clases. No tenia hambre en absoluto, algo que ya era costumbre en mi durante todo el mes pasado, pero me gustaba la idea de convivir con él. Siempre era bueno estar a su lado.

—Vale, podríamos ir al Quemador.

Mi mejor amigo estuvo de acuerdo y nos pusimos en marcha. Durante el camino, el chico de ojos verdes habló sobre la salud de Mags, su abuela ya se encontraba mejor, sin duda una muy buena noticia para mí. Si algo le llegaba a pasar, seria un golpe demasiado fuerte.

Después de ordenar nuestra comida, Finnick se dedicó a jugar con los objetos de la mesa, como si fuera un niño aburrido. Simplemente amaba que adoptara esa actitud despreocupada.

La última vez que fui al Quemador fue con Madge y un mesero se pasó coqueteando con mi tía, en esta ocasión la chica que nos atendió no despegaba la vista de mi amigo. Si no me gustara demasiado ese lugar, dejaría de ir solo por los meseros que no respetan el espacio de los clientes. Para no pensar demasiado en esa situación, me centré en el plato de fruta frente a mi y el jugo de naranja.

—Gracias, pero justo ahora estoy en compañía de mi novia— levanté la vista de golpe al escuchar la frase de mi amigo. Su voz fue educada pero firme, a su lado la meseta sostenía entre sus manos una servilleta con algo escrito—. Por favor, solo dejamos solos.

La chica tuvo la descencia de sonrojarse y bajar la mirada mientras se alejaba de la mesa, ella se lo había buscado con su actitud. Fijé mis ojos en los de Finnick aun con sorpresa por sus palabras, mi amigo solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya, volvemos a ser novios— bromeé para demostrar que no me molestaba—. Tendremos que celebrar.

—La comida va por mi cuenta, letritas— Finn tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa y besó mis nudillos.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que lo es, tu dijiste que debemos celebrar nuestro regreso— puse los ojos en blanco, pero aun así asentí resignada.

—Finnick— comencé a decir una vez que dejó libre mi mano—. El sábado Sae se va para el distrito diez.

—Vaya, eso es pronto— él se veía sorprendido, no lo culpaba hasta yo pensaba que pasaría un poco más de tiempo antes de que la abuela tuviera que irse definitivamente.

—Lo es— coincidí— mamá quiere que vaya con ellas a la estación de trenes. Dice que seria bueno para mi verla ir... Por, la relación que tuvimos y eso— dudé, no era el momento para pedirle eso, estábamos muy bien y tenia que salir con mis problemas familiares, pero simplemente necesitaba a mi mejor amigo—. ¿Podrías acompañarnos?

—Claro— no lo pensó demasiado, solo aceptó sin más—. Kat, voy a estar ahí para ti. Mis tíos pueden quedarse con Mags.

—Gracias— murmuré jugando con la comida en mi plato, queriendo esconder la gran so risa que amenazaba con dibujarse en mi rostro por la respuesta de Finnick.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras no dijimos nada más. Nos centramos en terminar nuestra comida. La mesera solo volvió con la cuenta y mi amigo se negó a que pagara mi parte, tal como lo dijo. Íbamos a la salida del lugar cuando identifiqué la figura de Clove caminando hacia nosotros, me quedé paralizada, extrañando por completo a mi mejor amigo con mi actitud y se giró en todas direcciones con tal de captar la razón de mi repentino cambio. Me obligué a actuar con naturalidad y tomando la mano de Finnick entre las mías, caminamos. Al pasar junto a mi amiga de la adolescencia bajé la mirada e ignoré por completo el pequeño toque de su mano en mi hombro.

Mi respiración aun era acelerada al llegar al auto del chico Odair, él pareció entender y no me obligó a decir nada. Mi amigo estacionó frente a mi casa, antes de bajar se disculpó conmigo por no poder acompañarme de nuevo a casa de Peeta, aseguró que solo era por esta ocasión ya que sus tíos saldrían para conseguir el medicamento de su abuela. Lo acepté, ya no me molestaba ir sola a casa de Peeta. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y Finnick no arrancó el carro hasta que se aseguró de que estaba dentro de casa.

La sonrisa en mis labios se congeló al ver todo el desorden en la sala de mi casa. Había cajas por todos lados y cosas fuera de su lugar. Un grito ahogado salio de mis labios, algo sin duda había pasado. Mi respiración amenazó con alterarse, mis manos viajaron a mi antebrazo para calmar la inexplicable picazón en esa zona.

—¡Mamá!— grité sin esconder el horror en mi voz.

—Katmiss, cielo, no te esperaba hasta mas tarde— mi madre entró en el lugar con unos jeans viejos, una camisa de tirantes azul y un pañuelo atado en su cabeza. Sus ojos viajaron por el lugar antes de regresar a mi y entonces lo entendió—. Lo siento yo...

—Es por la mudanza— aseguré rascando ahora mi cuello. Necesitaba salir de ahí, pronto.

—Si, ya casi está todo listo— asentí y un tanto tambaleante camimé lejos de la puerta, rumbo a mi habitación, entonces una horrible idea me atacó.

—Mi cuarto...

—No, ahí está todo bien. Solo empaqué unas cosas de la cocina, algunas de mi recamara y de la de invitados, pero tu habitación esta limpia— suspiré aliviada. Por lo menos tenia un lugar a donde escapar.

Pasé al lado de mi madre que seguía viéndose muy preocupada y apenada. Una gota de sudor recorrió su sien justo cuando consideré acercarme a saludarla, después de eso cambie de opinión. Sin decir una palabra casi corrí a donde podría sentirme segura.

Con un nudo en la garganta cerré con llave la puerta de mi recamara. Las zonas donde me había rascado por la ansiedad estaban rojas y solo necesitaba encontrar una forma para relajarme, alejar ese malestar que me invadía. Ahora si que corrí al baño y me desnudé en tiempo récord. Para cuando una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla ya estaba bajo la regadera. Tomé mi cabello mojado entre mis puños, temblando ligeramente, aun impresionada por el desorden de mi casa.

"Estabas bien. Estabas bien. Estabas bien."

Mi cuerpo se sacudió por la fuerza de un sollozo. Había pasado un mes completamente estable, a excepción de los malestares del medicamento, pero fuera de eso estaba estable. Tomé una esponja y con consciencia lavé cada parte de mi cuerpo.

"Solo fue la impresión, no estabas preparada para el desorden de la mudanza". Ese pensiento me tranquilizó, no tenia una recaída, sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Aun con la toalla a mi alrededor caminé hasta la cama y me acosté en el centro hecha un ovillo. Mi celular vibró en la mesita de noche, no recordaba haberlo puesto ahí. Levanté la mano para alcanzarlo pero me detuve, era una llamada de Prim. La ignoré, no era la primera vez y ella entendería, siempre tenia periodos en los que no deseaba hablar con ella.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, me levanté, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter verde menta, mamá ya no tendria que reprocharme nada, el clima ya era más fresco. Cepillé mi cabello para finalizar. Con cautela salí de mi habitación hacia donde mamá tenia las cajas de la mudanza, necesitaba comenzar a empacar y no permitiría que nadie desordenada mis cosas.

Más tarde mamá tocó a la puerta insistentemente y de no haber sido por el tono de angustia en su voz, no le hubiera abierto. Lo menos que necesitaba era tenerla detrás de mi recordándome que estaba a unos pasos de una recaída. Mi madre entró con una bandeja llena de comida entre sus manos, forcé una sonrisa y acepté que la dejara en mi escritorio vacío.

—Vaya, avanzaste mucho— dijo observando las cajas y maletas llenas de mis cosas listas para la mudanza. Asentí sentándome en la cama.

—Trabajas más rápido si lo haces en orden— reproché de repente sin medir mis palabras. Mamá bajó la mirada, aun estaba apenada por su error.

—Eso puede ser cierto— sorprendentemente no me contradijo.

Me acerqué al escritorio y comí un poco de cada cosa. En mi estomago solo había lo que pedí en el Quemador más temprano y, si debo aceptarlo, comer la sopa de mamá me sentó demasiado bien. Aparté la bandeja ante la atenta mirada de mi madre que reprochaba silenciosamente que hubiera dejado comida. Bebí del jugo de manzana y evité darle una oportunidad de replicar.

—Mamá, pensé que no estarías en casa.

—La cita con Gale es en la tarde. Sae y yo nos vamos a ir un poco antes de que tú te vayas a casa de Effie— asentí, regresando a mi lugar en la cama— ¿Finnick te va a acompañar?

—No, él va a quedarse con Mags y yo voy a ir sola con Peeta— me quedé callada por la cara de desconcierto de mi madre.

—Esta bien, cielo ¿No le has pedido a Effie que te enseñe a aplicarte la medicina sola?— su pregunta me descolocó por completo. Cada día recordaba mi promesa de aprender a inyectarme por mi cuenta, pero lo postergaba esperando no tener que hacerlo.

—No— admití apenada.

—Kat, nos vamos a casa de Madge y está mas lejos de la casa de tu amigo. Tu tía y yo vamos a estar trabajando, no me gustaría que, sin conocer la zona, salieras sola. Podrías perderte— su argumento era tonto, ella sabia perfectamente que Finnick me acompañaría siempre que se lo pidiera... y no estuviera ocupado con Mags.

—Y yo no creo aprender en muy poco tiempo— la reté cruzándome de brazos, inconforme por su falta de confianza en mí.

—No digo que lo hagas, solo quiero que recuerdes preguntar si te pueden enseñar— su voz era firme, lo suficiente como para hacerme retroceder en mi actitud—. Aunque, si no te parece, no lo hagas. Al final tu vas a ser la que recorra esa distancia.

—¿Má? Mi medicamento ya se va a acabar— después de un largo silencio me animé a decirle mi inquietud, esperando cambiar adecuadamente de tema.

La sorpresa fue evidente en su cara. Si, ella tenia demasiadas preocupaciones con la mudanza y el caso de Sae, pero por lo menos esperaba que tuviera una mínima idea de mi tratamiento. Bajé mis manos unidas en mi regazo, estaba siendo muy injusta con ella.

En el pasillo se escuchó un golpe de algo al ser arrojado, sin duda la abuela Everdeen era la responsable. Mamá se disculpó y dijo que ella hablaría con Gale para que emitiera una nueva receta con la cual recoger otra dosis de Aripiprazol, ella se encargaría de resolverlo todo, crei que me obligaria a visitar a mi psiquiatra, pero no lo hizo y con ello solo ayudó a que me sintiera más culpable por mis actitudes hacia ella.

Al estar de nuevo sola en mi habitación, terminé de empacar justo diez minutos antes de las cuatro.

La platica con mamá me hizo darme cuenta de que no le había dicho nada a Peeta sobre mi mudanza o incluso sobre la mudanza de Sae al diez, ¿Sería bueno hacerlo? El chico Mellark me demostró en muy poco tiempo ser digno de mi confianza, a pesar de tener muchas preguntas, no se animaba a hacerlas. Negué con la cabeza, estaba divagando. Ya vería como se desarrollaban las cosas hoy con Peeta y si se presentaba la oportunidad, le diría sobre todo.

Ya con mi bolsa, fui por la hielera al refrigerador y me puse en camino a la casa del chico de ojos azules. Aun se escuchaban algunos ruidos dentro de la casa, mamá y Sae iban tarde, por eso no cerré la puerta con llave. Durante el camino mi celular anunció que tenía una llamada entrante, de nuevo Prim trataba de comunicarse conmigo. Negué con la cabeza y corté la comunicación, casi al instante me llegó un mensaje de mi amiga.

Mis padres quieren regresar a Panem.

Leí varias veces el texto sin creerlo, entonces hice lo que me pareció mas lógico y maduro, apagué la pantalla y dejé el aparato en el fondo de mi bolsa. No era un buen momento para pensar en mi amiga, estaba justo en esa época en la que no podía pensar en ella sin sentir molestia.

—¡Katy!— me detuve de golpe aun en contra de mi voluntad. Solo ella me llamaba con ese apodo, la conocía y si la ignoraba, me perseguiría.

—Clove— Murmuré hacia la chica de cabello negro que caminaba presurosamente con tal de alcanzarme.

—Dios, creí que no te detendrias— parecía que le faltaba el aire pero trató de disimularlo colocando una mano sobre su pecho—. Últimamente te portas muy distante conmigo. Supongo que al final la influencia de tus padres funcionaron.

La ignoré por completo, la tipa acababa de abordarme y ya se comportaba en forma odiosa. Renaudé mi camino hacia la casa de Peeta, siendo completamente consciente de mi amiga de la adolescencia a mi lado. Algunas personas simplemente no entendían las indirectas.

—¿Y Finnick?— preguntó tratando de ser casual—. Lo vi contigo en el Quemador, sin duda tu novio es muy guapo.

—Si, lo es— me preocupe en sacarla de su error. Clove no necesitaba conocer mi vida privada.

—Pero también lo es el chico Mellark que te acompañó el resto del camino a la facultad— rechine los dientes por sus insinuaciones, aun parecía una adolescente de trece años.

—No has cambiado, Clove.

—No mucho, Katy— me giré ante su declaración y vi una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro—. Aunque personalmente me gustaría que terminaras con Peeta. No tengo nada en contra de Finnick, pero no es muy tu estilo.

—Peeta tiene novia— dije entre dientes, harta de esa platica. Tendría que acelerar el paso, la casa del chico de ojos azules ya estaba demasiado cerca.

—Oh, si. Pero ellos van a terminar, si no es que ya lo hicieron— su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas, casi parecía que ella sabia algo que yo no, siempre fue de esa forma—. Ella lo va a dejar.

—Vete— susurré viendo la casa de Peeta frente a nosotras.

Al no escuchar su respuesta me giré y Clove ya se alejaba, sin haber replicado nada. Aun extrañada por la actitud de la chica, toqué a la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ésta se abriera, esperaba encontrarme con Peeta, sin embargo en su lugar Delly Cartwright salió sin siquiera voltear a mirarme. Parecía que lloraba y temí que lo dicho por Clove fuera cierto.

No se que esperaba por parte del chico Mellark, pero sin duda me sorprendió encontrarlo muy tranquilo y animado, tal vez disimulaba. Hice una nota mental para preguntarle mas tarde. Intercambiamos pocas palabras antes de que Peeta me llevara a su habitación para la aplicación del medicamento. Al notar que era mi ultima dosis, el chico de ojos azules me vio con preocupación e incluso trató de disimular su asombro, fracasando realmente en ello.

Peeta se alejó para revisar la jeringa a contraluz por la ventana y decidí ayudarlo un poco. Tomé la banda elástica y con ayuda de mis dientes, la puse en mi brazo al rededor de mi bicep. No creí lograrlo y por un momento pensé que lo había hecho mal al ver la reacción de Peeta, lo sorprendí pero no gratamente. Abandoné esa idea al recibir una sonrisa de su parte, la inseguridad que sentía me abandonó tras ver los ojos de Peeta posados fijamente en los mios, la comisura derecha de sus labios tiró hacia arriba y se acercó para aplicar el Aripiprazol.

Todo estaba bien.

...

Desperté sobresaltada y de inmediato llevé mi mano a mis labios, recordando vagamente mi sueño. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y sacudí la cabeza con tal de olvidar ese asunto. Mi vista viajó hacia la derecha, justo donde Peeta se encontraba sentado en una silla, sonrió al verme despierta y me gustó que sus ojos se iluminaron por ese simple gesto. Al verlo así de cerca noté los pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas que se formaban con la sonrisa.

—Everdeen, tierra llamando a Everdeen— me sobresalté al escucharlo, me encontraba tan centrada en estudiar sus gestos, que no le presté atención a sus palabras— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas agua? ¿Ir al baño? Algo...

—Hey estoy bien— me senté lo más rápido que pude, obteniendo como resultado un horrible mareo. Cerré los ojos y respiré como ya sabia que me ayudaría—. Vale, eso fue por mi culpa.

Peeta rió bajito, segundos después la cama se hundió bajo su peso. Me tomó varios minutos recuperarle del mareo y al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue un intenso azul devolviéndome la mirada y transmitiéndome una cálida paz.

—¿Mejor?

—Ajá— bajé la mirada a mi regazo y me entretuve contemplando la manta con la que el chico Mellark me había cobijado—. Gracias por traerme a tu cama— mi elección de palabras fue pésima, esperaba una risa por parte de Peeta, pero nunca llegó.

—Por nada— él colocó una de sus manos en mi rodilla y aplicó una ligera presión en ella para llamar mi atención. Al verlo de nuevo encontré la duda de antes, las preguntas seguían ahí y sorprendentemente, en contra de todo lo acostumbrado, yo deseaba responderlas.

—Peeta, hasta acá te puedo escuchar pensar— dije bajito, rogando por que eso fuera suficiente para hacerlo hablar, él chico sonrió ampliamente. Extrañamente tuve ganas de pinchar con mi dedo sus hoyuellos.

—Ay Everdeen, entonces puedes ayudarme a entender muchas cosas— Peeta suspiró. Me tensé, estaba por preguntar. Hubo un silencio, solo interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta, esperaba que se levantara y se fuera, pero permaneció sentado a mi lado con la mano aun en mi rodilla—. No espero a nadie y Effie tiene llaves— asentí ante su explicación.

—¿Que quieres que te ayude a entender?— pregunté bajito.

—Las relaciones humanas. Oh sabia Katniss Everdeen—dijo dramáticamente levantándolas manos al cielo, haciendome reir— lléname de tu sabiduría y dime como le hacen Finnick y tú para ser una pareja feliz— las risas pararon de pronto, mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante lo que Peeta había dicho. El timbre se escuchó de nuevo— ¿Qué pasa?

—Finn y yo no somos novios— declaré luchando por no reír ante el sonrojo de Peeta—. Solo somos amigos— el chico Mellark pareció haber recibido una revelación divina—. Además, Delly y tú están bien.

—Sí, lo estamos— su voz decía que no estaba convencido, pero eso era imposible, ellos parecían llevar la relación perfecta. A lo lejos se escuchó de nuevo el timbre y como las veces anteriores, lo ignoramos—. Vale, entonces esto fue muy incomodo, solo dejé ver que mi madre vino con el chisme.

—Mi familia lo creyó por un tiempo— me encogí de hombros.

Peeta me vio fijamente antes de estallar en carcajadas. Si alguien, hace un mes y medio me hubiera dicho que estaría riendo con Peeta Mellark de esa manera, seguramente me hubiera alejado al considerarlo un loco. Pero en ese momento, me sentía realmente bien. Era extraño la forma en la que entablamos una amistad, pero después de lo que él hizo por mí... se había ganado un lugar especial.

—Entonces supongo que ahora haremos como si no hubiera metido la pata— asentí, ese parecía un buen plan a seguir— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Extrañamente, bien— pasé una mano por mi cabello.

—Katniss— un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo y me sorprendí pensando en que pronunciaba igual de agradable mi nombre que mi apellido—. Te dije que investigué algo sobre el Aripiprazol y bueno... Rayos, no se como decirlo.

—Solo dilo— lo animé asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Sabías que los efectos secundarios que has tenido pueden confundirse con una sobredosis?— me quedé helada ante sus palabras.

—No— la palabra salió de mis labios en forma de pregunta y Peeta elevó una ceja rubia.

—¿Qué? Es decir, ¿no sabias o no te habías dado cuenta?— el parecía horrorizado.

—Ambas— supe de inmediato que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

El chico Mellark se puso en pie y caminó por su habitación pasando de vez en cuando sus manos por su cabello alblrotandolo en todas direcciones. No esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma, era como si hubiera cometido el peor de los errores, cuando no había hecho nada diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Quise ponerme de pie, pero mis piernas temblaron y un sonido de frustración salio de mi garganta, llamando por fin la atención de Peeta.

—Katniss, por favor dime que Hawthorne te dijo sobre los efectos secundarios del Aripiprazol— sorprendentemente conocía el nombre de mi psiquiatra, sacudí mi cabeza para alejarme de esos pensamientos y centrarme en la pregunta de Peeta.

—Los mencionó, sí. Bueno, en realidad yo los asumí y él solo dijo que iban a ser el doble de peor de lo que sentía antes— recordé la ultima vez que vi a Gale.

—¿Y antes de aceptar el cambio no investigaste? Sabías el nombre— había angustia en sus ojos, verdaderamente se preocupaba por mi. Negué con la cabeza sintiendo realmente estúpida. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla y tomé una decisión.

—Nunca lo he hecho— Peeta ocupó de nuevo su lugar en la cama junto a mi, aun se mantenía completamente tranquilo, sin duda necesitaba mucho auto control para no molestarse—. Desde que tengo memoria he tomado medicina, o vitaminas, como solía llamarlas papá. Y yo solo... solo las aceptaba sin preguntar. Después de un tiempo, me sentía extraña, visitábamos a Gale y mi tratamiento cambiaba. Así fue y así es, no cuestionaba nada y solo tomo la medicina que me dan porque se que es por mi bien. Nunca me darían algo que me hace mas mal que bien.

Peeta tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, su piel estaba fría y temblaba ligeramente, tal vez tratando de entender lo que le había dicho, no podía culparlo, era mucha información para asimilar y eso que lo peor aun no llegaba. Si él supiera que ni siquiera con Finnick me sentía completamente segura para expresar mi experiencia en voz alta. Le di un apretón para llamar su atención, necesitaba verlo a los ojos, sentir paz y terminar con mi historia. Iba a decírselo.

—Hubo un tiempo, cuando era adolescente, que traté de dejar la medicina— los recuerdos de los gritos, el llanto y las discusiones llegan rápidamente—. Pero me di cuenta, algo tarde, que era peor para mi dejarlas. Muchos dicen que los avances hacen que esos medicamentos no sean adictivos, pero todos en el fondo sabemos que si lo son— el agarre de Peeta era tenso, por lo que coloqué mi otra mano sobre las nuestras unidas—. El punto es que ya me he acostumbrado a esta vida. De pequeña no entendía muchas cosas, pero ahora lo hago. O lo hago mejor que antes.

—Me preocupo. Tenemos poco de conocernos, pero aun así...

—Y lo agradezco— fui sincera con él—. Tardé cerca de cuatro meses en confiar plenamente en Finnick y mucho mas para confiar en Johanna Mason— pronunciar su nombre fue doloroso—. Pero tu me das confianza, tranquilidad y bueno... te preocupas porque te importo aunque sea un poquito.

—Katniss— Peeta puso sobre su frente nuestras manos unidas y suspiró lentamente—. Sé que hay otro tratamiento para el TOC, que es más eficaz que el Aripiprazol y menos dañino para tí— Sonreí tristemente. Me sorprendió que supiera una parte de mi diagnostico y por un breve y egoísta momento quise abandonar mis intentos por contarle el resto de la verdad. Pero se lo debía. Por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

—Sí, eso lo sé— hice una pausa. Al principio, yo tomaba la medicina "adecuada" para mi trastorno, parecía ser suficiente, hasta que me hicieron pruebas al ver que no mejoraba del todo y fue cuando completaron toda la información.

—Entonces— Peeta levantó la mirada esperanzado. Decidí cortar las esperanzas al igual que lo había hecho en su tiempo con Finnick. Si iba a ser alguien demasiado cercano a mi, necesitaba que se resignara.

—Peeta, hay muchos tratamientos contra el TOC, pero solo el Aripiprazol me ayuda también con la esquizofrenia.

 ** _TOC: Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. Es la forma abreviada que se le da y pensé que sería bueno aclararlo._**

 ** _Vale, por fin tenemos un diagnóstico claro. ¿Quién se lo esperaba? ¿Concuerda con sus teorías? ¿Tienen algunas ideas sobre lo que va a pasar en la historia? ¿Quién tocaba a la puerta?_**

 ** _Siento que la amistad entre Peeta y Katniss va bien, no demasiado rápida y no muy lenta, eso es lo que quiero pensar. Después de todo, ya lo dijo Katniss, después de lo que nuestro chico del pan ha hecho por ella, es justo que surja algo._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_CAPITULO_** **_16_** : " ** _Sin_** **_luchar_** ".

 ** _POV_** **_Peeta_**.

—¿Esquizofrenia?— repetí como estúpido sin nada mejor que decir. De todas las posibles respuestas que, seguramente, Katniss esperaba, esa fue la mejor que mi cerebro pudo dar. Con temor contemplé a la chica frente a mí, esperando por su reacción, sin embargo su rostro continuaba tranquilo, casi como si me hubiera dicho que padecía un leve resfriado.

—Sip— suspiró y sus ojos grises se pasearon por toda la habitación. Estaba incómoda y no podía culparla por eso, tal vez reconsideraba seriamente si necesitaba a una persona como yo sabiendo su diagnóstico. No podría culparla si se arrepintiera. Kat tomó una de mis almohadas y la abrazó recargando su barbilla en ella, casi como si necesitara una barrera entre nosotros—. Tenían las sospechas desde que era pequeña, pero hasta los doce me diagnosticaron, lo mismo con el TOC.

En verdad quería decir algo, hacerle saber que podía contar conmigo y que no significaba nada saber por fin las causas de su comportamiento. A pesar de mi investigación sobre el Aripiprazol, nunca creí que las razones para que la chica Everdeen lo necesitara, fuera por la esquizofrenia. Llegué a pensar que quizá fuera algún tipo de depresión leve, cualquier cosa menos eso. Tomé mi celular entre las manos para tener algo con que entretenerme y no moverlas como loco.

—No tienes que decir nada— su voz no estaba herida ni resentida, simplemente la percibí un tanto decepcionada—. Lo estás llevando mejor que Finnick— sonrió con nostalgia. Mi teléfono empezó a vibar con una llamada entrante, lo dejé a un lado y tomé ambas manos de Katniss entre las mías— incluso no pudo esconder su sorpresa. Siempre ha sido muy expresivo y el horror invadió su rostro. Debo de reconocer que esperaba algo parecido de ti, pero lo llevas bien.

—Lo cierto es que... bueno, me esperaba otra cosa. Yo creí que...— la chica de cabello castaño apretó nuestro agarre, silenciandome de inmediato.

—Es mucha información para asimilar, está bien si estas en shock— no pudo haber descrito mejor mi estado.

—Eres buena leyendo la mente— abrumado, opté por aligerar la situación con una broma. En mi vida había tenido dificultad para saber que decir, pero con Katniss, parecía ser un problema recurrente.

—Lo sé, debí haber estudiado psicología— sonrió y un hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla derecha. Extrañamente no lo noté hasta ese momento, al estar tan cerca de ella. Alargué mi mano y con mi dedo índice lo toqué—. Tu hoyuelo es adorable.

—Los tuyos también lo son— no muy segura se animó a pellizcar mis mejillas como lo hubiera hecho una abuela.

El sonido amortiguado de mi teléfono vibrando en la cama rompió el silencio. Miré el aparato como si pudiera destruirlo sin tocarlo y casi al mismo tiempo me regañé por tener esa actitud. Katniss apartó sus manos de mi rostro para abrazar de nuevo mi almohada.

—Primero la puerta y ahora el teléfono.

—Debe ser importante— resignada dejó a un lado la almohada y se preparó para ponerse en pie—. Creo que ya es hora de irme.

—¿Alguien viene por ti?— ayudé a la chica Everdeen a levantarse, sorprendentemente no se tambaleó ni nada por el estilo, en esta ocasión no le fue tan mal con los efectos secundarios.

—Noup. Finnick sigue con Mags y mi tía iba a estar ocupada en el edificio de justicia— se encogió de hombros mientras recogía sus cosas de la habitación.

—Yo puedo acompañarte. Solo atiendo la llamada y regreso— señalé la pantalla donde brillaba la foto de Delly—. Si quieres.

Katniss solo asintió, seguramente sorprendida por mi oferta. Me despedí de ella para atender a la llamada de mi novia en la cocina. Suspiré pesadamente antes de responder, por segunda vez en el día me regañé por mi actitud, pero simplemente no tenia demasiadas ganas de discutir de nuevo.

—Hola— su voz era ronca, sin duda siguió llorando una vez que regresó a casa y solo podía sentirme culpable por su estado. Básicamente era nuestra primera discusión en el poco tiempo que teníamos de relación.

—Hey, ¿Cómo va todo?— ¿ridículo? Sip, parecíamos completos extraños y no tenia ni idea de como arreglar algo que no era mi culpa.

—¿Estás en tu casa?

—Si, no he salido. Aunque...

—¿Porque no me abriste?— hubo un sollozo en el fondo. Así que era ella la que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Estaba ocupado con Katniss, aplicándole el medicamento. Te dije— bajé la voz, no quería escucharme acusatorio.

—Lo sé... Peeta, quiero hablar, es decir, necesitamos hablar— Delly parecía estar luchando por recuperar la compostura, pero aun así fracasaba. Seguía alterada— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

—Justo ahora voy de salida— acepté bajando la mirada, de pronto la barra del desayunador era lo mas interesante a mi alcance—. Voy a acompañar a Katniss a su casa. No se sintió mal, pero aun corre riesgo y no quiero que regrese sola.

Mi novia no dijo nada, en el fondo se escuchó la risa de Cressida y un nuevo sollozo de Delly. No entendía para nada la situación. Una parte de mi decía que debía hablar con mi chica para resolver el problema, pero otra me aconsejaba dejar pasar por lo menos un día ya que ella parecía seguir muy afectada y no sería bueno hablar en esa forma. Podríamos discutir de verdad esta vez. Encontraríamos una forma de salir adelante.

La linea se mantuvo en silencio, sin embargo no tenia el valor para terminar llamada. Alcé la mirada para ver a Katniss recargada en el margen de la puerta de la cocina, lista para irse, le dediqué una sonrisa y con el dedo índice y pulgar le indiqué que casi me desocupaba. La chica Everdeen asintió y me dejó solo.

—Mañana después de la escuela estoy libre— Delly por fin habló— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

—Yo paso por ti, podemos ir a comer— no le pareció, pero no me quería arriesgar a pasar por un momento igual al de ese día, aunque tampoco era la mejor idea del mundo hablar en un centro comercial.

—Prometo comportarme— no voy a negarlo, me molestó escucharla decir eso—. Por favor.

—Vale— acepté a regaña dientes. Dos segundos después la llamada terminó, no se despidió ni nada, solo colgó.

Puse el aparato en el desayunador y tiré de mi cabello, algo frustrado. Tomé una manzana entre mis manos y la apreté demasiado fuerte antes de darle una mordida. Cuando Katniss se quedó dormida en mi recamara había ido por algo de la comida del día anterior, pero no ingerí mucho antes de rendirme por el nudo en mi estomago.

Terminé la fruta más para evitar un problema de gastritis por el enojo, que por hambre, y afortunadamente el tiempo que me tardé sirvió para tranquilizarme. Tomé dos botellas de agua del refrigerador y fui a reunirme con la chica de ojos grises.

Cerré la casa a conciencia y ayudé a Katniss con la pequeña hielera vacía. Durante el camino hablamos de cosas triviales, desde nuestro horario para el próximo semestre, hasta la relación con su familia. Ella se dedicó a responder mis preguntas abiertamente y de vez en cuando se animaba a cuestionarme también sobre mi familia. De ese tema no tuve mucho para hablar, desde que mi padre falleció perdimos contacto con su familia y mamá no era allegada a la suya, sobretodo por los problemas que causó su matrimonio con mi padre. Siempre hemos sido solo los dos, así que eso fue exactamente lo que le dije a Katniss.

Terminé mi botella de agua y la lancé hacia un contenedor de basura al estilo de Tom Brady, desafortunadamente no tuve la puntería del quarterback y fallé por mucho, ganándome una risa por parte de mi acompañante. Resignado, me encogí de hombros y corrí para recuperar la botella.

—Ay Mellark, por fortuna vas a ser abogado— Kat palmeó amistosamente mi hombro.

Era agradable estar así con ella, bromeando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Al parecer haber ganado su confianza significaba un gran cambio en nuestra relación de solo compañeros. El resto del camino Katniss me contó sobre su padre, extrañamente, no pude leer su expresión tan fácil como siempre, incluso su voz fue neutra. Opté por no presionarla y centrarnos solo en nuestra animada plática.

—Hey, llegué a tu casa sin seguir instrucciones— dije orgulloso al reconocer el barandal de su casa. Katniss rió y buscó sus llaves en su bolso.

—Ay no— hubo angustia en su voz—. No, no, no, por favor.

—¿Everdeen?— la tomé por los hombros para llamar su atención— ¿Qué sucede?

—Olvidé mis llaves y mi mamá no está— me relajé y casi reí por mi preocupación.

—Entonces tendremos que esperarla— tomé asiento en la banqueta, levanté la mirada y palmeé un sitio junto a mi para invitarla a imitarme—. No debe de tardar y no me importa esperar contigo.

—¿Seguro?— asentí con la cabeza, consiguiendo por fin que se sentara.

...

—¿Extraterrestres?

—Tal vez, sería muy egoísta pensar que somos los únicos en el gran universo.

—Puede que tengas razón. ¿Fantasmas?

—Quisiera creer que no. Pero he llegado a escuchar cosas estando sola, así que prácticamente vivo en la negación para mi propio bien— Katniss fingió un escalofrío. Teníamos cerca de veinte minutos hablando sobre los misterios del universo y en más de una ocasión me sorprendió ver que compartíamos opiniones.

—Entonces si crees en que algo está esperando en la oscuridad, para hacer pagar a los humanos por seguir penando en esta vida lejos del otro mundo— quise provocarla y como resultado me golpeó en el brazo sin mucha fuerza.

—¡Peeta!

—Vale, ya, ya— levanté la mano a manera de rendición—. Ahora, que tocamos el tema místico... ¿El cielo?

—Deberia, supongo que es lo menos que merecemos— la chica Everdeen suspiró pesadamente—. He pensado mucho en eso, ¿Cómo sabemos cuando ya estamos muertos? Es decir, me imagino muchas veces mi vida como si fuera una película acelerada, hasta donde estoy viejita en una cama de hospital, pero después no se que imaginar...— Katniss me vio fijamente a los ojos, lucía realmente angustiada, de nuevo a la espera de mi reacción—. Suena estúpido, lo sé. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, por miedo a... olvídalo.

—No, creo que te entiendo. Es extraño, pero supongo que no podemos saber la verdad absoluta, no es como si alguien regresara para contarnos todo— cité las palabras que me dijo Effie hace tiempo.

—Siempre podríamos preguntárselo a un fantasma.

—Entonces tendrías que aceptar que existen— levanté una ceja y le dediqué una media sonrisa—. Vale, ya hemos hablado sobre temas realmente profundos y aun no sé cuál es tu color favorito.

—El verde— Katniss se puso en pie y sacudió el polvo de su ropa, no parecia extrañada por mi pregunta—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—El naranja, pero no como el de esa casa— señalé una de la acera de enfrente con la fachada pintada de ese color con una tonalidad muy fuerte— me gusta uno más parecido al del atardecer.

La chica de ojos grises pareció reflexionar sobre mi respuesta, casi como recordando la puesta de sol, al final asintió complacida. Katniss caminó a lo largo de la acera, realmente preocupada, tenia algo que decir. Me levanté también, no era muy cómodo sentarse en la banqueta por mucho tiempo.

—Peeta, voy a mudarme— aun estaba limpiando el polvo de mis pantalones cuando me dijo la noticia—. Vamos a casa de Madge.

—Vaya es es genial, ¿Donde vive tu tía?

—En la zona de los comerciantes— pateó una piedrita que llegó hasta mis pies—. En la calle sinsajo.

—Oye es es cerca de la casa de Delly— otra piedrita llegó a mis pies—. Es un poco más lejos, pero el lado positivo es que aquí puedes ir a casi cualquier lugar andando.

—Si. Nos vamos el domingo, aunque ya tenemos cosas empacadas.

—Si necesitas ayuda, podría venir. Solo necesitas mandar un mensaje y con gusto lo hago— una nueva piedrita pasó junto a mí.

—Gracias— un auto llegó y se estacionó frente a nosotros.

Madge Undersee bajó de él con una bolsa entre sus manos. La tía de Katniss se sorprendió al vernos ahí y después se sorprendió de mi presencia al lado de su sobrina, además de que no paraba de sonreirle a la chica Everdeen como si compartieran un secreto. Kat simplemente negaba con la cabeza y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Peeta, ¿Te quedas a cenar? Traje pollo suficiente— la hija del alcalde me pasó las bolsas mientras abría la casa para nosotros. Miré a Katniss, pero ella no me miraba.

—Gracias, pero debo ir por mamá al hospital— las seguí al interior y puse las cosas sobre la mesa del comedor, toda la casa tenia cajas llenas de cosas y estaban lo mejor acomodadas que se podía. Supuse que era por el bien de la chica de ojos grises—. Pero Katniss me dijo sobre la mudanza y planeo venir a ayudarles.

—Oh, eso sería genial, ¿no, Kat?— Madge se giró hacia ella, en su rostro había una tímida sonrisa.

—Si, lo es— aceptó de inmediato.

Me despedí de Madge al ver la hora, eran cerca de las siete y media, Effie salía a las ocho y aun me quedaba tiempo para ir por algo de cenar antes de recogerla. Katniss me acompañó a la entrada en un cómodo silencio. Al llegar a la cerca, sorprendentemente, Kat se acercó y me dio un breve abrazo, no tuve tiempo de sorprenderme si quiera. Algo me dijo que ella solo respondió a un impulso.

—Espero que la próxima vez que me abraces no sea en cámara rápida, Everdeen— susurré en broma, esperando que no lo tomara a mal.

—Yo igual— dijo igualmente en un susurro, se puso de puntitas y besó mi mejilla. Con eso supe que era una despedida—. Te espero el domingo.

—Seré puntual— prometí alejándome con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en los labios.

 ** _POV_** **_Delly_**.

No tardé demasiado en regresar sobre mis pasos a la casa de Peeta. Mi ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y mi cara completamente roja de vergüenza. ¿En serio yo había actuado de esa manera? Como una... desesperada. No tenía excusa, prácticamente me abalancé sobre mi novio sin detenerme a pensar su opinión sobre el tema. Todo por culpa de mi madre.

No era algo nuevo para mi la actitud de ella hacia mi, casi como si me culpara de la perdida de mi segundo hermano antes de que naciera. Yo no tenia la culpa de haberme fracturado la pierna al caer de las escaleras de casa y desencadenar los sucesos que llevaron al aborto espontáneo del pequeño Arthur. El caso es que a pesar de todo el tiempo viviendo de esa manera, no podía acostumbrarme a sus comentarios hirientes y sus dudas hacia mi relacion con Peeta desde el primer día.

—Seguramente Peeta está con otra chica y por eso no ha llegado— era su frase favorita ante cualquier retraso de mi novio.

En serio, trataba de ignorarla. Después de todo, sus palabras solo eran el resultado de un resentimiento infundado. Pero lo peor llegó el día anterior, justo al enterarse que Peeta no iría al recital de Liam, tal vez todas sus frases al final si me afectaban después de todo.

—Delly, tu y Peeta ya tienen tiempo de salir y... ¿Nada de nada?— tardé mas de lo necesario en entender la indirecta de mi madre. Ella preguntaba por mi relacion intima con él—. Cariño, los hombres necesitan esa seguridad, si no buscan en otra lo que no encuentran contigo.

Quise recriminarle todo sobre mi padre, contestarle con sarcasmo y hacerla sentir mal, pero me callé. No necesitaba eso así que me callé, la ignoré y fui a mi cama. Pero en mi cabeza solo pude recordar esa idea y cuando Peeta me rechazó solo fue una confirmación. Ahora, con la cabeza mas fría entendía mi error e iba a repararlo.

Llegué de nuevo a su casa, toqué la puerta y esperé, pero nada pasó. Llamé de nuevo y no tuve una respuesta diferente, no era posible que él hubiera salido, ninguno de los dos. Esperé más de lo necesario, con un poco de dignidad, regresé a mi casa. Mamá estaba con Liam y mi padre de nuevo visitaba el Capitolio, mi única compañía era Lavinia, pero ni siquiera quería verla a ella. Subí hasta mi recamara, deshice mi peinado y me quité el vestido elegido solo para Peeta, en su lugar hice un moño en mi cabello y me puse mi pijama de franela.

Desperté por la voz de mamá, adorando las proezas de Liam, vi la hora en mi celular, sin duda Peeta debió desocuparse hace tiempo y lo llamé.

Mala idea, solo escuché su rechazo, seguía molesto, tanto que ni siquiera queria verme, pero después de insistir aceptó a recibirme. Corté la comunicación antes de que otro sollozo escapara de mis labios. Fue tan irónico darme cuenta que en la planta baja mi familia convivía como si nada mientras yo sufría.

Aun estaba hecha un ovillo en el centro de mi cama cuando mamá entró con una taza de té que dejó en mi peinador, después se paró junto a mi cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su severa mirada sobre mí. El vestido negro que tenia puesto y su peinado sólo la hacian ver mas intimidante.

—Levantate, tenemos una cena con el alcalde Undersee y su esposa. Tu padre no ha llegado, pero debemos ir en su representación— una orden directa, ni siquiera preguntó la razón de mi actitud ni si me sentía bien.

—No voy a ir

—No te lo estoy preguntando.

—Por una vez en tu vida actúa como una madre— me senté en la cama, mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas contenidas—. Estoy mal, por tus ideas sobre Peeta y ahora él me ve como... Como una puta urgida— ver su rostro contorsionarse por el enojo fue lo mejor.

La sonrisa que reemplazó su mueca de horror me irritó y desconcertó al mismo tiempo, no era sarcástica ni buscaba herirme, incluso parecía dulce y comprensiva. Con desconfianza tomé una almohada con tal de dejar libre un espacio para mi madre. Ella tomó asiento y alargó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, sin proponérmelo, cerré los ojos ante el contacto, de nuevo era una niña de cinco años disfrutando de las caricias de mamá.

—Mejillas— abrí los ojos por mi antiguo sobrenombre—. Lo siento. Pero yo solo quería eviatarte este dolor.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— había suplica en mi voz, necesitaba que me orientara.

—No quisiera decirte que hacer.

—Mamá, tu lo sabes todo— tomé su mano desesperadamente y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla—. Dime que debo hacer.

Su respuesta fue buena, sin lugar a dudas y su dulce voz fue tranquila. No podía dudar, después de todo ella era mi madre, sabía que era lo mejor para mí.

...

—No tardo Darius, no vayas muy lejos— le dije al chofer de la familia apenas estacionó frente a la casa de mi novio.

—Si, señorita— estaba por salir para abrirme la puerta pero lo detuve.

Bajé del auto y alicé una arruga inexistente en mi falda. Estaba tan nerviosa por seguir las instrucciones de mi madre, era lo mejor y prometía un cambio positivo. Al principio no quería creerle, pero su dulce voz y sus caricias en mi cabello para consolarme, me hicieron confiar en ella. Todo apuntaba que estaba cambiando.

Elevé la barbilla, respiré profundamente varias veces antes de llegar hasta la puerta principal. Mis tacones repiqueteaban en el camino de piedra, toqué y de inmediato uní mis manos cerca de mi regazo. No pasó mucho para que Peeta abriera la puerta, su rostro iluminado por una hermosa sonrisa auténtica, no hubo rastro de la molestia del día anterior, inconscientemente respondí sonriendo de la misma forma. Mi novio tomó mi mano derecha y besó cada uno de mis nudillos, aun me encontraba sorprendida cuando me guió al interior y tras cerrar la puerta envolvió sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, me obligué a pasar las lágrimas, no las derramaría. Los labios de Peeta se posaron en mi coronilla, amenazando con romper mi compostura.

Me aparté y fue lo mas doloroso que pude hacer.

—Lo siento— mi voz fue ronca.

—Esta bien, cariño. Creo que eso solo demuestra que nos hace falta un poco más de comunicación— Peeta se sentó en el brazo de un sillón—. Eso lo podemos mejorar.

Me quedé en silencio, mi discurso ensayado desapareció por completo y las palabras se negaron rotundamente a formar oraciones coherentes. Tal vez al final eso no era lo mejor. Pero mi madre lo prometió y me pidió confianza.

—Peeta, tenemos que termimar— listo, rápido y sin dejar lugar a dudas.

—¿Delly?— sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa, sus manos viajaron rápidamente a su cabello para alborotarlo. Estaba nervioso, confundido y algo que no supe nombrar—. Yo... no creo que sea para tanto, es decir... solo fue un malentendido, no puedes tomar una decisión drástica por eso.

—Al parecer si puedo hacerlo— apreté los labios en una fina linea, aguantando las lágrimas, no pasaría mucho antes de que calleran libres por mis mejillas—. No es solo eso, me sentí diferente desde el primer momento y te mereces algo mejor.

Peeta me vio horrorizado y caminó de un lado a otro en la sala, sus manos se hacían puños y después se relajaban. En un momento me dió la espalda, casi me rendí al verlo limpiar su rostro, se giró para verme con sus ojos rojos.

—Cuando una pareja pelea, habla y arregla las cosas, así van creciendo y madurando— su voz estaba ronca—. No recuerdo mucho del matrimonio de mis padres, pero si los recuerdo felices. Delly— tomó mis manos, pero las retiré gentilmente— no puedes dejarlo sin hacer un esfuerzo.

—Lo hago porque es lo mejor. Ya no era tu prioridad— vi su esfuerzo por mantener el control, sus hombros estaban tensos al igual que los músculos de su mandíbula. Peeta tenia demasiada paciencia, pero algo me indicaba que la perdía rápidamente por mi actitud—. No espero que lo entiendas.

Él abrió y cerró la boca en varias ocasiones sin emitir sonido alguno, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Suspiré y elevé mi barbilla, tal como mamá lo hacía en las discusiones con mi padre, aprendí que después de eso el hombre se rendía y no discutía más. Seguramente me veía como una chica caprichosa y orgullosa, sin embargo, si seguíamos con la discusión solo heriría más a Peeta. No quería dañarlo, aun lo quería demasiado.

—Entonces, si tu no quieres luchar por esto, no puedo hacer mucho— Peeta asintió.

Ya estaba hecho. Me giré y abrí la puerta, caminé hasta el coche, ignorando la punzada de dolor en el pecho al haber abandonado mi oasis, mi refugio y al chico del que estaba profundamente enamorada.

Darius esperaba con la puerta abierta, ya adentro del auto me animé a ver hacia la casa de Peeta, no sé que esperaba ver pero lo que encontré terminó de romper mi corazón. La puerta seguía abierta pero no había nadie en el umbral, después de un tiempo, ésta se cerró suavemente. Sin duda ese era el final.

 ** _Y es todo por hoy, quiero leer sus comentarios, ya vimos que Delly era la que tocaba a la puerta._**

 ** _Escribir su POV fue difícil y no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella, tal vez van a matarme por hacerles esto a los dos, siendo que e llevaban tan bien, pero aquí vemos que influyó mucho las opiniones de Cressida. Esta Delly es una chica con muchos problemas y solo necesita la aprobación de su madre._**

 ** _Espero que esta vez no sea la ultima que veamos a Delly, porque sinceramente es un personaje que me gustó mucho._**

 ** _En fin, nos leemos pronto. Besos!_**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 17: "Advertencias"

 ** _POV Katniss_**

Es increíble lo rápido que la luz del día llega. En un momento aun está oscuro y al siguiente, los rayos ya entran por la ventana. Las cortinas se movieron por la leve brisa que las atraviesa, sentí un escalofrío por la baja temperatura. El invierno ya se encontraba cerca, en poco tiempo el distrito se transformará por completo y no será el único en hacerlo.

Tallé mis ojos, seguramente se encontraban completamente rojos por la falta de sueño. Aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana desperté después de un sueño corto e intranquilo que no me ayudó a descansar mi cuerpo. Abracé las rodillas contra mi pecho y mi mirada recayó sobre las píldoras y el vaso en mi mesa de noche, regresé a mi antigua medicación justo el día anterior.

Mamá llegó demasiado tarde el día que se me terminó el Aripiprazol, así que tuvo que ir el viernes solo para toparse con una noticia nada alentadora. El Capitolio tenía algunos problemas por los grupos opositores al uso del medicamento y por ello su distribución se detuvo en todos los distritos, en pocas palabras, me quedé sin mi tratamiento por un tiempo indefinido. De nuevo estaba atrapada con las estúpidas pastillas. De nuevo me encontraba vulnerable.

Alargué la mano y como hace tiempo, tomé mis "vitaminas". Odié la sensación de las píldoras al pasar por mi garganta. Me recordaban el peligro latente a mí alrededor.

Mis pies temblaron al levantarme y andar por mi habitación casi vacía por la mudanza. Quité el seguro de mi puerta, de día no corro el riesgo de que Sae irrumpa en mi habitación. Con pasos tambaleantes logré llegar hasta mi peinador, el espejo me devuelve la imagen de una chica completamente diferente.

Desde la muerte de mi padre estuve evitando por completo verme más de lo necesario al espejo, no necesitaba la imagen de mí con los ojos reflejando el vacío de mi interior. Nunca sabré porque me animé a pasar un largo rato contemplándome. Mi cabello castaño estaba despeinado, por todas las vueltas que di en la cama sin poder dormir. Mis ojos grises en efecto estaban rojos, levanté la mano para tocar el músculo de mi ojo izquierdo que se contrae involuntariamente, ahora sé que es por efecto del Aripiprazol en mi sistema. Mis labios, antes ligeramente rosados, ahora se encontraban resecos y agrietados, mis dedos se pasean apenas tocándolos. En un impulso tomé una barra de humectante que Madge me dió días atrás y lo aplico. Sintiéndome valiente, esbocé una sonrisa, remarcando el hoyuelo que Peeta acarició el otro día. Bajé la mirada resignada, debía olvidarlo. Romper con la esperanza.

—Ve a arreglarte— levanté la mirada de golpe al escucha la ronca voz de la abuela Everdeen a mis espaldas. Le veo en el reflejo y puedo ver que ella también luce diferente—. Se hace tarde.

—Ya iba a hacerlo— me excusé viéndola fijamente. Su imagen es pulcra, recogió su cabello en un moño alto, ya no estaba despeinado en todas direcciones. Vestía como solía hacerlo para ir a la iglesia cuando yo era pequeña, parecía haber recobrado el porte que perdió con la muerte de mi padre—. Te arreglaste.

—Si voy a irme, voy a hacerlo con dignidad— mi abuela reafirma su porte, con sus manos fuertemente unidas y su barbilla elevada. Nadie podría creer que esa mujer estaba a horas de ser llevada a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Me acerqué hasta su lado, nuestros reflejos en el espejo eran completamente contradictorios, yo debía imitar su actitud, pero sin el Aripiprazol lo veía realmente imposible. Antes pude haber tenido una oportunidad de mejorar, incluso llegué al punto de hacer un pequeño cambio en mi apariencia, pero en ese momento las posibilidades parecían remotas.

 _Hasta que eres consciente de tus defectos._

—Debo tomar un baño— Sae, aun cuando me dijo que me apresurara, se interpuso en mi camino, bloqueándome el paso. La miré con una clara interrogación en mi rostro.

Las manos de mi abuela se posaron sobre mis hombros, fue inevitable no estremecerse, pocas veces tenía contacto físico conmigo, eso quedó en un pasado muy lejano. Sus ojos grises eran completamente fríos y aun así fui capaz de identificar la preocupación en ellos.

 _Va a advertir algo. Esta por amenazarte._

—Finge, no dejes que te vean mal porque si no vas a ser la siguiente en ir al distrito diez. Te lo aseguro, tu madre trata de ignorar la situación— la abuela Everdeen intensificó su agarre, sus palabras no me dejaban siquiera dudar sobre su veracidad, en el fondo yo ya era consciente de ese asunto—. Sin tu padre, ella puede pasar página, ignorar los genes defectuosos de los Everdeen. Venderá la casa que mi hijo con tanto esfuerzo compró y lo mismo para el auto, se deshace de su madre esquizofrénica y también lo hará de la hija obsesiva dependiente de una droga para la esquizofrenia.

 _Pero Finnick prometió defenderte._

Tragué en seco, necesitaba una razón para ignorar a mi abuela, saber que mentía, pero era obvio, todo encajaba y no podía negarme a lo evidente. En ese momento debí desarrollar autodefensas, negar todo y plantarme frente a Sae con tal de contradecirla, repetir el recuerdo de mi amigo de mantenerme a su lado, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

—Lo sé.

—Y mantén a ese amigo tuyo junto a ti. Te hace bien y lo necesitas— nunca, ni en sus mejores tiempos, ella hubiera dicho algo como eso. Recuerdo que desde siempre se centraba en convencerme que estaría mejor sola y en ese momento, todo era diferente— puede llegar a ser tan importante para ti como para que quieras mejorar, salir del pozo en el que caerás.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— murmuré derrotada. Solo al aceptar la realidad que mi abuela me ofrecía, fue como conseguí liberarme de su agarre.

Caminé hasta el armario y tomé mi ropa, seguramente de esa forma Sae por fin se iría, sin embargo, al girarme la vi justo en su lugar. Suspiré, en realidad temiendo que su lucidez hubiera desaparecido. No era así, la abuela Everdeen aparentemente no abandonaría mi recamara hasta tenerme completamente lista. Decidí que ignorarla era lo mejor, sin despedirme fui a tomar una ducha.

No tardé demasiado, solo lo suficiente como para escuchar la puerta cerrarse después de la salida de la abuela. Con la toalla a mí alrededor, me recargué en la puerta del baño y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Mis esperanzas se derrumbaron silenciosamente al escuchar lo dicho por Sae, ella no estaba bien y no iba a estarlo, pero por un momento llegué a creer que verla en su antiguo atuendo de mujer formal, su trato hacia mí cambiaría radicalmente y de nuevo podría ser como cuando yo era pequeña. Por lo menos lo suficiente para despedirse de mí.

Vi hacia abajo mi atuendo de unos jeans y una blusa beige de manga corta, el día anterior traté de decidir sobre que ponerme, en un inútil intento de distraerme de la ansiedad y ese conjunto fue lo mejor. Al entrar de nuevo en mi recamara me sorprendió ver que no estaba sola como pensaba. Madge me esperaba en la cama.

—Hola— le saludé aún secándome el cabello.

—Espero no te importe que haya entrado— mi tía se acercó hasta mí, sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña cajita blanca—. Pero creí que podía pasar y darte una sorpresa.

Seguramente la desconfianza llenaba por completo mi rostro porque Madge se apresuró a abrir la caja y mostrarme su contenido. Era una cadena delgada de plata, en el centro de esta colgaba un pequeño sinsajo con las alas extendidas. Emocionada levanté las manos para acariciar el regalo, era hermoso. Elevé la mirada hacia los ojos de mi tía, las palabras parecían renuentes a salir de mis labios, en mi vida había tenido algo tan bello como ese dije.

—Gracias— Murmuré a través del nudo en mi garganta.

—Lo vi justo ayer en un aparador y de inmediato pensé en ti— permití que pusiera la cadena alrededor de mi cuello, el sinsajo reposó sobre el hueco de mi clavícula, de una forma extrañamente reconfortadora—. Y qué mejor que tengas algo lindo para lidiar con este día... Aunque bueno, Finnick ya está esperando en la sala.

Puse los ojos en blanco, esa mujer no paraba de enviarme indirectas sobre Peeta y Finnick. Si ella hubiera tenido idea de mis sentimientos hacia una relación amorosa, seguramente su actitud cambiaría radicalmente. Tomé entre mis manos el sinsajo y seguí a Madge hacia la sala, con el resto de la familia.

Mi mejor amigo llegó a mi lado apenas aparecí en la entrada. Tocó mi rostro y me vio fijamente casi como si temiera que algo no marchara del todo bien. La noticia sobre el Aripiprazol lo tenía, quizá, más tenso que a mí. A pesar que me incomodó su reacción, no pude más que reír. Sin evitarlo las palabras de la abuela Everdeen llegaron a mi mente, necesitaba apartarlas y centrarme.

Mamá se puso en pie, halagó mi nuevo collar y después anunció que era hora de partir. Ella, Sae y Madge irían en nuestro auto, mientras que Finnick y yo iríamos en el carro de mi amigo, junto con la pequeña maleta con las pocas pertenencias de mi abuela. La tomé, negándome a recibir ayuda del chico Odair, era mi deber cargarla.

Salimos de casa, cada uno con su rumbo establecido. Finn abrió para mí la puerta del copiloto y esperó hasta que estuviera dentro para ir a su lugar. No dijo nada, no puso música y tampoco trató de hacerme hablar, solo respetó mi espacio. Sin necesidad de que yo se lo dijera él comprendía que solo necesitaba su presencia a mi lado como apoyo. Sae podría tener razón, Finnick Odair era bueno para mí.

Me distraje con mi celular, aparentemente revisando mis mensajes pendientes, pero mi mente parecía lejana. Si mis preocupaciones no eran suficientes, Prim llegaba al distrito en cualquier momento. En sus mensajes no lo especificaba, solo decía que se encontraba impaciente por verme de nuevo y yo… yo rogaba al cielo por que ella siguiera lejos con su familia.

…

Llegamos antes que las demás a la estación de trenes del distrito, en el lugar Gale ya nos esperaba. Tuve el impulso de permanecer en el auto, sin embargo eso solo lograría llamar la atención de mi doctor, no lo necesitaba haciendo preguntas. Debía dejar que Sae fuera el foco de su atención.

Para mi sorpresa Hawthorne no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a revisar las pertenencias de la abuela, a partir de ese momento ella ya no tenía derecho a la privacidad con sus objetos personales. Triste. Por fortuna, Gale no encontró nada fuera de lo común y dejó las maletas dentro del vagón.

La hora de partir llegó, mi familia solo esperaba las últimas indicaciones sobre las próximas fechas de visita a Sae. Aparentemente ella no tenía derecho a vernos hasta pasados tres meses de su ingreso en el hospital, sin duda sería la primera vez que no iba a pasar las fiestas con toda mi familia.

Hawthorne llegó con una jeringa llena de un líquido transparente y la abuela Everdeen dio un paso al frente con la barbilla en alto, manteniendo una actitud desafiante en todo momento. La aguja entró en su brazo sin provocar reacción alguna en ella. Contagiada un poco de su valor, elevé la mirada hacia su rostro, justo para captar sus movimientos. Mi abuela tocó la punta de su nariz, parpadeó rápidamente dos veces y la comisura derecha de sus labios se elevó en una media sonrisa. Esos gestos podían ser insignificantes para cualquier persona, pero no para nosotras. Nadie junto a mí se dio cuenta de lo que mi abuela me dijo.

Me quedé en completo estado de shock, hacía más de diez años que ella no usaba el lenguaje que inventamos como un juego infantil, y eligió ese momento para retomarlo, solo para decirme _"Te amo"._

Abracé a Finnick por la cintura y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, negándome por fin a que todo eso sucediera. Quise oponerme, gritarle a mi madre por su desconsideración e insultar a Gale por atreverse a dañar a mi familia. En lugar de eso, me aferré a mi mejor amigo, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas. El tren partió, no fui capaz de verlo, me mantuve oculta en los brazos de Finnick, rogando silenciosamente porque mi abuela tuviera razón y que él llegara a ser la razón para mantenerme cuerda.

El tren desapareció en una vuelta, pasaron unos minutos antes de que cualquiera de nosotros dijera algo. Con la partida de Sae algo cambió, no lo dijimos pero el mensaje estaba ahí y era casi una amenaza directa hacia mí.

Mamá y Madge debían hacer algunos trámites referentes a la mudanza, la venta de la casa y del coche, querían que las acompañara, pero por fortuna mi mejor amigo seguía a mi lado, siendo mi escape. Finnick aceptó a acompañarme, tomó mi mano y me guió hasta su auto.

— ¿Quieres ir por un helado?— giré la cabeza demasiado rápido hacia mi amigo, temí haber escuchado mal su pregunta.

—Son las diez de la mañana y no hemos desayunado nada.

—Entonces ese será nuestro desayuno— mordí mi labio inferior con el fin de reprimir una sonrisa, él se cansó de ser solo mi contención y trataba de ayudarme a ignorar la situación. Y lo quise un poco más por eso.

—Sí, me gustaría desayunar helado— admití, correspondiendo a su gran sonrisa.

El chico Odair quería que después de comprar el helado fuéramos a dar un paseo, pero yo no me sentía lista, aunque su compañía lograba distraerme, no tenía ánimos de hacer otra cosa que no fuera regresar a mi casa y recostarme en la cama con mi mejor amigo para ver películas juntos. Mi plan pareció gustarle y de inmediato aceptó.

…

Una llamada terminó con nuestro momento, los tíos de Finnick necesitaban que regresar a casa, su pequeño primo Santi parecía tener fiebre y era necesario que fuera al médico, pero ellos no podían dejar a Mags sola. Mi mejor amigo se disculpó una y mil veces por el inconveniente y prometió hacer todo lo posible para acompañarme en la mudanza del día siguiente.

Eran cerca de las doce de la tarde, mamá y Madge no regresaron demasiado pronto como esperaba, por ende tuve que comer sola. Desayunar un helado no fue la mejor de las ideas y necesitaba algo más sólido en mi estómago. Recalenté un poco de comida del día anterior, puse un solo servicio en la mesa, acomodando en forma alineada el tenedor con el cuchillo, mi vaso de agua ocupó la esquina superior derecha del mantel y mi plato parecía estar perfectamente alineado en el centro. Tomé un bocado de la ensalada en el tenedor, a algunos milímetros de mi boca, dejé caer el cubierto sobre el plato al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aterrada, me puse en pie. Ahora ya no tenía nada de apetito. Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente y coloqué una mano en mi boca. No podía reaccionar así, yo estaba bien y los rituales no se hacían presentes desde tiempo atrás. Llegué a la encimera casi corriendo, busqué el frasco de medicinas, quise tomar otra dosis, pero no era el horario. Me odié profundamente por preocuparme por eso.

El timbre de entrada llamó mi atención, lancé el frasco lejos de mí e ignoré mi comida sobre la mesa. Con cada paso que me acercaba a la puerta, rogué por que se tratara de mi madre y mi tía, tal vez con ellas me sentiría mejor. Mis manos temblaron al girar el pomo y casi me caigo por la sorpresa al ver la persona frente a mí.

Primrose sonreía abiertamente. Su antes largo cabello, ahora se encontraba corto hasta su barbilla, vestía una falda larga con motivos florales y una blusa de tirantes amarilla. Sus ojos brillaban por la sorpresa de volver a verme, seguramente mi expresión era completamente contraria a la de ella. Sin duda mi rostro reflejaba el horror que me invadió.

Mi vieja amiga hizo el intento de abrazarme ocasionando que me apartara abruptamente de su alcance, su sonrisa flaqueó y sus ojos reflejaron dolor por mi rechazo.

— ¡Katniss! Por Dios, te ves hermosa— Prim se adentró en mi casa y cerró la puerta tras ella—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— las palabras salieron roncas de mis labios.

—Te dije que regresaría al doce— su voz estaba llena de incredulidad. No creía que no me hubiera arrojado a sus brazos apenas cruzó la puerta de entrada—. Y pensé en venir a verte apenas tuviera oportunidad, además... Me encontré con Clove y me quedé preocupada.

— ¿Por?— me crucé de brazos y vi como tomó asiento en un sillón de mi sala.

—Me habló sobre el Aripiprazol y como te has sentido últimamente, Katniss no me dijiste nada en todo este tiempo. No me sorprende que tus amigos estén preocupados por ti— algo en lo que decía no encajaba, pero no pude decir que era—. Esos cambios que te ha provocado, te hacen muy mal y...

—Deja de sermonearme— resoplé y troné cada uno de mis nudillos.

—No he dicho algo que Peeta no te hubiera recriminado antes— me quedé helada por la mención del chico Mellark—. Catnip, entiende que si a ti te pasa algo, a mí también me afecta.

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarme Catnip!

—Hey, no me grites— Prim se puso en pie y se aceró a mí señalándome con el dedo índice, ya no era toda sonrisa y amabilidad—. ¿Y porque no te llamaría con el apodo que te di? Antes te gustaba, incluso le pediste a tu familia que te llamar así.

—Vete, por favor— supliqué retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared.

—Y yo que creí que necesitabas compañía después de que tu abuela partiera a un manicomio— ella no podía saber eso, no se lo dije, muy pocos sabían de eso—. Clove me lo dijo.

—Ella no lo sabía.

— ¡Por favor! Nosotras lo sabemos—había resentimiento en su voz—. Solo queremos protegerte. Si algo te pasa, yo sufriría de igual manera.

—Vete Prim— me recargue en la pared y me deslice hasta el suelo, abrazando las piernas contra mi pecho.

—No puedes correrme. Yo...

Ella se interrumpió al escuchar mi celular, me apresuré a tomarlo con manos temblorosas, en la pantalla brilló el nombre de Peeta. Contesté de inmediato.

—Katniss...

—Peeta, por favor— supliqué, por fin tenía una oportunidad de deshacerme de Prim— ven, por favor.

—Everdeen, tranquila ¿Qué pasa?— sin duda mi pánico estaba afectando también al chico Mellark.

—Cuelga— Primrose ordenó sin hacer ruido.

—Ven, te necesito Peeta— las lágrimas llenaron mi rostro, mi respiración era irregular y ver a Prim acercarse lentamente no ayudaba en nada— por favor.

—Llego en diez minutos— Peeta colgó, dejándome aún preocupada. Abracé el teléfono y me hice un ovillo en el suelo.

El chico de ojos azules no iba a llegar a tiempo, Primrose lograría hacerme daño, no se tentaría el corazón estando enojada conmigo. Cerré los ojos, rogando porque todo terminara rápido.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 18: "Justo aquí"

 ** _POV_** **_Peeta_**

Pánico. La voz de Katniss estaba lleno de él. Repite mi nombre una y otra vez mientras suplica por mi ayuda, antes de siquiera pensarlo ya estoy de pie en mi habitación, tomando algo con que abrigarme, las llaves de la casa y tanteo mis pantalones en busca de mi celular. Vaya idiota.

—Everdeen, llego en diez minutos— respondo aun sabiendo que su casa está mucho más lejos que eso, pero ella necesita tranquilidad.

Corto la llamada y dos minutos después ya estoy corriendo para atravesar el distrito y llegar hacia la chica de ojos grises. Cerré mi casa lo mejor que pude, a la vez que mandaba un mensaje para mi madre. Gracias al cielo tengo una buena condición física, si no me hubiera desmayado después de recorrer tres cuadras corriendo.

Muchas personas creerán que mi llamada fue influenciada por la buena suerte de Katniss, pero yo pienso que todo pasa por algo.

Estaba en casa, aburrido y preocupándome por la actitud de Delly el día anterior, cuando decidió terminar con lo nuestro. Todavía podía escuchar sus palabras vacías, en el fondo me mentía. No podía siquiera pensar la razón para no luchar por nosotros. En un lapsus de locura me animé a llamar al teléfono de Katniss, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que existía la posibilidad de que ella no contestara. Mi sorpresa fue muy grande al oír su voz y más enorme al escuchar sus gritos, casi como si alguien la estuviera amenazando.

En tiempo récord atravesé el distrito y de forma automática llegué a la casa de la chica Everdeen. Ni siquiera tuve que pensar demasiado en las instrucciones que seguir.

—Buenas tardes— una voz de hombre llamó mi atención cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del baranda de la casa. Me giré para ver a un señor no demasiado alto, de tez morena y lentes circulares de montura negra. Su postura era desafiante—. Soy Beetee Latier, vecino de los Everdeen— y entonces lo entendí, creía que estaba por meterme sin invitación.

—Peeta Mellark, amigo de Katniss— extendí la mano para saludarlo, impaciente por terminar con las formalidades y llegar hasta donde ella estaba—. Lamento no quedarme mucho tiempo pero...

—Entiendo, al parecer la chica no está bien, ha estado gritando— aprieto mi agarre en la puerta del barandal, ya debería de estar adentro con Katniss. Finjo una sonrisa y agradezco su interés, antes de entrar corriendo.

La puerta de madera está entre cerrada, eso no puede ser una buena señal. Llamo a Katniss despacito, evitando asustarla y no debo buscarla demasiado. La chica Everdeen está recostada en el suelo hecha un ovillo, su cuerpo tiembla a causa de los sollozos que salen de su boca. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar las circunstancias que la llevaron a ese estado.

Me arrodillo junto a ella e intento tranquilizarla, alargo mi mano para acariciar su cabello pero retrocede lo más que puede antes de topar con la pared detrás de su cuerpo.

—Everdeen— susurro bajando la cabeza con tal de que mis labios lleguen hasta su oreja—. Soy yo, Peeta.

— ¿Viniste?— aun así duda, levanta su mirada llorosa. No tengo tiempo de reaccionar cuando arroja sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Aquí estoy— murmuro contra su cabello, logrando que su agarre se intensifique.

Le rodeo con mis brazos y con un poco de dificultad nos pongo en pie, Katniss parece ser capaz de sostenerse por ella misma, pero aun así la levanto y me siento en el sillón más grande con ella en mi regazo. Pronto siento mi camisa humedecer se por las lágrimas, su cuerpo se sacude por una nueva ronda de sollozos y yo solo puedo preguntarme por qué nadie estaba con ella.

La respiración de la chica Everdeen comienza a hacerse pesada, no tardará en caer dormida.

La acomodé mejor en mis brazos para poder llevarla a su habitación, necesitaba, sin duda, descansar. No fue hasta que estuve frente a dos puertas que me di cuenta de que no sabía cuál era el cuarto de la chica de ojos grises, rogando al cielo por no equivocarme, abrí la puerta a mi izquierda. El lugar tenía muy pocas cosas, pero algo en la organización me dijo que sin duda había acertado. Caminé hasta la cama y deposité a Katniss delicadamente en el centro de ella.

—Peeta— su voz de nuevo era agitada, abrió los ojos de golpe y escaneó todo el lugar, presa del pánico. Tomó una de mis manos fuertemente apenas me identificó.

—Descansa Everdeen— le dediqué una media sonrisa tranquilizadora que no tuvo el efecto esperado.

—No te vayas— suplicó—. Quédate conmigo.

Una sola respuesta pasó por mi mente, ocasionando que me sorprendiera por la intensidad que representaba esa simple palabra, pero no la pronuncié por miedo a crear un ambiente incómodo entre los dos. Además no podía simplemente prometer algo para toda la vida. Apreté mis labios en una fina línea, pensando mejor mi respuesta.

—Me voy a quedar justo aquí, a tu lado— prometí seriamente y eso pareció valer. Su agarre perdió fuerza y una pequeña sonrisa luchaba por dibujarse en sus labios—. Pero, por lo que vi no tuviste oportunidad de comer.

Katniss parecía una niña regañada, bajó la mirada apenada y jugó con un hilo suelto de sus pantalones. Sabe que no puede mentir ya que para ir a su cuarto, es necesario pasar por el comedor, donde estaba su plato lleno abandonado. Palmeé su rodilla derecha, llamando su atención.

—No tenía hambre.

—Pero ahora si tienes, ¿Verdad que si?— pregunté casi sabiendo la respuesta. La chica de cabello castaño levantó la mirada ante mi observación, un mechón de su cabello se atravesó en su rostro, de nuevo se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable. Antes de siquiera pensar en alargar mi mano para colocarlo tras su oreja, ella se adelantó y lo hizo por sí sola. Sonreí por su gesto.

—Un poco— admitió en voz baja.

— ¿Te parece si voy a calentar tu comida?— Katniss asintió. No estaba preparada para hablar y yo sabía que encerrarse en ella misma no le hacía nada bien— ¿si?— insistí, fingiendo no haber visto su respuesta.

—Vale, tú... ¿Tú quieres comer?

—Lo cierto es que sí tengo hambre— admití tocando mi estómago— digamos que haber desayunado solo nos dulces de Lucky Charms no es muy saludable— Sonreí recordando mi travesura.

—Yo desayuné un helado de vainilla— sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa ante su confesión.

—Bueno, creo que si Effie nos escuchara hablar sobre nuestro desayuno, posiblemente le daría un infarto— me encogí de hombros para darle dramatismo a mi broma.

—Es mejor no decírselo— admitió bajito. Asentí complacido por que se abriera a la posibilidad de una charla. Con mi mano alboroté su cabello, ocasionando que me viera con los ojos entrecerrados por mi atrevimiento, en respuesta le guiñé un ojo y salí de su habitación.

Me gustaba eso, la tranquilidad con la que ahora nos tratábamos, era bueno ser amigo de Katniss una vez que ella lo permitía. Calenté la comida en dos platos y serví dos vasos de jugo. Al pasar por la encimera, mi atención fue captada por un frasco de pastillas, sin necesidad de acercarme ya sabía el nombre de ese medicamento, sin duda era el tratamiento que la chica Everdeen llevaba antes del Aripiprazol.

La noticia sobre el desabasto del medicamento me alarmó. No estaba de acuerdo en que se le administrara a Katniss, pero ella lo necesitaba y que el Capitolio no lo distribuyera era un problema delicado. Pasar de un medicamento fuerte a uno más leve no la favorecería y posiblemente algunos síntomas regresarían. Sí, estuve investigando. Aunque eso era poco probable, era un caso a considerar.

Pasé mis manos por mi rostro, sabía que la chica Everdeen era capaz de lidiar con el peso del su diagnóstico sobre sus hombros, y aun así no podía evitar verla como alguien delicada. Con tal de dejar mis pensamientos a un lado, puse los platos en una bandeja y regresé a la habitación.

Katniss comió despacio, de vez en cuando hablándome sobre la partida de su abuela Sae. Puedo leer en su semblante algo de temor, pero a pesar de eso me deja conocer un poco más de su vida y su familia. De nuevo mostrando su confianza, por esta señal es que sé que puedo hacer más preguntas.

—Everdeen, te veo mejor— pellizco levemente su mejilla, ella baja la mirada.

—Gracias por venir— murmura apenada.

—No tienes porque dar las gracias— Katniss se entretuvo trazando líneas imaginarias en la tela de mi pantalón a la altura de mi rodilla flexionada—. Pero, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

—Vino Primrose— dice como si eso explicara todo. Ladeo la cabeza de forma casi infantil y guardo silencio, dándole la oportunidad de seguir hablando—. Ella era… es una amiga de mi infancia, la conozco desde que tengo memoria y siempre hemos sido muy unidas. Pero después ella se fue con su familia a recorrer todo Panem e incluso otros países. Todo gracias al trabajo de médicos de sus padres— cuando levanta la cabeza, su mirada parece distante, no quiere verme—. Todos estos años nos hemos mantenido en contacto. Cartas, llamadas, mensajes. Siempre al pendiente la una de la otra.

— ¿Algo cambió? — retiré los platos para ponerlos de nuevo sobre la bandeja en el escritorio, al regresar ocupo un lugar junto a ella en la cama. Indecisa, su mano busca la mía, sin embargo al final parece arrepentirse y regresa a entretenerse con la tela de mi pantalón.

—Hay tiempos en los que no quiero verla y estoy en uno de esos. Desde hace más de un mes la evitaba… justo esta mañana me enteré de que regresaba y no quería verla por lo de Sae— Katniss recarga su cabeza en mi hombro—. Vino sin invitación y le pedí que se fuera… pero se molestó conmigo, me gritó y…— hablar de lo ocurrido la afecta y me siento un miserable por obligarla a afrontarlo— creí que iba a hacerme daño.

—Pero no lo hizo— tal vez esa tal Primrose solo es muy temperamental. No se justifica su actitud, pero si han mantenido su amistad a través de la distancia y el tiempo, supongo que la chica Everdeen puede aceptar una disculpa.

—Por tu llamada. Prim se fue cuando escuché tu voz— aparentemente las lágrimas regresaron porque sentí mi hombro húmedo por ellas—. Tengo miedo que regrese con Clove.

¿Por qué temerle a sus amigas? Esa es solo una de las muchas preguntas que rondan mi mente pero, por fortuna, no me atrevo a expresarlas. Ya la presioné demasiado. La acerco a mi costado con un abrazo, buscando reconfortarla. Creo que se ha tranquilizado, hasta que murmura una frase a la que no sé muy bien que responder.

—Quisiera que no existieran— ninguna emoción se hace presente, solo es un deseo expresado. Algo me hace creer que es la primera vez que lo dice en voz alta, así que decido no juzgarla y solo limitarme a sostenerla.

…

Regreso a casa después de dejar a Katniss al cuidado de su madre y su tía. Me invitan a quedarme, pero sé que ellas necesitan un momento juntas para hablar sobre la partida de Sae Everdeen. Además ya ayudé en lo que podía.

El aire invernal ya puede sentirse, me ajusté mejor el abrigo y apresuré el paso, no eran mas de las dos de la tarde cuando por fin atravesé la puerta de mi casa. Por primera vez en toda la tarde revisé mi celular, para mi sorpresa tenía varios mensajes en espera.

" _Cariño_ , _avísame_ _cualquier_ _cosa_ _sobre_ _Katniss_ ". Le respondo a mi mamá con pocos detalles, sin duda apenas llegue va a querer explicaciones.

El siguiente mensaje es de Dave, un amigo de los pocos que tengo de la universidad, quiere ver si tengo ganas de salir, declino su oferta educadamente. Effie dice que si no comienzo a salir cuando me inviten dejarán de hacerlo, pero es solo que las invitaciones llegan cuando no estoy de humor.

El tercer mensaje es una nota de voz de Katniss, enviada minutos antes. Me siento en el sillón y la reproduzco.

—No me dijiste la razón de porque me llamaste— no es un reclamo, simplemente es curiosidad.

Quiero llamarla y contarle la verdad. Decirle que no sabía a quien recurrir, estaba aburrido y me torturaban los pensamientos sobre la ruptura de mi relación con Delly, pero Katniss no necesita eso. Me siento un completo idiota, la chica Everdeen me ha dado un voto de confianza y yo no le correspondo con la misma forma.

—Algo me dijo que debía hacerlo— miento descaradamente al grabar el audio— y quería hacerlo. Descubrí que tu voz también me tranquiliza— empleo sus palabras para corregir el mensaje, con eso expreso mejor la verdad y solo así lo envío.

Katniss lo escucha a los pocos segundos y tarda solo un par en responder.

—¿Y que te tenía intranquilo?

—Cosas que pasan. Personas que se van y confusiones sin explicación— es todo lo que digo.

—Lo siento. Pero ella va a darse cuenta de que su lugar fue el que abandonó— la chica de ojos grises lo dice en verdad. No mencioné su nombre y sabe que pasó algo con Delly. Me entiende.

—Yo creo que a la larga, tal vez, nos hizo un favor a los dos— es extraño admitirlo pero puede ser cierto. Sonreí de medio lado.

—Peeta, debo terminar de empacar. Mañana es la mudanza— abrí la boca sorprendido, pude haberla ayudado. Ni siquiera le pregunté a que hora debía llegar.

—Puedo ir a ayudarte— me ofrezco sin pensarlo y lo cierto es que no me molestaría regresar.

—No gracias, solo llega temprano mañana. Comenzamos a las nueve.

—Entonces ahí estaré a las ocho y media con el almuerzo— prometo y después de eso ya no hay mas mensajes.

El resto de la tarde lo paso limpiando un poco la casa, preparo algo para la cena y busco la ropa de invierno, por si la llegamos a necesitar mi madre y yo.

Effie llega temprano, ni siquiera me avisó nada. La noto diferente, desde que supo lo de Delly parece como si siempre quisiera decirme algo pero al final se arrepiente. Sonrío para tranquilizarla y me abraza, incapaz de expresar lo que siente.


	20. Chapter 20

_¡Hola! Sí, sé que no debí de dejar pasar un viernes sin actualizar pero simplemente lo olvidé jajaj cuando era de noche me di cuenta de que no terminé el capitulo y pues les quedé mal, así que por eso les traigo la actualización de la semana pasada. Ojalá lo disfruten y les pido que lean la nota final._

* * *

 _CAPITULO 19: "Deterioro"._

 ** _POV Katniss._**

Abrí los ojos en medio de la noche, por un momento esperé escuchar los pasos de mi abuela en el corredor, pero tuve que recordarme que ella ya no estaba en esa casa. Mamá logró deshacerse de ella. Solo fue el primer paso.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro y media, aún faltaban cerca de cuatro horas para que la mudanza comenzara. Todo estaba en su lugar, listo para el viaje, no tenía otra cosa para entretenerme. Me puse en pie, ya no dormiría más. El suelo se encontraba frío, tanto, que tuve que luchar contra un escalofrío que amenazaba con recorrer mi espina dorsal. Pero me obligué a dar unos pasos.

Llegué hasta la ventana y me senté en el alféizar. El distrito contaba con poca actividad, sin duda a esas horas solo los mineros estarían levantados, de camino a su trabajo. Las panaderías se estarían preparando para abrir sus puertas a los clientes. Todos los que se encontraban despiertos tenían una razón. No como yo. Yo solo era presa de mi miedo, no podía dormir por miedo a que alguien irrumpiera en mi habitación para llevarme al distrito diez, junto a mi abuela. El miedo de enfrentarme a mis pesadillas y que al cerrar los ojos mis amigas aparecieran para hacerme daño.

Una nueva oleada de aire frío entró por la ventana, pasé mis manos por mis brazos erizados por la baja temperatura. Tuve la necesidad de quedarme en ese lugar hasta que el sol se elevara en el horizonte, pero necesitaba hacer otras cosas. Encargarme de otros asuntos con el único fin de distraer mi mente.

Fui por mi ropa al armario, tomaría un baño rápido. Abrí mi cajón pero éste pareció desviarse del camino así que lo cerré, tratando de corregirlo. Lo abrí y pasó de nuevo, obligándome a repetir todo. Con manos temblorosas volví a cerrar el cajón, sin duda estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo con mis estupideces. Decidí que si abría una vez más el cajón, sería la última ocasión, independientemente de cómo salieran las cosas.

 _Deberías revisarlo bien. Quedó mal cerrado. La ropa se va a estropear. Va a ser tu culpa._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré varias veces, ignoré mi malestar, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla y me alejé hacia el baño.

 _Huyes. ¡Cobarde! No puedes con esto. Eres débil y patética._

Mi reflejo en el espejo me regresa la mirada. Las lágrimas resbalan lentamente por mis mejillas, desde mis ojos enrojecidos. Mi tic en los músculos de mi rostro parece haberse acentuado con el tiempo. Acaricio mi cabello, lento al principio y después llego a sentir un poco de dolor por la fuerza de mi agarre. Aparté mis manos momentos antes de hacerme más daño. Un sabor amargo inundó mi boca y no es hasta que sonrío que veo la sangre. He mordido demasiado fuerte mi mejilla.

Escupo en el lavabo, necesito dejar de verme en el espejo, nunca trae nada bueno y la abuela Everdeen decía que la vanidad no es buena para nadie. Un último vistazo de mi misma termina por ayudarme a dirigir mis pasos hacia la regadera.

Es extraño lo rápido que el agua del grifo se torna fría, los poros de mi piel protestan por la temperatura, sin embargo no salgo hasta que mis tientes castañean y mis dedos tiemblan al tomar la toalla. Sin duda me siento mejor. Un poco de paz tan necesaria y casi vale la pena lo que tuve que pasar.

Al entrar en mi habitación ya está iluminada por los rayos del sol. Mi reloj indica que ya son casi las ocho de la mañana. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Y yo ni lo sentí.

Tuve que cambiar mi ropa varias veces antes de estar completamente conforme. Las prendas que había elegido en un principio no parecían encajar y me obligaban a modificar todo desde cero, en mi último intento quedé más conforme que antes. Me puse el dije que Madge me dio y recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta que me resultaría cómoda para la mudanza.

Unos golpes se escucharon en mi puerta, tuve que respirara varias veces antes de recobrar la compostura, ese sonido logró alterar mis latidos, eran demasiado violentos.

— ¿Katniss? — La voz de mi tía llegó desde el otro lado, segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera ligeramente para que ella pudiera asomarse—. Buenos días.

—Hola— murmuré bajito. Madge entró por completo en el lugar, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se congeló por breves segundos antes de que lograra darse cuenta de su error.

 _No va a tardar en decir algo. Las cosas no andan bien._

—Querida, ¿ya estás lista? — Asentí, ansiosa por que ella me dijera al fin que era lo malo que notaba en mi apariencia—. Peeta está abajo.

—Pero el dijo que llegaba más tarde— mi voz tiembla gracias al miedo.

—Son casi las nueve de la mañana y el camión de la mudanza no tarda en llegar. Tu amigo trajo algo para desayunar y aunque no ha dicho nada, estoy segura de que quiere verte— mi tía de nuevo lanzó una indirecta.

Negué con la cabeza por fin sintiendo que la normalidad llegaba. Aun cuando hubiera perdido tiempo, parecía que no me afectaba demasiado. Suspiré lentamente antes de seguir a Mads hacia la cocina de mi hogar.

Peeta Mellark se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor, con una rosquilla a medio comer en un plato frente a él y un vaso de café en la mano. Reía abiertamente por algún comentario hecho por mi madre como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la escena parecía extraña, casi increíble pero al mismo tiempo me agradaba. De pronto se hizo el silencio y todas las miradas recayeron en mí, los ojos de todos eran amables, pero no pude dejar de lado la incomodidad que me ocasionaron. Traté de sonreír, pero solo fue un mal intento que tuvo como resultado, una mueca extraña en mi rostro.

— ¡Everdeen! — Peeta abrió los brazos alegremente—. Traje algo de café y rosquillas, pero para usted señorita, tengo un té de canela con poca leche y azúcar.

No sabría como describir la sensación que me invadió, al saber que Peeta tomó en cuenta los cuidados con mi alimentación. Me acerqué hasta él para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla y aceptar el vaso que me ofreció, murmuré un tímido gracias antes de sentarme a su lado frente a mi madre.

— ¿Dormiste bien, hija? — mamá trató de iniciar una conversación y por más que quise controlarme no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco por su comentario. ¿Acaso no era evidente que me encontraba mal? ¿No podía ver las manchas bajo mis ojos?

 _Finge._

—Sí— acepté dando un trago a mi vaso, al parecer mi respuesta la mantiene conforme. El té, sorprendentemente, me cae bien en el estómago e incluso soy capaz de comer algunas mordidas de la rosquilla.

—Ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan? — Peeta toma la palabra, limpiando la comisura de sus labios.

—Susan contrató un camión de mudanza que no tarda mucho en llegar. Vamos a subir algunas cosas y las llevaremos a la casa, espero no tener que dar demasiadas vueltas antes de terminar— Madge parece tener un plan completamente trazado y eso me agrada.

—De nuevo gracias por la ayuda, Peeta— aparentemente no es la primera vez que mi madre le agradece al chico de ojos azules y eso que aun no ha hecho nada.

Tocan a la puerta, dando por terminado nuestro momento de desayuno. Pongo las cosas sobre la mesa antes de levantarme rumbo a la encimera. Es tiempo de mi medicamento.

Ignoro la mirada de Peeta al pasar a su lado. Tomo dos cápsulas y las coloco en mi lengua, dudo antes de tomar agua y pasarlas, las advertencias de Prim llegan a mi mente. No es el Aripiprazol, pero aun así me causa malestares. Que fácil sería dejar de tomarlas.

Resoplo por mis ideas, tomo las píldoras sin pensarlo más.

 _Quizá otro día._

Un carraspeo llamó mi atención, al girarme me topo con la mirada preocupada de Peeta, al parecer me demoré demasiado con las medicinas. Finjo, sonrío y me siento mal por mentirle a la persona que más se merece mi confianza.

—Te ves mejor— si es una mentira, no puedo verlo.

—Supongo que lo estoy.

—Pero si no lo estuvieras, me lo dirías ¿verdad, Katniss? — no Everdeen, no Kat. Solo mi nombre completo y en sus labios se escucha mejor que en los de cualquier otra persona cercana a mí.

—Yo lo haría ¿y tú? — de pronto recuerdo su voz el día anterior, dijo que estaba intranquilo.

Peeta no responde de inmediato, parece pensar demasiado su siguiente respuesta y lucho por no sentirme herida. No voy a negar que me desanime, pero al mismo tiempo me ayuda a terminar con la esperanza. Es lo mejor. Apagar la llama antes de que tenga tiempo de crecer.

—Delly terminó conmigo— abro y cierro la boca varias veces sin encontrar muy bien que responder a eso. Sí, ya sospechaba que eso había pasado, pero otra cosa muy diferente era ver a mi amigo frente a mí aceptando el hecho. Sus ojos azules se desvían de mi rostro, quizá arrepintiéndose de su confesión.

 _No puedes ayudar. Inútil. Peeta también debería alejarse._

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me obligo a pensar algo que decir.

—Lo siento— es lo mejor y más inteligente que se me ocurre.

—Gracias, Everdeen— trato de sonreír, la normalidad llega poco a poco.

— ¿Fue difícil? — llego a su lado, esperando transmitir mi apoyo con la cercanía.

—Aún lo es. Delly y yo fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo— habla en pasado, como si no existiera la posibilidad de ver de nuevo a la chica Cartwright—. Pero al parecer no funcionamos bien como una pareja.

—Las relaciones de amistad son difíciles— digo recordando a Clove y a Prim— supongo que mucho más las relaciones de pareja

— ¿Has tenido novio, Everdeen? — la pregunta me toma por sorpresa y al parecer Peeta logra captar el pánico en mis ojos, al instante se ve avergonzado y baja la mirada, pero no retira la pregunta.

—No— mi voz es apenas un susurro.

No le doy otra respuesta. No le digo que yo misma me he encargado de alejar a los chicos que demuestran interés y sobre todo a los que despiertan un sentimiento en mí. No le confieso mis miedos de encariñarme con alguien que muy posiblemente va a alejarse por el peso que significa mi diagnostico. Y sobre todo, no le digo que cabe la posibilidad de que, algún día, también deba alejarlo a él si sigue portándose tan considerado conmigo.

—Chicos, es hora— mamá entra en la cocina evitándonos tener que enfrentar un momento incómodo y noto que fija su mirada en la mesa, donde mi mano descansa a escasos centímetros de la del chico Mellark. No se preocupa en esconder su sorpresa—. Bien, manos a la obra— Peeta se pone de pie y truena sus nudillos, su rostro adornado por una sonrisa. Se le ve ansioso por empezar. Me guiña un ojo antes de avanzar tras mi madre, solo deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente como para esperarme.

Una nueva llama de esperanza brota en mi pecho y, en forma egoísta, me permito conservarla

…

La casa de Madge grita a los cuatro vientos su estatus social. El terreno es casi tres veces más grande que mi antigua casa y eso que no vivíamos en un lugar pequeño. Los jardines son muy espaciosos, las plantas parecen dar la bienvenida hacia la puerta de entrada. Las ventanas solo ayudan a demostrar las muchas habitaciones con las que cuenta este hogar. No era para menos, estamos en una de las mejores partes de la zona de comerciantes.

Entro con una caja en brazos y mi tía me guía hasta mi nueva habitación. Está en la parte trasera de la casa y tiene un balcón espaciosos, si veo hacia abajo puedo notar la gran alberca que, según Madge, nos traerá mucha diversión en el siguiente verano, incluso lanza algunas indirectas para que me anime a invitar a mis amigos. Decido ignorarla, centrando mi atención en el bosquecillo que se ve al fondo del terreno y me prometo ir a visitarlo lo antes posible.

Peeta nos ayuda a descargar todo de la primera vuelta. Mi trabajo y el de Mads es ayudar a acomodar todo conforme van llegando, mientras que mamá y el chico Mellark regresan por una nueva ronda de cosas.

Poner las cosas en su lugar es un trabajo muy sencillo, más si tomas en cuenta lo poco que mi madre quiere conservar ya que optó por vender la casa casi completamente amueblada, después de todo, Madge ya tenía un lugar preparado para nosotras.

Mi tía se disculpó conmigo debido a una llamad a de su trabajo que requiere de su completa atención, obligándola a irse a su despacho donde puede hablar tranquilamente con su cliente. Yo me quedo en la cocina, la caja está casi vacía y solo hace falta acomodar la vajilla de porcelana cuando escucho que llaman a la puerta. Ignoro la punzada de malestar que me significa dejar el trabajo inconcluso y voy a abrirle a Peeta, seguramente sus manos están demasiado ocupadas como para entrar por su cuenta. Pero cuál es mi sorpresa al comprobar que no es él quien espera al otro lado.

Clove me sonríe tímidamente, algo completamente extraño en ella. Esa chica podría ser todo, menos tímida.

Siento que la sangre abandona mi rostro y el aire sale con dificultad de mis pulmones, no esperaba que ella viniera y mucho menos que lo hiciera a la nueva casa. Mi amiga de la adolescencia baja la mirada avergonzada ante mi escrutinio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — siseo para que Madge no pueda escucharme, está en un lugar apartado de la casa pero más me vale prevenir.

—Prim me dijo que estabas mal. Katniss queremos ayudarte— su voz es tranquila, como si le hablara a un cachorro asustado. Sin duda Primrose ya le habló sobre mi reacción.

—No quiero que me ayuden. Estoy mejor sin ustedes— la molestia cruza su rostro, no va a durar mucho con su fachada de niña buena.

—No digas eso, Catnip— reprimo un escalofrío por el sobrenombre—. Tal vez ahora lo veas así, pero ¿Dónde estaba Peeta cuando nosotras éramos tu única compañía?

—Aun no lo conocía.

—Vale, pero… ¿se va a aquedar después de esto? ¿Crees que va a querer seguir a tu lado después de conocernos? — eleva una ceja y da un paso más cerca de mí.

—No voy a permitir que las vea. Evité que Finnick lo hiciera y…

—Pero Johanna si lo hizo y se fue— me congelo por sus palabras. Clove me mira fijamente, ha cometido un error. Ella venia en el papel de pacificadora con el fin de arreglar todo entre las tres pero es algo que no se le da muy bien. Quiso tomar el rol de Prim y falló por mucho. Se toma un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y comienza de nuevo—. Lo siento.

No lo hace, yo lo sé con certeza, pero hay algo que me impide plantarle cara y correrla como lo hice con Primrose. Soy cobarde y más porque sé que sin ellas dos me quedaría completamente sola en un largo plazo. Han sido mis amigas constantes y ahora yo no estoy siendo justa con ellas. Fijo mis ojos en los de Clove, siendo capaz de ver un atisbo de sinceridad en ellos. Sonríe y me siento imitarla.

—Prim fue mala— parezco una niña pequeña dando una queja.

—Lo sé, cielo— Clove me envuelve en sus brazos cariñosos—. Pero debes entender que quizás tuvo un mal día. Llegó desde muy lejos esperando que la recibieras con un abrazo efusivo y mucha emoción, es comprensible que se portara así. Ya sabes que nuestra Prim es muy buena y que no te dañaría sin motivo alguno.

—Vale— un nudo amenaza con formarme en mi garganta—. Quiero estar bien con ustedes.

—Lo mismo que nosotras, Catnip— asiento, ella dice por fin la verdad—. Podemos comenzar a salir juntas, ir a comer, platicar. Nunca has paseado conmigo y con Prim al mismo tiempo.

—Sería divertido.

—Sin duda— me separo del abrazo y Clove se ve radiante, ha cumplido con su misión.

Le agradezco por ello y cuando la veo partir, no puedo explicarme porque mi familia y Gale siempre estuvieron en contra de esa chica.

…

Después de tres vueltas nuestras cosas están por fin con nosotros, es oficial: vivimos con Madge en la zona de los comerciantes.

Finnick me llamó horas antes y se disculpó por no poder acompañarnos, no dijo las razones pero aun así lo entendí. Peeta se quedó a comer y bromeó con mi tía, no sé cómo, pero consiguió una invitación para la alberca el siguiente verano.

La tarde pasó rápido, mamá fue a terminar unos trámites de la casa. Mads se quedó con nosotros pero mencionó que debía atender asuntos de trabajo y, cuando el chico Mellark no veía, me guiñó un ojo.

Peeta y yo subimos a mi nueva recamara y salimos al balcón, pasamos un momento en silencio cómodo, simplemente viendo hacia el bosque, estábamos bien… y entonces abrí mi boca.

—Clove vino a verme— apreté los labios y moví mis manos nerviosamente.

— ¿Aquí? — Peeta se recargó en el barandal y me invitó a hacer lo mismo. Ignorando la posibilidad de caer, lo imité, procurando estar lo más cerca posible de su lado— ¿fue buena contigo?

—Si— solo dudé brevemente, ocasionando que él me viera juguetonamente, casi como si me dijera que no me cree—. Vale, lo fue después de un rato. Prim la mandó a disculparse, podría decirse que fue una visita diplomática.

— ¿Y por qué no se disculpó en persona? A Primrose, me refiero— su pregunta era válida y sin ninguna mala intención, pero logró incomodarme.

—No importa— sin embargo ahora que lo había mencionado, parecía ilógico que mi amiga se sintiera verdaderamente arrepentida si ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para venir—. Estamos bien.

—Katniss…

—Peeta, ellas han sido mis amigas mucho más tiempo que Finnick y tu— lo interrumpí para aclarar las cosas de una vez. Pude haber sido ruda al hacerlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo—. Y siento que… son las únicas que se van a quedar conmigo aunque los demás no lo hagan. Y me ayudan.

—Yo también podría hacerlo— Peeta puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, parece pensar demasiado lo que va a decir a continuación. Como cuando le pedí que se quedara conmigo—. Si me dejas. Me importas y ya he demostrado que sé sobre los cuidados que necesitas… es decir, no me refiero a ser un enfermero para ti, eso sería extraño— comenzó a verse nervioso y luché por no sonreír ante su imagen adorable—. Lo que quiero decir es que… podrías compartir conmigo tu carga, si quieres.

Ahí, con Peeta a mi lado, con su mirada ansiosa a la espera de mi respuesta y su oferta, me sentía simplemente ligera, quizá no debía de guardarme todo para mi sola.

 _¿Por qué elegir a Peeta Mellark y no a Finnick?_

—Me parece algo posible.

No estoy segura de eso y él lo sabe, pero acepta con gusto mi respuesta. Suspiré y el chico de ojos azules pasó uno de sus brazos por mi hombro para acercarme a su cuerpo, lo abracé por la cintura, hasta que de pronto mi cabeza ya estaba recargada en su pecho. Mis pulmones se llenaron de su perfume, me sentía tan ligera. Peeta recargó su mejilla en mi cabeza y entonces supe que la esperanza ya no iba a poder ser eliminada.

* * *

 _Bien, no sé si leyeron un mensaje que dejé en mi perfil sobre algunas cosas interesantes, entre ellas mencioné que a este fic le quedan muy pocos capítulos. Y pues sí, chicas y chicos, despues de esta actualización solo quedan dos más por hacer. Un POV de Peeta que es el sigue y el final es sorpresa ._. En esta ocasion no voy a escribir un epilogo o el plan hasta ahora es que no. La información sobre la segunda parte se las daré más adelante._

 _Bueno, ahora me gustaría hacer una dinámica, si pudieran preguntarle algo a estos personajes, ¿que sería? Si hay más de diez preguntas voy a hacer un apartado especial para responderlas y si no las contestaré en los comentarios :)_

 _Bien, creo que es todo por ahora. Espero sus reviews._

 _Besos._


	21. Chapter 21

_CAPITULO 20: "No es tan sencillo"_

 **POV Peeta.**

 _Un mes después._

Juro por todo lo sagrado que si el Capitolio no comienza a enviar Aripiprazol a los distritos, voy a verme en la necesidad de buscar la forma de conseguirlo. Cueste lo que cueste.

Mamá ha tratado de tranquilizarme, dice que de un momento a otro se autorizarán nuevos cargamentos de esa medicina, pero ya ha pasado un mes desde la primera vez que dijo eso. Diciembre avanza con rapidez y con él, el invierno. Las fiestas se acercan peligrosamente rápido, el tiempo no está a nuestro favor.

Mi preocupación es por Katniss, hace poco más de dos semanas me habló sobre ciertos malestares que ha tenido, incluso mencionó el insomnio, temo que vaya a tener una recaída. El lado positivo es que al parecer, acaba de darse cuenta de estas incomodidades y eso nos da un poco de ventaja.

Pocas veces he hablado con Susan Everdeen, minutos en los que nos quedamos a solas porque Katniss está preparándose para salir, sin embargo ese tiempo ha sido suficiente para reconocer la amenaza que existe. Su hija parece estar estable todo el año, pero por alguna razón se le nota intranquila las semanas previas y posteriores a la navidad. En el pasado no significaba un problema de gran relevancia, gracias a la presencia de Tom o incluso de Sae, pero ante la falta de ellos dos y la ausencia de un tratamiento adecuado, todos estamos a la espera de cualquier señal.

Finnick y yo hemos tenido la tarea de convencer a Katniss, en forma sutil, de hacer una cita extra con Gale Hawthorne, sin embargo la chica Everdeen asegura que verlo una sola vez al mes es más que suficiente. Nuestra amiga comienza a sospechar de nuestras intenciones y eso no nos beneficia mucho.

En lo personal hubiera preferido permanecer al margen de todo, solo ser un soporte para Katniss, alguien con quien ella pudiera hablar abiertamente de sus síntomas y malestares, además de sus pláticas con Primrose y Clove. Siempre tratando de confrontarla y ayudarla a ser más expresiva, además de darle una distracción.

¿Qué influyó en mi cambio de decisión? Fueron sus conductas.

Pequeños atisbos de la realidad, su mirada nerviosa, viajando de un lado a otro cuando paseamos en el centro comercial, leves susurros después de contestar a mi conversación, sus pupilas dilatadas y el ligero temblor al acercarme para saludarla o despedirme. En mi ignorancia llegué a creer que todo sería sencillo. Que el Aripiprazol sería algo innecesario y que la amistado con Katniss fluiría con normalidad, dejaríamos de lado su diagnostico. Pero en ocasiones, la chica Everdeen me hace sentir como si alguien más nos acompañara siempre que salimos a pasear por el distrito.

—Peeta— Effie me espera parada en la puerta de mi habitación, está lista para ir a trabajar en el turno de la tarde en el hospital y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla.

—Ya voy— me levanté apresurado de mi cama, dejé a un lado la laptop y me puse un abrigo negro con tal de soportar el frío del exterior—. Lo siento me entretuve mucho.

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos, mi niño? — mamá acaricia mi mejilla, algo le preocupa y no quisiera pensar que sigue siendo por mi ruptura con Delly. Tal vez piense que paso todo el día viendo su perfil de Facebook a la espera de que se arrepienta de su decisión.

—Leo sobre la situación del Aripiprazol en el Capitolio, necesitamos que ya se distribuya— confieso tallando mis ojos, irritados por la luz del monitor.

—Katniss lo necesita— sí, esa es otra cosa. Mi madre me ha pedido mil y una veces que no asuma responsabilidades respecto a la enfermedad de mi amiga—. Tu no, cariño.

—Vale, a eso me refería— no me queda más que aceptar si quiero evitar una discusión.

—Peeta, tengo miedo— me tenso por sus palabras.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es Brutus? ¿Su familia? ¿Su abogado? ¿O es algo más? Debe serlo, Boggs dijo que ese tipo iba a ser ejecutado y…— hablo sin parar, solo me detengo al escuchar la risa suave de mi madre.

—Relájate, no es nada de eso— hace una pausa, casi teatral. Con la cabeza me hace un gesto para que camine junto a ella, si no se le hará tarde—. Temo que busques llenar un vacío usando a Katniss.

No me gusta su argumento, cree que todo tiene relación con Delly, sin saber que la chica de ojos grises ya me preocupaba tiempo atrás. Sí, fue difícil de aceptar que mi amiga ya no quería estar conmigo sin una buena razón, pero terminé por resignarme y dejarlo pasar.

—Má, no es eso. Katniss ya me preocupaba antes, al vi en los pasillos, en mis clases y llamó mi atención de inmediato— opto por la verdad mientras dejamos atrás nuestra casa. Le hablo sobre la incomodidad de sentir que Delly no era del todo honesta, su trato hacia mí como solo fuéramos amigos y su reacción ante mi negativa.

Para cuando llegamos al hospital, Effie parece conforme con mi explicación y por primera vez en este mes, la veo tranquila a mí alrededor. Mamá me abraza como despedida, haciendo una observación sobre lo alto que estoy y solo puedo sonreír en respuesta.

—Voy a preguntarle a Haymitch por la medicina de Katniss— ignoro la señal de advertencia que se dispara en mí ante la forma tan familiar de referirse a su jefe. Ella parece notarlo porque de inmediato se sonroja.

—Paso por ti más tarde— apenas va a replicar cuando la interrumpo—. Sin excusas, sales casi a media noche y no voy a permitir que regreses sola a casa. Estoy de vacaciones y puedo venir.

—El doctor Abernathy se ofreció a acompañarme. Ya sabes, él me pidió cambiar el horario— me cuesta trabajo, pero al final asiento.

Ella cree que no sé con quién sale muy seguido a comer y cenar, los paseos en el fin de semana o las llamadas en las tardes de sus días libres. Una vez le dije a Delly que creía que mi madre salía con alguien y ahora sé que ese alguien es el doctor que le ayudó demasiado en el pasado. Quisiera reclamarle, o por lo menos advertirle de los peligros que existen. Pero ella ya es una adulta, sabe lo que hace y tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.

Después de alejarme del hospital, voy hacia el centro comercial, donde quedé de encontrarme con Katniss y con Finnick para hacer las compras navideñas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi madre y yo vamos a pasar las fiestas con los Cartwright, por obvias razones. Madge está organizando una cena con las Everdeen, la familia de Finnick y la mía. Así que al parecer los planes están hechos y le pareció una idea estupenda a mi Effie.

La tía de Katniss se ve realmente entusiasmada con los preparativos, hace pocos días nos reunimos para hacer la rifa del intercambio y si todo va igual que en aquella vez, la cena de navidad va a ser muy agradable.

Así que esa tarde, nos dedicaríamos a buscar los regalos correspondientes, en mi caso buscaría algo para Katniss, para mi madre y otra cosa para Finnick, ya que éste último fue el que me tocó en el intercambio.

El centro comercial no luce tan abarrotado como pensé en un inicio, tal vez porque aun falta una semana para las compras de pánico, sinceramente me agrada no tener que lidiar con ese mar de gente. Llegué a la entrada principal y pensaba esperarlos afuera, pero el frío del ambiente me obligó a adentrarme en el lugar.

— ¡Peeta! — la voz de Katniss me sorprende gratamente cuando estoy viendo un aparador lleno de collares, todos ellos tan hermosos como para ser el regalo para Effie. Me giré para verla acercarse del brazos de Odair y luchando por acomodar el cuello de su abultado abrigo rojo.

—Everdeen— la saludo con un efusivo beso en la mejilla y a Finnick con una palmada en el hombro derecho. Estuve a escasos segundos de hacer un chiste sobre su retraso, pero me mordí la lengua justo a tiempo—. Lindo abrigo.

—Es mejor no tocar ese tema, Peeta— Odair advierte con tono divertido—. Prácticamente Susan la obligó a ponérselo.

—Es demasiado grande y no hace mucho frío— parece una chiquilla quejándose—. Además no me gusta el rojo.

Tomo nota de eso y posibles ideas para un regalo llegan a mi mente.

…

Después de comer algo, nos ponemos de acuerdo en la forma para hacer las compras, los tres coincidimos en que no somos muy buenos recorriendo las miles de tiendas una por una, entonces la opción más viable es dividirnos para comprar el regalo del intercambio, encontrarnos en un punto medio y después decidir que otros locales visitar por si nos falta algún regalo. No es lo ideal, pero que esperaban a dos chicos organizando y a una Katniss simplemente asintiendo y tomando su malteada de vainilla.

Finnick se separa de nosotros para ir a la juguetería del tercer piso, asegura que no va a tardar más de media hora, así que aprovecho para comprar el regalo de Effie en la tienda que vi al inicio. Sorprendentemente Katniss se queda a mi lado en todo momento, no parece tan segura de querer ir a buscar sus obsequios, aún. No se lo cuestiono, sobre todo cuando llega la hora de elegir el regalo de Odair, al final optamos por darle un maletín para laptop, una corbata, unos guantes y una bufanda color negro. No puedo más que decir que me agradó la elección de Katniss.

Pasan cerca de cuarenta minutos y de Odair no hay señales, noto a la chica de ojos grises un tanto inquieta, el tiempo pasa y ella no ha comprado nada, me ofrezco a acompañarla, pero se niega. No sé que más hacer, necesito comprar el regalo para ella y no puedo hacerlo sin arruinar la sorpresa.

— ¿Hola? — la voz de Katniss es insegura al atender la llamada de su celular, es extraño porque no lo he escuchado timbrar, opto por ignorarlo ya que quizá lo tenía en vibrador—. Si, Peeta está aquí conmigo. No, él lo entiende. Sí, ya llego. Vale, las veo en un minuto.

— ¿Finnick? — sé la respuesta a eso, no hablaba con nuestro amigo.

—Prim— parece dudar—. Ella y Clove quieren verme en una tienda del primer piso— ahora entiendo porque se le complica hablar sobre el tema—. Les comenté que íbamos a venir y quieren ayudarme a elegir algunos obsequios.

Sonrío abiertamente, para ella es bueno salir con sus amigas y pasear por las tiendas les sirve para mejorar su amistad. Me alegra saber que en este mes las tres se han vuelto más cercanas y que el incidente con Primrose quedó en el pasado, además de que no se repitió.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas, Everdeen? Ve con ellas, Finnick y yo entendemos— la empujo levemente con mi codo en forma amistosa—. Me puedes mandar un mensaje para saber si te esperamos o si paso por ti más tarde.

—Eres genial— se pone de puntitas y besa mi mejilla, no me da tiempo de replicar antes de alejarse con paso apresurado.

Llego hasta el local de ropa, elijo la cazadora color verde olivo que vi de camino hacia el área de comida y la pago en caja. Es calientita y no tan brumosa como el actual abrigo de Katniss, un punto extra es que sea del color favorito de la chica Everdeen.

Tengo una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro para cuando llego junto a Finnick en el punto establecido, él parece tan entusiasmado como yo por los regalos que ha comprado, tanto que no pierde el tiempo antes de mostrarme cada uno de ellos, a excepción del que es para el intercambio. Nos quedamos en silencio simplemente viendo a la gente pasar de un lado a otro, no he recibido el mensaje de Katniss y no sé muy bien si deberíamos irnos o no.

—Katniss ya se tardó— abro los ojos sorprendido, olvidé decirle a Finnick donde está la chica de ojos grises.

—Este… yo olvidé decírtelo, Everdeen bajó al primer piso para verse con Primrose y Clove— me rio nerviosamente—. Creo que ella va a…

— ¿Con quién? — Odair parece alarmado ante mis palabras y estoy seguro de que no puedo verme más confundido—. Mierda, Mellark— Finnick deja a un lado su carga y se pasa las manos por su cabello.

—Hey, tranquilízate hombre— lo veo fijamente mientras parece estar al borde del ataque nervioso, algo muy extraño en él.

—No me pidas que me calme, Katniss acaba de irse sola—levanta sus cosas y comienza a caminar apresuradamente, sin otra opción, lo sigo de cerca.

—Está con sus amigas— en ocasiones me incomoda su sobreprotección hacia la chica de cabello castaño y esa es una de esas veces.

—Peeta, ¿has hablado con Susan? — Ese tipo sin duda es raro—. Sobre Katniss.

—Si— parece más una pregunta que una afirmación.

—Entonces supongo que te dijo algo sobre esas dos— ruego al cielo por paciencia, Katniss me advirtió que sus amigas no le agradaban a muchas personas cercanas a ella.

—No, hemos hablado muy poco. Además no creo que sea muy bueno mencionarle a Primrose y Clove, Katniss dice que no tiene una buena opinión de ellas. La verdad sé que Everdeen no necesita comentarios negativos sobre sus amigas.

—Mellark— Finnick se detiene y fija sus ojos verdes en los míos, veo el miedo reflejados en ellos y sé que cualquier cosa que diga a continuación no puede ser buena—. Primrose y Clove no existen.

…

Ahora entiendo el pánico que invadía a Finnick horas antes. Después de lo que me dijo me quedé prácticamente en shock.

En forma resumida me dijo que las dos chicas fueron creadas por Katniss en diferentes etapas de su vida, aparentemente, Primrose llegó desde la infancia de la chica Everdeen, todos creyeron que era una amiga imaginaria, hasta que cumplió los nueve y seguía hablando con Prim. Odair me dijo que ella es el ideal de Katniss, una amiga con una familia perfecta, unida a sus padres y que viajan por los países ayudando a las personas necesitadas, Primrose hacía lo que Katniss no podía.

Por su parte, Clove, era la parte rebelde, surgida en la adolescencia de la chica de ojos grises. Ella la obligaba a dejar las medicinas de lado cuando los malestares se hacían presentes, era la que la alentaba a salirse de la escuela y a hablarle a sus demás compañeros en clase. Clove ayuda a Katniss con la supervivencia en lugares con mucha gente.

Finnick dijo que muy pocas veces llegaban juntas y que sus papeles siempre estaban muy bien definidos, por ello, cuando menciono el incidente de hace un mes con Primrose y los intentos por arreglarlo por parte de Clove, mi amigo no esconde su sorpresa. Algo debe de andar mal si Katniss ha mezclado las personalidades.

Se suponía que Susan debía decirme esos detalles al enterarse que yo sabía el diagnostico de su hija, pero su nuevo trabajo le dejaba muy poco tiempo libre para hablar.

Dejamos las cosas en el auto de Finnick para buscar a nuestra amiga, tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención, marcamos a su celular y no responde, muy mala señal.

No puedo creer que eso hubiera pasado frente a mi cara. Y yo alentando esa amistad, nunca me detuve a pensar y unir los puntos. ¡Joder! La situación amenaza con superarme, pero me obligo a dejar a un lado la culpa.

— ¿Peeta? — una voz familiar llega hasta mis oídos cuando camino por el pasillo lleno de gente del centro comercial. Me giro al tiempo para ver a Delly completamente sonrojada y arrepentida por haberme llamado. Quiero detenerme, pero el asunto de Katniss es más importante, me alejo de su lado momentos antes de que un hombre mayor llegue hasta ella y la tome cariñosamente por el brazo.

— ¿Nada? — Finnick me trae de regreso a nuestro asunto.

—Nada. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí, deberíamos buscarla de camino a su casa— asiente ante mi propuesta—. Y hay que avisarle a su familia.

—La peor parte— coincido con él, pero Susan y Madge deben saberlo—. Hay que encontrarla.

—Vamos a hacerlo— aseguro y los dos corremos al estacionamiento para llegar a su auto.

* * *

 _Dios, este es el penúltimo capítulo y no podía dejar ir la semana sin publicarlo. Muchas teorías se aclararon y sé que fueron revelaciones importantes._

 _Chicos en verdad les agradezco todo su apoyo, les recuerdo que sigo recibiendo las preguntas que quisieran hacerles a los personajes de Deterioro, ya que son muy diferentes a lo que estamos acostumbrados._

 _La próxima semana les muestro la portada y la sinopsis de la segunda parte de esta hermosa historia. Muchos besos! Espero sus reviews._

 _P.D. ¿Han leído Amanecer Rojo de Pierce Brown? Acabo de terminar la trilogía es lo más hermoso que he visto :O y necesito a alguien con quien compartir mis feels._


	22. Chapter 22

_No hay palabras para describir como me siento con este capítulo. Es hermoso, por un lado ver que este fic ha llegado al fin de su primera parte y también es triste porque me encariñé demasiado con la historia. Creo que se debe a que es mi primer fic formal después del incidente con el plagio de "Teniendo un hijo con mi mejor amigo" y es tan bueno saber que cuento con ustedes._

 _Por favor, lean la nota final._

* * *

 _CAPITULO 21: "Ayúdame"_

 ** _POV Katniss._**

Peeta me cree apenas la mentira sale de mis labios y solo ayuda a que me sienta más culpable por hacerlo. Ese chico que no soportaba al principio, solo por haberme ganado un lugar, con el paso de los meses se ganó por completo mi confianza y yo la suya. No hay un día que no me pregunte que hice bien para merecer a alguien como Peeta Mellark en mi vida de forma casi incondicionalmente.

Puedo mensajearlo a cualquier hora, él siempre va a responderme. En ocasiones siento que soy una mala persona por mantenerlo despierto hasta tarde conversando conmigo, sobre cualquier estupidez de la vida, pero dejé que la llama de la esperanza creciera y el resultado es un apego hacia el chico de ojos azules, que rara vez he sentido por otra persona. Ni siquiera con Finnick he llegado a desarrollar ese vínculo. Y me asusta, porque va a llegar un día en el que seré solo una carga difícil de llevar.

Sae una vez me dijo que mi amigo se convertiría en la razón para querer mantenerme cuerda, pero Finnick no parece tener ese efecto en mí. Sí, finjo al estar junto a él, pero ya lo hacía antes. Temo que mi abuela se haya equivocado y al final termine vagando por el mundo sin algo que me mantenga atado a él.

Primrose me sonríe a la distancia en medio de las personas que transitan por el centro comercial. A su lado, Clove agita una mano enérgicamente. Es extraño verlas así, Prim tan calmada y Clove siendo todas sonrisas. Pareciera que cambiaron de personalidad en algún punto sin decírmelo. Aunque puede ser que solo se deba a que ahora me he dado la oportunidad de conocerlas juntas y no por separado como antes. He descubierto que se complementan.

Al llegar a ellas las abrazo efusivamente, ganándome miradas curiosas a mí alrededor, como si la gente del distrito doce no estuviera acostumbrada a ver a tres amigas demostrándose su cariño. Primrose es la primera en romper el contacto y de inmediato lanza miradas a los curiosos, rio bajito por verla así.

Platicamos brevemente antes de ir a la primera tienda. Los regalos de navidad nunca han sido mi fuerte y aunque prometí venir por ellos con Finn y Peeta, no puedo dejar de lado el hecho de que la mejor idea era venir con mis amigas. Las dos se muestran pacientes a la espera de que tome un decisión sobre el presente para Madge, ellas no conocen muy bien a mi tía y no se pueden hacer una idea de cómo es, sin embargo si muestran un poco resentidas por la falta de invitación a la cena en mi casa.

Termino eligiendo un juego de brazaletes en baño de oro para mi tía, fueron un poco costosos pero no se sale del presupuesto que ella me dio para mis regalos. A continuación es el turno para el obsequio de mamá, Prim y Clove se mantienen al margen y apáticas. El sentimiento hacia mi madre es de rechazo como el de ella hacia mis amigas. Elijo un anillo, sencillo pero parecido a uno que papá le regaló tiempo atrás por su cumpleaños y que mamá, por alguna razón, perdió.

La dinámica parece la misma con el regalo de Finnick, debo elegirlo sola, mis amigas se mantienen alejadas, demostrando su desagrado por el chico de cabello cobrizo, pero todo cambia a la hora de comprar el presente para Peeta.

Prim me muestra un sinfín de corbatas, Clove prefiere las camisas y los relojes. Ambas parecen apreciar demasiado a Peeta, aun sin conocerlo, solo de haber escuchado mis pláticas de él. Supongo que también influye mucho el hecho de que el chico Mellark parece ser el único en respaldar mi amistad con las dos. Pocas personas cercanas a mí se han mostrado con esa postura.

Con la ayuda de mis amigas termino eligiendo adecuadamente y me deja tiempo de regresar con Peeta y Finnick.

—Odio a esa perra— me giro hacia la derecha para ver a Prim realmente molesta, me sorprende su lenguaje pero no digo nada.

— ¿Quién? — pregunté en voz baja sin girarme para enfrentar a las demás personas en la tienda.

—Johanna Mason— Primrose me tomó por los hombros para hacerme girar con demasiada brusquedad. A lo lejos, mi vieja amiga observa las prendas de ropa—. Debería ir y enfrentarla.

— ¡No! — Clove la ve horrorizada y se para frente a ella en un intento de frenar sus pasos—. Solo vas a conseguir problemas para Katniss.

— ¿De cuándo a acá tu eres la prudente? Clove, tu deberías de ser la que nos defienda— la chica de cabello negro se vio obligada a bajar la mirada apenada gracias a las palabras de Prim—. Johanna hizo sentir mal a nuestra Catnip y tu quieres consideraciones con ella— clavó demasiado fuerte su dedo índice en el hombro de la chica frente a ella.

—Antes tú eras prudente.

— ¡Pero me cansé! — sorprendentemente las personas a nuestro alrededor no han acudido al escándalo que hacen mis amigas.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, ¡NADA! tú te quedaste con Katniss, mientras yo estaba fuera del distrito, de Panem, de mi hogar.

—No estuve con Katniss.

— ¡No me mientas!

—Basta— por más extraño que parezca, mi voz fue calmada y es suficiente para que ellas dejen a un lado su pelea y pongan atención—. Es mejor irnos, ya tengo el regalo y la verdad no quiero encontrarme en la caja con Johanna.

—Pero…

—Nada, Primrose— la interrumpo.

Los ojos azules de mi amiga son fríos y estoy casi segura de que está a pocos minutos de perder la paciencia como aquella vez en mi casa cuando regresó, solo logra controlarse por la promesa que hizo y también porque sabe que si llega a lastimarme, Peeta se enteraría. Y ella no quiere dar una mala imagen frente a mi amigo.

Las tres abandonamos el lugar después de pagar, Primrose me sujetó del brazo con demasiada fuerza y me llevó hacia la salida principal del centro comercial. Hice el intento de tomar mi celular y llamar a mis amigos, informarles donde estoy, pero Prim me lo impide, con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. Clove está de mi lado izquierdo y se mantiene serena, no se atreve a contradecir nuestras acciones.

Después de un rato las sigo sin resistirme, ellas no me harían daño alguno.

…

Veo la hora en un reloj en la calle, pasan de las seis de la tarde, el sol comienza a ponerse y nosotras llevamos caminando mucho tiempo, mi mente no llega a registrar los lugares que recorrimos, solo sé que es mucho el camino como para no haber llegado a casa de mi tía. A pesar de mi abrigo, el frío me llega hasta los huesos, pero no llego a replicar nada.

—Clove— mi voz parece un susurro ronco. Es extraño acudir a ella ante el desconcierto, al girarme para verla, tiene la misma postura de Prim. Está tensa y la sonrisa en sus labios es falsa.

—Calla— ordena mi amiga rubia, acercándome más a su costado.

Parece una eternidad cuando logro reconocer mi calle. Mis pies duelen, mi garganta está seca y aun tengo frío, pero mi espalda está mojada por el sudor. Con manos temblorosas abrí la puerta principal, la casa está sola, mamá y Madge salen hasta las ocho de la noche esta vez. Ellas confiaban en que pasaría toda la tarde con mis amigos. Normalmente tratan de no dejarme sola, no entiendo la razón.

Por indicación de Clove cierro la puerta, las dos me piden que me relaje y no puedo más que obedecerlas. Me deshago de mi abrigo mientras caminamos hacia la cocina, Prim llega hasta la encimera donde tengo mis pastillas, abre la tapa y ve el contenido, casi de inmediato se lo muestra a Clove y ambas sonríen complacidas, no puedo evitar imitarlas. Parecemos niñas que comparten el secreto de una travesura.

Y ciertamente lo hacemos. El frasco de pastillas debería de estar casi por terminarse, pero lo cierto es que apenas si faltan algunas píldoras. Tengo poco más de un mes que no las ingiero, por recomendación de mis amigas. Solo me daban malestar y si quería salir con ellas más seguido debía estar completamente bien. No creía sus argumentos al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo solo pude darme cuenta que tenían razón.

Clove tomó el frasco entre sus manos y vació la mayoría de su contenido en el triturador de basura, para eliminar la evidencia, de nuevo sonreímos.

—Voy a mi recámara, para cambiarme y esconder los regalos— me excuso con ellas.

—Ve— me contestan las dos al mismo tiempo.

Subo con una sonrisa en mis labios, por primera vez, siento que las fiestas de navidad van a ir mejor que otros años. Mientras me desvisto trato de recordar una fiesta de navidad que no haya ido bien, pero no logro encontrarla. Las cenas se caracterizaban por ser ordenadas, coloridas, divertidas y sobretodo tranquilas.

Muchas veces Gale trató de hacerme hablar sobre mi cambio de actitud cerca de las fiestas, pero nunca llegué a decírselo, porque en el fondo era consciente de que eso era una estupidez.

Mi psiquiatra habló hasta el cansancio conmigo, sin embargo nunca le dije que cada noche, al terminar la cena y una vez que todos estábamos en la cama, yo escuchaba pasos cerca de mi puerta. Entusiasmada, salía para encontrarme con santa Claus, pero desafortunadamente no era el viejito de la barba blanca el que merodeaba por el lugar.

Era Sae, cargando con un cuchillo entre sus manos, cantando cosas incomprensibles y llamando en susurros a su viejo esposo, aquel que tanto daño le hizo. Yo siempre tenía sentimientos encontrados por las fiestas. Por una parte, deseaba convivir con mi familia y por otra, me aterraba escuchar a mi abuela teniendo un quiebre.

La puerta se abre a mis espaldas mucho antes de que pueda siquiera vestirme adecuadamente. Prim entra sin esperar la invitación y se sienta frente a mí en la cama, no dice nada por lo que parece una eternidad, extrañamente no me sorprende su presencia, en el fondo ya la esperaba. No podía dejar pasar mi enfrentamiento en el centro comercial.

—Hola— la saludé con voz tranquila, modulada.

—No estoy feliz, Catnip— acepta, bajando la mirada, de nuevo es la chica pacifica y prudente—. Algo va mal.

—No te entiendo.

—Pareces confundida, como si quisieras decirnos algo, pero que no te atreves a hacerlo— me paralizo ante sus palabras, aun conserva la habilidad de leerme demasiado bien—. Y creo que es sobre Peeta.

— ¿Y según tu, que podría ser? — me crucé de brazos, sin saber muy bien si era por una actitud a la defensiva o para cubrir mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

—Te gusta y quieres hablarle sobre nosotros— mi amiga imita mi postura y deja escapar un suspiro lentamente—. Lo cual no considero una buena idea.

—Peeta no me gusta. Es mi amigo— las palabras salen con facilidad de mis labios y en verdad quisiera creerlo, pero hay una parte secreta que susurra todo lo contrario—. Es como Finnick.

—Y Odair estuvo a punto de besarte una vez. ¿Debo recordarte que hubo un tiempo en el que tenias sentimientos por él? Por favor, si sigues creyendo que Sae se refería a él con sus advertencias— mi boca parece incapaz de mantenerse cerrada y boqueo como un pez fuera del agua—. Mi abuela hablaba de él.

— ¡Se refería a Peeta! Ella nos conoce, y a ti mejor que cualquier otra persona. Escuchó cuando le dijiste a Mellark que sus ojos te daban paz, que su voz era tranquila, tu abuela te da la respuesta en bandeja de plata y tú eres muy estúpida como para no verlo. ¿O es acaso que no lo quieres ver? —Prim comienza a caminar por el lugar, incapaz de mantenerse sentada, puedo entenderla, en el fondo. Solo quiere lo mejor para mí y he logrado desesperarla—. En el fondo no confías plenamente en él.

—Si lo hago, quiero hablarle de ustedes.

—Pero temes que se aparte.

—Sí— admito bajando la mirada a mis pies desnudos.

—Entonces no debes hacerlo, tal vez a estas alturas tu amiguito Finnick ya de habló de la verdad. Te odia y se pregunta porque fue capaz de estar cerca de una loca— sus palabras son frías y es aun peor porque habla en forma extrañamente tranquila.

—No.

—Va a regresar con Delly y va a alejarse de tu lado.

—El prometió ayudarme.

—Las promesas se rompen.

—El no lo haría.

— ¡Peeta Mellark solo piensa en su bienestar!

—Mientes— yo le importo al chico de ojos azules, él lo dijo en el pasado y no creo que haya cambiado en nada.

— ¿En serio quieres quedarte para descubrirlo? — Primrose sonrió en forma tensa, tenía un plan entre manos y en el fondo necesitaba escucharlo—. Yo puedo evitarte el dolor— sus manos se sintieron frías sobre mis hombros desnudos—. Ven conmigo.

— ¿A dónde? — no me detuve a pensar en mi familia, en que los dejaría atrás si decidiera ir con Prim, yo solo necesitaba que me dijera que hacer para evitar el dolor al perder la amistad de Peeta.

Primrose no me contesta, toma con más fuerza mis hombros y me lleva hasta su cuerpo para abrazarme, ese gesto solo dura apenas unos segundos. Al separarnos toma mi mano para obligarme a caminar a su lado, hacia afuera, bajando las escaleras y con dirección al pequeño bosque al final de la propiedad. Solo con el cielo oscuro como testigo.

 ** _POV Peeta_**

Mis manos tiemblan por la ansiedad, por más que buscamos a Katniss en el centro comercial no dimos con ella. Al preguntarles a algunos clientes mencionan haberla visto en el centro de la plaza, completamente sola, haciendo ademanes extraños, como si estuviera hablando con otra persona que no estaba con ella. Finnick y yo ignoramos esos comentarios y agradecemos por la información.

Susan y Madge ya están enteradas de la situación, pero no pueden ir a la casa para esperar a Katniss, deben de desocuparse en su trabajo primero, lo que están haciendo no puede pasar a un segundo plano de la nada. No me gusta esa respuesta pero no les contesto nada, lo único que puedo hacer es ayudar a buscarla por mi parte.

—Mierda— Finnick murmura entre dientes por enésima vez al no obtener respuesta de la chica de cabello castaño. Estampa sus manos con desesperación sobre el pobre volante de su auto.

—Eso no va a ayudar— digo en forma sarcástica, esperando aminorar la tensión en el lugar.

—Pues lo que hemos hecho tampoco ha funcionado, esperaba que mis golpes ayudaran— asiento, identificando el tono irónico en sus palabras.

Intentamos ir a la estación de agentes de la paz, pero para que ellos tomen cartas en el asunto deben de pasar cerca de veinticuatro horas desde que la persona desapareció, entonces tuvimos que regresar sobre nuestros pasos, resignados y aun más angustiados que al principio.

Al final optamos por recurrir a la opción más lógica, ir a la casa de la chica Everdeen, esperando y rogando al cielo por que ella estuviera sana y salva.

…

Susan llora sobre el hombro de su hermana, mientras que esta lucha por mantenerse en una pieza. Madge llamó a su padre, el alcalde, pero lamentablemente no pudo hacer mucho, solo logró que las investigaciones comenzaran pasadas doce horas de la desaparición de Katniss y apenas son las nueve de la noche.

Llamé a mi madre al llegar a la casa, no le di muchos detalles para no angustiarla, solo le dije que Katniss me necesitaba y que no podría pasar por ella. Tal vez fue algo exagerado, teniendo en cuenta la hora, pero era mejor prevenir cualquier retraso. Finnick fue a su casa para avisar a su familia de la situación, pero prometió regresar con la cena apenas se desocupara.

La escena no es alentadora, llegamos pocos minutos antes de la familia de la chica Everdeen y nos topamos con la puerta abierta, de par en par. En el interior yacían las bolsas llenas de regalos que Katniss había comprado más temprano, pero ni rastro de ella. Al entrar en la cocina, otra cosa estaba fuera de su lugar, el frasco de pastillas se encontraba completamente vacío, lo que nos hizo correr escaleras arriba, temiendo lo peor. El lado positivo fue que Katniss no estaba inconsciente en ninguna de las habitaciones y demostraba que no se encontraba en la casa.

El custro de la chica de ojos grises se veía impecable, con excepción de una esquina de la cama, casi pareciera que alguien se sentó en ella y no se preocupó por acomodarlo de nuevo. En la alfombra también vimos el abrigo rojo que Katniss llevaba puesto más temprano, junto con los jeans y una blusa térmica. Un pensamiento inundó mi mente, en mis investigaciones sobre la esquizofrenia llegué a leer sobre quiebres psicóticos donde los pacientes deambulaban completamente desnudos y me obligué a negar esa posibilidad. Katniss nunca haría eso, por lo menos era lo que esperaba y me repetía mentalmente para darme tranquilidad.

Salí al balcón, sintiéndome incapaz de seguir invadiendo la privacidad de las Everdeen en su dolor. Hace poco más de diez minutos, Gale Hawthorne, psiquiatra de Katniss, había llegado tras recibir la llamada de Madge sin embargo, no supe decir si estaba en el lugar en forma profesional o por apoyo a la hija del alcalde.

Una ráfaga de viento helado golpea mi rostro y casi en seguida comienzan a caer ligeros copos de nieve, la primera nevada del invierno. Le prometí a Katniss hacer algo especial cuando esto pasara. Pensándolo bien, le prometí demasiadas cosas a la chica Everdeen, que ahora no estoy completamente seguro de si seré capaz de cumplirlas.

Veo mis nudillos, casi blancos por la fuerza que empleo en el agarre al barandal. Me siento impotente. Creí estar actuando correctamente con Katniss, pero al final fue todo lo contrario.

¿En verdad seré bueno para ella? Después de todo, yo la encubrí en sus "salidas" con Primrose y Clove, sin saber que esas chicas no existían.

¿Finnick se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio de Katniss? Seguramente sí. El ha demostrado conocerla mejor que yo y simplemente parece más centrado, al no estar cegado por el deseo de ver a la chica Everdeen como alguien completamente funcional.

¿Por qué no me mantuve al margen? Quizá, sin mi insistencia, Katniss ahora estaría bien. En su casa, con su familia, preparándose para las fiestas.

Dejo escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y se forma una nube frente a mi rostro. Muevo las manos, esforzándome por entrar en calor. Necesito irme, regresar junto a Effie, despejarme y pensar mejor en mis decisiones. No quisiera romper otra promesa, pero tampoco hacer una, de nuevo, que no pueda cumplir. Ahora entiendo las preocupaciones de mi madre.

— ¿Te vas? — la voz profunda de Gale me sorprende, no soy capaz de decir cuánto tiempo lleva en el lugar.

—Es lo mejor— admito, sin intimidarme—. Pero si necesitas información…

—No estoy aquí como psiquiatra de Catnip— me resisto a reclamarle sobre su actitud. Es el momento para ayudar a la chica de ojos grises y no para ligar. En lugar de eso hago una pregunta que a mí me parece muy importante.

— ¿Por qué la llamas así? Sé qué es el apodo que Primrose le dio y a ella no le gusta. Deberías de saberlo— mi voz es fría y hay un tono un tanto descortés en ella.

—Oh, sí lo sé. Ten por seguro que sé mucho más sobre ese asunto que lo que tu alguna vez vas a poder averiguar— Gale se cruza de brazos, desafiándome y por ese momento si parece un profesional.

—Yo no averiguo nada. Katniss me lo dice todo— imito su postura. Pareciera que compito con él, pero no puedo encontrar la razón.

—Entonces no estaré violando el apartado de confidencialidad al decirte que _Catnip_ insistió en ser llamada así por todos sus conocidos, desde hace tiempo— remarca el apodo. Ante sus palabras solo puedo mantener una cara de póker, para no revelar que me ha sorprendido—. Lo hicimos, hasta que su padre la escuchó "hablando" con Primrose y llamándose a ella misma de esa forma. La confronté y me pidió que les dijera a todos que volvía a ser Katniss.

—Pero tú no le hiciste caso— apunto elevando una ceja, con un leve movimiento de cabeza aparto los mechones de cabello húmedo, gracias a la nieve, que se pegan a mi frente.

—Es un recordatorio. No lo soporta, y la debe motivar a seguir su tratamiento si no quiere volver al punto donde casi la internamos en un psiquiátrico, como a Sae— odio sus palabras, pero sobretodo, odio que tenga lógica. Estoy a punto de reclamarle algo sin fundamentos, cuando nuestra atención se centra por completo en el bosque, de donde proviene un grito desgarrador.

Un grito de Katniss.

…

Recuerdo haber bajado de dos en dos las escaleras, solo para toparme con los rostros sombríos de Susan y Madge, sin duda también escucharon ese grito y se sintieron tan mal como yo por no haber buscado en un lugar como el bosque. Finnick se mantiene paralizado en medio de la cocina cuando paso a su lado para salir por la puerta trasera de la casa. Necesito llegar hasta Katniss, encontrar la razón de su sufrimiento.

No me detengo para buscar una lámpara o hacer algo prudente, solo corro. Ignorando los llamados de Gale y las advertencias de Madge. Corro a través de la oscuridad y antes de arrepentirme, las ramas bajas de los árboles me rasguñan la cara, tropiezo con las raíces y mi respiración se torna difícil por el esfuerzo. Corrí mientras llamaba a Katniss, permitiendo que al aire frío entrara de lleno en mis pulmones y solo queda sufrir las consecuencias.

— ¡Everdeen! ¡Katniss! — la llamo desesperado, con mis sentidos en alerta ante cualquier indicio de que me estoy acercando.

Me detengo en un claro, la poca luz de la luna ilumina mi camino. Escucho mi respiración agitada y el siseo de las hojas de los árboles al moverse con el viento. Los copos caen sobre mi cabeza. Todos mis instintos dicen que regrese, que la oscuridad de un bosque no es lo mejor para un ser humano solo. Mis manos tiemblan por la adrenalina, estoy por arrepentirme, segundos antes de que un leve gemido se escuche a mi derecha.

Corro de nuevo en esa dirección, aun debo estar lejos. Llamo a la chica Everdeen y el sonido parece ir en aumento, estoy por alcanzarla en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¡Katniss! — grito esperando la respuesta que sé que vendrá. Después de unos segundos no la necesito.

Aproximadamente a unos cien pasos, sobre el suelo lleno de nieve, se encuentra el cuerpo semidesnudo de Katniss Everdeen. Solo tiene puesto su sujetador y unas bragas. Corro hacia ella aterrorizado, no pierdo tiempo antes de hincarme a su lado, quitarme el abrigo que llevo puesto para cubrirla con él y rodearla con mis brazos. No debería moverla, pero necesita calor.

Mis manos y rodillas se llenan de un líquido viscoso, sin duda la sangre de la chica de ojos grises. No tardo en palpar la herida un tanto profunda en su nuca, producto de una caída.

—Peeta— Katniss me llama con dificultad, alejando de mi mente las ideas que comienzo a hacerme—. Viniste— a duras penas logro ver que sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse.

—Kat, no te duermas. Mírame, voy a levantarte y te llevaré a casa ¿vale? — nos pongo en pie con mucho cuidado, ella busca el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro para esconder su rostro en él. Odiándome por molestarla, la sacudo—. Everdeen, quédate conmigo.

—Siempre— dice contra mi piel, obligándome a parar en seco. Katniss parece reunir el resto de sus fuerzas para elevar una mano ensangrentada, acaricia mi mejilla derecha, su toque es muy delicado, se aparta de mí cuello y sin vacilar junta sus labios con los míos. Están fríos y tienen un sabor a sangre y lágrimas, estoy demasiado sorprendido como para responder. Ella se aleja segundos después—. Peeta, ayúdame.

Su cuerpo se vuelve más pesado, de no ser porque siento su respiración en mi cuello, me hubiera asustado. Retomo mi camino de regreso a su casa, seguramente Gale podrá ser de más ayuda que yo. Tengo miedo, quiero huir y dejar la carga que Katniss ha depositado sobre mis hombros en alguien más. Y me odio por ser así, por ser cobarde.

Al atravesar la puerta trasera, no soy capaz de lidiar con las miradas de todos. Susan me ve con agradecimiento por haber encontrado a su hija, Madge me ve asustada por la sangre de Katniss en mi ropa y rostro, Finnick está sorprendido por mi arrebato, se ofrece para ayudarme con la chica Everdeen, pero no se lo permito. Y Gale… parece leer mis intenciones, de alguna forma ve el miedo y mis ganas de alejarme. Me toma por el hombro y se ofrece a acompañarme al cuarto de Katniss donde la podré recostar para que él la revise mientras llega la ambulancia.

Media hora después, la chica de cabello castaño ingresa en el hospital número doce de Panem. Es llevada de inmediato al quirófano y por casualidad escucho a Susan hablar con Madge sobre una casa de reposo en el distrito once. Tratando de no ser visto, me alejo rumbo a la estación de enfermeras y localizo a mi madre junto a Octavia.

Su cara es toda interrogación ante mi aspecto y en lugar de responderle, la rodeo con mis brazos y lloro sobre su hombro como cuando tenía siete años y mi padre acababa de morir.

Pero creo que el dolor no se compara con esa vez.

 _ **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**_

* * *

 _Entiendan a Peeta, si no eres familiar de una persona con esquizofrenia debe ser mu dificil lidiar con la conducta y sus tendencias, sobretodo si tomas en cuenta que se ha involucrado demasiado con esa persona._

 _Como en "Simplemente, la niñera", quiero hacer un apartado con dudas y aclaraciones, así que esperenla pronto, quizá el viernes. También quiero escribir un pequeño epilogo, tal vez no más de mil palabras y también lo estaría subiendo el viernes._

 _Quiero agradecer, de una vez, a cada persona que comentó cada capítulo, ¡Son geniales! Me sacaban una sonrisa aun cuando mi dia fuera de lo peor, siempre me ayudaban a seguir con la historia._

 _También quiero agradecer su paciencia, porque me di cuenta, el otro día, que había ocasiones que dejaba un mes sin actualizar y no se vale. También he estado en el lugar de esperar un nuevo capitulo y me molesta la tardanza. Gracias por no presionarme jejeje_

 _Podría mencionar a cada uno de ustedes, pero creo que no terminaría esta nota de autor jajaja, solo les diré que leí cada uno de los comentarios que tiene hasta ahorita Deterioro. Tal vez no respondí todos, pero si los vi y sonreí por cada uno de ellos._

 _En fin, en Wattpad voy a poner un apartado nuevo con los datos de la nueva historia y todo lo refrenete a su "fecha de estreno" jajaja_

 _Nos leemos el viernes. Besos!_


	23. Chapter 23

_EPILOGO._

 ** _POV Katniss._**

 _—_ _Ven conmigo_ _—_ _Prim no me da tiempo de nada más, me toma del brazo y me lleva a donde desea._

 _Entramos en el bosque, aquel que tanto ha llamado mi atención desde que llegamos a casa de Madge. Mi amiga dirige mis pasos y no me permite vacilar ante el dolor de las plantas desnudas de mis pies al pisar las rocas y ramas en el suelo. Le pregunto por nuestro destino, sin embargo no me contesta._

 _Cambia su agarre y ahora me lleva de la mano, promete que va a evitarme el dolor de ser abandonada por Peeta. Que hay un lugar mejor donde él y yo estamos juntos._

 _—_ _Sube_ _—_ _Primrose señala un árbol de gran tamaño frente a nosotros._

 _—_ _No puedo hacerlo sin zapatos_ _—_ _le replico, espero una respuesta negativa de su parte pero no llega._

 _—_ _Confía, volarás como un sinsajo_ _—_ _ante la mención del pájaro no me niego más. Puedo confiar en ella._

 _Ligeros copos de nieve caen sobre mi cuerpo, es la primera nevada. Peeta dijo que haríamos algo especial. Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y me esfuerzo por avanzar a través del tronco. Prim me grita, me apresura y me golpea. Giro para replicarle pero resbalo y caigo._

 _Grito tan fuerte como puedo, es como si por el sonido algo dentro de mí se hubiera roto en muchos pedazos._

Abro los ojos de golpe, no puedo ubicarme durante los primeros minutos a pesar de ver las máquinas conectadas a mí alrededor, el lugar completamente impecable y la aguja en mi antebrazo. Extrañamente me encuentro en un hospital.

Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro pero un dolor atroz en la nuca me provoca náuseas y nuevas lágrimas desbordan mis ojos. Mi vista es doble y las manos me tiemblan. Trato de tocar mi rostro, para sentir el tic en mis ojos, sin embargo no logro mi cometido, mis muñecas y tobillos se encuentran encadenados a los barrotes de la cama.

No lucho. No grito. Solo acepto.

Un ardor en el brazo me indica que acabo de recibir una dosis de calmante y caigo en la inconsciencia.

Las voces se hacen presentes, mamá me llama, Madge llora bajito, Finnick trata de bromear, Gale me habla como mi psiquiatra y Peeta… él no dice nada. Ocasionalmente llego a verlo en mis estados breves de conciencia pero rara vez el chico Mellark me llama.

El tiempo pasa, creo que las fiestas han terminado y he arruinado todo para mi familia y amigos.

Mamá llega un día acompañada de Madge y Boggs, mi maestro de la facultad. Me sorprende verlo ahí, nunca creí ser muy importante como para que mi maestro favorito me notara, pero lo hizo y se preocupa por mi salud. Extrañamente no se acerca, permanece junto a la puerta, observándome, pero su presencia ya es halagadora.

Entre la bruma ocasionada por el medicamento veo que mi madre mueve los labios, sonrío y asiento. Ella me alcanza unos papeles y mi tía me da una pluma, me piden que los firme. No me opongo, lo hago y confío en ellas, así como lo hago con mis amigas. Boggs aparta la mirada al verme firmar, casi como si estuviera avergonzado por algo. No lo entiendo y trato de decirle algo, pero él sale de la habitación con los papeles que firmé bajo el brazo.

Mi familia me deja descansar, felicitándome por lo que acabo de hacer. Sin comprenderlo, me quedo dormida.

…

—Lo siento. No pude hacer nada— quiero abrir los ojos, reconozco su voz a lado mío y me preocupa saber que está llorando—. Te prometí que mientras yo estuviera aquí no te iba a pasar lo de Sae, pero no pude hacer nada— Finnick solloza sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas—. También te falle.

—Finn— apenas puedo abrir los ojos y mi voz no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada.

Mi mejor amigo besa una y otra vez mi frente, es extraño sentir sus labios sobre mi piel en ese lugar, cuando algo me dice que el desearía besar mis labios, la idea es absurda y me obligo a olvidarla.

El silencio llena de nuevo la habitación, hasta que la puerta se cierra con un ruido sordo.

…

 ** _POV Peeta._**

—Es oficial— Finnick y yo observamos salir a Susan, Madge y Boggs, del cuarto de Katniss. Hago mis manos puños ante la impotencia da no poder hacer nada para ayudar a la chica Everdeen—. Ya la hicieron firmar.

—Son unos desgraciados— murmuro a través de mis dientes apretados, podría decirse que mi voz parece un gruñido—. Podemos hacer algo…

—Peeta, la acaban de hacer firmar un documento para declararse mentalmente desorientada y con ello le cede su voluntad a su madre para que haga lo mejor para ella— pongo los ojos en blanco, sé que acaban de hacer, también estudio leyes.

—Y eso es confinarla en un hospital psiquiátrico— comento con ironía.

—Madge me dijo que la llevarán al distrito once, a una casa de reposo. Si no mejora, deberá viajar al diez— la voz de mi amigo parece quebrarse al final. Se disculpa conmigo y entra en la habitación.

Diez minutos después Finnick sale de de con Katniss y ni siquiera se detiene para despedirse, lo veo frotarse los ojos y sé que ha estado llorando, algo en él me dice que también ha roto promesas hechas a nuestra amiga.

Veo a ambos lados, como hace tiempo lo hice al colarme en el cuatro de hospital para cuidar de Katniss y repito mi hazaña. Camino hasta ella, no me fijo en las máquinas, no me enfoco en los golpes de su rostro, ni en los arañazos de sus brazos, solo la veo a ella. Esa chica de ojos grises y cabello castaño que supo ganarme sin la necesidad de hacer nada más que ser ella misma.

De nuevo, el recuerdo de su beso hace que me estremezca, me sorprendió y no lo he manejado bien. Sí, he estado a su lado en este tiempo. Pero no me atrevo a hablarle, no como lo hace Susan, Madge y los demás. Sé que posiblemente eso le haga pensar que no he venido a verla, que me alejé por miedo.

En ocasiones eso es lo que quiero hacer. Pero algo no me deja hacerlo y me alegra, muy, muy en el fondo.

Doy los pasos que faltan para estar a su lado, veo sus ojos luchando por abrirse, pero no lo logra. Debe estar demasiado medicada como para luchar en contra de los calmantes, sin embargo está luchando. Debería imitarla.

Echo un nuevo vistazo a la habitación, nadie va a entrar, no es tiempo de su medicación ni de nada más. Me animo y me inclino para juntar mis labios con los de Katniss, aun después de tres semanas, me parece que ese beso sabe a sangre y lágrimas. Acaricio sus labios con los míos antes de separarme. Beso su mejilla, su nariz, su frente y su cabello. Deposito un nuevo beso en sus labios y me aparto.

La realidad me golpea y me siento un ser despreciable y ruin.

¿Qué acabo de hacer?

* * *

 ** _No puedo más que decir gracias por todo su apoyo. Sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Gracias por su aceptación y el apoyo. Los espero en la segunda parte que comenzaré a subir el 20 de Octubre._**

 ** _Los invito a leer el apartado extra que voy a subir junto con este epilogo._**

 ** _Los quiero! Besos._**

 ** _P.D. ¿Hay alguien de México? ¿Están bien? estamos en oración con ustedes 3_**


	24. Chapter 24

DATOS Y ACLARACIONES DE DETERIORO.

Y como lo prometido es deuda... haré lo mismo que al finalizar "Simplemente, la niñera" con datos sobre el tiempo que escribí esta primer aparte y les daré información de la secuela. ¡Comencemos!

1.- Como siempre he dicho, me encanta incluir cosas psicológicas en mis historias y creo que he hecho un buen trabajo con este personaje de Katniss. Si no es así, se admiten comentarios. En "Mi Paciente" traté de incluir la situación de Peeta, pero ahora es el turno de nuestra chica en llamas con un diagnostico más fuerte.

2.- A pesar de que estudio psicología, en más de una ocasión tuve que investigar más a fondo sobre los dos trastornos que padece Katniss, siempre es bueno saber bien las cosas para darle realismo a la historia. Desde los cuidados, actitudes, pensamientos, hasta el medicamento. Porque sí, el Aripiprazol existe y si hay una polémica en torno a su uso como se describe en la historia.

3.- A veces era difícil escribir los POV's de Katniss. Muchas veces me metía demasiado en el personaje hasta que me dolía la cabeza Jajaja. No llegaba a actuar como ella, pero si me costaba un poco dejar de lado la forma de pensar como ella para cambiar y escribir un POV de Peeta.

4.- Hay muchos errores de redacción en los POV's de Kat, más que nada en el tiempo. Creí que ese era un buen toque para tratar de transmitir al lector su inestabilidad aun cuando ella jurara estar bien. No sé si lo notaron pero por eso están así.

5.- Peeta y Katniss iban a tener una relación más difícil pero ablandé un poco el corazón de la chica en llamas.

6.-Sé que muchos esperaban más escenas Everllark, pero la dinámica entre estos dos no era adecuada para una relación, o no hasta este momento. Los besos por poco y no los incluyo, pero me pareció adecuado que se dieran.

7.-Si yo hubiera estado en sus lugares, me hubiera desesperado por no ver demasiada interacción, a como estamos acostumbrados, entre los dos. Pero de nuevo, no quiero apresurar las cosas.

8.-Les apuesto cualquier cosa a que creían que Finnick y Katniss iban a tener algo. No los culparía, esa era mi idea al principio.

9.- La relación de Delly y Peeta es un punto importante. Quería ponerla a ella en un rol de buena e ir en contra de lo cliché. Pienso que Delly es una chica demasiado buena y que por eso es muy vulnerable para ser manipulada.

10.-Delly va a regresar en "Ayúdame", no en toda la historia, pero la última vez que Peeta la ve en el centro comercial es un guiño para lo que se va hablar de ella.

11.-Peeta Mellark es un amor. Lo sigo descubriendo con cada capítulo que pasa, pero también quiero plasmarlo como alguien real, y para eso hago notar las dudas sobre si seguir junto a Katniss después de todo esto.

12.- Debo de confesar que la idea surgió después de que vi la película de El cisne negro, ¡oh mi Dios! amé esa historia y dije, ¿porque no? Vamos a hacer a Katniss un poco parecida a la protagonista.

13.-El final de Deterioro iba a ser mucho más dramático, algo como el del Cisne negro, pero sentí que era demasiado.

14.-Prim si iba a ser real, pero cambié de opinión y creé a Clove para complementarla.

15.-La mayoría de las veces que aparecían frases en _cursiva_ es porque las voces de Kat están hablando. Obviamente hay sus excepciones, como en los mensajes, llamadas o aclaraciones.

16.-Gale no es malo, solo es el psiquiatra y Katniss lo ve como un villano. Su trastorno juega un papel importante en eso.

17.-No hay muchas referencias a la trilogía, ya que esta es una historia casi completamente individual e independiente, a excepción de los personajes y algunas cosas.

18.- Quiero subir la historia, más adelante, con los personajes que yo pensé para ella. Claro, sería después de que Ayúdame esté terminada.

19.- Ayúdame se estrena el 20 de Octubre.

20.-Es mi primera historia con tener una secuela. No me gustaba la idea al principio, pero tuve que aceptarla al ver el ritmo que tomó y el contenido.

Creo que ya es todo, si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacerla con toda la libertad del mundo. Nos leemos muy pronto, si pueden compartan la historia con sus conocidos, me harían un gran favor 3


End file.
